Dilemma: The Sequel
by aningme
Summary: A Sequel: Draco and Hermione are already married and bladdy blah. When they thought everything was already perfect, they didn't know of someone that would come to destroy both of them and unbearably separate them AGAIN in a whole different way...
1. Chap 1

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine. It never was. Or will it ever be. **

**A/n: How I missed writing for these pastfive weeks! I became quite busy after writing Dilemma. But now I am back.ü **

**With the sequel.ü**

**I am sorry this came out really late.**

**Hope you all like this. It will be a little different with part one, as they usually are and I guess this story would be a little difficult to understand without reading the first part. This is entirely based on it and most of the story is connected with previous events. So, I say you read the first one for now before this, if you are reading this for the first time.**

**If you have read the first one already, then Welcome Aboard in this ship.ü **

**Enjoy the ride.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Dilemma: The Sequel

Chapter 1

The city lights of England shimmered through the night as she stared at her bedroom window.

It was running late, and still he wasn't here.

She had waited for him for hours now, which was quite a surprise.

_He never comes home late. _Hermione Granger thought. _Never. _

Perhaps some trouble came along at work. She would never really know. Her husband was a living king, anyway. He had to rule over his empire of electronics and all that implausible machines he so loves to play with in order to gain income. Not that he really needed his income. He was filthy rich as he is. Just the typical Draco Malfoy.

"May I serve some hot tea while you wait, ma'am?" A man of thirties, suited in shiny black uniform, stepped forward upon gaining her attention.

She stared back at Harvey, Draco's loyal assistant, and smiled. "Yes, please."

Harvey gave her a curt nod and headed back to the kitchen.

Alone again, she stared back at the window and sat in a comfy chair across the table, making herself comfortable. She wasn't feeling very well tonight, it seemed. Her head was already splitting in two.

And she felt the need to vomit.

"I can see shadows under your eyes." A deep, melodious voice suddenly muttered down the door.

She was already smiling before she even turned to him. "Well, I am growing tired of waiting for you, Malfoy." She replied, her face pale from the dazing light of the room.

He gave her an apologetic smile and walked over to her. He looked magnificent in his business suit. "I apologize," He began, sliding off his suit and kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her hands and locked them in his. "I couldn't escape the swimming sharks at work. They couldn't help it but snap at me."

"Well, who could?" She answered, slowly leaning over his face. "They can't get enough of you."

He chuckled at that and snogged her lips before she could even back off. "Well, on the contrary, I can't get enough of my wife."

_My wife,_ he thought, sighing at the very thought. It had only been a month since she walked the aisle to him. And yet, he still couldn't believe and accept the whole thought of having her, having her as his _wife_.

"Then I suggest you come home early and we'll talk about that." _Your wife_, she thought. She couldn't help it but feel her stomach form a big knot at the thought. It hadn't been so long since that day. And she could still remember every bit of everything since she said the words "I do."

"I'll make the appointments." He grinned.

"Busy life."

"Flamboyant life." He amended. "There's a difference you know."

"Like what?" She asked, as Harvey stepped in and served tea.

"Busy life could be defined as my life without you." He smiled and gestured for a cup of tea himself. "Flamboyant life, well, let me put it in simple words: I have you."

She couldn't help but twitch her lips in a smile. "You do have a way with words." She sipped a little of the warm tea and closed her eyes, resting them a bit. "So it seems those sharks have chewed you up today."

"Yes they have." He turned to a chair beside her. "In fact, Weasley was there too."

"Ron?" She seemed to have brightened up so quickly. "You saw him today?"

"Yeah. Business matters, of course. He wished you well too."

"That's great." She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palms. "You sure are taking this all too easily."

"What is?"

"Ron and everyone else." She answered. "Feels like it was just yesterday when both of you tried to ruin each other's lives. And now…" She trailed her words off with a smile.

"Years indeed have passed us so quickly." He commented, feeling warm with her smile. "Weasley is taking this all easily too."

He watched her sigh contentedly and blow at her tea, her smile not vanishing one bit.

He reached over and held her hand. "You're working overtime?"

"No." She answered. "I've shifted hours long before."

"You should've rested instead of waiting for me."

"I didn't wait long, anyway."

"Even so." He thought of the possible patients she could have faced today: fevers, flu, accidents… It was his car crash accident that brought her back in his life. And as he could see it, it was never easy on her side. "I would be home anyway whether you waited for me or not."

"Of course you would." She nodded. "I just… well."

"Well what?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you." She said absentmindedly. She had been a little too emotional for these past few days. She couldn't help it but miss him.

He smiled at that, and leaned over her to kiss her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, pulling at her chair. "I missed you too." He whispered, his brows resting on hers. "We could spend the weekend in the cottage. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

She lifted her hands to his face and caressed it. "That would be great."

He stood up, still holding her hand, and pulled her to their bed. "You get some rest then." He sat at the bed and patted on it. "You really need one."

She considered and crawled to his side. Slumping her head on the soft pillows, she turned to him and closed her eyes.

"It's been a while since I've seen the cottage." She whispered, her voice a little slurred for sleep. "It would be lovely to see it again."

He slowly propped himself on the bed and stared over her. Her eyes were covered in shadows. Her cheekbones were protruding from her thinning cheeks. Her lips were all but turning pale.

He suddenly grew worried.

"Are you ill, Hermione?" He whispered, holding her face with his both hands now.

She slightly opened her eyes, and he could see the ghosts of tiredness in them. "I'm not. I'm just tired, that's all."

"No." He shook his head. "You look really ill. You're working yourself out again."

"I have to do what I have to do in the hospital. I've been doing this for quite some time now—"

"Maybe you should take a vacation. Maybe for a week."

"A week?" She propped herself abruptly, their eyes leveled. "I already tooktwo weeks off for our honeymoon. I can't take another one."

"But you need it."

"The weekend would be fine. I'll be fine." There were hints of worry in his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Draco."

He sighed and slumped himself on the bed. He swore to himself to take care of her much better.

She lay back too and closed her eyes again. She felt his hands crawling over her stomach and pulling her towards him. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him too.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't that long until she opened her eyes again. The night was still dim, and the hour wasn't near to dawn. She sat up as slowly as she could, knowing Draco was still asleep. She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and got up to the bathroom.

But she never knew he was _always_ the first to wake up before her.

Draco stared at the darkness, watching her silhouette move towards the bathroom door. Opening the lights in the bathroom, he saw a glint of her face, much more pale than what he saw hours ago before they slept. She hurried back and closed the door before he saw more.

He stood up too and silently walked over to her.

Sitting across the toilet, she flushed it and wiped her mouth with a clean cloth. She was surprised to see herself vomiting at this hour. She wasn't drunk the night before. She remembered fully of having tea with Draco.

_What the hell's wrong with me? _She thought, regaining herself, slowly breathing in and out.

"You're not well." His voice suddenly uttered.

She snapped her head at the door and saw him standing there, his robes neatly draped over him. "You're still awake."

His temper suddenly snapped at him. "I thought you told me you weren't sick."

"I'm not sick." She insisted. She stood up and tried to stand straight. But as she did, her head whirled and almost got her stumbling back to the floor.

Draco ran to her and caught her in a second. "I'm bringing you to a hospital."

"What for? I'm a freaking doctor, for pete's sake."

"Then you ought to know what's wrong with you." He said, carrying her back to the bed. "And you should tell me about it."

She stared back at him and saw his temper glaring in his eyes. "I have nothing to say because I'm not sick."

"People don't usually vomit in the middle of the night." He pointed out. "What do you want me to make out of it?"

She stared back at him and sighed. "I'll run tests with myself tomorrow, okay?" she decided. "I told you not to worry."

"I'll go with you." He uttered.

* * *

His temper seemed to cling on him until the morning.

Driving towards the busy streets, he just sat there on the wheel, speaking of nothing but silence. He didn't like the feeling of worrying about her. It makes his stomach toss and turn.

Perhaps he should call Madame Pomfrey for help.

"You're mad." She whispered as she stared on to the streets. "At me."

He didn't reply, and just stared at the helpless street with his cold eyes too.

"C'mon Draco, I'm not really sick." Hermione insisted, now facing him.

He turned to her as they halted for the red light. He just stared at her.

"Don't do that silence thing. It creeps me out." She pleaded. "C'mon. Stop it."

He couldn't help it but smile. "So that silence thing really does work on you."

She merely blinked and slumped on her chair. "You're making me feel guilty about nothing." She admitted, snapping her face at him. "I am not really sick. Swear."

"So normal people do vomit in the middle of the night?" He sarcastically asked, turning his car to the next block to the hospital.

Where she works.

"Well, no. But—"

"There's no buts there, Hermione. There's just none. And if you don't give yourself a proper test run in order to hide from me, I'll let Mrs. Dubley take a good look at you."

She winced at that. "I still can't believe you took Mrs. Dubley from her retirement."

"She loves the job." He uttered. "I didn't take anything from her."

She pouted. "Well, I almost forgot you are Draco Malfoy."

He smiled at that. "Here we are."

Stepping out of the car, she stared worriedly at the hospital, her nervousness eating her alive.

It was hard to pretend not to know.

* * *

**A/n: Yes, it became a habit of mine tohave the first chapter really vague.**

**But you'll understand it. Some chapters later.ü**

**Aningme**


	2. Chap 2

**A/n: I am terribly sorry for posting this a week late.**

**I encountered a problem in logging in so... I'm sorry.**

**But since I managed to log in NOW, here's chapter 2.ü **

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Dilemma: The Sequel

"You're making him sick with worry." Mrs. Dubley said, checking at her temperature. "Maybe you should just tell him."

"I was still not sure about it. I wanted to confirm it before I tell him." She stared at him on the door window. He was sitting on the waiting shed, his fingers continuously playing with his car keys.

She couldn't help it but smile at that. "I wonder what he'll think."

Mrs. Dubley smiled. "I think he'll be happy."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." She muttered, as she stared at the red strip of a medical tool that had turned blue.

* * *

He was growing sick already with worry as he waited in that hospital shed. He couldn't help but be queasy around hospitals. Especially when the one he loves is the one inside the testing room.

Hearing the door creek open, he shot up from his seat, dropping his car keys on the floor.

"How was it?" He suddenly said, his hands searching for the key.

Hermione just stared back at him, wanting to hug him for his adorableness. "I told you I wasn't sick."

Mrs. Dubley walked behind her. "She's fine as a healthy cow, Mr. Malfoy. No need to worry."

He took her hands as he walked to her. "Both of you are sure? Then what's with the vomiting?"

Mrs. Dubley just smiled, walking out of the room. "I'll leave you two talk about that. I'll just arrange some papers in my office." She said and winked at Hermione.

Hermione chuckled and squeezed his hands on hers. "Shall we go home then? Aren't we supposed to go to the cottage?"

He merely stared back at her, his eyes confused. "What is it that two of you are holding back from me?"

"Nothing." She muttered. "Let's just go home. We'll talk about it later."

She merely pulled him to the elevator and to the parking lot.

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Sir Malfoy is not around at the moment." Harvey muttered as he listened to the whiny voice on the other line. "I'll call you back as soon as he comes back. Yes. Thank you too. Good day."

The busy life doesn't stop one bit.

Hanging up the phone. He headed to his master's office and collected the files needed for the upcoming meeting the next day. Everyone seemed to demand of his master. He couldn't help it but think of how he could handle such a busy life.

His line of thought was crudely interrupted as a buzz on the front door echoed along the premises.

_It never ends…_ He thought and walked over to the front door to the parlor.

* * *

"You won't tell me?" Draco insisted. "After all the arguments, you still won't tell me."

"Just shut up and drive." She laughed. "You'll know later. In the mean time, let's have some ice cream."

"I have a large stock of ice cream at home."

"I know. But I like to eat outside."

"What about in our garden?"

"Outside. Meaning in ice cream parlors." She pointed out. "I just miss my old life in junks." She chuckled. She wouldn't get used with all that space in _their_ manor. She actually got lost once in just finding the bathroom. Who knows how many rooms there are in that fortress he built.

"Only a month, and yet you already grew tired of me." He pouted at that and slumped on his chair.

"Stop pouting." She demanded, and then laughed. "Oh stop it. I didn't mean it like that."

He smiled and opened his mouth to speak. But as he was about to speak, his phone started ringing, crudely cutting him off.

"A moment." He told her and answered it. "Malfoy."

She watched him as he listened to the other line. There was the look of annoyance on his face.

"I already cancelled all of my meetings." He pointed out, his voice edging to temper.

He suddenly stopped the car around the curb and stepped out.

"Sir, I believe this won't wait." Harvey insisted. "It is best you return quickly and meet with your guest."

"Who is it anyway?" Draco asked, pacing beside his car. "It can't be that big. All businesses could be dealt with tomorrow."

"This is not business, sir." Harvey pointed out. "She claims to be your mother."

* * *

Hermione waited patiently inside the car, watching him pace beside the car and fluster on the phone.

She guessed there was a problem at work. There won't be ice cream in ice cream parlors anymore, if that's the case.

"What is it?" She asked as he stepped back in and continued driving.

"I need to drop you off at Ginny's." He suddenly said; his voice in serious mode. "I need to deal with some things and then I'll get back to you."

"Things?" She asked. "You can just drop me off at home. We're nearer there than at Ginny's."

"No. Not at home. I need you to go to Ginny's." He insisted.

Hermione stared at him, confused. "What was it, Draco? What did Harvey say?"

Draco paused for a while before he answered. "It's just business, nothing else."

She didn't believe him. "You drive me away from our house for business?"

He stopped the car again and looked at her. "I can't talk about this now. I just…" He ran his hands through his hair desperately and sighed. "I just need to deal with this alone. For now."

She stared at him, worry suddenly crossing her. "Okay. I can just stop by here."

He glanced at the café across them. "What about Ginny's?"

"I can go there by myself." She smiled, leaned over and kissed him. "Take it easy, alright? We'll talk about this later."

He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and stepped out, watching him drive away.

What ever it is, it must be something big. She never saw him so shaken before.

* * *

"_She claims to be your mother."_ Harvey's voice echoed on his head.

_It can't be. This just can't be. _He thought, turning to a block and entering the gates of his fortress.

_She's dead. _He thought, marching his way towards the parlor. _She can't be here. She just can't._

"She's waiting in the entertainment room, sir." Harvey stepped up, his face ever so straight and blank. "I served her some refreshments. Would you like some yourself?" He could see the troubling thoughts in his master's head, the slight panic that has been playing in his eyes the moment he stepped in the premises. "Perhaps coffee? Or tea?"

"No, but thank you, Harvey." Draco finally decided and headed for the private elevator.

**Good morning, Malfoy. **

He smiled slightly, hearing the programmed voice of his wife.

**Please state your destination.**

"Entertainment room." He answered and leaned against the metal walls of the shaft as it moved. He slightly smiled and thought of his wife. She wasn't really as polite as the programmed computer in the elevator.

She was, in fact, a stubborn woman with a bit of temper and nerves.

But hell, he loved her for it.

**Have a good day.**

Stepping out of the shaft, he decided to reprogram the computer and base it on reality. Perhaps, make it more stubborn, and rude, as his wife was.

Walking further, his thoughts drifted from the woman he loves the most to the woman he hated the most.

He felt his heart starting to pulsate harder in his chest in a quick adrenalin rush. His nerves were starting to claw at him.

'_I'm sorry to report that she's dead, Mr. Malfoy." _He heard Dumbledore's voice in his head. Just the same as that very day. _'She killed herself in her chambers as your father died.' _

He really didn't care even if she was alive or not.

He really didn't have a mother even if he was a child.

She was, in fact, as bad as his father.

Slowly opening the door, he stepped in and stared at the woman sitting on the plush brown sofa he set up before the flat screen across the room.

He couldn't believe she was actually there.

"You're dead." He said it flat, coldly. "They told me you were dead."

Hearing his voice, she slowly turned her head and smiled. At her long lost son. "My, my. My Draco is home at last." She stood up and stared him down. "Look at you. You look like a million dollars."

He ignored her comment and stared back, his steely eyes suddenly fuming in anger. He pretended he didn't hear that insult. "What are you doing here?" He was, in his opinion, looking like a _billion _dollars. "Got tired at the cemetery? Or at the morgue, perhaps?"

She kept her face straight, same as her son, and lifted her chin a little in dignity. "I wanted to see my son. Is that a crime?"

Perhaps, he thought. She had no right to be here in the first place. "What do you want from me? Money?"

She pretended to look hurt, grabbed her glass of vodka, and sipped. "Is that what you think of me? For this whole time?"

Yeah, he wanted to blurt it out. But he pressed his lips in a thin line and held himself back. "I am quite sure a greeting from me won't be really necessary, for you have walked out of my life for what? Ten years?" He tried to act casually, coolly, as he walked to the counter and pour himself a glass of whisky. But, honestly, he was a nervous wreck.

He didn't know what to do with his mother.

She smiled and flashed white set of teeth. "Oh how I miss that tone of yours." She waited a beat, emphasizing it. "You just sound like your father."

He almost shattered the glass in his hands at his name. But he just gulped his whisky down, straight to the bottom. "I am not my father."

"Yes you are. _Of course_ you are. Every bit of you is him." She stepped closer now, giving him a good look. "Look at you. Your eyes, your hair—-"

"I may come from both of you, but I am not like him." His voice turned suddenly thick in rage, stepping closer to her, his eyes burning her down. His head was about to explode with the combination of alcohol and fury. "Or even you. Did you come all the way here just to claim your idiotic point?"

"Oh no, my child." She held out a hand to him, caressing his cheek. "I wanted to see my son again." He turned away from her touch and walked towards the window, staring out into his garden that he built. With his own money. With his own hands.

She sighed. "Also, I wanted to see how my son came out to be while I was away." She added. "And also, to see his bride's condition."

It was utterly clear to her the cautious alertness that showed when he suddenly flinched a little from where he was standing. He turned back to her, his eyes pale, blank. They were cold, as they always were, but were very apparent.

"She's not here." He muttered.

"She isn't?" She made a frown on her pale face and sighed in dismay. "Well, then, I'll wait for Ms. Granger. Or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy?"

* * *

Hermione stared and sighed absently at the television set before her. She was sitting beside her niece, Relina, who was indulging herself in a warm glass of hot milk and a plate of cookies. And across her was Ginny, staring back at her with worry apparent in her eyes.

She knew that look in Hermione's face. The kind that shows something was bothering her, by the way her face droop in a frown, and the way her brows knit together, maybe because of wondering about something.

But she was entirely sure there was something wrong.

"What's up, Hermy?" Ginny finally spoke up, crossing her skinny legs on the neon pink sofa. She leaned in more closely and caught her eyes. "Something wrong? You've been brooding there for a full hour."

"He isn't calling yet." Hermione merely whispered it. She sighed again and spared a glance at the coo coo clock hanging by the kitchen door. "He was supposed to call me when he's done."

"When is Uncle Draco coming over?" Relina interjected, turning away from the television show, the cookies, and the creamy milk. Her red curls eddied around her shoulders, her eyes twinkling in innocence at Hermione.

Hermione tried on a smile and beamed at her favorite niece. "He'll call any minute now. And when he does," She glanced at Ginny. "I'll tell him to drop by."

The little girl jumped in excitement and did her little dance of joy. "I'll show him my new collection of dolls!" She announced and beamed a smug smile at them. "Have you seen my new doll daddy bought me, Aunt Hermy?"

"I believe I haven't." Hermione replied and tucked locks of Relina's hair behind her ear. "I'm quite sure she will be lovely." She planted a kiss on her forehead. "But, of course, my niece will be the prettiest of all."

Relina chuckled and ran off to the stairs. "I'll get them dressed up for our party!" She shrieked and disappeared.

Ginny laughed and listened to the fading steps of her daughter. "She really loves playing with you two." She muttered and sighed, taking a sip of the abandoned glass of milk. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"Hm?" Was all Hermione said.

"Herm. Don't pretend nothing's cooking." Ginny demanded. "Spill it out. NOW."

"I have nothing to spill out." Hermione insisted.

"You're lying. It's so obvious, Herm." Ginny took a bite of a cookie. "Look at your eyes. They're twitching. They twitch when you lie."

"They do not!" She glanced at a mirror on the wall. "They don't."

"Spit it out."

"Alright! Alright," Hermione shook her head. "I'm worried."

"About?"

"Draco." Hermione finally said. "I mean, I saw him took that call. He was pissed off." She frowned. "Literally pissed off."

"Work, maybe?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, well, he told me it's business but, I caught him holding back." She ran a hand through her golden brown locks. "We were supposed to go to the cottage for, you know, spending time with each other." She sighed. "Also, I was going to tell him something."

Ginny cocked her brow. "Which is?"

"Nah, it's nothing serious."

"Spit it."

Hermione visibly grunted. "Fine. But don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay." Ginny nodded, gravely anticipated, and fixated her eyes on Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I want you to be the first to know because you let me be the first to know yours." She glanced at the stairs, at Relina, and sighed. "I wasn't sure of this before, but when I took the tests this morning, I—"

"Oh my Merlin." Her mouth wide open, Ginny's eyes popped out of their sockets. "Oh my goodness and merciful Merlin. You're… you're…"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. Then smiled. "I am pregnant."

"Hot damn." Was all Ginny could say, before she leaped out of her chair to grab Hermione into a hug.

* * *

**A/n: This would be officially my first reply to my first reviewers.ü**

**Liz- HEY! Glad to see you again here!ü Wow I 'm so happy to see you again.ü And Congratulations you are the first to review! And as always, firsts are very important to me.ü THANK you soo much! And Welcome aboard in this ship again.ü **

**Spiritwell - Welcome back into this ship!ü I really missed you calling my name like that.ü LOL.ü And yes, she is pregnant.ü**

**Oni Tenchie - Hi!ü I'm glad to see your name again.ü And yes, I am back.ü I sure hope you ride with me in this trip again.ü**

**Queen of Duct Tape - Hello again!ü Nice to see all of you.ü Yeah, well, she is pregnant.ü And I know what you mean about time. It really is something that we all can't control.ü lol.ü I'm really glad to see you guys again.ü I hope you like this one.ü **

**Zarroc- Hey!ü I wasn't able to get to know you more on the first part.ü But I sure hope I get to know more about you in this sequel.ü Welcome aboard by the way!ü And I hope you like this one.ü**

**lightning8star- Hey!ü Welcome aboard!ü Am I really killing you? I'm sorry.ü AHahaha..ü I always like writing vaguely at the end.ü And I'm sure as the time goes by, you'll get used to it.ü**

**vytiri - Hello!ü Welcome aboard in this story too!ü Yeah, it's pretty exciting to have this sequel.ü And I hope you all like it.ü**

**caz-jket - Thanks for checking this out.ü Welcome aboard too! And I hope I get to know you more.ü It's fun getting to know more names.ü I hope you are one of them too.ü **

**Leahsa - Again, I am sorry for putting this up late.ü And yeah, maybe you are thinking that she's pregnant.ü **

**priyax3 - Hey!ü Thanks for reading the first one too.ü Glad to know a new name again!ü Welcome aboard!ü And I hope you would enjoy this one as much as the first one.ü TC!**

**Lol.ü First ten.ü Wow.ü THANK YOU GUYS!ü**

**And yes, I will post again, next weekend.ü **

**Aningme**


	3. Chap 3

**A/n: Lol. I'm working really late on this English reporting we have here... And I am taking this time for granted for me to submit this chap.ü I am really sorry if this is all hurried up, because I'm just sneaking on this... so... I won't be able to put up personalized messages today... **

**But of course, I sure hope next week I would be able to.ü Wish me luck on that. and on my report..**

**Anyhows, the story.**

**Here goes...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Dilemma: The Sequel

_This is not happening. _He thought, his head banging against the walls of his skull. He hadn't had a mother for all of his life. Her presence, well, that was a different matter. But the little fact about mothers, whose presence and devotion _should_ be bounded into one person, is the least description for his mother.

She doesn't have even the smallest right of being called one. The only thing she had performed as a real mother was bearing him in this cruel world. And after that, she just left him with his father, who had abused, used, and tortured his only son. It was his way of training him to be like him. To be like a real Malfoy.

He had thought of being a real Malfoy was his life.

He thought wrong.

Stepping out from the warmth of his car into the coolness of the ending winter, he scanned the street both sides, glanced at the street sign and sighed. Ginny had changed the door paint again. From neon green to navy blue. And, for the millionth time, he noted to get used with the unusual style Ginny and Seamus seem to… come up with. He's doing this for Hermione, anyway. And, navy blue was much better than the blinding neon green.

Ginny was beaming at him as she opened the newly painted door for him.

"Malfoy." It wasn't necessary for her to call him on his last given name anymore. But, she just couldn't see herself calling him 'Draco.'

_Old time's sake. _She guessed. "We've been expecting you."

He couldn't honestly know how to deal all this politeness with his _new friends. _But heck, he had to live with it. "Pleasant job on the door." He tried on a smile and planted a kiss on her hand. "It's good to see you, Weasley."

Ginny did all but pull back a flush. "Good to see you too." She smiled, stepped back and closed the door behind them. "Seamus and I picked up the navy. Figured that green doesn't fit too much on us."

"Navy is indeed a good color." He agreed and glanced on the door again. _Indeed better than neon green._ "How's Relina?"

"She's fine. She was, in fact, thrilled that you'll be here." She played with her hands, not knowing what to do next. "Uhm, coffee? Or wine?"

"Coffee would be fine." He smiled at her. Scanning the room, he hardly held back a wince on the badly combined colors of the parlor: neon pink sofas, bright green curtains, and small smiling figurines on a purple shelf. "Where's Hermione?"

She merely smiled at that, hearing him call his _mud blood _by her first name now. "Upstairs with Relina." Years have indeed passed by. "She's been waiting for you."

He seemed to smile wider, if ever it was still possible. "Thanks." He muttered and ran upstairs.

* * *

Hermione merely stood by the stairs with a smile plastered on her face. She knew how hard it was for him to act casually around the Weasleys. And, with the look on his face, knew his eyes wanted to bleed. She knew how he disliked the combinations of her friend's house. And he was apparently holding back a wince. "You're here."

Hearing his voice, he looked up and grinned. "I'm here."

"What took you so long?" She asked as he greeted her with a kiss.

He nibbled at her bottom lip and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I apologize for making you wait again."

Before Hermione could speak again, a shriek cut her off.

"Uncle Draco!" A little girl's screams dominated the room as the child all but climbed at his legs.

Draco chuckled and lifted the little girl into his arms. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

Relina chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy brought me a new doll last night." Relina's eyes seemed to glitter in bliss. "You want to come and see?"

"Of course." He gave Hermione another smile and carried the little girl to her room full of dolls.

She couldn't help it but take the pleasure of watching her husband accommodate a three year old child perfectly. He was realy doing good around kids. And, rubbing her belly, she wondered how he'll handle their own.

"So, how was the meeting?" She had asked, leaning on the door jamb of Relina's room.

He dragged his gaze to her and maintained his blank, cool eyes. "Just fine." He merely muttered it, handling Relina a doll. "Another pain in the jack." _Literally_, he thought.

Hermione sat beside Relina on the floor and stared at him. There was a certain stress on his voice. His eyes were coldly blank. Something was off. "You want to… talk about it?"

"There would be a time." He tried on a smile. "Sudden interest in business?"

She chuckled wickedly. "Not a chance."

"I thought so." He laughed too, but she knew something was wrong. He merely stared at the doll on his hand.

"Coffee's served!" Ginny exclaimed, jogging up the stairs with a tray. Entering the room, she felt the heavy friction simmering in the room.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione muttered, holding the cute china cup served to her.

Draco muttered his gratitude too, and just sipped his coffee.

_This is too awkward for silence. _Ginny finally deduced. "I'm preparing stew for the night. Why don' you two dine with us while we wait for Seamus?"

Draco nodded at the proposition. "That'll be great." Hermione agreed.

"Well then, just make yourselves comfortable, and dinner will be served in fifteen." Ginny glanced at Hermione, and held her gaze. "Relina, why don't you give mommy a hand on the cooking downstairs? We can chop veggies together."

"Will we have carrots too?" Relina conversationally asked as she stood up to her mother.

"Yes dear, I know they're your favorite." Ginny sent Hermione her last glance and winked at her before leaving them alone in the room.

And now, silence wrapped them up awkwardly once again.

_Time to tell him. _She thought and held her breath. She didn't know how to tell him about the news. Holding her belly again, she turned to him and opened her mouth to speak.

But then, her words choked down her throat as she saw his face.

His eyes were now burning, not like the cool ones she had been staring at awhile ago. His face was slightly pale too, from God knows what.

"Maybe I did develop an interest in business." She began, stepping closer to him. "How's yours?"

He dropped his coffee on a nearby table and ran his hands violently through his golden locks.

_Something's wrong, all right. _She thought and followed him, his back facing her. "Hey, hey." Alarmed, she reached for his shoulders and tried to loosen the tension building up there. "You can tell me about it."

"It's not business." He muttered, his head throbbing already. "My business has nothing to do with it."

"With what?" She asked.

"With the meeting." He answered, now facing her.

Confused, she studied his eyes and narrowed hers. "Is there something I should now?"

He took her hands and planted kisses on them, regaining his composure and gathering his bearings. How the hell was he supposed to tell her? "I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring you to the cottage." He began, still staring at her hands. He couldn't look in her eyes. Just couldn't. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to take care of you today. Especially now that you're ill and—"

"What are you saying?" She demanded, placing her hand on his face now. "Look at me." He seemed to drift his eyes on everything but her. "Look at me, Draco." She repeated, and watched him drag his gaze to hers.

She sighed and smiled at him. "If you are acting like this because of me, don't. I told you a million times that I'm not sick. I'm just—"

"But I should have been with you." He insisted. "I should have been with you at the cottage and taking care of you."

"Draco…" She hummed his name as he rested his brows on hers, their lips an inch away. "You're doing fine with me." She smiled. "We can take care of each other."

He smiled at that and kissed her. "I love you, Hermione. Always."

"Same here." She chuckled, caressed his cheek. "Now, we go down, eat Ginny's incredible stew, and go home. I have something to talk to you about."

"I have something to tell you too." He muttered; the gloom in his eyes back again. "About the meeting."

She cocked her head. "What about it?"

"I can't bring you home yet because… because someone's waiting at home." He paused, not knowing what else to say. "She was supposed to be dead." His voice quivered in anger, his temper flaring again. "She's supposed to stay dead."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Who, Draco?"

Draco heaved a sigh and whispered. "Narcissa Malfoy." He grunted. "My mother."

* * *

Seamus arrived very shortly after that discussion. Right after dinner, Draco and Hermione bid their goodbyes and headed home in dread. Neither spoke again until they stopped at the gate.

Irritated at the awkward night, Hermione turned to Draco and sighed helplessly. "You better say something." She demanded, her hands a little unsteady. "I don't know what to expect in there." She suddenly felt the worry, the anxiety, and the awkwardness of the situation. She glanced a frightful stare at their home. "I've never met another Malfoy before, after ten years that have passed since the war."

He suddenly thought about it and realized it had been a full decade already. "This is quite weird." He admitted and drew in a deep breath.

Watching him, she knew she was as scared as him. Though she didn't know what to call the other emotion she sees in his eyes. She thought of it as anger. But somehow it also went for worry.

"We are quite in an emotional rumble right now." She laughed it off. Then sighed. "I've never played meet the in-laws before."

"Neither have I." He managed a smile. He never had the chance to meet Hermione's parents. They, too, died during the war. "Let's call this even then."

"It's not even!" She pointed out. "I'm the one to meet the parent-in-law now." She shuddered. "Does she even now that Hermione Granger happened to be your wife?"

It made him smile at just how simply and casually she asked. "I think so."

"You think so." She raised a brow. "You think so. You mean you haven't told her anything?"

"It's not like that." He looked out of the car window into their home. "She knows everything. I don't need to tell her what she wants to know."

_Just the typical Malfoy who knows everything. _"Does it run in the family?" She joked, earning herself a look from him. "I was just joking."

He just sat there quietly for a while before he turned to her. "Look," He paused and fumed at himself for feeling so disoriented. "Look, this won't be the typical meet the in-laws thing." He began, his mouth turning dry now. "I just… I need you to trust me."

She stared back at his weary eyes and nodded. "I trust you."

He smiled at her and kissed her brow.

* * *

**A/n: Okay! There... mm... I really have to go now. But I will just leave a short message.ü**

**To the people who just reviewed recently on the previous chapter, I thank you so much.ü I did have fun reading them and I hope to get to read more.ü And to the New Readers, Welcome Aboard!ü Thanks for reading and I hope you stick along in this story and have some fun with it.ü Lol. I am really disappointed for not being able to post messages and replies, but I promise, PROMISE, I will next week.ü I hope to see all of you there again.ü**

**Have a great week!ü TC!**


	4. Chap 4

**A/n: Yes, damn me. I didn't and wasn't able to post the updates for what, 3-4 weeks? (Oh my bruttles, is it that long!) And I am terribly sorry. **

**As you can see, christmas is up and coming. And school is as always panicking by this season. Everyone's up to hurry on the lessons and give out exams as soon as humanly possible. And of course, they let us work like droids. **

**I am really sorry. Please forgive me. **

**I had to do those damned reports and study for my lessons...**

**I had to put this aside.**

**It hurts my ears hearing myself say that. **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Dilemma: The Sequel

The house never seemed so gloomy. The parlor still looked as it supposed to be: grand and exquisite. But the air of it wasn't the same, its heaviness resting on their shoulders coldly.

He was still holding her hand even as they crossed the room.

"Sir, ma'am." Harvey greeted; his face sternly blank. "The guest is in the dining room."

His hand on hers gripped harder after just a beat. "Are the papers ready in account for tomorrow?"

Changing the topic, Hermione mused. Is this situation really that big a' deal?

Harvey made a sound similar to a sigh. "Yes sir, ready as scheduled."

"Thank you. That would be all." Draco muttered and dragged Hermione towards a hall.

Harvey sent a reassuring look at Hermione before he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Opening the double doors, she stood in horror.

The warm aroma of sea food and pasta swarmed through the doors and eddied below their noses. Music was minutely playing along the walls of the dining room, its strings and wind pipes seemingly hypnotizing. The perfect lightning of candles stood in a glow as the small button flames swayed with the music. And the room was nothing but implausible. Flowers of different breed displayed its beauty, standing in vases of different origins. The curtains and portraits flaunted abstract splendor along the walls. Glass and marble were perfectly mixed together in a magnificent design.

It still takes her breath away seeing a room so luxurious, and think of it as hers.

Well, her husband's, that is.

"Welcome home. Both of you are finally here." Her voice was calm and cool, fitting perfectly with the music. "Come in and dine with me. I prepared this all by myself."

She stepped out holding a bottle of champagne, tubes of thin glass set on a tray. She poured the champagne in a womanly grace, and held out two glasses for them.

"Good evening to both of you." Turning to Hermione, she smiled. "Especially to you, Mrs. Malfoy."

She held in a wince at that. "Hermione would be fine."

"I see. Well then, Hermione, have you eaten? You look like you indeed need something to eat!" She gestured for a helper to set up the table. "Draco, you're keeping your wife thin."

Draco just sipped his champagne and stared at his mother over the rim of his glass.

"Oh, it's really not that." Hermione tried to lift the mood. It was awfully stuffy. "Work at the hospital is just really stressing."

"Then you should quit it." Narcissa straightforwardly said. "It's better just to stay here at home and relax, with all of these." She stretched out her arms and pertained to the house. "It would be better for the two of you."

"She can decide her own decisions." Draco intervened. He held out a protective arm around her and pulled her towards him. "And besides, she loves her work. She won't stand it sitting here doing nothing."

"Well then, enough professional talk and let us all eat. Have you both eaten?"

"Yes." Draco replied abruptly before Hermione could say otherwise. "We're quite full."

"Actually, I'm feeling a little hungry again." Hermione uttered, deserving a look from Draco. "A little pasta won't hurt."

He would, in any ways, let things happen according to his decision, in his command. But just a look from her gave his heart a tug, his breath seemingly rushing out of him. In a sigh, he sat down, defeated.

* * *

Sitting quietly in her chair, Narcissa stared and watched her daughter-in-law. The way her golden brown locks flow down on her shoulders, the way her hazel eyes glitter against the teasing flares of the candle lights, the way her skin glows through the dark contrast of the gloomy atmosphere surrounding them, Hermione sat still, beauty radiating from her.

And, may Merlin forgive her, Narcissa hates her. Hates her so like a pureblood ought to do to a mud blood.

She couldn't accept the fact that her only son, so perfect in his nature, grew up only to marry an impure woman. Only those of her kind infuriate her just as this much.

Her kind was what took her husband from her.

She won't let them take her son now.

Hermione's hazel eyes never left her food, dazed and exhausted. Her hands were doing nothing with her food but play with it using her fork. But underneath the exhaustion, the tiredness, a certain glow was shining on her.

She had seen that before, Narcissa mused. She's certainly seen that with herself.

When she conceived her only son.

At that moment, she knew.

She knows anything what she wants to know, anyway.

"I have baked some strawberry cheesecake while both of you were away." Narcissa tried on a smile, perfectly masking her fuming temper and disapproval. "I know it's your favorite." She glanced at her son who nibbled on pasta. "You always had loved strawberries."

"Yes, he had." Hermione muttered softly, trying to act as casually as she could. "He also loves eating strawberry ice cream. He even eats them during winter or rainy seasons. Imagine how cold it would be."

"Do you?" Narcissa turned on Draco, her eyes wide in pretend shock. "You were never careful of your health. You never changed your habit at all."

"I can take care of myself." Draco answered blankly, coolly. "And, if I do get sick, I have a doctor nearby to take care of me." His silver eyes drifted to Hermione. Stared.

Hermione held his eyes and couldn't stop her heart from stuttering, drowning in those eyes. "Well, we do keep an eye on each other." She remembered the way he worried about her the night before. And remembered the fact that she hadn't told him about her real condition at all. "He's really strict when it comes to my health."

"Is that so?" Narcissa's blood was humming in her veins. "I've never seen him worry like that before."

"Well, it's irritating sometimes." She humorously said. "But I can live with that."

Draco smiled at her and held her hand under the table. But he kept behind his temper that was long boiling inside him. He couldn't help himself but fume at the fact that Narcissa talks as if she really raised him as she sounded like she did. She never cared of him before. What more in this present time?

"Do you care for my son?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

"It's very inappropriate for you to ask that in my presence." Draco interjected, mild irritation and amusement simmering under his cool eyes. "Wouldn't you rather save that to one of your womanly talks?"

"Yes, I believe so." Narcissa smiled, leaned back on her comfortable chair, and tipped her glass wine to her mouth. "What do you say we have a woman to woman talk tonight? Just to us women?"

Hermione almost choked on her pasta. "Tonight?"

"Why not? It's a perfect evening." Narcissa nodded.

Hermione glanced at Draco, only finding him sipping quietly at his wine, watching her over the rim.

She smiled and turned back to Narcissa. "That would be lovely."

* * *

He was waiting patiently inside his private elevator shaft on his way to his home office. He had reserved a room beside it from another room in Hermione's favor. Her own home office. He had convinced her once to have a clinic of her own nearby so she could be close to home. But of course, the matter of having people from the range of sniffling children to the sick, old and dying all crowding in their house freaked both of them, having them cease from the idea.

You could not entirely bring your job home anyway.

It's just not possible.

"The room is ready." Harvey reported in his clipped voice. "I have already set up the op. All systems go."

"Thank you, Harvey." He muttered and entered his office, all blinking in screen lights. He stared at one screen and watched his wife and his cursed mother sitting comfortably in their lounge room.

He would let all angels curse him if he wouldn't watch over his wife.

Especially if she's with the devil's advocate.

* * *

She gravely hates being watched and observed. And, it would take a minute of an idiotic brain to know she was being watched. She knows how those eyes flicker when doubt is present. Or perhaps disapproval. Or hatred.

"I was honestly surprised about the wedding news. It was so all of a sudden."

"We had a year of preparation for that. I believe that was quite enough." Hermione pointed out, her temper almost going over the edge. "We arranged all in that given span of time. If it wasn't enough, we wouldn't be married now, aren't we?"

"Well, of course." Narcissa sipped at her herbal tea, watching Hermione like a predator on hunt for its prey. "That reminds me. How did you two meet again?"

_Is this a damn interview?_ Hermione thought and calmed herself. "There was an accident last three years ago. He was brought in my care." She wanted coffee. But, holding her belly, thought better for a cup of tea herself. "We shared some words and, well, it all lead to here."

"Well now, that was quite a lovely story." _There was certainly more than that._ Narcissa alleged, but pushed that away. "This was just all a surprising outcome. To think, both of you were seemingly destined to hate each other." _It should have stayed that way._ She fumed.

"Things do change in a span of time." _Just accept it and swallow it in._ Hermione demanded.

A smile was tugging on her mouth, sipping gracefully at her tea. She hoped Draco Malfoy could get a good shot at what she was about to say. He was just too predictable for her. "Well, didn't Mr. Potter get in the way?"

Hermione almost dropped her china cup, hearing the name again. But it only took her a second before she regained herself and gathered her bearings. "I would accept that as a rhetorical question."

Narcissa laughed and cocked a brow. "Would you?" She could feel her tension now. "Well, I supposed you still have feelings for him, being with him for almost your whole educated life."

She just gave her a cool smile, ignoring the nausea climbing up her throat. "I loved Harry. But he's dead, given the fate by He Who Must Not Be Named." She paused, drank tea, and calmed her nerves. "And I am obliged to move on with my life.

She had to admit, it was chocolate for the ears to hear that she wasn't the only one who was victimized by _Him_. But she loathed the fact that her son was the replacement. "Do you love my son as you would have to Mr. Potter?" She asked it so calmly, so casually, that Hermione hated her for it.

"Look, you could round your series of questions in all directions around me. But it all comes right down to the same thing. I love your son, Mrs. Malfoy. And I will assure you I will until death does us part." She started to stand up, walk for the door, and shut Narcissa's face with it.

"If my son dies, are you going to stop loving him then?" Narcissa began, stopping Hermione by the door. "And when that happens, another man will pass your way, and another vow will be made until you say again 'til death do us part.' What makes that of you then?"

Hermione turned her head over her shoulder and glanced at her. "I couldn't live without Harry. I couldn't face every single day of my life without him. I was even willing to kill myself and end it all, be with him. But your son saved my life and changed everything. He took my faltering hand into his and pulled me up back to life, showing me there's more than what I expected. And during those days, all I needed was him and him alone. I fell in love with him. Funny it may sound, but I do love your son. Very much. And I'm sorry to say: _You_ can't change that."

She turned her back, closed the door, and hurried to the nearest bathroom, feeling awfully sick.

Narcissa stared at the door, feeling her eyes stinging in tears. She never had anyone love her like that. She only had her son, her only family left. And this _woman_ was stealing him from her.

And she won't let that.

* * *

Draco sat on his plush chair, facing his console, his face all pale and cold. He wanted to go down and stop the conversation but, his legs didn't move. Couldn't move. He just sat there, and listened. And he hated himself for it.

Perhaps, he long wanted to ask her those questions, but he just couldn't. That part of her world was in a very deep mound of shadows and darkness. It was really delicate to touch that part of her.

He admitted, he was afraid of her answer too. He was scared to know that she still loves Potter. Scared the hell out of him.

But with what she said, he didn't dare question her again.

She loves him. That's all that matters, isn't it?

Staring at the screen, he saw Hermione rushing in one of the bathrooms on the second level. After calming himself, he stood up, gathered his bearings and went into the shaft. He'll be damned if he didn't talk to her.

* * *

She was feeling awfully tired already, her breath still ragged from puking. Her arms were shaking violently on the tiled floor, and her gaze was slightly darkening. She heaved out a sob and dropped on the floor, gathering her knees in her arms. Her surroundings started to spin. And her mind was screaming shutdown.

"Hermione." The melodic voice called out her name. A hand was caressing her brow too, lightly shaking her off from dozing off. She tried to open her eyes but only saw the golden mane of hair and silver eyes gazing down at her. "Herm."

"Tired." She mumbled, as he lifted her head and rested it on his torso. "Need to sleep."

"I know. We'll get there, But, I must say, that was a very fierce round back there." He pointed out and plucked her from the bathroom floor. "I'm glad you survived."

"You watched us?" She asked, her voice slurred in fatigue. "You listened?"

"Every word." He mumbled in her ear, kissed the top of her head, and carried her towards the shaft leading to their bedroom.

"I'll beat you up later for eavesdropping." She scowled at him lazily.

He laughed and planted another kiss on her brow. "I'll look forward to it. You beat her fair and square."

"Glad to hear that." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's cold."

He lowered her to the bed and wrapped the sheets around her. "C'mon, you have to sleep now." He lay beside her and held her cheek. "You have a fever."

She turned into him and curled up in him. "Don't leave me like she says you would."

"I won't." He whispered and took her in. "I won't."

* * *

**A/n: Vytiri, Zarroc, SpiritWell, priyax3, ashling, Queen of Duct Tape, caz-jket, evillizzy89, Foreverasecret01, and Kim...**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**I was actually crying every weekend when I'm not able to post even one chapter:( wah...(wails) I'm really sorry...**

**After the exams (which is this week) I will work hard on this story.**

**PROMISE.**

**But for now, I will post two chapters for your sakes...**

**I have some debts to pay...**

**I'm sorry again... And I hope you liked this chap.ü **


	5. Chap 5

**A/n: Here's chap 5! (finally)**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Dilemma: The Sequel

She woke up just as the sun was rising, seeing the orange morning flares of the sun peeping into the curtains. She turned and reached out on the other side of the bed, but only to find it empty. It was, as always, his habit to get up earlier than her. Whether he's sitting on his chair across the bed, watching her, or he'd be gulping hot coffee and reading something.

Blinking her eyes in a moment to adjust them against the sun, she stared at the chair and tried to make out his form.

He was just smiling at her.

"Isn't it a wonderful sunrise?"

"It's blinding my damned eyes." Hermione answered and tried to sit up. She felt the slight tug of nausea again, but set it aside. Her head, well, it was hell.

He was chuckling. He stood up and just stared down at her.

The light glowing behind him, he looked like an angel descending from heaven. His face, it looked like a dream, one that she wouldn't forget. Every time she set her eyes on that face, Merlin, she could find herself drooling.

Shaking those thoughts off, she buried her face in her palms and tried to calm her nerves.

He sat beside her and took her hands. "You're feeling alright?"

"I'm okay." She muttered and looked at him. Couldn't stop staring at him. "Just feeling a little dizzy. How long did I sleep?"

He absentmindedly touched her cheek. Caressed it. "Almost five hours. You have to go back and sleep more."

"No. I'll feel dizzier if I sleep more." She sighed. Then shook her head when he was handing her a cup of coffee.

"You don't want coffee?" He asked. Bewildered.

"I—" She almost told him about the child. But thought it better to save it later for a surprise. "I'm not feeling any craving for caffeine for now..." She muttered instead.

It was so rare to see him bewildered like that. She wanted to laugh just seeing his confused face. "You used to love coffee."

"I do." She replied. "But, I don't feel like it."

He abruptly held her face and stared at her. "You're not my wife."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Is it bad to not like something for a change?"

He smirked and planted a kiss on her hand. "I adore you, Hermione. But when I see something strange, I see it very clearly. And I know it would take extreme reasons for you to… _not like_… coffee." He emphasized.

She suddenly saw the worry growing in his eyes. "I'm really fine, Draco. Really."

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek, closing his eyes, taking in her soft touch.

She smiled at that and caressed him. "I'm sorry for worrying you every time." She said. "You must've grown tired of it already."

He opened those silver eyes at her and flickered. "I would never grow tired of you." He took locks of her hair away from her face. _What a face_, he mused. He remembered the first day that he saw that face again. He was in her hospital. And she rather looked tired that day. But, her beauty bloomed out of her even in exhaustion. He remembered seeing the light shimmer of tears in her eyes. And the sorrow in them. But everything she was, every layer of her, was the loveliest sight he'd ever seen.

Which reminded him… "I wanted to ask you something." He suddenly muttered.

She just stared at him.

He sighed. "I remembered hearing something last night. On your talk with… uhm… Narcissa."

Her eyes suddenly flashed in anger in an abrupt motion. The memory of last night was coming back at her. "How dare you?"

"What?" He asked innocently, a smile teasing around his mouth.

"You spied on me last night." She pointed out, fuming. "I'm going to beat you for that."

"Well, honey, I—" He suddenly felt the surge of pain stinging on his left cheek. Where she punched him. "Ow."

She glared at him. "Never do that again. Do you understand?"

He glanced at her and laughed sarcastically. "This will leave a mark."

"You should've thought of that before you sneaked up on me." She snarled, pushed off the covers and marched to the shower.

Draco shook his head and followed her to the door. "I couldn't leave you with her." He reasoned out, leaning against the door jamb of the bathroom.

Hermione stripped, got into the shower room and sprayed herself with hot water. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"She's different." He replied. "You don't know anything about her."

"Maybe you're right. But let me tell you that I know what I'm doing in cases like this. I don't need a guard or something." She insisted, poured shampoo in her palm. "I can't believe you listened to us."

"And watched." He corrected.

She poked her head out of the glass sliding door of the shower room. "No, you didn't."

He just smiled.

She scowled at him and shut the door hard, almost threatening to shatter it into pieces.

He chuckled again and walked towards her. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just needed to be sure."

She just stood at the steaming stream of water. "You heard everything."

He leaned over the glass door and rested his brow on it. He stared at the steam and pictured her figure inside. "I did."

"About Harry?"

"Everything."

She turned off the water and sighed. "You shouldn't have, Draco."

"Why shouldn't I?"

She slowly opened the door, her body wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet. "Because you should have trusted me."

He smiled, walked over to her and kissed her, slowly. "I do trust you. And I ask you to trust me too. I know what I'm doing." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her. "I needed to do that."

She chuckled and slapped his chest. "You'll get your snazzy suit wet."

He smirked, stripped his suit off, and straddled her. "Better?"

"I'm not going to play your perverted games in here." She demanded, laughing.

"Watch me." He grinned, turned the water running, and grabbed her.

* * *

Refreshed, regenerated, Hermione stood before her wardrobe and gawked at it. "Who got me all these clothes?"

Draco laughed and took out a white shirt for himself. "Must be Harvey."

She glared at him. "Harvey doesn't know my size." She pointed out and eyed a beige shirt. "And besides, it's awful to see a man shopping on women's lingerie." She took out a colorful undershirt with seemingly changing shades and waived it to him. "It's just not right."

"Margie must have helped him." He answered.

"Margie? Who the hell is Margie?"

"She's my new secretary. You threatened them so much; I can't have a permanent secretary anymore." He laughed and buttoned up his trousers. "Give her a break now."

"I would if she won't bug me and insult me like your previous one does. Why do you like insulting secretaries anyways with big hair and a nose job?"

He cocked a brow. "Lisa happened to like fixing her self and body sculpting. Can't blame her."

She grabbed a pair of jeans and settled in a black button down shirt. "I bet she's not satisfied with her parent's genes." She shook her head. "The world is indeed insane."

He walked up to her and ran a finger on her cheek. "I'm just very lucky to find a woman like you in this insane world." He snogged her lips. "Would you like to be my secretary?"

She slapped his chest. "Get real."

He laughed and watched her grab her white coat with an MD on it. "I still have my question in my head." He reminded her.

She buttoned up her coat and snuggled inside it. "What is it?"

He sat on the edge of their desk and watched her. Just looked at her. "I heard something last night about me saving your life."

She cocked her head, walked towards him.

"I couldn't recall me doing that." He continued, his hand grabbing hers. "But I do recall you saving mine. Twice even."

She stared at their joined hands, lingered in it. "You might have not known. But you did." She muttered and rested her brow on his. "Do you remember the first day you tried to convince me to go out with you?"

He muffled a laugh. "I do, perfectly."

"Yeah, the bed of roses." She laughed. "I really thought it was a dead man. Anyway," She spun around and walked towards the mini fridge across the room. She saw a chocolate bar, craved for it, but thought better to choose a baloney sandwich. "That night, I was actually having my break at the rooftop." She shut the fridge door and just stood there, her back against him. She took a bite of her sandwich and sighed. "I was thinking of Harry and everything. And I wanted to kill myself."

He wanted to say something, something comforting. But, as he knew his wife, he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Actually, the night you were brought in the hospital, I was at the rooftop too." She turned to him, her face pale and disoriented. "I was about to jump. I was really going to do it. But they called me and… well… it was an emergency. 50:50 case. So I ran down and found you." It was awkward to tell him all of these. It felt really weird. "And the bed of roses? They stopped me from doing it again. I was really pissed at you. You were always bugging me." She tried to muffle a laugh, only to guise her tears threatening to fall. "But when I think of it, if you weren't there, I would be dead by now. I wouldn't be here…"

"Herm." He walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms, cradling her. "If you weren't there, I'd be dead too. It seems we saved each other."

Two lost souls found each other. Needed each other. "Seems fair enough." She laughed and buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry about your face... Your cheek is already turning blue."

He laughed. "I know." He raised a hand on his throbbing cheek and smiled. "I'm getting used with this."

* * *

**A/n: Lol.ü **


	6. Chap 6

**A/n: Wow.ü I am in schedule.ü Finally it's already Christmas vacation.ü I would be able to work more on this story.ü But of course, there are some projects that have to be done too... But what the hell, on with the story, shall we?**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Dilemma: The Sequel

It was such a wonderful morning to drown your head in work, Draco thought. After having a holographic meeting in his home office with the council of board, it was always a relief.

Sitting back on his plum chair, and dropping his head back, he closed his eyes and sighed. Everything seemed to be in order. Everything was set to go, his life, his career, and his marriage.

He still dwelled in the happiness of having Hermione now.

His life without her before was a complete blur to him now. The life of darkness was never a good memory.

And, in fact, he would prefer to forget about his whole past.

But whatever happened before, he was sure it had brought him to where he is now.

Whatever he was before made him Draco Malfoy.

"Sir." Harvey muttered in a muted silence, interrupting his line of thought. "I'm sorry to barge in, but your meeting for the Cohen Company is up and ready." _There's a certain gleam in his eyes_, Harvey mused. _A rare sight_. "And also, you have a waiting appointment."

"Appointment?" He glanced at his memo book. "I don't recall any appointment reserved now."

Harvey gave him a crooked smile. "Your mother, sir, is outside."

Draco stared at him and smiled back. "You should have just said so, Harvey. Let her in."

"Yes sir. And also," Harvey continued, before closing the door. "Your wife requests of your presence tonight at the Lounge at eight. I have entered other details on your memo book."

Draco waited for Harvey to leave before he took his memo book and checked it out.

**The Lounge Cafe. Reservations for eight o'clock by Hermione Granger Malfoy. **

"What is she up to?" Draco wondered and checked the attached message on it.

**Hey, I have a surprise for you. Couldn't show it to you at home. Maybe dinner outside will be better. **

**Not in your huge yard okay? I meant downtown. **

**Hermione**

He gave out a short laugh before Narcissa entered his home office.

"I apologize for interrupting your work. I just wanted to see what you are doing." Narcissa began and walked towards his desk.

Plush, comfy, a good mixture of brown, cream and black, tiles; wood, and glass, all fixed in a fashionable manner, managing to maintain antique physique and modernized casualty. She glanced at the console of his desk and managed to smile, impressed.

"I am at work. Doing what I do." He answered coolly, and gestured for a chair.

She sat, waived her hair and crossed her legs. "I was thinking of us having a short talk about things. Like your wife and I did last night." She smiled and paused, as if to think. "It was indeed a nice talk. I was hoping to have one with you, you know, updating purposes."

"I can update your knowledge of my life right now." _Nice talk my arse. _He thought and held back a snarl. "But I still have a meeting to attend to at my office." He stood up and grabbed his suit. "Might as well be comfortable here while I'm gone. Harvey will assist you in everything you need."

"Draco." She stood up too just as he opened his door. "I want you to have this strawberry cake I made last night. You haven't eaten a piece yet." She insisted and walked up to him, carrying a box.

He turned to it and glanced at her. "Uhm, thank you."

She beamed at him and just stood there. "Well, go on. Have a taste."

She lifted a fork to his face, almost poking him with it.

"I'm really full right now. I just had breakfast with Hermio—"

"Just a little won't hurt." She demanded. "Go on now."

Draco winced and took the fork.

"Sir, the president of Cohen is already at your office, sir. They'll be starting the meeting in a moment."

"Of course." He set the fork aside. "I'll just have the cake later when I go back home."

"No!" Narcissa demanded, surprising Harvey and Draco himself. "No. I mean, why don't you take the cake with you?"

Draco took the cake and held himself from frowning. "Alright then." He muttered and gave her a last glance before leaving.

Narcissa slowly smiled and hid her devious smirk ever so delicately. _Take care my Draco dear. It's time to make things go my way.

* * *

_

_That was weird, _Draco thought and stared at the cake on his hand. It was strawberry, having big chunks of it carefully laid on top, with vanilla cream as icing. It looked wonderfully good, but thought of it suspicious.

She looked desperate to make him eat it. Too desperate.

Shrugging, he brought it to their kitchen and placed it on the fridge. It'll just have to wait for later. He had work to do.

But if only he knew what was in it, he would have just thrown it away. And avoided this to happen…

* * *

"Clean up on room 411. Puke all over the place." Hermione instructed and glanced at Mrs. Dubley. "I need assistance on Surgery room 2 for kidney transplant on Mrs. Rose also. Ready in about five minutes."

"Easy there young girl, your shift's over." Mrs. Dubley pointed out. "You better be on your car and ride home. You need your break now more than ever."

"I have to do the transplant. Her life depends on it."

"Leave it to me. I can find more capable doctors around." Mrs. Dubley smiled and sighed. "You're not the only doctor in this hospital, Hermione. Go ride on home. Play dress up or whatever. And get ready to kick your husband's butt with the surprise."

"Surprise? Oh damn!" She shrieked. "What time is it?"

"An hour left before show time." Mrs. Dubley grinned.

"What about the transplant?"

"I'll handle it! Go now. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting there right?"

"Well, okay. Just tell whoever you got to check the BP first before and after the process and check her rates and monitors. She's in a tight condition so they'll—"

"I believe every doctor here graduated in medical school, so don't worry."  
"But—"  
"Just go! I'll handle it." Mrs. Dubley insisted and pushed her a little, but carefully.

* * *

She couldn't believe she forgot about the surprise. She had it all planned out quite well in her head and she just completely lost it at work.

She only had half an hour to dress.

Parking almost directly at their front door, Hermione stumbled off the car and ran to the elevator shaft.

**Please state your destination. **

"Masters. And make it fast."

**Have a good evening. **

Hermione cocked her brow and glanced at the monitor on the shaft. She was sure the voice was completely familiar.

But before she could ponder more on it, the elevator doors opened.

She walked over to her wardrobe and couldn't stop gawking over it. She couldn't remember always having all of these clothes.

After regaining her composure, she settled for a white shirt and a cream cashmere coat. Slowly catching her breath, she just sat for a moment and rubbed her belly.

"I'm sorry baby, I had to run. Daddy will be waiting for me to introduce you." She smiled and caressed it again. "You think he'll be happy?"

Pausing as if waiting for an answer, Hermione smiled and walked to the elevator. Descending to the main parlor, she thought better of having a snack first before going. Her stomach was already grumbling for food. And she never felt this so hungry in her entire life.

"What have we got? Chicken sandwich, caviar, Caesar salad, some pasta, burger, hmm…" She scanned and sighed. "What do you want, baby? Burger perhaps?" She turned on the other corner of the huge fridge and caught sight of something in a box container. "What's this? You want this baby?" She opened it and found a strawberry cake. "Yeah. I think I want this too." She smiled and took a fork, sat on the stool and indulged herself.

If she only knew…

* * *

Draco drove by the curb and parked his car in one turn. It was precisely eight, and he couldn't just imagine what she would show him.

In all of the day's work, this was what he was looking forward to. A lot of juggling businesses was hard work. And I tell you, it's all bloody in one package.

But of course, he is Draco Malfoy. And his empire was just of his nature.

It was just completely him.

Entering the magnificent café, he glanced at every corner in search for her. This was the same café on where he first convinced her to go out with him. It is here also where he thought Hermione was dating someone else after him. It was some doctor, like her. And he actually bade her good bye back then.

It was some of his memories with her, through hardships and laughs. And he will treasure it for the rest of his life.

After scanning the room once more, he was surprised not to see her there. She was punctual in every way there is. She never kept him waiting, unless she really intended to.

Amused, he took a seat and took out a red rose from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table.

He got it from the exact flower shop on where he bought her the bed of flowers on that same night.

Smirking at himself, he watched the people, coming and going, laughing and talking, all in the busy life of England. He had no idea what the surprise was. And this was the first.

He was rarely surprised by anyone. Hermione was the only one who managed to so far.

And his cursed Mother.

But as he waits in that fancy café, he didn't know of the incoming call that would change the course of his life.

And of her life…

* * *

**A/n: There! Another hang, I guess?ü Anyways, on with the messages.ü**

**evilizzy89 - thank you for your review.ü If my memory is right, you're the one who reviewed right after I posted this.ü The very first one.ü Lol.ü That was pretty fast.ü Lol.ü**

**Zarroc - I do promise to rty and manage to post more chapters soon.ü But I hope you liked this.ü**

**Liz!ü - how are you!ü I was happy to see your name again.ü Well, I hope you liked this chapter too.ü I know it's really hanging badly but please wait for the next chapter? ü Ahaha.ü It's really so good to see you guys again.ü**

**Vytiri- I thank you for forgiving me.ü Lol. It's really bugging me and killing me for carrying this big burden and guilt. But hey, I posted this on time.ü (first time? lol!ü) Thanks for reviewing this too. And I hope you liked this chapter too, though very... hangy. (is there such a word?)**

**SpiritWell - Hey!ü (tight hug!) How are you? It feels like I haven't been here for a year! Wow. But I'm glad you guys are still here.ü Yeah, I'm pretty excited too about the daddy thing but... as always, bad things happen.**

**Oops. I shouldn't say more.**

**Lol.ü Haha. Until next update then.ü**

**ashling - thanks for forgiving me.ü I really appreciate it.ü And thanks for the reviews too!ü They're great. I just hope you also like this part. Because some people kill me for doing a hangy stuff like that, you know.ü I just hope none of the reviewers today are like that.:o**

**caz-jket - Lol.ü Pretty hyped too about the baby!ü But, well, we have to wait for the next chapter about that.ü It's just too bad..**

**Queen of Duct Tape - No sweat.ü I know how busy life can be. I went through all that jazz too so no problem, really.ü I understand.ü **

**contagiousbeauty - lol.ü Here's the update!ü Lol.ü I'm glad you liked the idea of the sequel thing.ü I hope you like the entire sequel too.ü Like the first one.ü**

**And to future readers - please read more.ü I thank you.ü**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Aningme **


	7. Chap 7

**A/n: It's almost Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**And hell, I got a flu right now... Darn. Can't stay up very long...**

**Anyway... the story...**

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dilemma: The Sequel

He was getting bloody nervous.

He couldn't stop but play with his damned car keys. He couldn't stop staring at his phone and make calls.

She was late by a damn hour.

She wasn't like this. She wasn't someone to miss a minute away from schedule. She even has the five fifteen wake up call every morning.

She just is a routine kind of person.

But, hell with that, where is she? She could have mocked him with being late for a few minutes. But worrying him like this is different.

"Damn it." He cursed and dialed her number again. He listened to the monotonic ring of her phone and waited for an answer. But as always, he got none.

Hanging it up, he sulked on his chair and stared at the doorway.

"Sir, would you like some more water?"

"No." He hissed at the waiter serving him and almost killed him with his steely stare. Catching himself, he shook his head apologetically and calmed his nerves. "I mean, I'm fine. I'm alright."

Dismissing him, he propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palms. _What the hell is taking her so long?_ He thought and groaned. And suddenly jerked from the table, as his phone rang.

Staring at it, he abruptly answered it.

"Have you seen her? Is she there?"

"Sir." There was a quiver underneath the neat blankness of Harvey's voice, almost sending Draco to his dooming horror. "She's here."

"Good." He sighed, felt overwhelmingly relieved, and managed to smile. "May I speak with her and scold her personally?"

"Sir." His voice hitched this time, having a big lump stuck in his throat, diminishing Draco's humor. Harvey reached over his tie and tried to pry it loose. "You must, I mean immediately, come over to the center."

"The hospital?" He was already standing up from his chair. "Where is she?"

"She's at the emergency room sir. There was an accident…"

* * *

The horrid fumes of hospital odors gave him an amazing headache throbbing in his skull. Medics scrambling in uniforms were all together running back and forth in front of him, where he sat. But he couldn't see them, only the white sparkly clean floor he'd been staring at. He couldn't hear them too, only the silence and the small voice asking him, demanding him.

_How did this happen…? How…? How?_

"Mr. Malfoy." Mrs. Dubley called, kneeling in front of him, leveling their eyes. He had been sitting there in that waiting area like a corpse. "Mr. Malfoy. Look at me."

He dragged his gaze to her face, his eyes tired and dark. Staring at them, she almost shivered, seeing the cold anger and the dangerous temper simmering in him. "How is she?"

She couldn't help but melt in pity, hearing his voice threatening to break. "She's still inside in the ER. But we're already bringing her in to one of the private rooms we have."

"She would want to go home. She wouldn't want to stay here."

"Yes, she wouldn't. But it would help if she would stay here first. For further observations." She touched his hands which were balled into fists. "It would be best for her now."

His eyes suddenly flashed in anger, feeling desperate and disoriented inside. His stomach never stopped tossing and turning. "What happened? What happened to her?"

Harvey stepped in and sat beside his master. It would be best if he, a person who had been with him for the past seven years he worked for him, would tell him what had happened. "Sir, I have witnessed and saw her downfall on our porch steps. It seemed that she was in some pain, and she wasn't able to manage to keep her stature." He knew his master didn't need the cushioned story. He knew him enough to tell everything straight off. "She just fainted and fell off the stairs. I called Mrs. Dubley immediately. And I brought her in."

"What caused it? What is happening to her?"

"After all of the tests run we made for her, we discovered nothing." Mrs. Dubley explained. "Well, in the muggle world, that is, they discovered nothing."

Draco shook his head. "What did you find out?"

"Something did this to her. A potion." She explained and sighed heavily. "And it's not just an ordinary potion. It's performed with the dark arts methodology."

Draco's eyes dimmed with the realization. His voice, his body, all switched into a calm mode. A very threatening calm mode. "Narcissa."

She heard the cold silence in his voice, and felt nothing more but fear him. "I don't know when Hermione took the potion, or if it is deadly. But all I know is it caused all of this." Her voice was starting to thicken with her own anger. "She took an awful fall down the stairs of the porch. She is injured in many ways, physically. I couldn't use my skills for that in magic, for the sake of our policies and undercover, but I might be able to cure her at your home." She closed her eyes in tension and shook her head. "I don't know other effects of this potion. I have researched about this and briefed with the Ministry of Magic about it. We're going to find out what that potion is."

"But all in all, we are in most worry about her condition." Harvey added; his voice thin and weak. It was awful to tell him about the news in a place like this. In a damn hospital. "They haven't figured out if it would affect her condition, or if the potion wou-"

"Condition? What condition?" Draco asked and glanced at both of them. "What are you talking about?"

Harvey gestured for Mrs. Dubley and stepped back from them. He couldn't be the one to tell him. He just can't.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you do recall your last visit here, just yesterday." She started and swallowed a big lump in her throat. She thought it would be best if she would tell him. "I believe she wanted to tell you about her condition tonight. She always wanted the news to be a surprise for you."

"What news? What condition?" His temper was nearing to snap. "Don't hang me by the line, Darlene."

He was the only one who manages to call her by her first name. A sign of his power. But also of respect. "Your wife, Mr. Malfoy has been carrying a child for a month." She plainly said it. Tried to smile. "She wanted to tell you about it ever since she knew."

He just sat there, blinking at her, and was speechless.

She nearly choked a laugh. "She's pregnant."

"She… She…" He sprang up to his feet and ran his hands to his face. "Bloody fucking hell."

Mrs. Dubley stood up too and smiled at his reaction. "A surprise it is indeed."

"Bloody bugger my arse… Is she… is she…" He swallowed hard and shook his head clear. "Are they alright?" His hands were shaking; his eyes were all but completely pale now.

"We're still in that phase. We're checking on your baby too and the probability ratio of miscarriage. She's still under going tests for that. And so far, the baby's doing well."

"Our baby… my baby…" He slowly sat down, propped his arms on his knees and buried his face in his palms. "Bloody fucking bugger of Merlin. I'm a father." He looked up at Mrs. Dubley, bewildering her with his shimmering tears in his eyes. "I'm a father."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you are." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations."

He sighed heavily and tried to compose himself. "I… I… Can I see her?" It took him off guard. "Can I talk to her?"

"She's still in a sort of coma." She muttered, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you can see her. She'll be in her room by now."

He took short breaths and stood up again, ignoring his wobbling knees. "Thank you, Darlene. I appreciate everything."

"Not a problem." She replied and watched him walk through the hallway with Harvey behind him. "Not a problem at all."

* * *

He didn't know what to feel.

His head was bursting in anger with the thought of Narcissa. His stomach was still making small tumbles with worry for his wife. And his knees where threatening to give away with the revelation of his child.

_My child…_ He thought, the shock almost eating him alive.

He stopped by the door and just stood there, as if he suddenly became paralyzed. He just stared at her, so fragile, so helpless, laying down on the hospital bed, with needles sticking on her, and monitors beeping and blinking numbers. He couldn't bear to see her like that. He couldn't.

"Sir," Harvey whispered, comfort flooding his voice. "You must go in. She needs you."

He let out a quivering breath and managed to maintain his cool tone. "Thank you for helping her." He started, just watching her through the door window. "Thank you for taking care of her when I wasn't there."

"Sir," He laid a hand on his shoulder, gave it a quick squeeze of support, and smiled. "It is my duty as your assistant. And as your friend."

Draco smiled at that. "I'm glad you're here, Harvey." He reached out for the door knob. "I would just like to have a moment with her."

Harvey nodded and stepped back. "Sir, before anything else, I would just like to say, that when I found her on the porch, she was embracing her… uhm… abdomen." Harvey added. He sighed helplessly and continued. "Even if she was unconscious, she was protecting your child. She'll be alright, sir. They'll both be alright."

* * *

Walking towards her, he managed to hold himself back from turning away. It killed him to see her that way.

He just wanted to get her and take her away from all of these. He wanted to take her from pain, from the darkness.

He didn't want to see her hurt like this…

"Hermione." He whispered, leaning over to her. She looked ghostly pale, her lips almost turning white. And adding to that, there was a big bruise covering the right side of her face, crushing Draco's heart. "I'm so sorry…" He paused, controlled his quivering voice. "I wasn't able to protect you from her… I just let this all happen… Damn it." He grabbed at his hair and closed his eyes. "Please forgive me… Please forgive me…" He touched her hand, the coldness of it, and kissed it. "I'll get her for this. I'll get her…" He looked up, leaned closer, and kissed her lips. "I love you…"

He caressed her face, ran his gentle fingers over the bruise on her face, as if soothing it.

And slowly, he ran his hand down her belly, and caressed her and the child sleeping in her.

"I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you both. I'll do everything. No matter what it takes." He rested his cheek on her belly and closed his eyes. He gathered up her hands too and rested them on their child. "And, with all of my will, my power, my being, I'll love you both… to no extent." He said, and planted a kiss on her belly.

* * *

**A/n: Lol.ü I am really sorry I won't be able to post personalized messages right now.. My head will burst in any minute.**

**But I just want you all to HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS.ü Enjoy the holidays alright?ü **

**And I thank you all for your reviews.ü Really meant a lot to me...ü **

**THANK YOU!**

**And especially for Foreverasecret01.ü You got it right.ü I mean, your guess about what is to happen.ü **

**And guys, please don't get mad at me...**

**I just need to do this to be able to get my point...ü **

**Hang on, the worst is already coming. (yes, I am warning you.)**

**But, please, forgive me for that...ü **

**Until next update then.ü Take care you all. ü **

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN!ü**


	8. Chap 8

**A/n: Hey! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

**Sorry this is late for a day.:) **

**New year was such a hectic day and... well...**

**Okay, I'm sorry.**

**Try to avoid being late.**

**But gosh, what a roller coaster life is.**

**Couldn't help it.**

**Sorry.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Dilemma: The Sequel

It was all a blur.

Just a moment earlier, they were just watching TV and digging on some popcorn on a family movie. And now, they're running through a crowd in the hospital where her friend was working. She hadn't understood the whole story of what happened. Just when she heard Harvey pronounce the word 'accident' on the phone, she was in a dead run.

She would be damned if something happened to Hermione.

And to the baby.

Finally reaching the hallway where the room was, Ginny and Seamus walked slowly towards the door. She didn't know what to think or expect on the other side of the room.

But when she saw Draco, leaning over Hermione's belly, his cheek resting on it, his eyes closed with her hands in his, she couldn't help it but spill big fat tears. They went through so much already… It kills her seeing them both suffer…

She knew Hermione planned to tell Draco of the news tonight. She knew about the surprise.

But everything ended up in a damned hospital. With a damn accident.

Regaining her composure, she waited with Seamus beside her until Draco noticed their presence through the door window.

Acknowledging them, he gave them a weak smile and let them in.

"Harvey called us. We heard about the accident." Ginny began; her voice so fragile, her eyes still drowned in tears.

"She'll be glad you're both here." Draco answered and managed to smile.

"Is she going to be alright?" Seamus asked; his arm wrapped around his shivering wife.

"I believe she will be. But it will take some time…" Draco explained, still holding her hand.

"I'm… Oh Merlin." Ginny turned into her husband's arms and wept. "I'm sorry… bugger… I shouldn't have talked her into giving you the news in the café." She sniffed and clutched her husband's shirt. "It's my fault."

"No." Draco muttered and watched as Seamus whispered in Ginny's ear, calming her. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry Malfoy… I… If I have known…"

"You haven't done anything." Draco pointed out. "Someone else did…"

"Can I help?" Ron suddenly interjected, entering the room. "Relina's outside with Harvey." He added, assuring Seamus and Ginny.

"Merlin… What did really happen? I don't understand…" Ginny asked, calming herself, finally.

Draco sighed and turned to Hermione. "A potion. It took only a potion to do this to her…" He caressed her lifeless hand and nudged a hip on her bed beside her. "A potion in dark arts methodology."

"What?" Ron furrowed his brows. "Is there such a thing still?"

"Who would do that? No body knows that kind of stuff now, now that the war is over." Seamus added.

"I do. I have mastered most of it through the years." Draco amended, practically admitted. Though he really didn't need to admit. Everybody knew it anyway. It had been the basic school gossip in Hogwarts in their time. Also a reason why everybody feared him. "But, I have never seen anything like this before… Such potions have different effects, either physically, mentally, or emotionally. But for now, they haven't found any effect. Except for the unconsciousness."

"They? The doctors know about the potion?" Ginny suddenly asked, bewildered.

"No. Mrs. Dubley does." Draco explained. "She's one of us."

"Good Merlin." Ron hissed. "What did she find out?"

"Cake." Mrs. Dubley suddenly replied, entering the room as if in cue. "It's the work of a cake."

"Cake?" Ginny furrowed her brows in confusion. "What cake?"

"Strawberry cake." Draco suddenly muttered in realization. "Strawberry cake. It's the… Damn all to hell."

"Yes, a strawberry cake." Mrs. Dubley furrowed her brows. "How did you know?"

"She was giving me one this morning. She was all acting weird about it and… Damn it." Draco cursed. "I didn't eat it. I left it in our fridge. I didn't know what the hell was in it."

"Narcissa Malfoy…" Ginny spat it. "I heard something about your mother coming over to your house and spooking both of you… But I never thought of her taking a step like this too far…"

"She was after me…" Draco mumbled, as if in a trance. "She was after me… not her…"

"Don't blame yourself, Malfoy. It will do no good if you blame it on yourself." Ron reminded, as if reading his mind, and stepped closer to look at Hermione. "What have she done?"

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "She won't get away with this." His voice suddenly turned from gentle to a dead, silent threat. "She won't..."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat in one of the plush sofas in the extravagant living room in front of a roasting fire. She was getting anxious of what was to happen. The plan, and doing it, thrilled her, excited her. But the thought of endangering the life of her beloved child threatened her. She made sure the potion wasn't poisonous or deadly. She just wanted to fixate her son's life on hers. 

She wanted her son back ever since her bastard husband took him from her. He took her chance to love her dear son and raise him with her embraces and love. He always hurt her, and if he was pissed off enough, beat their son too. She always begged him to stop,_ begged, _like a worthless cockroach. She swore she would do anything to stop him from beating his son. But he would just laugh and spit on her face.

_The kid has to learn, bitch. You know nothing of raising a child._

_But he's just a boy…_

_The Dark Lord needs him. _

_You're hurting him!_

_He'll get used with it! Now shut up!_

He always said it was for training. To serve the Dark Lord.

_Where is your Dark Lord now? _She almost laughed at that, and wanted to snicker at Lucius Malfoy.

But it would be impossible now, now that he's dead.

He won't bother her anymore.

Now, she could have her son back again, after taking his no good mud blood wife out of his life. He would forget about her. And their child.

It was all too easy.

How would one love a person if he doesn't even remember her?

It will only take a while to drive out Hermione Granger out of this house.

She never belonged to the Malfoy family, anyway.

She will never be.

Feeling contented, she drank down her glass of red wine and smiled at herself.

She was a damn genius.

"Madame," Harvey suddenly entered the double doors and slightly bowed at her.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to disturb me unless it's urgent." Narcissa snarled. "What do you want?"

"It wouldn't take a while, Madame." Harvey stared back at her face blankly, coolly. If only she could see his boiling blood underneath his façade. "It is urgent. Sir Draco needs you in his office."

Narcissa almost felt the slight tug of excitement in her heart with her son's name. _All has begun._ She mused. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No ma'am." Harvey wanted to curse her, seeing the excitement in her eyes. "He just requests of your presence in his office."

She suddenly felt her thrill shatter into pieces at the realization of the situation. "He wants me to see him in his office?"

"Yes ma'am." Harvey muttered, perfectly maintaining a blank face.

It was impossible. He should be unconscious by now if he took the cake. "Right now?"

"Yes, ma'am. If you would follow me?" Harvey gestured towards the doorway, and led her to his office.

Narcissa hesitantly stood up and followed him.

_What went wrong?_ She thought, panic exploding in her head. _He must not remember anything right now but me!

* * *

_

Entering his office, Draco Malfoy sat on his master chair and stared at her, stoically.

"Thank you, Harvey. That's all for now." Draco uttered and gestured for her to take a seat. His power vibrated from every corner of the room. His face was completely calm. Very threatening calm.

She didn't know what was coming. Harvey felt a little pity for her but crudely shrugged it off. Perhaps it had been so long since they had been together that she doesn't know his master's wrath. Wrath against people who bugs him. Wrath against people who sticks their noses to his businesses. Wrath against people who aggravates him. Wrath against people who took what was his. And what he loves.

"It's a surprise that you wanted to see me." Narcissa tried to hide her confusion with a smile; right after Harvey stepped out of the room. She always felt irritated around that butler of his. He should've fired him.

"Yes indeed." Draco muttered; his voice steady.

An awkward silence followed.

"You wanted to see me?" She spoke first, feeling uneasy.

Draco just stayed silent, reached out for his tube of vodka, and watched her through the rim of his glass.

It always struck her as he held her gaze with his eyes. He got that from his father, she thought, and barely managed to stare back at him.

It was such great power to make her feel uneasy with just a stare.

Nobody could do that to her before.

Only Lucius Malfoy.

It was that moment that she thought she loved him, when they were in the halls of Hogwarts, during their school days. He was just walking back. She was walking forth. And he just looked at her. Held her there as if he was setting her on fire. It was that powerful glance that took her heart to Lucius.

She loved him with all of her being. But he never did love her back. He just wanted her, married her, and when he got her, he just pushed her around like she was just a pet slave.

But she was free now.

And she could take the only thing that he left for her to love.

And now, there he was, staring at her, looking at her, just the way his father did.

Long, long years ago.

"You have something in your mind." She finally blurted, wanting escape from their staring game. She knew she was losing it.

And so did he. "You must be entirely surprised why I am still here." He straightforwardly answered, settling his glass back on the table.

Her smile was suddenly shattered. _He knew. _"What are you talking about?"

It was a lame reply. And she knew it. "Don't play games with me, Narcissa. You don't know who you are dealing with."

"I know you, Draco Malfoy. You happen to be my flesh and blood." She snapped back, her anger at her failure eating her gut.

"I may have come from you. But you don't know one bit about me." He said.

"You don't know what you're putting yourself into. That bitch you married is nothing for you! You should have thought of that before you did foolish things."

"Reality check, I have my own life. I built my own empire with my own hands. I made myself to whom I am now. And that bitch you're referring to happens to be the woman I love, and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's bullshit. You think you know a lot about marriage?"

"I may not know a lot about marriage, but don't worry, I won't let us end up like you and your husband."

That did it. "How dare you!" She sprang up to her feet, furious in every way. "I loved your father! I gave him my whole being! And what did he do? Huh? He ruined me!" Her eyes were bulging, big floppy tears shedding down her cheeks.

He slowly stood up too, his eyes baring her down. "Don't make him the reason for you to ruin mine."

"I ruined yours? _I _ruined _your_ life? I was saving you from them!"

"My _wife _is in a damn hospital right now because of you!" He bellowed, his voice shaking the walls of the room.

"Oh, so she ate the cake." She laughed; a strained fat laugh. "Well then, this is much better, don't you think?"

"Damn you." He cursed. "You were after me."

"I was after you. You should be the one in that coma, forgetting everything else." She came around his desk and stepped up to him. "Everyone else. And you'd only remember me, and we'll live happily…"

"What do you want from me?"

"I love you Draco." There were more floods of tears flowing down her face. "I want to take care of you and love you the way I never had the chance to."

"That's bullshit." He retorted and stepped back. His heart was racing already, pumping and banging against his chest. "If you loved me, you'll let me live happily with the life I got myself."

"That's talking nonsense. You're wasting your life to a filthy girl and her useless child."

Draco just stood there, his temper finally blasting off in his head. He took his glass of vodka and smashed it across the wall. "You knew? You fucking _knew_?"

"She's vulnerable. She got herself pregnant to lock you with her. Once that child of hers is born, you'd have no chance of—"

"I _love_ her! What part of that can't you understand!" He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, his nails digging in her flesh. With his anger visible on his face, she suddenly felt the same fear she had before… "If you loved my father, you would know…" There were threatening tears in his eyes now. "That's _my child_, mother… _My family_… Why couldn't you just let us happy?..."

Narcissa just stared at him, and wept. She loved her son. She told her herself that for a million times… But…

_What have I done?_

"Draco…" She sobbed, trying to reach for his face, but he stepped back, away from her reach, and turned his back away from her.

"The Ministry of Magic was reported about everything. You'll be escorted to Azkaban tomorrow morning."

"Draco…" She fell down on the floor and wept. She said nothing more.

He walked towards the double doors of his office, unnerved himself, and looked over his shoulder. "I never knew you love me this much. Thank you for that. But I have my family now. I have to take care of them." He said, and left the Ministry of Magic to take care of her.

* * *

Walking out on the streets, Draco took a walk through the park before going over the underground for the hospital. He walked over and replayed all that had happened just a few moments ago. Every single detail of it, slowly wearing him down. 

Feeling tired, he stepped up over to a bench, the same bench where he and Hermione once talked. He remembered it was there where she cried, when he told her he was going away to Canada. It was there where he told her he was running away… A decision which caused their long separation.

With those memories in mind, he leaned over, propped his elbows on his knees, buried his face in his palms, and heaved a sigh. He didn't notice the single tear slipping from his eyes, dropping to the grassed ground.

He was miserable when he ran away from her and left her back then. He made a big mistake. A mistake he almost dreaded his whole life. He knew he loved her ever since then. You'll just know it, won't you? But every single day of the two years he spent without her, the truth was all but getting clearer. He didn't want her out of his life. He needed her more than anything else in the world…

And now, with their child in her womb, they are again separated in a _very_ different way.

She wouldn't recognize her own husband when she wakes up.

She would forget everything that had happened.

She would forget she even loved a man named Draco Malfoy in her life.

And that their child, helpless in every way, is sleeping inside her, in her womb.

* * *

**A/n: Tsk. Terrible life.**

**Messages. Right.ü**

**I wouldn't forget that.ü**

**caz-jket - Of course.ü I will give you more.ü**

**ashling - yeah... the worst is coming. Well, we can say it already came but... well, we'll see if it would end in a happy ending.ü I just hope you guys won't kill me for this.ü Last time... WHEW! people wanted to murder me.ü Heck, that's the life of writing stories.ü Until then!ü**

**xbl0ndi3- yeah, I also thought of evil lucius, good narcissa thing but... It just doesn't work out for me.ü So THIS happened.ü Ah... what a bummer... I really hate Lucius.ü Narcissa is fine but... I wanted a new angle for her.ü You think it's good?**

**Zarroc - Thanks for the review!ü Well, I hope that Hermione will be okay too... But with all of the incoming problems, I just hope she survives...ü Until next time then?ü**

**vytiri - I just hope you didn't catch my disease!ü I hope you get well soon.ü Uhm, well, narcissa will indeed go to Azkaban for all of that. But that's not the real trouble in here now. I just pity Draco for everything he'll go through..**

**evillizzy89 - She won't lose the baby.ü That, I promise you.ü**

**SpiritWell - Always missed you calling me by that name.ü Hm... about tha happy ending? Well, we'll see.ü**

**queenofthelameos- thanks for reviewing!ü Now we have two queens on board!ü Yay!ü**

**contagiousbeauty - I know it's horrible... I just hope I survive the story too!ü Anyway, thanks for reviewing.ü ALWAYS appreciate it.ü**

**Queen of Duct Tape - Well, life is such a busy thing to hold on to.ü But even so, glad you're still around.ü Will always appreciate it.ü**

**chatse-aeon - I love reading your reviews.ü I don't know... there's something in it that make it look different.ü I like it.ü Thanks so much.ü I'm glad to have you back again.ü Some of the other reviewers in Dilemma before are missing and... well... I feel kinda sad about that. But it doesn't matter.ü Sometimes the alerts here are just plain wrecked and sometimes, well, the story just sucks.ü But anyhows, Happy New year to you.ü And I am glad that you like the story.ü Until then?ü (PS: I will check out on your story.ü Promise.ü)**

**priyax3- thanks for the review.ü I'm really happy you guys actually like the conspiracy thing.ü It was actually from the story I wrote when I was really REALLY younger. As in a kid. And I just thought that it wasn't such a bad idea.ü glad you liked it.ü**

**Oh! And guys... HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN!ü **


	9. Chap 9

**A/n: Shoot. ShouldI kill myself now? **

**Darn it. I'm too busy even for myself these past few months.**

**I have literally lost this story, I know it.**

**But after fixing up 2 concerts and 1 grand opening, (for a special event at school) I am back.**

**But damn it, more is coming up. And I am so sorry.**

**I should kick back and loose some. I sure need it now. **

**Anyways, I apologize, even if I don't have the face to apologize to you guys again. **

**I'm always apologizing. But I can't keep track of my time always. Darn it. Even at weekends Ihave to work for school.**

**They sure trusted the wrong person.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Dilemma: The Sequel

Mrs. Dubley kept watch on Hermione's door for the whole night. She couldn't stand it leaving Draco all alone in the room with Hermione, doing nothing but sit on a stool and hold her hand. He wasn't sleeping, he wasn't eating, he wasn't doing anything but watch her.

She tried to coax him into sleeping on the provided couch of the room. It was one of the best suites they had. It was all complete with a television set; a functioning bathroom with an adjoining shower cubicle; and a small kitchen composed of three counters, a fridge, a stove, and a sink; all that money could buy.

It could be practically comparable with an apartment unit. But he didn't touch anything. All he needed was a stool-he smiled at her-and he was all set.

She was definitely worried about Hermione and their child. But hell, she was worried about him too.

It was already five am by her watch and she gave the door a little knock.

"May I come in?" She muttered.

Draco nearly jerked on his seat, but casually glanced at Mrs. Dubley. "Of course." He stood up to offer her a seat on the couch, practically the first time he actually moved from that damn stool. He felt the short groan of pain climbing up at his back and neck. "I suppose you would want a drink or something?"

"Me?" Mrs. Dubley raised her brows. "I suppose you do, Mr. Malfoy. You didn't eat anything last night and didn't sleep either. Do you think she'll be happy if he knew you're torturing yourself?" She remained standing, leveling their composure. She won't take a damn seat in that comfy sofa if he didn't. "Go on home and I'll take care of her. She'll be fine especially if you are."

Draco turned to Hermione and watched her lifeless body. "I can't leave her here all alone. I'd want to be here when she wakes up."

She felt it, the tug of misery, of guilt, of anger. And of pain. He had told her about everything. She was so damn joyful with the news of Narcissa being thrown into the pit hole of Azkaban. But, even so, it didn't make any difference. "Well, if you wouldn't leave, then take even a cat nap."

He smiled at Mrs. Dubley. "Darlene, your worrying is exceptional. But I can hold just fine."

She cocked a brow in suspicion. "Wearing yourself out is what you call holding out just fine?"

Draco just stared at her innocently.

She sighed at him and gave up. "I'll send up some breakfast for you. You _must _eat, Mr. Malfoy. I want those plates empty when I check up on both of you again."

"Darlene, it has been indeed a while. You could call me Draco, if you like."

"Draco. Alright then." She smiled at him, studying the dark shadows in his eyes, and his pale face. "I'll leave you on then." She turned on the door, but turned back a glance. "_Eat,_ alright? I don't want another patient worrying me."

He grinned at her back and sighed. She sure was acting like a mother.

Checking on his wrist unit, it was five oh five. He smiled and turned to Hermione, grabbing her hand and holding it to his lips. "Ten minutes to five fifteen Herm. You'll wake up by then, wouldn't you?" He whispered, closing his eyes. "Wouldn't you?"

* * *

_She was freezing cold on the cold stone floor, her body sprawled over it. She wanted to curl up and close her eyes, praying to escape, and fly away from the darkness. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't move, she couldn't even wipe the tears and gore on her face. She felt so helpless, her screams going nowhere, sinking in into the endless walls of the room. _

_She just wanted to wake up, seemingly her only escape. And perhaps, this nightmare might end, and bring her back to reality._

_But before she completely flew away to another abyss, she suddenly felt the warmth of the hands holding her legs. Startled, she tried to look down, only managing to make her eyes move. If only she could move, she would have jerked hardly, seeing the bright light emitting down her feet. It was glowing with a blinding flash, making her eyes sore. Closing her eyes, she could still see the brightness and the intensity of the light, and those hands were now climbing up to her torso. _

_She suddenly felt the warmth of the body pressing against hers. _

_Abruptly opening her eyes in bewilderment, she felt her heart bang against the walls of her chest, as fear dominated her, seeing the face of the light staring right at her face. She could only see his mouth, curved slightly into a smile, and his golden hair falling across his cheeks. His hands were on her face now, caressing her, and wiping away the tears that had been falling. And surprising her, he leaned over her and kissed her just ever so gently. _

"_You'll wake up by then, wouldn't you?" he whispered to her, his voice sounding so melodious in her ears. "Wouldn't you?"_

_Struggling to see his face, Hermione only saw his silver eyes staring at her before everything detonated into a white light.

* * *

_

He suddenly jerked on the stool, abruptly jumping out of his dreamless sleep. It had been hours since he sat on that stool and waited. Waited and waited, just to see her wake up again. He glanced on his wrist watch, reading seven thirty in the morning, then turned to the table across the bed, noticing the fresh eggs and ham on a tray. He smiled at that, thinking of Mrs. Dubley, and sighed in exhaustion. He gave in to the cup of coffee steaming beside the tray and sipped some, knowing it would be as stale as hospital coffee should be. He shrugged and just considered, and almost dropped the cup to shatter on the floor.

His hand shook, his breath broke, as he saw Hermione's eyes opened, staring blankly on the ceiling. Tears were flowing out of them, and her body shook violently against the bed.

In a dead run, he lunged towards her and held her.

"Hermione…" He tried to call her, snapped her back to him. "Hermione. Look at me. Look at me."

"Sir," Harvey hurried to the door, startled with the commotion.

"Call Darlene. Now." Draco snapped and held on to her. "Hermione. Hermione please… look at me…"

Her eyes suddenly dragged unto him, tears still drowning them.

"Herm…" Tears were starting to sting at his eyes. "Come back to me…"

She just stared at him. "Who are you?"

Mrs. Dubley suddenly barged in with a group of nurses and urged Draco to step back from her, and let them examine her.

He hesitantly did so, and stayed back as doctors swarmed in too and stuck needles and countless tubes in her.

He didn't know what to feel, what to think, hearing those painful words…

_Who are you?_

_She doesn't know… She doesn't remember…_ He thought, his world slowly breaking into pieces.

How would she love him if she didn't know him?

How would she know that he is her husband?

And that the child in her was theirs?

"No…" She was moaning now, shivering, and wide eyed among the sea of strangers. "Who are you? What's happening!"

"She's in shock." A nurse declared, checking her heart beat, which was going faster and faster. "We need to restrain her."

"Do I know you? Should I know you! _What are you doing!" _

He couldn't bear to watch her, he couldn't…

"She's scared." He pointed out to them, trying to stop them. "Damn it, she's scared."

Mrs. Dubley stepped back from procedures and walked to Draco. "I'll take care of her, Draco. You must go out first for some fresh air." She tried on a smile. "You don't need to watch this."

"I sure do." He pointed out, his voice softening, going terribly quiet. "I have to be here."

"No, you—"

"I have to be here." He repeated and sighed. "I _need _to be here."

She knew how traumatizing it would be for him. She had saw lots of cases of Alzheimer's and, it wasn't pretty.

Though this is different, it looks pretty much the same.

Oh how the curse of memory loss infuriate her.

"Alright." She nodded, amidst the screams and protests of Hermione. They were pinning her down the bed, restraining her. "I just want you to know that I know what we're doing."

"I know." Draco muttered, staring back at her. He looked so calm on the outside. But her voice… her screams... it shook him to the bones. "I know."

Nodding at that, she glanced at Harvey and turned back to her work.

* * *

Harvey watched and observed how they restrained her, monitored her, like some guinea pig in a lab. He could feel his own temper on the edge just watching them, forcing her down, and calming her.

He glanced at his own master and studied him.

His face was cool, just as always. He hid his emotions in the comfort of his cold bland stare, perfectly masking it with blankness present on his face. But the slight tension on his stance, his shoulders, and of his fisted hands, he knew.

There would be anger, or somehow pain, and guilt.

He just hoped his master knew it wasn't him to be blamed for this.

No matter what is about to happen.

"She's good." Mrs. Dubley uttered, as they were left alone again by the nurses and doctors. "She's unconscious right now, but I'm not sure if we could interrogate with her when she wakes up or…"

"She doesn't remember." He cut her off, not hearing whatever she said. "She doesn't remember me."

Mrs. Dubley stared at him, and tried to hold herself from breaking into tears. "No. She doesn't remember anything."

"How can I let her remember everything?" He asked, as if she had the answer. "How can I tell her? How can I…"

"She wouldn't understand it all as yet. But, whatever happens, she still needs you badly, Draco." She reminded him, and stepped closer to pat his shoulder. "She may not remember anything as of now. But you are her husband for better or for worse."

He smiled at that and walked up to her. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "It's nothing. We all love her, don't we?"

* * *

After a few threats and retorts from Harvey, Draco finally gave in and walked out of the hospital for fresh air. He needed it, they all said, and it might calm the nerves down.

_Damn nerves_, He mused, and walked to his convertible and drove away.

He didn't have anywhere to go. No places to sit and stare.

Everywhere he went, he sees her.

He'd remember the days when they walked through the streets just for a morning exercise. He'd remember the small talks with her in a small café nearby, or an ice cream parlor where they shared strawberry ice cream, or a bench in the park where they'd fight and laugh afterwards.

He abstractly smiled at that, his lips curving just a little.

But as those memories crept up on him, the more he felt his anger flicker. He gripped hard on the wheel and swiveled the car to a sharp turn, deciding to drive by their home.

Merlin, how would he go home to that house without her?

It was his before, that great mass of metal, concrete, marble and wood.

But it was hers as much as it was his now.

He'd give everything to her, every single thing he owned.

But that doesn't matter to her at all.

She never cared about his money, which amused him too.

But hell, does she even know she lives in that palace he built to be their home?

He stormed inside through the parlor, and walked directly to the elevator. Everything looked the same, every single room glamorous and grand the way he wanted it. But even so, the aura changed. It became heavier, colder, and dead.

Damn it, he didn't know if he could lift that heavy cloud away. What if she comes back, will it all go?

But primarily, will she come back to this house?

**Good morning, Malfoy. **

He just stared at the built in screen of the shaft, listening intently to the voice of his wife…

**Please state your destination.**

"Pool. West wing."

**Have a good day.**

He could use a few laps on the pool, and a little work out in the work out room. He wanted to beat something up, kick something.

Hell, he couldn't contain the heat simmering inside him.

Finishing up twenty laps in the pool, he climbed out of the pool and walked to the adjoining door to the work out room. He took a fresh shirt and went for the big punching bag.

He held his gloves for a few moments and decided to throw it away.

Raging to kill, he smashed skin to leather, bruising his hands, knuckles, wearing it out.

One, two, three forceful strikes and the bag threatened to snap from its iron chain.

He hit it again, and again, and again, ignoring and feeling numb with the seeping pain on his hands. He ignored the blood spattering on the cushioned floor, staining the leather of the bag.

After tearing up the bag, snapping it from the chain covered in blood, he felt empty and frustrated.

He just stood there, his heavy breathing ragged, and stared at the pitiful bag seemingly ravaged by a storm.

* * *

Ron stared at Draco, his face flushed in heat and anger, his body sheened with sweat. He stood over a tattered punching bag, his hands bleeding terribly, staining the floor. But with all the heat and rage, his eyes were terribly cold. He just stared at the helpless bag, seemingly melting it with his steely eyes.

Ron slowly walked over and spoke. "Some work out you had."

Draco turned to him, his face composed, but tired. "I could use the workout."

"So it seemed." Ron replied, handing him a towel. "Need a help with those hands?"

Draco stared down at his hands covered with blood and took the towel. "I can handle it, thanks."

"You know, that's what those gloves are made for." Ron pointed out to the deserted gloves nearby the bag and walked over a bench to sit. "You ruined your hands pretty good."

"I'd like to work out the way I want to." Draco muttered, walking to a counter and grabbing a cold bottle of water. "How did you find me?"

Ron sighed. "There's your useful butler and your house scanner." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Look, Malfoy, you don't need to beat yourself up on it."

"I'm coping up just fine."

"Bull. Just bull." Ron amended and shook his head. "Look at you. You're a mess."

"I know how to deal with myself."

"Things happen, Malfoy. All we could do is just face it."

"I face it the way I please." Draco snapped, his temper going near the edge. But he just turned to Ron and nudged a hip on the counter ever so casually. "We all do things differently, Weasley."

"I had a chat with Mrs. Dubley. You barely sleep and eat. Do you think Hermione would want that?"

"She'd want nothing." He retorted, his voice gone threateningly soft. "A bleeding knuckle of a stranger wouldn't worry her."

"You're not a damn stranger, are you?" Ron stood up. "Damn it Malfoy, you're her frigging husband."

"She doesn't remember me." Draco pointed out. "She doesn't know who the hell I am."

"Nor would she remember me." Ron added. "We can't change that. She can't remember everyone, or anything. She might not even know what Hogwarts is."

Draco just studied him and sipped his bottle of water. He could feel his rage clawing inside his chest. "Nor would she know there is a child sleeping in her. I fucking know that, Weasley. What do you want me to do about it?"

Ron stared at him, disbelief present on his face. "You don't fucking know what to do?" He took steps closer to him, closing the distance. "I thought you'd know better."

"You think _you_ do?" Draco hissed.

"You're not the only one hurting here, Malfoy. We all do. Don't be such an inane git, beating yourself around. She fucking needs you."

"I won't leave her, Weasley. I would never leave her."

"You better not. Because if you fucking do, I'll kick your sorry arse to pieces."

"Oh yeah? Show me what you got, Weasel. I'll crush your skull under my foot before _you _even get the chance to kick my arse."

"Want to take this outside?"

"I was thinking here is much convenient."

In a flash, they were after each other. Draco got a good punch on Ron's jaw, ignoring the burning pain of his hands. Ron maneuvered on the second strike and jabbed an elbow on Draco's gut, pinning him on the ground.

"You think you're too good for me." Ron spat, his fists grabbing at Draco's shirt.

Draco just stared back at him. "You haven't seen nothing yet." In a quick move, Draco crunched Ron's back with his knee, getting him off guard, and turning the position around. Draco stared down at Ron. "I bloody know what I'm doing. I can beat myself whenever and however I want to. But that doesn't mean I don't give abuggering damn about her."

"You're still the same asshole I know." Ron shot out a fist, hitting Draco's jaw.

"Likewise." Draco jabbed his elbow on his windpipe.

Tears slightly building up in his lids due to lack of oxygen, Ron stared at Draco. "I love her, Malfoy. She's my best friend for most of my life. And I expect you to take care of her the way I trusted you to when you said your vows."

"I love her too, Weasley. Maybe much more than you do. You might have spent most of your lives together, but I can't live without her. I need her as much as you claim she needs me." He mumbled, releasing his hold on Ron's throat. "I'll do everything to bring her back. I'd even give my life…" He stood up and stared down at him. "I would make her fall in love with me again if I have to."

"That's what I needed to hear." Ron grinned, getting on his feet. "Welcome back, Malfoy."

* * *

**A/n: I'm really sorry guys...**


	10. Chap 10

**A/n: Thanks so much guys for understanding. **

**Life is really a bitter friend.**

**But anyways, at least right now I can manage to squeeze this story in my schedule.:) **

**But I'm really sorry to say I can't post messages for all of you this time.**

**But anyways, here's the story.ü**

**I hope you still like it.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Dilemma: The Sequel

She woke up with a slight tug of headache clinging on her. Her whole body soared with an incredible pain, confusing her, and her stomach was tossing and turning. She felt the need to puke, but tried to hold herself down. Struggling to sit up, her bed suddenly jerked up, up, and up, inclining her body.

Mrs. Dubley smiled at her. "There. Much better?"

Hermione just blinked at her, and watched her go back to her work. She was packing up with what she assumed her clothes.

"Do I know you?" She asked, slightly discomforted to see her pack a set of her supposedunderwear.

Zipping the bag, Mrs. Dubley turned to her and tilted her head at her. "You indeed are looking better. Do you want some breakfast?" Just as she blinked at her again, she laughed. "Oh, sorry about my manners. I'm Mrs. Darlene Dubley. And yes, you do know me."

"I do?" Hermione muttered, as Mrs. Dubley set the table for her and prepared a bowl of soup. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." She beamed at her. "Now you eat that. It will get your color back."

Holding the spoon, Hermione saw herself staring back at her.

Damn, did she have a big bruise on her face.

Touching it, she winced a little, and sighed. "What happened to me?"

"Accident at home. But it's all better now. And you're going home in an hour."

"I am?" Hermione's brows shot up. "Mom's picking me up?"

_Mom. She remembers her mom. It's impossible. "_Well, I'm afraid she won't be able to." _She died in the war. Along with your father. _She wanted to explain.

But she wasn't sure on how much she still remembers.

Narcissa already explained that she wouldn't remember anything at all. Nothing but her.

How come she remembers her family?

"She won't? My father then?" Hermione asked. She dipped the spoon into the bowl and tasted it. She smiled and sipped more.

Mrs. Dubley almost broke a tear, watching her enjoy a bowl of soup like a child, ignorant of everything. "I'm sorry, Hermione. He wouldn't too." She muttered.

It was somehow a relief to know she remembers her family, herself. Her identity. There was a great chance of her remembering everyone else.

But how could that be possible?

"He can't? Where are they? Did they go to the beach without me?" Hermione insisted. "We always go to the beach after school. I just hope they'd wait for me."

"No, they wouldn't leave you like that." Mrs. Dubley smiled. "I know they love you. But I'm sorry to say, they passed away, Hermione."

"What?" She dropped her spoon, her eyes turning pale. "Is it because of the accident?"

"No, Hermione." Mrs. Dubley walked to her and touched her hand. "They died years before… Ten years, precisely."

"What?" She shook her head. "That's a lie. I'll go home and see them there. They're always there."

"I must not talk about this with you here. You must eat up and get dressed." Mrs. Dubley smiled at her, trying to drift the mood away from death. She wanted to curse at herself for opening this subject. "Would you like some biscuits too?"

"How did you know all these stuff?" Hermione pushed the table away. "How did you know me?"

Mrs. Dubley sighed in desperation and gazed at her. "I work here for almost twenty five years of my life." She smiled again, trying to cover her frustration. "And I worked for ten years here with you…"

Hermione just gaped. "I work here?" She looked around. "I'm a nurse?"

"No." Mrs. Dubley chuckled at that, loosening her nerves. "No indeed. You're a respectable doctor here."

"I am?" She stared at her hands and studied them. "I am?"

"Yes. Very much." She stepped up and nudged a hip on her bed. "You're a great doctor, Hermione."

"I am." She said it more like a statement than a question. "I think I am." She turned to Mrs. Dubley and shook her head. Tears suddenly shimmered in her eyes. "If you say my parent's are dead, you must be saying the truth." She looked up and gazed at her. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Mrs. Dubley wrapped her arms around her and held her, closing her eyes. "I can't tell you everything, Hermione. I don't think I should be the one telling you."

"But you're the only one I know right now…" Hermione pointed out, as she held back to stare at her.

"I may be, as of now. But someone's coming to fetch you, and he'll tell you everything you need to know." She smiled again, comforting Hermione.

"He?"

"Yes. Your husband."

"Husband? I have a husband?"

"Yes." She laughed heartily and held out her wand. "Now, I must take care of your bruises before he arrives. I promised him to take care of you."

"Who is he?" She asked.

"I believe that would be me." Draco Malfoy suddenly opened the door, and smiled at her. "Good morning, Hermione. Darlene."

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop but stare at him. She knew that face. She felt like as if she had seen it before…

Those eyes… that golden hair… that face…

"I already packed her things. She's all set." Mrs. Dubley announced and walked to Draco. "Can I talk to you outside? We'll be right back."

Hermione just watched them.

Draco opened the door and closed it beside him. "How is she?"

"I have some good news and bad news. She remembers herself. Her family." She smiled, glancing at the door window. "Impossible, I know, but she remembers herself quite well, and her school, and her trips with her family to the beach during summer."

"She remembers Hogwarts?" Draco muttered. "She remembers it?"

"I believe she remembers everything." Mrs. Dubley glanced at him. "Everything before the war."

"She does? How did that happen?" Now, Draco glanced at her in the door window. "But she couldn't remember me. She's supposed to forget everything else. That's what Narcissa--"

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Mrs. Dubley smiled. "I assume she had vomited some of the poison that night."

Draco just stared at her, speechless.

"It is good news, indeed. Her memory is working out fine every minute." She sighed again. "But she couldn't remember anything during or after the war. Bad news. She doesn't know it even occurred. She doesn't know her parent's died."

"And Harry Potter." Draco mumbled.

In her mind, Harry Potter is still alive.

And that she loves him, not Draco Malfoy.

"I believe so…" Mrs. Dubley touched his hand. "It will work out fine. She'll remember everything. Someday."

Draco glanced back at her and smiled. "Thank you, Darlene. You did a lot."

"So did you. Now go back in there as her husband." She smiled. "She'll remember you, I'm sure."

* * *

Entering her room, Draco stared at her and watched her watch him.

"Hi." He said, his lips curved into a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled, not knowing what to say. "You?"

He stepped closer to get an apple on the ignored tray of food beside her bed. He took a knife and nibbled some. "I'm alright." He nudged a hip on her bed and stared at her. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." She looked down on her soup, halfway done. "I think so."

"The bruises are gone." He said and leaned to her, touched her face.

Feeling his touch, she felt her stomach toss and turn. Her heart pounded so hard as if it wanted to burst from her chest. And she felt the shivers climbing up and down her spine. Shivering, she suddenly flinched away, turning away from him.

Draco just took his hand back and stood up to the window. "I'm sorry."

"No, I—" Hermione stuttered, confused. "I'm sorry… I can't… I don't—"

"Remember me?" He filled in for her. "It's alright." He turned to her, and smiled. "I guess you'd remember me when I call you…

_Mudblood…_"

Hermione furrowed her brows, baffled still. She hadn't heard that name ever since…

_Wait…_

_Isn't that what he calls me back in Hog…_

"Draco Malfoy." She suddenly blurted.

Draco just stared at her, bewildered.

And relieved.

_She remembers me… She remembers me…_

He wouldn't ask for anything but that.

"Welcome back, Hermione. I never called you that again for quite some years."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She blurted; anger present in her voice.

Draco just raised his brows. "I'm here to fetch you, and bring you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. Uptown. With me."

She shook her head, disbelief present on her face. "I can't be married with you."

He laughed. "But you are."

"No. That's impossible." She blurted. "That's just insanity. I hate you. You hate me. We're destined to hate each other."

"So I thought." He mumbled.

She just stared at him, nearly becoming desperate. "I don't understand… Nothing's making any sense…" She glanced at her left hand, and saw the golden band shimmering with the light. "Buggering hell…"

He walked to her and raised his hand to her face, showing a golden band just the same as hers. "Believe it or not, we are married."

She looked up and stared back at him, and broke to tears…

"Hey, hey, don't cry." He whispered, sitting beside her, holding her face.

"I don't understand… What happened to me?" She insisted, staring back at him with her teary hazel eyes. "Why am I like this?"

"I'm sorry…" He murmured. "You wouldn't understand…" _Not yet_, he thought. "But I can show you something if you go with me…"

She sniffled, and just watched him. Gazed at his silver eyes. She remembered staring at him before, and she'd always see the coldness of them. But then, she wasn't seeing coldness in them now. She was feeling their warmth. His warmth.

"Will you go with me?" Draco muttered; his voice gentle and soft. "Please?"

She nodded and cried.

* * *

**A/n: There.:) At least she remembers something.ü **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that.ü **

**Maybe I'll post messages next time. Or the other next time.**

**I'm not really sure.**

**But until then, take care you guys.ü **

**I'll update next weekend again.ü**


	11. Chap 11

**A/n: Hey!ü **

**Just managed to sneak in here..ü Have to hurry though...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Dilemma: The Sequel

She did nothing but gape.

It made him grin as he watched her reaction of their house. The implausible fortress never failed to amaze people who set their eyes on it. The amazing combination of steel and concrete always took their favor, and the perfectly arranged gardens never failed to embed beauty in it.

Stepping out of the car, Hermione stared up at the huge mansion and goggled.

"You live here? How the hell do you live here?"

He sighed beside her and chuckled. "Ask yourself." He muttered and walked right through the door. He turned and waited for her to gather her bearings. "You're coming?"

She closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath and followed him.

"This is the parlor." Draco explained, touring her through the house. "There's the useful couch, the functioning screen, and the convenient fireplace. There's also a small bar right over here." He walked and took out two glasses of milk.

She cocked a brow and took a glass. "Milk. That's a nice bar."

"You shouldn't drink alcohol as much as now." _With the baby coming._ He mused. He wondered if she remembers about that.

But he doubted it.

She nodded and sipped, closing her eyes and sinking down unto the comfy sofa. "This is good."

"I'm glad you liked it." He said and watched her over the rim of his glass. "Welcome home."

She weakly smiled at that and stared at him. "Malfoy… I…"

"Sir Draco." Harvey suddenly interrupted. Then turned to Hermione. "Ma'am. May I be of service?"

"We'll be having lunch later, Harvey." Draco answered, and glanced at Hermione. "Would you like something, Hermione? Strawberry ice cream, perhaps?"

Hermione just stared at him, bewildered. _How did he know I love strawberry ice cream? _She just nodded. "That'd be great."

Harvey nodded. "Anything else?"

"That's all, Harvey. Thank you." Draco replied.

Harvey bowed a little and smiled, before leaving.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

He walked over to her and sat beside her, settling his glass on the coffee table. "He's Harvey. Our butler."

"Our butler?" She asked and glanced at the door way. "Wow."

"You happen to like him, and he's really a good assistant. Worked for me for ten years now." He said. "He'd been a great friend too."

"That's nice to hear." She thought. But all this freaked her out. She still couldn't believe she was with Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy for goodness sake.

But hell, he's so different now, like he was a different person.

He acted so nice, so gentle.

And he looked damn gorgeous too.

She just stared at him as he watched the window just across from them. It suddenly started to rain, the skies turning gray, and the surroundings turning cold.

He leaned back on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

She didn't know what to say to him. What to do. She didn't know what he was up to, or what he wanted her to do.

Damn it, she knows nothing at all.

"Do you remember Ron? Ron Weasley? Ginny? Your friends?" He asked, ever so casually.

She sat quietly first, as if thinking. "I think I heard of them before…" She muttered. Thinking hard, she suddenly remembered that shocking red head. "Ron. Of course." She mumbled, as if in a trance. "Ginny… Seamus… Neville… Yes, I remember…" She smiled. "I remember some days in Hogwarts, when we all eat in the Great Hall, stay up really late and sneak through the Fat Lady, and Filch…" She leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling too. "I remember quite well when Harry, Ron and I sneaked out to go to Hogsmeade and get a present for Ron's brothers. Ron had forgotten to buy them gifts, and was warned that he'll be dead if he didn't give them presents." She laughed. "Yeah. You were there too. You saw us sneak out and you told the authorities. Professor McGonagall was furious." He smiled too, hearing her chuckle. "She put us all in detention. Including you, for staying out through curfew. You were furious too. You and Harry almost had a fight then. Harry…"

She suddenly stopped. There was something she felt as he said his name.

"Harry…"

"Do you remember him?" Draco muttered, his voice turning quiet.

"Yes, of course…" She whispered. "I… I…" She suddenly sat up and turned to him. "May I know how they are? Are they still around?"

He dragged his eyes towards her and smiled. "I'll show you something." He answered instead.

He stood up and walked towards the counter. He took out a disk and loaded it into some machine. Hermione stared at it, impressed with the machine, thinking it might be a video player.

Seeing the television blink to life, she confirmed it was.

"I want you to watch this…"

She stared at the screen and waited.

_Hi Hermy! Ron here. I know that maybe you don't know me but, I know you. We went to school together and… well, we were best buddies. Along with Harry…_

"Ron…" Hermione smiled. "Still looks the same."

_Herm! How are you sweetie? Well, as you may not know, I am the sister of the weirdo on the screen before. And you might know my husband, Seamus?_

"Husband? Seamus?" Hermione's mouth hung open. "Seamus and Ginny?"

"Yeah. Surprising isn't it?" Draco commented.

_You have your niece too, Relina. Come here sweetie. Mom's making a video for your aunt Hermy to see._

_Hi Aunt Hermy. I'm Relina._

_Tell her what you like about her._

_I like Aunt Hermione because she's my best friend. _

"I have a niece?" Hermione glanced at Draco.

He just smiled and nodded.

_That's right. We miss you Hermione. Please come back…_

She just sat quietly as she watched some snapshots of their picnics with her, trips to different places, parties they had attended, get wasted on, and more.

She smiled at them, but she couldn't remember them all.

_Hi Dr. Granger. I'm Mrs. Dubley, here in the hospital. We're working our asses off here as always and we sure do miss you._

_We'll be waiting for you to come back._

Pictures of some patients of hers filled the screen.

_You savedour lives Dr. Granger. _

_Thank you for saving us._

_We love you._

She laughed as she saw the little children waving at her.

"They look so cute." She muttered. Draco just stared at her.

Ron's face took the camera again.

_Well, I should tell you, Neville is living in Nebraska right now if you're wondering where he is. He's head of his company now. The POXROX delivery company. Surprising, but that's his. _

_And also, you must be wondering about your good old friend Bert. _Seamus interjected.

_Say hello to Mr. Bert._

_Hello dear Hermione. I heard about the accident._

_I just hope you feel better so you'd go back here and I'd see you._

_But I'm sure that will be soon. You're husband here is really a good boy. _

_He'll take care of you._

_Well, those are the good memories. _Ron narrated, his face dominating the screen again. _We had some good times and some bad times. _

Snap shots of the war suddenly filled the screen.

_Lots of people died during the war. Along with your family, my family, and some friends…_

_Harry also died because of the war…_

Hermione just sat there, not saying anything.

Harry's face suddenly showed up.

_Hermione, stop that. _

_But you looked so cute in the camera._

_Hermy, please, you know I hate cameras._

_That's what makes it more fun._

Then, pictures of Harry's funeral flashed before her.

_He died six years after the war, because of the poison He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named implanted in him… And now, he's in a peaceful place…_

Harry's smile gazed at them for a while.

Draco glanced at Hermione and saw a tear slid down her cheek.

_But then, another weird thing happened. _Ron smiled and gestured something behind the camera. _You fell in love with this idiot. _

Then Draco's face showed.

_I'm not an idiot, idiot. _Draco and Ron sneered at each other.

_Sorry about that. _

_Anyways, Hi Hermione. Yes I call you Hermione these days. It may sound weird to you, or you really might not know anything of our past name callings but, Hermione it is. _

_You may not know me as you watch this, but I want you to know, I am your husband. Since last month._

A video recording of their wedding suddenly showed.

_Draco Malfoy, will you take this woman, to be you lawfully wedded wife?_

_I do._

_And you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

She smiled at Draco before she said…

_I do._

_With all of the witnesses this day, I pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride._

Draco grinned before catching Hermione in his arms and kissing her.

Suddenly, gowns and tuxedos and fancy tables dominated the screen. Beautiful music enticed the people to dance. And in the middle of the room, Draco and Hermione danced in each others arms.

They looked so happy together. She was laughing, as he seemingly whispered something in her ear.

"That's us, huh?" Hermione whispered, her face soaked in tears.

Draco smiled as he watched the video. "Yeah, that's us."

_I love you, Hermione Granger Malfoy._

_And I love you, Draco Malfoy. _

And they kissed.

_I know this might confuse you for now. But I will do anything for you to remember everything._

_I'll do everything to bring you back._

_We miss you Herm._

_We love you._

_I love you._

And the screen turned black.

Draco stood up and took the cd from the player. He handed it to her, and watched her shivering hand take it.

Draco sat quietly and waited for her to say anything. He sighed and leaned back on the couch again, staring at the ceiling.

After a moment, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling too.

"I don't understand everything." She turned to him, watching him just stare at the ceiling.

The sounds of the rain pouring down the window dominated for a moment before he answered.

"I won't be able to explain everything to you." He muttered. "But I sure will try."

Harvey suddenly entered, serving two bowls of ice cream for them. Neither spoke until they were left alone again.

Draco reached out for a bowl and handed it to her.

She smiled and wiped her tears away. "You know that I love strawberry ice cream."

"Yes, I believe I do." He answered.

"How did you know?" She asked, wanting to know.

He chuckled and took a spoonful. "You really want to know?"

She nodded and looked at him intently.

He laughed. "I believe it was a time when I was trying to cheer you up. You looked so grumpy with your bad day at work and I asked you for some ice cream. And fortunately for me, it successfully cheered you up."

She laughed. "Am I really that childish?"

"You're not childish." He smiled and just stared at her. Merlin, how he longed to kiss her.

As he watched her, Hermione couldn't help it but shiver. His eyes melted her right there and then. She couldn't help her heart skip a beat when he stares at her. And Merlin, she couldn't help it but think he's gorgeous.

She looked away and smiled. "Thank you, Malfoy. I mean, _Draco_."

She said it so innocently, he laughed at her. "For what?"

"The video." She muttered. She took a spoonful of ice cream and sighed. "I don't remember much about some parts of the video." She admitted. After a long pause, she turned to him, her tears starting to form again. "I can't remember our wedding."

Catching the tears slipping down from her cheeks, he smiled at her and nodded. "It's alright."

"No. No it's not." She stood up and returned the bowl to the tray. "I don't know how we ended up like this. I don't know what happened to us and all… I…" She stopped and breathed deep, feeling her throat tighten. "I don't know what I feel for you…"

He stood up too and stepped closer to her. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and led her into a waltz. He hummed a soft melody in her ear and closed his eyes.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see._

_I hope that she turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me…_

She laughed, in the verge of tears.

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods…_

_I know I could always be good._

_To one who'll watch over me…_

"Draco…"

_I may not be the man some girls think of as handsome._

_But to your heart, I carry the key…_

He twirled her and made her chuckle.

_Won't you tell her please to put on some speed?_

_Follow my lead oh how I need_

_Someone to watch over me… _

His eyes resting on hers, she suddenly heaved out a sob, her head resting on his shoulder.

She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't… "I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" He hissed and lifted her chin with a finger. Staring back at him, he wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "I love you Hermione Granger… And I'll make you fall in love with me again if you need me to."

He took her lips slowly, ever so gently, letting her adjust to him.

She didn't know whether to back off from him or kiss him back. She didn't know what to feel, what to say.

But as she tasted him, she kissed him back, feeling his warmth, his touch. Somehow, she felt like she knew his taste, his breath, the feel of him. She felt like she had been seeking for him after all.

But then, Harry's face suddenly flashed before her eyes, bewildering her.

Pulling back, she choked in air, staggering back.

Draco slowly stepped back, cursing himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered and walked out of the room.

Hermione watched him and melted into the couch. She buried her face in her palms and wept.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

* * *

**A/n:** **Lol.ü I know this sucks. But I really have to get back to my work.ü **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though it's a little weird.ü **

**I'm sorry too about not being able to post messages again.ü **

**Until next update then!ü (I'll try to sneak in more!ü)**


	12. Chap 12

**A/n:Hi guys.ü New chapter here...ü **

**And as always, I am in a hurry...ü **

**Anyways, the story.**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Dilemma: The Sequel

She drowned herself to sleep in tears that night.

Hell, everything seemed to happen so fast, and she couldn't as much catch up in the race of time. It felt like she slept in a moment and woke up ten years later.

She had no idea what was going on in this space and time.

And she had no damn thing to do about it.

It was sensitive for him to give her a room for herself. She thought it might be a guest room in that implausible mansion.

But she felt so alone in that room, whatever beauty or magnificence it portrays.

She sat up desperately from the bed, and stared at the side table clock, reading five fifteen am. She didn't know if she fell asleep or not. It seemed like she did, but she felt so heavy like she was awake the whole night.

Swinging her legs down the bed, she hurried towards the windows and opened them up, letting the after winter winds enter her room. She felt the chill of the air caress her skin, clad in her thin night gown.

He had given that to her, she mused.

She hurt him. She knew that very much. He might have set a cool façade during their dinner that night, and spoke coolly to her.

But somehow she knew how to read his eyes.

She suddenly had the ability to read them, as much as she tried years before.

He was always a mystery to her. A puzzle in the brink of her mind.

They ate quietly last night, barely sharing a few words.

After their dinner, he just led her to her room and left her there.

It was true that she was afraid to go outside and roam the house. She knew she would get lost.

But she feared seeing him more than that.

She didn't know what happened. It irritated her to not know what happened. She always knew things, understand them, and make up solutions for them.

But, damn all demons to hell; she couldn't decipher her own feelings.

She felt great misery for Harry, a burning ache in her heart.

And when she sees Draco, on the other hand, she couldn't understand her heart tripping, seemingly stopping.

What had happened to make her feel this way?

What the hell happened to her life after the war?

Feeling desperate, she went to the couch and slumped on its cushions. Glancing at the coffee table, she found the cd he had given her. She stared at it, contemplating it, then grabbing it and loading it to the player before her.

She watched the screen turn to life, and found Ron's face again.

She watched everything, every detail of the videos and pictures, and found herself in the verge of tears again.

She watched Harry, still alive and well, his hair tousled in a mess, his glasses lazily resting on his nose.

_Hermy, please, you know I hate cameras._

_That's what makes it more fun._

She felt the dark hole piercing in her heart, knowing he's gone forever. And she cursed herself for not even knowing how he died.

But then, as she saw the wedding, she felt more pain than when she saw Harry.

She watched the way Draco held her, stared at her, and was in disbelief. She couldn't accept the fact that they actually married.

She couldn't accept the fact that he loves her.

Staring at his face intently, she tried to recall anything, anything from the past. Anything that had to do with her and Draco.

She remembered the Hogwarts days. Remembered him burning their home works, their projects, and their experiments. She remembered his insults, his sneers, his no good traps and cons. She remembered him making their lives miserable.

But then, she couldn't remember beyond that. He was just a boy in her past that made her life a living hell.

"_No… No." She mumbled. She was starting to panic. She fumbled through her pockets and her jacket. She couldn't find her wand. "My wand…" She looked out into the lake. She left it in the car._

"_Malfoy… Malfoy… listen to me…" She pressed her palms over his chest. "Breathe…" She pressed three times. "Breathe…" She pushed again, twice. "Breathe…" She opened his mouth and blew air. "Breathe…" She pushed again. "Breathe…" She blew air again. "Breathe!" She pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed…_

"_Breathe, you asshole!" She couldn't stop pushing. "Breathe Malfoy!" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Don't you die on me!" She was sobbing. "Malfoy… you can't die!" She kept on pushing. Her chest was heaving. "Draco… Draco, please… Please breathe…" She held his face. He was still not breathing. "Draco… please… Don't leave me…" She stared at his face. His lips were turning pale. _

_She turned away and punched his chest. "How can you die when I saved you once!" She kept hitting his chest. "Draco! Come back!" She was furious. "I can't lose you, you bastard! COME BACK!"_

Suddenly gasping out of her trance, she heaved a sob and pulled her knees into her arms.

_Where the hell did that come from? _She thought and tried to calm her shivering body.

Forcing herself to forget it, she rested her head on her knees and wept, feeling worn out.

* * *

Draco spent his night in his home office, drowning himself to work.

His eyes wanted to burst out of his skull, and his head did nothing but throb in pain.

His body begged for mercy, but he just stared at his screens, watching stock markets on his left, and checking over his new projects on the other.

He double checked the financials and set ups of his new model MT 500. It was a new devised model of air transportation that he predicted would sell very well in markets and will eventually see them in streets as a new norm of the generation. Perfected, mastered, he checked the on going production of his machine.

And hell, nothing went any better than this.

Everything seemed to be in order, but he couldn't stop himself from checking everything for the millionth time. He checked his new hotel he purchased just a week ago, a new hobby for him. He thought he wanted to build another area for his empire.

He wanted to rebuild faded and wasted properties and make them something big for profit.

Why waste a perfectly good space and just leave it there damned? He could make it into something else. Something better.

He smiled at that thought and sulked on his comfy leather chair.

He got everything he wanted. He worked hard for everything he had now.

But he couldn't reach the only person he wanted the most.

She was home now. She remembers him very well enough.

But he lost her just as he lost her before.

Staring at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and tried to relax himself, cool himself down. He had no idea how to bring her back. Before, he could just run a search in every part of England to find her. Track her down, follow her, and find her.

But she was right here, under the same roof as he is, and yet she was too far away to reach.

What could be worse than that?

* * *

She stared at him, his eyes closed, his face tired and exhausted. She knew he didn't sleep. She could see it on his face, the shadows under his eyes, and the paleness of his lips. It made her feel awfully guilty, making him miserable like this.

And damn it, she had enough hours of grieving and feeling sorry for herself. She had to do something about him, suffering too in her part.

She slowly stepped into the room, walking to his console, and nudging a hip on his desk.

"The beds in this mansion of yours are exquisite. You ought to try it for yourself." She mumbled, surprising him.

But he just opened his eyes ever so casually, hiding every alarming sensor in his mind. He stood up from his black leather chair and walked to his counter, grabbing a fresh mug of coffee. He needed the jolt. "You're awake?" He checked his wrist watch, reading five thirty in the morning.

She was, as always, a woman of routine. "Very much. I really had a good sleep."

He turned to her and studied her. "How come there are shadows under your eyes?" He whispered, as he just watched her.

She gazed back at him, watching the dim light of dawn pouring down his face. He looked like a fallen angel set down from heaven. It only made her stomach flutter and jutter.

Feeling weird, she frowned at herself and turned away from him, casually looking around the room, as if interested. "Well, I'm still a little tired, I guess."

"Then you shouldn't keep yourself up. You still need rest." He was dismissing her. Again.

She studied him, his eyes blank, cold. He was just standing there, waiting for her to leave.

But to her bewilderment, she suddenly felt annoyed. "I had enough sleep now. Thank you very much."

He felt the pang of anger in her voice, amusing him. "You don't seem to be."

"I can perfectly handle myself. Not like you." She snapped.

They just stared at each other for a moment, bewildering each other.

She didn't know where that came from. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Hermione?"

"This." She pointed at the screens. "Drowning yourself to work. Look at you. You look like a corpse."

He raised his brows now. "Suddenly worried about me, Hermione?"

She felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't control the words spilling from her mouth. "No I... I mean I'm just... well... Argh..." She sighed and shook her head. "Am I always like this?"

He laughed, a hearty one, and walked up to her. "Yes, very much." He tucked locks of her hair away from her face. "And I like that about you."

"You want me grumpy?" She asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

He chuckled. "You want some ice cream then, to cheer you up?"

She beamed. At least she made him laugh. "Why not?"

As he called Harvey for ice cream with his desk link, she just watched him intently. She had too many questions for him. There was so much to ask.

Maybe she needed to talk with him. "I'm sorry."

He glanced at her, baffled. "For what?"

"For yesterday." She whispered, and smiled. "I'm trying to work this out."

He stepped across her and touched her arm. "Me too." He smiled and took her hand, kissed it. "Me too."

* * *

**A/n: Yey.ü **

**Anyways, I have to go quickly. I still have to go somewhere to deal with a project. **

**But more or less, I hope you liked this chapter.ü**

**I hope to post messages soon..**

**Just hope so...**

**But for now, I'll see you guys for the next update.ü**

**Take care now, and see you all.ü**


	13. Chap 13

**A/n: Buggering hell. I must have posted this chapter in my blog.:O**

**Just plain stupid of me. Damn it.**

**Anyway, the story...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Dilemma: The Sequel

She started the morning with a headache. Her stomach grumbled in hunger, and she felt the need to puke. She was feeling the steam heating up her eyes and ears, feeling feverish. _I can't be sick_, she thought. She sat up from the bed and pulled up her hair in a messy ponytail, sighing in frustration. She walked up to the door and stepped out.

Closing the door behind her, she sighed and frowned. The house was extremely big. She stared at the convenience of the wide spaced hallways; each accentuated with elegant crème wall designs, and looked back at the elevator shaft just across her east. She decided it would be faster to go to the kitchen by elevator. But seeing the swift curve of the magnificent stairway urged her to go otherwise. She wouldn't be able to see the entire beauty of the house in the closed space of the shaft. Walking barefooted, she stepped down the foyer.

Reaching the first landing, she watched the full moon gazing down at her by the huge window dominating the high walls of the main hallway. It was still early, she thought and glanced at her wrist watch. 5:15 am.

"Good morning ma'am." A voice suddenly murmured behind her, startling her. Glancing back, she saw Harvey dressed in a black suit, a snug tie, and gleaming black shoes.

She smiled weakly. "Harvey. Good morning."

Harvey smiled back. His master made it clear to keep watch of her at this time of morning_. She'd be awake by then. Keep her company_, he'd say.

And as always, his master is right. "May I help you with anything?"

"Actually, I was trying to find the kitchen." Hermione smiled.

"Well then, may I assist you?" Harvey stretched his arm across them and led her.

Entering the double doors, Hermione gaped.

There was the huge entertainment system by the comfy sofas, complete with a huge screen, players of some sorts, and stacks of discs.

And the counters, wow.

It was arranged in a fashionable and convenient way. It was always convenience for Draco, more over, not depleting the fashion factor. She smiled, thinking of him.

"Wow, this is really something."

Holding down a chuckle at her reaction, he gestured for her to seat of a counter stool and walked over the huge refrigerator. "Would you like a meal in the dining room or would you refer to sit in here?"

Even the majordomo was convenient. "Here would be fine. What are we having?"

"What would you like, ma'am?"

"Something you like, maybe. I really don't know myself. I'm just hungry."

He smiled, grabbing some spices. "Would pasta do?"

"Pasta." She hummed and closed her eyes. "It's perfect."

Setting on the stove, Harvey glanced at her. "White pasta, ma'am?" It was, as he recalled, the same food they ate when she first came in this fortress.

"Yeah. Better. And it's Hermione." She said. "If it's okay with you. Or are you used with calling me ma'am? I really don't remember if you always call me ma'am or what…"

"It's alright." He replied and placed the plate in front of her. "Any refreshments?"

"Water would be fine. Where's your plate?"

Harvey glanced at her. "I have had my breakfast already." He set down a glass and poured in water. "Anything else?"

Hermione stared at the pasta. Merely blinked at it. "How did you manage to do this all fast?"

He grinned. Or perhaps she thought he did. "With all of these equipment, I believe you could do any recipe fast enough."

Glancing around them, she agreed. There were different kinds of machines that she couldn't name. She even hadn't seen them yet before.

Maybe just some of Draco's products. "That's really… efficient."

He nodded, seeing enthrallment in her eyes. "It was always the finest for him. He never accepts second rates."

She stared at him and watched him stare at the pitcher of water across him. He talked of Draco as if he was his own son. She smiled. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He left earlier than usual. He had a situation that needed his personal attention."

"I see. Why don't you sit down with me and let's talk. I want to know more about him." She suggested.

He studied her, and settled in a stool across her. "I may not be as sure to be the rightful source about him."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You've been with him for quite some time."

"Yes, I believe I have." He smiled at that. "I believe Sir Ron, Seamus and Madame Ginny will be our guests later this afternoon. They'll surely have more information about him."

"Maybe. But, as I remember, all they do is killing each other." She winced. "Or did things really change that bad around here?"

Now, he did laugh. "I have heard of you and Sir Malfoy having quite interesting encounters back in your Hogwarts years. Everything has changed now."

"Hogwarts?" She straightened. "You know that school?"

"Yes, I believe so." He nodded. "I am a product of it."

She raised her brows. "Really now?"

"Yes, quite shocking indeed. But I am from the wizardry world."

"Wow. You must've met with Dracoduring the war." She guessed.

"No. Actually before that. I have worked for the Malfoy family for numbers of years before this." He muttered. "I have worked under Sir Lucius Malfoy ever since I was still in Hogwarts. I met him there. I am in Slytherin blood. And he had me as for his slave. I couldn't do anything against that, of course. Lucius Malfoy is indeed a powerful man. He'd do anything, good or bad, to get something he wanted."

Hermione swallowed pasta. "What did he do to you?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Some threats here and there." _Crucio, death sentences, torture, and more._ He thought. "And I never did really escape him after my due in Hogwarts. Just when the war ended did I become free."

"He died during the war?"

"He sure did. Along with his Dark Lord."

"Voldemort." Hermione mumbled and sighed. "So Harry really did it. He really defeated _him…_"

"He did." Harvey agreed. "And saved many."

_Typical Harry_, she smiled. But there was that same ache in her heart. "And that's when you took him in."

"I saw him there, bleeding to death, traumatized and alone. I knew he was Lucius' son. But there was death in his eyes. The cold grasp of death."

"You took care of him for all these years." She said it as a statement more than a question.

"I did. We took care of each other."

"You didn't mind if he was the son of the man who made your life miserable." She muttered. "You loved him like your own."

"He may remind me of Lucius. Of the many things he did to me and took from me. But every time I saw Sir Draco in their manor long before when school is over, always bleeding and bruised in torture of his father, I always felt the will of taking him far, far away from that cursed place."

"And you did." Hermione whispered. "He's very lucky to have you."

He smiled. "And I am with him."

Walking over the foyer, he went directly to the house scanner. "Hermione."

**Kitchen, east wing. **

He smiled, thinking she'd been eating, and it was good for her. She'd gone from thin to thinner. And he intended of feeding her now and then. Or even shoving food down her throat if needed.

Stepping into the kitchen, he found her curled over the sofa, watching something on the screen, eating a bowl of strawberries. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're home." She uttered.

"I believe I am." He walked over to her and set his briefcase aside. "How are you feeling today?"

She stared at him, dressed in a suit. He had loosened his tie, and his shirt was one button open. He looked gorgeous. She felt her stomach doing cartwheels in her gut. "Alright. You?"

"Never been better." He muttered and glanced beside her. "May I join you?"

She patted the sofa and smiled. "Why not. Tell me about your morning."

He glanced at her, as he sat down to watch. She was watching an old film, women and men wearing old suits and gowns, delivering their scripts in ironically muted and over animated fashion. "Well, there was a gross breach in the supposed blueprint of the new hotel I was working on. My architect manager also created a bleak miscalculation on the net proceeds for the construction of—"

He trailed off, glancing at her. She was just staring at him.

"Of course you wouldn't want to know that." He smiled. "The point is, everything is doing well now, now that I have confronted them."

She laughed. "Sorry. I'm not good in business stuff and all."

"I know."

She sighed and just stared at her bowl of strawberries. "Draco."

"Hm?" He mumbled, gaining interest on the movie and absently reaching over her bowl for a strawberry.

She watched him nibble one and smiled. "Do I act like the person you married?"

He glanced at her again and raised a brow. "Why suddenly think that? Did something happen?"

"No. It's not that. I'm just thinking." She mumbled and sighed. "I have a lot of questions that haven't been answered yet. Sometimes I don't know whether I do want answers for those questions or not. But of all that, I just want to clear things up with you."

"With me." He repeated, propping his arm on the back of the sofa, resting his head on his hand.

"Well, you are my husband. We are married. I need to get to know you. I'll be spending the rest of my life with you." She looked at him, into his silver eyes. "I want to remember how I loved you."

He reached for her hand and caressed it. "I'm going somewhere tomorrow. I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"I need to show you something." He muttered.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll come with you."

He smiled. "May I ask a question too?"

"Shoo."

"Who am I according to your memory now?" He muttered.

She paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Draco Malfoy. Once a Slytherin. He was the boy who made my life miserable before. He always found a way to ruin my day and frustrate us all. He was also a very clever man. He made up different plans and cons for us to suffer every single day. And he never fails to puzzle me."

He laughed, and just watched her hazel eyes darken as she concentrated to bring herself back to the past. "He always calls me mud blood. And that never fails to annoy me. He also was the cause that I dread waking up in the morning. He was the most irritating, annoying, exasperating, infuriating, frustrating, grating, nauseating, galling, annoying, vexing, peeving, and any synonymous word pain in the arse I've ever met. But then, I was wrong."

He studied the way her hair tailed down her back in a messy ponytail. He stared at her features, her beautiful eyes, and her wide mouth. And seeing her, simply looking at her, he knew he never loved anyone more. Never would.

"I see a different you now. You're kind to me, gentle to me; you took care of me when I needed you. You always think of what's best for me. And you love me." She smiled. "You love me."

"I do." He said and took her hand, kissing it.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She felt her emotions slowly drowning her. "Why?"

He looked up at her and saw the unshed tears threatening to fall. "Why?"

"I mean, how could you love me with our past? I don't know what happened to us after the war. I don't know what brought us back in the same place at the same time. But still, I don't see the logic. You hated me so much."

"That was the past, Herm. I don't live in the past. If I did, I would be dying now. I have the worst of it, may I admit, but what's important is now. We can't disregard the past, but, we can live through it." He wanted to touch her face. Caress it. "And besides, there's no logic in love."

She laughed. "Well, you were always a puzzle to me, Draco Malfoy."

"Am I?" He laughed too. "You never fail to amuse me."

"Excuse me for the interruption." Harvey suddenly interjected, and stepped up. "Our guests have arrived."

"Alright. Thank you Harvey." Draco spoke, his eyes still on Hermione's face.

Hermione just smiled at him.

"We won't let them wait there outside now, won't we?" He stood up and held out a hand to her.

She stared at it for a moment and took it. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

She smiled at him and sighed. "Thank you."

He watched her as she walked away. He smiled and nodded. "Not a problem at all."

* * *

**A/n: It's such a shame that I can't post personalized messages anymore...**

**But hey, look on the brighter side, summer is coming up fast.ü**

**And I could post as many messages as I want.ü**


	14. Chap 14

**A/n: Hi guys... Sorry this took a while..:o I had to finish up all projects in order to make time for this...**

**And since its already break time... YIPEE FOR ME!ü**

**Anyways... the chap 14.:) **

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Dilemma: The Sequel

"I gotta say, it's good seeing you again." Ginny giggled through the other line. "I thought, you know, you forgot all of us. That's a big load to swallow."

"I figured." Hermione smiled and slumped herself on a couch. "It's good to see you guys again too. You haven't changed a bit."

"That's a compliment. I kinda think I got more flabs than before. Don't you think?"

"Gin, that's the least you have to worry about." Hermione laughed. "You still look great you know. And Seamus too."

"That's just funny. I really love the way you reacted about us."

"Well, excuse me, you can't blame me. It was so unlikely before for you and Seamus to end up together."

Ginny frowned. "Excuse me. What about _you _and Malfoy." She laughed. "That was a bigger blast you know."

Hermione smiled and stared at the wedding ring she wore. "There, you're right."

Ginny heard it. There was something in her voice that alarmed her. "You alright, Herm?"

"Hm? Ah, yes. Of course." She sighed and shifted the phone to her other ear. "I just… I don't know. It's hard to believe."

"Believe what?"

"We're married." Hermione frowned. "Marriage is a big thing. I just didn't think of myself ending up with him."

"So did we." Ginny giggled. "C'mon. It's not that bad, isn't it? He loves you. He really does."

"I know." _That's what scares me…_ She mused and shook her head. "Anyways, I gotta go Gin. It was really nice seeing you all today."

"Alright. Don't sleep too late, okay? The baby needs rest and so do you."

"What?"

"I mean…' _Shoot. _Ginny's eyes fluttered wide. "I mean… uhm… I mean Relina also needs sleep! I have to bring her to bed already. Goodnight!"

And she hung up. Ginny shook her head and sighed. "Stupid Gin. She doesn't know yet."

Staring at the phone, Hermione cocked her brow and hung it up. _That was weird. _She thought and walked up to her bed. Crawling beneath the sheets, she curled herself into her arms and closed her eyes. She was tired, she admitted. And she had to prepare for the trip tomorrow.Where are they going? She had no idea. She couldn't sleep with that idea hunting her up.

_Tomorrow. I'll know by tomorrow. _She told herself and lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

_It was cold, terribly cold. Winter has been cruel this year, ravaging their manor for days. Winds from all directions seemed to devastate their whole land, extending to the horizon. And the moonlight, hiding behind the thick dark clouds, seemed selfish of giving its gleam over the lonely place. The little boy, his hands crept up to his mouth to keep warm, stood over the window sill, watching the heavy white flakes fall from the wide, dark sky. His little body shook from the cold, his breath was utterly visible, but his silver eyes stared intently outside, seemingly able to melt the snow. He wanted to go out. He wanted to get out from this place, a place colder than the whips of winter. He wanted to walk out of there, freeze to death, or be buried alive by a heavy mass of snow. He was only eight. A child. Thinking of killing himself. It wasn't supposed to be that way. It never should be that way. Innocence was still in him, but it had been streaked and bruised for millions of times. And now, he just felt empty. He felt the need to cry, of desperation, of hatred, but didn't. His father told him never to cry. Only the weak cry and beg. He was not weak, he wanted to prove him. He was strong as his father is. He had to be. He needs to be. _

_The door suddenly swung open, a dark silhouette standing before it. _

"_Draco." It muttered, and walked towards him. He shook violently, only once, upon hearing his voice. _No more… please…_ He wanted to plead. But he couldn't, fearing the man watching him now. He just stood still, facing his fear and staring at his feet. He wasn't supposed to stare up at his face. He wasn't supposed to disgrace his father. _

"_What are you doing?" He questioned. He always asked him questions. But he never seemed to know the right answers. _

"_Nothing, sir." _

_He felt the hot sting of pain on his cheek quickly, staggering him to the floor. Tears started to well up, but he held them hardly. _

"_A Malfoy never wastes his time on nothing." He said, cold, just ever so cold. The child's cheek slowly turned red from the hit, slowly giving his face a little color. "Get up." _

_But he shook so hard, feeling weak and cold. He was hungry and thirsty, not being able to eat and drink for two days, a punishment for taking a piece of cheese when he didn't ask for permission of his father. He tried to get up, but his arms seemed to be frozen dead. _

"_Get up!" The command jolted fear in him, but as much as he tried, his body was slowly giving away. He couldn't stand anymore._

_A hand suddenly grabbed at his golden hair, jerking him up off the floor. His neck wanted to snap from his body, his head jerked up to face his father. _

_His cold silver eyes, just like his, stared at him, as if setting him on fire. He looked down, avoiding his eyes. He feared he might be hit again if he stared back. _

"_When will you learn." He said it more like a statement than a question. "If The Dark Lord sees you this way, he'll despise me!" _

"_I won't do it again father. I swear…" _

"_Father?" He threw him to the floor, dispersing him like a rag. "I do not have a son lower than a muggle." _

_He knew only to keep quiet, but he couldn't help himself from shuddering in fear, in coldness, in disgrace. _

"_You're such an ignominy. A weakling." _

_The shock he felt from the spell his father muttered was nothing to him. His statement hurt him more than the spell._

_Numb on the floor, he struggled to breathe, his lungs burning. He felt eyes watching him, not just his father's. Dragging his eyes to the door, he found his mother, just staring at him. Watching him._

_There was no pity in her eyes. There was just… emptiness. He wanted to scream to her, beg for her help. She was supposed to be there, taking care of him. She was supposed to nurture him, raise him. But she just looked away from their stare, and walked away. _

_That tore another part of his little heart. _

"_Sir," A different voice suddenly spoke. "Sir, please, he's just a kid. He had enough already. He nee—"_

"_Shut up, you fool." Draco heard another moan, a body falling unto the floor. He couldn't move to see clearly what was happening. He only dragged his eyes to his father's feet and saw the young face of a man. _

_Harvey just stared at him as he bled from the curse. Blood was spilling on his mouth as his eyes suddenly rolled back. _

"_Such an inane git." Lucius spat and turned back to him. _

_Draco's tears suddenly spilled. He was hopeless now._

"_You will never learn." He muttered before he pointed his wand at him. "Crucio…"_

Draco suddenly jerked violently on his bed, drenched in cold sweat. He was shuddering hard from the dream. _A nightmare… _He told himself. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. He could still hear his father's voice…

_It's just a nightmare. Just another nightmare…_ He muttered in him, grabbing the covers and wrapping himself in them. He felt so cold. So damn cold from the dream.

But he never had to be cold ever again. He would never have to be hungry again.

He built his empire, a beautiful home for himself, with such elegance and brightness in them. He built it so he wouldn't face the coldness he had back in his father's house. He built it to escape the horrible trauma he had in that cursed house.

But damn it. Why are they coming back at him?

He tried to breathe calmly, trying to ease his body from shuddering. _It's over now… He won't hurt me again…_

Alone and exhausted in the darkness of the night, he reached over to the other side of the bed, hoping that she was beside him.

_Better check up on her…_ He finally thought and forced his body to sit up. Grabbing a robe, he draped it over him and breathed deep, calming his nerves from the previous nightmare.

He walked the halls comfortably with bare feet, but his mind drifted to the images that forcibly entered his sleeping mind. He remembered that night. He remembered it very well. It was one of those nights that his father almost killed him. To the point of bleeding a kid to death. He couldn't help it but feel worn out with the truth. He wanted to run away from it. Hide from it. But yet again, it came back to him. He will hunt him again and again.

Those thoughts circling his mind, the sudden shock that met him at the door paralyzed him almost completely. Staring through the room, Hermione stood by the window sill, staring at the grounds below. She was holding both side edges of the window, and her body was swaying towards the empty air.

"Hermione!" He managed, finally making his feet move towards her. "Hermione, what are you doing!"

Suddenly turning to him, he saw it in her eyes. Tears were drowning them, but the emptiness of her eyes… the coldness of it…

"I have to…" She mumbled, stopping Draco. "I have to go back to Harry."

* * *

_She took off her robes and spread her arms, letting herself feel the cold wind blowing past her. She could hear Him whisper in her ear as the wind caresses her. She could hear Him calling her name._

_Tears streaked her face. She couldn't help but call out to Him._

"_Harry. Harry. Harry!" She screamed, facing the heavens. She was standing on the roof top of the hospital. "Harry! Why did you leave me! Why did you leave me here all alone?" She screamed and sobbed, her chest heaving with the heavy wind. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Sorry… Sorry…" She slowly lowered her arms and closed her eyes, feeling him through the wind. Small flakes of snow flew down towards her. Her skin went numb with the coldness._

_Walking towards the railing, she lifted her weak legs and crossed over the railing, holding on the cold metal. She wanted to end all of this. She wanted to be with Him._

"_I'm going to follow you… I'll find you…" She whispered, slowly stretching her arms, leaning over thin cold air. "I'll find you."

* * *

_

"What?" He slowly reached for her. "Hermione… look at me..."

"He's up there…" She turned and pointed above the skies, the wind caressing her skin. "I need to be with him…"

"Hermione… he's dead…" He muttered, closely steeping forward. "Hermione. Look at me…"

"You're lying… He's calling me… He's…. Harry…' She whispered, leaning over the rail.

"Hermione!"

Everything suddenly turned quiet. His voice echoed as she felt the wind seemed to catch her weight. She was slowly falling… falling… falling….

But then, arms suddenly caught her from behind. As they fell, she felt the sudden stop of the wind, and they seemed to be floating down and slowly… slowly…

"It's okay… I got you…" His breath was ragged and the wand in his hand was broken. He had caught her just in time, slowly landing them on the grass ground.

As he felt the ground on his back, he looked down his arms and felt her shivering. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

But then, he felt her sobbing, as she clutched at his robe. "I have to… I have to… I…"

"Hermione. Look at me." He insisted, cupping her face in his hands. "Look at me!"

As she dragged her eyes towards him, the emptiness that once was in them were gone. Tears were only drowning them. "Draco… Draco…"

She choked his name as he embraced her. "I'm sorry Draco… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" Rocking her, he closed his eyes and tightened his grip, trying to stop her shivering. "It's alright… I got you…"

"Harry… He's… He was calling me…" She whispered, her head resting on his chest. "He was calling me… I can hear his voice…"

Draco just listened to her, not knowing what to say.

"I could hear his voice… But there was a baby…"

"A baby?" Draco mumbled.

"Yes, a baby… crying…" She closed her eyes. "…I'm… I'm tired."

Falling asleep in his arms, Draco took her hand and kissed it. "Our baby is calling you back." He whispered and smiled. He slowly stood up and carried her back to her room.

* * *

**A/n: Feels bloody good to be back.ü I'm just really sorry it took this long.ü See you next update anyway.ü**

**I'll try and make it sooner.ü**


	15. Chap 15

**A/n: Chapter 15 here.ü LOL.ü **

**Anyways, I'd just like to announce that I will be replying to you, if ever, through the reviews you guys send me.ü But unfortunately, I won't be able to reply to anonymous reviews.ü So please as much as possible, log in before you send your reviews so I could reply to you directly.ü**

**I'd be happy to converse to you guys that way.ü **

**That would also be my personal messages for you.ü Instead of the usual postings here we had before.ü**

**Just trying something new.ü **

**But if you have problems with logging in or anything, please tell me so I could post my message for you here.ü**

**Thank you.ü**

**Now, on with the story.ü**

**Oh, also, I better warn you about this chapter. I I'm sorry if it's weird. I really hurried it up and was not given the chance to run through with it again or even edit it.:( My brother's always getting the computer. Project and everything.**

**But anyways, here it is. ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Dilemma: The Sequel

Chapter 15

"She's sleeping now." Draco announced, whispering softly on the phone. "She's sleeping peacefully."

"The potion you gave her will be fine. She'll need more rest now. Real rest." Mrs. Dubley replied, sighing tiredly over the news. _Suicide. Holy macaroon of Merlin on toast. _She never knew Hermione even thought of doing that. "This is all part of the process." She said, more to herself than to Draco. "She'll remember things mostly at this rate. Have you received the potion I sent you?"

"Yes. I just got it from Harvey."

"Madame Pomfrey herself gave me those procedures. That's the best antidote so far Hogwarts has to offer."

"Thank you. Please send them my utmost gratitude."

"Of course." Mrs. Dubley sighed again, pausing a moment. "Uhm, Draco…?"

"Yes, Darlene?"

"How's the baby? Does she know?"

Glancing over the table, he watched Hermione stir silently. "She doesn't know anything yet." He mumbled, standing up from his chair and walking towards her. "But, I believe that somehow… she does." He sat beside her and tucked locks of her hair away face. "She heard a cry in her dream. A child crying to her."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I was asking myself the same thing."

"Well, I believe she must know most of the things that she must." She pointed out.

"I was actually planning on showing her something. Some places we've been…" He paused, as if to think.

"That would be great." She interjected before he could say anything more. "The sooner you clarify things up with her, the better. She would want the truth."

"Of course." He smiled. "Of course she would."

* * *

Pain. A word so used by many. Felt by many. But is there really a definite rate of the intensity of pain?

Can anyone even withhold it?

Can anyone bear much of it?

She woke up staring into nothingness, endless tears falling over her cheeks. She had just awoken from a dreamless sleep, feeling empty. Frustrated, agitated, tired, hurt, confused, she didn't know what to feel. She was so fragile, nearing to her breaking point. She was blank. She was cold, alone.

What else could be said to such a pain?

She knew some of her lost memories were coming back to her. She knew she was nearing to be her old self, the person people knew for the past ten years that have become of her after the war.

But how come she pretends not to know it?

Glancing at the window, she shivered and gathered herself into her arms, weeping. She was willing to end everything.

She was willing to kill herself for Harry.

She loved Harry for so long as she could remember… Losing him meant losing her life…

She loved him more than anything in this world…

Burying her face in her hands, she suddenly felt the cold golden ring on her finger. She stared at it and watched it glimmer in the morning sun.

How could she learn to love Draco Malfoy if she loved Harry?

How could she love Draco now when her heart yearns for Harry?

Slowly pulling the ring out of her finger, she stared at it and cried.

What is she going to do now?

* * *

He watched her stare at the window listlessly, her mind seemingly drifting off to somewhere.

He had feared this moment since the beginning: The moment when he doesn't know what to do for her. He would give everything, even his own life, to make her happy. To take care of her.

But how will he do that now? He doesn't know what she feels. He couldn't soothe her pain. He couldn't help her. He could only do nothing.

And worse, he doesn't know if she still feels the same way he feels for her.

"How are you feeling?" He suddenly uttered, startling her.

She turned to him and stared at him. She managed a weak smile. "I don't know. Fine, I guess."

He was falling apart, seeing her face so pale, her cheeks stained with tears. He wanted to take away her pain with all of his being. But he was just helpless. He couldn't face her. "I'll ask Harvey to bring up some food for you… You need to eat."

"No, I'm fine. Really." She wiped at her cheeks and sighed. Smiled again. "I'm keeping you from your work."

"No." He smiled too, and sat down beside her on the bed, staring out of the window with her. "I cleared my schedule for the week."

"You didn't have to." She muttered.

"Maybe not." He turned to her. "But I wanted to."

She smiled at him. Just the typical Malfoy. He'll do anything when he wants it. "I don't want to be your burden."

"You're not." He pointed out. "You're my wife."

She hesitated, and turned away from him.

He laughed and looked away too. He looked so calm and casual. His eyes were still his steady ones, controlled. But deep inside, he was hurting. "So… How about that breakfast?"

She turned to him, and stared at him. She didn't know what to say to him. "I… I think I need to puke."

Helping her to the bathroom, he watched her puke her guts out. She was sitting on the bathroom floor when she was done.

"Here." He handed her a glass of water.

She held it close to her lips and savored it. "Thanks. I feel much better."

"That's good." He knelt down before her and just stared at each other.

"Draco." She called, hesitating a little. "I… I don't know how to… well…"

He waited. "What is it?"

"This is weird." She finally laughed and sighed. "I…" She stopped. Frowned. "I think I should be upset about this. About you not telling me. You must have your reasons." She cleared her throat, grabbed her glass of water and drank again. "But still… Am I pregnant, Draco?"

He just stared back at her. He didn't expect her to be this straightforward. "Pregnant."

She stared at him. "Am I?"

He crossed his legs and stared at the tiled floor. He wanted to tell her the news so bad, but not this way. "Yes, you are actually."

She raised a brow. "And you didn't tell me?"

He heard the pang of annoyance in her voice. As expected in this case. But as he looked up at her face, her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

He wanted to reach out to her, hold her. But he closed his hands in fists and held himself. "I was going to tell you."

She looked away and gazed at her hands.

"Look," He whispered; a glint of exhaustion visible in his voice. "The night when… when this happened to you…" He paused, ran a hand through his hair. "We were about to meet in the café where I… well… where I first convinced you to go out with me. You prepared a surprise for me. I never knew what it was until this happened to you." He took a deep breath. "You planned that dinner to tell me you were pregnant." His mouth curved, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's what made it worse."

A tear had already slipped down her cheek. "You could have just told me."

"I wanted to tell you the news the same way you planned it to tell me." He admitted. "I wanted it to be special."

She suddenly buried her face in her palms, dragging her knees to her elbows. "I can't…"

He leaned closer to her, wanting to hold her. "Can't what?"

"I can't do this…" She sobbed mutely and muffled on her hands.

"Look at me." He whispered. "Look at me, Herm."

She dragged her hands from her face and looked up at him.

"We can make this work." He muttered, holding her hand. "Darlene just gave me a potion today. She said Madame Pomfrey herself instructed her about that. It would help you through remembering everything."

She slipped her hand away from him ever so slowly. "Draco… I can't do this… I can't let this…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't keep on holding you down like this… I can't keep you like this…" She sniffled, turning away from him. "I… I need to go…"

"Go where, Herm?"

"Away from you."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. "I can't let that."

She stared up at him hearing his voice suddenly turning passive, and saw his silver eyes turning cold, threateningly cold. "It's for the best, Draco…"

"That's bullshit."

"It's not." She pointed out. "I don't want to hurt you, Draco."

"You _are_ hurting me right now!" He slammed his fist on the tile, chipping a chunk of it.

She wasn't shaken with the rise of his voice. But she was, just staring into his eyes swimming with emotions she hadn't seen before.

"Don't do this, Hermione. Don't do this to me."

"I don't know what I feel Draco. I wish I do but I don't. I have to figure it out. I have to think everything through."

"Through out the years I've known you I know that you are a very intelligent person. But your intelligence fails you today, Herm."

"This is not stupidity. You don't know what I'm going through."

"I don't know what you're going through." He said it more like a statement than a question. He stood up, and walked to a counter, nudging his hip on it. His temper was working up good on him. He needed the distance. "The hell I don't know. But even with that handicap, I will do everything in my power to get you through everything." He breathed deep, willing himself to calm down. "I want to bring you back. All that happened in the past, they happened for a reason. I may not entirely know what reason that might be, but all I know is you're my wife. And I'm your husband. We swore in our vows that we'd help each other through everything. And we'd be together for better or for worse. I'll do what I have vowed on that day. I swear it on my life." He muttered and stared at her. "I want you back. I need you to."

She stood up too, wiped at her tears, and walked over to him. She stared at his eyes, his temper now subsiding, but pain taking over.

"I have hurt you for so many times right now." She whispered. Then she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him between her and the counter. She buried her face on the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I feel about everything. I'm pretty messed up." She paused, feeling a new wave of emotions coming at her. "I believe I didn't entirely believe you did love me. Up until now." She smiled and leaned back to look up at him. "And that'd what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you, loving me this much."

"I don't understa—"

"I don't know if I could give you back the love you give me." She interjected. "I need to get through with this alone. For now. I need…" She paused, feeling her throat tighten with the tears choking her back. "I need to be away with everything."

He stayed quiet for a time, wrapping them both in dead silence. "You'd want your old apartment."

"My old apartment?"

"Yeah. I could get it back for you. And you could stay there for—"

She tightened her arms around him, squeezing him in a hug. "Thank you so much, Draco."

He wrapped his arms around her too, closing his eyes. And smiled. "It's nothing."

Now, alone in the bathroom, he stared at the door, his smile slowly fading away.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys.ü **

**Well, that's about it, I think. **

**I hope you guys get this.**

**It's kinda weird, but please tolerate it.ü **

**Anyways, gotta go now.My brother's bugging me to get off of the computer.ü**

**Until next chapter then.ü**


	16. Chap 16

**A/n: This is a really short one.ü**

**But anyways, the story goes on.ü**

**Enjoy.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Dilemma: The Sequel

Ginny Weasley just stared at her best friend, knowing better just to shut up and go with the flow. This is just a plain butt kicking stupid idea; she mused, but just bit her own tongue. _Marital dispute? Or did they just lose their heads!_ She wanted to know.

"Can you hand over the jacket there, Gin?" Hermione just casually requested, busily packing her shoes in a plastic.

Ginny did, awkwardly, and stared hard at her. "You want me to get the rest over from Draco's room?"

"Oh, sure, thanks." Hermione smiled, and just fussed over some of her already neatly folded clothes.

She could not believe it. "Seriously, Hermione?"

Hermione gave her a once look over and smiled. "Or would you like it to watch these over while I get them?"

"No. Jeez Herm. You're preggy. I can't let you carry that too many loads." She stepped out and walked directly to the elevator.

She wanted to haul both of them in a room and scream at them for the big mistake they're doing. _A safe distance_? _Time to think things over? Bullcrap. _She hissed. They didn't need to be separated. They've been separated and _tried_ to be separated from hell and back.

And now they just _want_ to be separated for a while?

"What the hell is wrong in this world." She muttered, more like a statement than a question, and stepped into the elevator shaft.

**Please state your destination.**

"Mast—" She frowned, paused a minute, and just stared hard at the elevator panel.

**Again, please state your destination.**

She cocked a brow, realizing it was Hermione's voice. "Master's." She mumbled and listened to the short hum of the shaft.

**Have a good day. **

_This is her home now. Why does she have to leave? _She thought and clucked her tongue.

She couldn't believe that even Malfoy approved of the idea.

Did he want to lose her again?

Why would he agree to such a thing like that?

He worked so hard to find her before… All those misfortunes they had.

All the heartaches, the desperation, the hurt…

And now they just ended up in a friendly separation?

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid!_

"Ginny. It's good you have arrived." Draco pleasantly greeted just by the door of their Master's bedroom.

Ginny stared at him, appalled of him being casually so cool about the situation.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly uttered; her temper and control failing her.

"Yes, pleasant good morning too."

"You're letting her leave!" Ginny asked as her greeting.

"She'll be secured in her old apartment. Wouldn't it be nice to have her closer to your house?"

"After all you've done and after all that has happened to both of you, you'll let your relationship end up in a _divorce_!"

Draco suddenly glanced at her, obviously staggered. "Divorce is not in the picture, Ginny. She just needs some time alone."

"You know that's crap, Malfoy. You _know _that!" Ginny's eyes widened in rage. "She's pregnant. She needs _you_. And don't you worry that she might jump again just like she did the other night? You yourself told me about it!"

"Ginny. She can handle herself fine. Darlene had sent her the potion she needs. It would help her stabilize those… dreams… she has during the process."

Ginny frowned at him for a minute, as if thinking of something else to say to stop him for letting this stupidity happen. "What about the baby? She needs you, Malfoy. _They _need you."

Draco smiled, walked up to her, and kissed Ginny's hand. "It's tremendous to see you worry for her like that. But right now, all she needs is herself."

She felt herself blush, but tried to ignore it and stare back at him. "What's gone into you? You know she needs you."

"Perhaps I was wrong, Ginny." He answered. He gazed at her and smiled so pleasantly, it made Ginny shiver. "We all imply that she needs me. What if she doesn't?"

"She loves you, Draco." Ginny insisted. "You can't believe that. You can't let her go."

"I can." He smiled, and walked away. "And I am letting her go." He turned to the elevator shaft and gaveher a last look. "Because I love her."

Ginny watched him as the elevator closed its doors behind him. "What the hell has happened to them?"

* * *

"Good morning." Hermione smiled at Draco as he entered the room. "Have you seen Ginny? What's taking her so long?"

He studied her bag, her things, and the set of clothes folded and unfolded on the bed. "She's in the East Wing." He answered and stepped up, grabbing a shirt, and folding it into a perfect fold. "She practically scolded me for this."

She stared at him, wide eyed (pity absolutely present in them. It's Ginny for goodness sake.ü), then composed herself, laughed and stared at him fondly. "I'm sorry Draco. I know she's worked up. I can see it in her face."

"Yeah, well, I was prepared for it." He smiled back and placed the shirt in the bag. He grabbed another and started folding it. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Ginny says she'd drive me to the apartment." She scanned everything and sighed in content. "I'll just pack up the last of my clothes and hit the road."

He managed a smile and looked at her contented face. _She needs this. _He told himself, trying to hold himself down from kneeling to her and begging for her to stay... "I'll drive you there."

"Ginny brought her car with her."

"We'll have a talk here later and she can drive herself home safely rather than take the sweaty public transport."

"Yeah, sure, okay." She sighed and sat beside him by the bed. "But public transports aren't that bad."

"Sure they are."

"No they're not. You should try them some. It would do you good."

He laughed and gave her a side long glance. She's still the same. "I bet."

Smiling at him, someone banged over on the door with a bump, disturbing them.

"Could someone open the door please?"

Draco chuckled and stood up. "That must be Ginny."

* * *

The apartment looked the same as ever. Though there were some minor damages, the porch still looked stable, with plants that he remembered the caretaker had trimmed and watered. The small homey gate was still standing, but was about to fall with just a kick on the screws. _Need to fix that. _Draco noted in his head, still looking around the small garden in front of the small porch with trimmed grass and blooming flower shrubs.

Ginny stared up to the building. It looked great after all these years. "Still looks good."

Hermione stared intently at it for a time, wishing she would remember days that she had spent with it. They said she lived there for most of the ten years it had passed since the war.

She hoped she remembered memories she spent with it.

"C'mon!" Ginny excitedly pulled her, stepping up to the wooden porch, making it creek a little. "Isn't it fab!"

Hermione smiled at her friend and braced herself. She doesn't know what was in there.

As Ginny opened the door, they entered with a gasp.

"Oh my. It looks really good." Ginny said, nearing to tears. "Malfoy, you did a great job."

"Got the best caretaker in town." He amended, checking out the small foyer.

There was still the perfectly carved wooden stairs in the foyer, climbing up into the small rooms upstairs. The parlor looked empty, but was spacious for five or six people to fit in. The kitchen was still in shape, having its white marble floors shiny, and the wooden counters free from termites. The bathroom beside the kitchen was still smelling good, gleaming good, with their creamy tiles and white tub. Though the doors creek a little, which Draco noted in his head to fix, everything looked great and stable.

Climbing up the stairs, they checked out where Hermione's office once existed, a square room fitting only almost three to four people. A desk and a PC would be good in it, with a console and a small sofa on the corner; Draco mused, looking over the corners of each wall, checking for cob webs or anything that needed cleaning. Everything seemed in perfect shape.

The bedroom, well, it's good that it's bigger than the office. A Queen sized bed would be perfect in it, and some side tables and lamps. Carpets of all colors entered his head, and all sorts of wall papers and paints to add up the color of the old wall. Some models of his own shops of furniture flashed before him too: a perfect desk, chair, cabinets, drawers…

But as he glanced at the excited Ginny and the quiet Hermione, he smiled and shut down his own ideas.

She would want her apartment as it was before. Plain, simple, and homey.

He smiled and sighed, walking over to them.

"I remember having your small bed over here, and the covers and everything over here. And pillows, many pillows. And a desk here! Oooh! You had our pictures here before. And also the cabinet here? Yeah, here. With your books and files. Yeah! You were so mad at me before when I touched it." Ginny laughed and imagined the room full of Hermione's old things. "Gosh, I remember sleeping over here." She turned and smiled at Hermione.

"We'll have the furniture here in…" He checked at his watch. "Thirty minutes tops."

"That'd be sweet!" Ginny jumped excitedly.

_It's good she's up for it now. _Hermione smiled, glancing over Ginny. She saw the confusion, the irritation in her eyes just awhile ago.

And now she's all excited about it. Just the typical Ginny. "This is great, Draco. Thank you."

He smiled at her, his eyes cool and stable. And blank. "Not a problem."

Ginny watched them as both of them stared at each other, smiles all over their faces.

But, staring deep in their eyes, she could see the slight presence of sadness in them.

Sighing, Ginny held back her tears, desperation, confusion, and mostly pity fumbling her insides. She forced herself to compose herself, then smiled at them, planning to lift the weighing air some. "Anyone up for a glass of lemonade?"

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys.ü **

**I will apologize for now for not being able to reply to you yet...:( this life's really sad. I want to work on this really hard, but since I'm having time problems with our computer, I'm always submitting and replying late...:( **

**I'm really sorry about that...**

**But remember, I WILL finish this story.ü**

**I won't leave it undone.ü **

**Anyways, thank you so much for the marvelous reviews.ü **

**I really, REALLY appreciate it a lot.ü**

**Take care you guys.ü**

**Until next update.ü**


	17. Chap 17

**A/n:OMG! I finally made it through!ü Hi guys:)**

**I actually submitted a complain about the uploading thing.ü**

**Seems like they worked it through.ü**

**Anyways... the 17th chapter _FINALLY_.ü**

**Enjoy!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Dilemma: The Sequel

He believed he had arranged the groceries in their proper places in their storage room. He already talked to the gardeners about the disaster done to the rose shrubs by the pond in their supposedly "backyard" which one of them accidentally sprayed low brand insecticide and killed it. He already gathered all the papers his master needs for his contract agreement about the hotel management. The delivery stocks to Draco's headquarters were already filed, packed, good to go, and prepared for the plan implementation. The samples for the hotel improvements were also already on his desk.

He made sure everything was set in their proper places.

Sitting behind the console, he observed the security room and rubbed a finger over the desk, holding approximately fifty screens. He rubbed it with his index finger and listed in his mental note to have the room cleaned. The domestic droid hadn't cleared every dust in this room which was instructed to her. He must inquire this to his master for reprimanding and repairing.

But before he would fume over a domestic droid, he suddenly caught movement from one of the screens, the main gate, opening and letting his master enter the premises. He leaned over the screens and examined the slow movement of tires on stone grounds, moving its way to the garage. Moving over to the next screen, he opted to operate screen manually, zoning in to fifty percent, and took a closer lookat Draco Malfoy by the windshield of his classic black sedan. After parking the car on exactly a millimeter away from the limit line, he stared at his master, and watched him stare blankly into space. He sat there for a full minute, and then casually draped his arms over the wheel and buried his face in it.

Pity swamped at him as he saw Draco stay that way for another five minutes. He knew things will be different around the premises without the presence of Hermione around.

And he seemed to have underestimated the degree of the changes.

Stepping out of the car, Harvey watched carefully as Draco stepped up over into the shaft, listen intently to his wife's voice over the panel, stare at it for a full minute, and curve his lips. He suddenly stepped back out again and directly walked outside into the gardens, not minding the soft drizzle of rain pouring down on him.

"You forgot your coat in your car." Harvey mumbled at the screen, still watching intently as Draco strolled down the curves of the garden and into the front door. Entering, he paused a moment to look at his house, his fortress, standing in its tremendous beauty and elegance. But his smile wasn't reaching his eyes, Harvey mused, and there was frustration on his face: the way his eyes fade into a lighter shade of silver, and the shadows under and in his eyes haunting over him. Harvey, too, sighed in frustration. He gathered a deep breath and stood up from the comfy leather chair to the door.

* * *

He stared at his own house, his own palace, and wondered how it all came to be.

He remembered his causes and motives of bringing forth such a tremendous domicile into reality. He only wanted out from his father's house, and build one that is better, bigger, and in a way, warmer. Though he couldn't say the house that his father built was one of ugliness and without trend, it was still nothing with the coldness living in it.

He built this house to make his own.

He built it to survive from his reality, and reborn his old life to new.

But then, his new life never became overly complete. Until Hermione. He never thought a woman like her would be taking his heart in just the sight of her. He hated her so much most of his life. And his hatred for her turned to love for her.

He feared and felt unworthy of loving her long before, but learned to accept it, show it, and treasure it. He became so undeniably dependent on her, making him annoyed at himself of that simple fact.

But, pardon his pride, he needed her. He needed her more than anything in this whole world. He never thought he would feel such intense passion for somebody.

He never knew he would know such a thing as love this strong.

But then, knowing that she'd gone away from him left a heavy air around their home. It left a hole in his heart, and emptiness in him. Losing her meant losing his life.

And having her away, he felt like a dead corpse.

Having her away, he didn't know how to live.

"You're soaking wet." A voice suddenly disturbed him, pulling him back from the deep abyss of his thoughts into reality.

It took him a moment to look up at Harvey, standing by the newel post, studying him.

Draco stared back at him and started up the stairs. "It started raining."

Harvey just kept his gaze on him and let out a sound similar to a sigh. "You left your coat in your car."

"So I did." Draco muttered.

"Draco."

Draco stopped halfway to a step. Harvey hardly calls him by his first name around anybody. He only does that when he speculates something of him. Or if he worries about him.

Amused, Draco turned to him and stared down at him.

Harvey stared back, his body ever so straight. "A moment with you, if it's no trouble."

Draco, studying him, took his time coming down to the landing and turned to him, eyes level and composed. "I presume this isn't about any businesses."

"You presume right." Harvey agreed, handing him a robe. "Change up before you get sick. After winter is still in the air."

Draco smirked at him and took the robe.

* * *

It had been a long time since Draco had indulged in a drink with anybody.

He sat on his comfy sofa in the parlor, calmly watching the fire heating up in the fireplace. He wore his robe loose, lounging on the sofa with his long legs stretched out over the coffee table.

Harvey sat beside him, a pint at hand, and his free arm draped neatly over the arm of the sofa. He stared at his master and watched him gaze at the fire, orange blaze eddying around his silver pupils.

"I always thought you prefer whiskey." Harvey commented, and glanced at the butterbeer Draco had been drinking.

"I normally do." Draco answered, staring at his mug and the foam on top of it. "I just suddenly missed this. A token of the past."

"Past indeed. Hogsmeade's best drink it could offer." Harvey broke into a smile. "Thinking of a homecoming?"

Draco stayed quiet for a while, as if pondering it. "Not yet." He began, and sipped butterbeer. "I managed to stay away from Hogwarts and anything connected to it for the past ten years. I think I have strayed for too long. And I also think I did for just a short moment." He let out a sigh. "I haven't decided yet."

Harvey smiled. "You have managed to stay away from it. But for only seven years." Harvey turned to him. "Not ten."

After a moment of staring, Draco suddenly laughed, his voice thick and slurred. "What the hell." He laughed again and stared back at the fire. "The past does really haunt you, doesn't it? You can't get away from it."

Harvey felt the sudden shift of his tone, from cheery to a soft melancholy. He felt the tug of pity grabbing for his heart. "She loves you."

Draco's smile suddenly faded; his eyes from his drunken gleam to pale silence. "I don't know if she does."

"Then believe me when I say it. She loves you." Harvey repeated, desperation almost clinging to his gut. "She only needs time to get away from things, understand things and digest them. All are coming down on her like she's a child just learning the ways of the world."

Draco didn't budge. "She loves Potter."

"That's a different matter."

"It comes down to the same fact: She loves Potter." Draco insisted and gulped down the rest of the butterbeer. "Merlin, I forgot how this tastes good." Grabbing for the bottle, Harvey sighed and took it out of his reach.

"You're drunk. That'd be enough."

"I'm most certainly not drunk." Draco pointed out and tried to reach for it. But when Harvey dodged him, he stared at him calmly. "Samuel Harvey, hand it over."

"Your hands are usually fast." Harvey started with a smile seemingly related to a sneer. "You're not that fast now, are you master?"

"Don't you dare mock me." Draco smirked at him and snapped his fingers. The bottle suddenly slipped out of Harvey's hand and floated back to him. "I still know some tricks." He chuckled and started gulping down butterbeer from the bottle itself.

Harvey laughed and snapped his fingers too. "So do I."

The butterbeer suddenly stopped from coming out of the bottle, the liquid seemingly stuck inside the neck of it. Draco stared at it and shook his head. "You don't give up, do you?"

"I am older than you." Harvey pointed out, grabbing back the bottle and putting it away from Draco. "I know this world better than you."

"Point taken." Draco amended. He then stared at the bottle and took out his wand, muttering a spell, shattering the bottle, and dragging the floating liquid in his mug. He smiled, lifted his mug as if in a toast, and drank. "But I always get what I want."

Harvey watched his master indulge in it, and shook his head. "I believe you do."

Draco laughed at that and stood up, almost staggering over the coffee table. He swayed his way to the window sill and stared up at the crying sky. "I always get what I want." He repeated, smiling lazily at the drizzling rain outside. But then, as he thought about it, his smile slowly faded; his emotions suddenly identical to the dark heavens. He turned away from the window and glanced at Harvey, his eyes coming back to the murky shadows of his sorrow. "But how come I can't have the heart of the woman who has mine?"

Harvey smiled at him and walked up to him, watching the rain pour down over the beautiful flowers starting to bloom. "Spring's coming up fast, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"It is my favorite time of the year. After all the coldness of winter, all the secrets and beauty of the world blooms and renews." He smiled at the thought and sighed. "You and Madame Hermione are like that."

Draco cocked a brow. "Are we?"

Harvey chuckled. "Well, we can just say that Madame Hermione is a flower. And you are spring." He smiled. "Odd, it may sound. But if you look at it, flowers in their nature bloom into their best state during spring. But as of now, the flower is lost from its nature, and doesn't know when to bloom."

Draco pondered over it and stared at him, managing to steady his doubling vision.

"When the flower returns to its nature and detects that spring has arrived, it would bloom." Harvey pointed out. "Until Madame Hermione finds herself again, she would know her place, herself, her own feelings, and she would return to you."

"You sound like you read her like a book."

"You can say that. It's quite apparent actually." Harvey turned to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I saw how she looks at you. I saw how she talks about you, how she touches you, and worry about you. Even if she had forgotten some of her memories, she would still be, and will always be, the same Hermione Granger you know."

Draco smiled and touched the golden band on his left finger. "You make it sound like I'm stupid." He chuckled weakly. "Some marriage huh?"

"I don't know much about marriage, but I do know its one hell of a ride." Harvey nodded. "Most people crash and burn with it. But in your case, you'll both survive."

Draco sighed, walked over to the sofa and sat down on its arm before his knees gave up on him. "I hope we do."

* * *

**A/n: Hi guys.ü **

**Hoped you liked that.ü**

**By the way, for those I haven't PM'd yet, I'll take this opportunity to apologize for taking this so long...**

**I encountered problems and all in uploading and fighting with my siblings in using the computer and stuff...**

**So... I'm really sorry...**

**Anyways... next update.ü**

**Hope you'll like that too.ü**

**P.S. I missed you guys.ü**


	18. Chap 18

**A/n: Hey.ü Another chapter here.ü**

**Enjoy.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Dilemma: The Sequel

She just sat there in her old/new sofa in her apartment.

Ginny told her it was the very same sofa she had way before at its very position. But it looked brand new, obviously provided by Draco and all the rest. She looked around at her things and sighed. It seemed like a good place to stay in for a while.

She sighed again, this time deeper, and slumped her back. Everything looked great and she trusted Ginny's word that it was all back in place just like before.

But how come she doesn't feel anything about it?

How must she confront this? How should she accept all these things and solve the broken puzzle?

And how, most importantly, could she be herself again? Everything seemed to be okay prior the accident. Everything looked like it was going great: Relina and her childhood, Ginny and Seamus' growing family, Ron's empire, Neville's climbing career, and her _married_ life.

And now, she seemed to fracture her friend's lives because of all these madness.

She thought of how Relina watched her when theyvisited her, and the confusion lurking in the little girl's eyes. She thought of Ginny's never ending worrying and fussing. She thought of Ron's attention being split into half with his businesses and _her_ needs. She thought of Seamus efforts of cheering her up, of reminiscing memories that she couldn't remember. She thought of Draco being the one who's hurt the most, doing everything for her and loving her as much as he does.

And she thought of the baby sleeping inside her womb, motherless.

She couldn't be its mother like this. She didn't think she could handle it.

She didn't know if she could love it as much as a mother should. Her feelings and emotions were torn and bruised so much, she couldn't determine what to feel.

And most of all, Harry's driving her nuts.

Willing herself not to cry, she shook her head and shut her eyes to clear her head. She couldn't even settle into one concrete thought about everything.

She stood up and reached for the phone, needing to talk to somebody.

* * *

Ron Weasley stared at his office window, watching the busy streets come by as it should. He was tired from all the meetings and proposals scheduled that day. He wanted to take a year off and be a free man.

But heck, he wanted this, didn't he? He liked handling the empire he built, the hardships he put through for it, and for the sweat, blood, and tears he had shed for it.

He, and only he, could run his company like he does.

Smirking at himself, he threw himself on his leather chair and moaned at the comfort of it. How long did he run around meeting conferences and lunch discussions?

Perhaps just too much.

"Sir?" The monotonic voice of his secretary suddenly interjected, her voice emitting from the phone by his desk.

He hissed and turned to it with a glare. "What?"

"Mr. Okinawa from the Tokyo Management is in line 1. He asks to speak to you."

"Tell him I'll call him back. I'm having a break here for pete's sake."

"He says it's urgent."

"I _said _I'll call him back."

"Alright sir. There's also Mrs. Newberry at the Morgan Foundation property in line two. She begs to speak to you."

"I'll call everyone back in a minute."

"And sir—"

"In a minute." His temper was already lurking into form. He just wanted to sit down for a minute. "Just a damn minute."

"Mrs. Hermione is in line 3."

"Hermio—" He suddenly jerked and grabbed for the phone. "Herm? Herm is that you?"

After a long pause, he heard a soft ruffle on the other line."Ron. It's me."

"Hi." Ron smiled and leaned back on his chair, forgetting about the others. "How are you?"

Hermione smiled. "Just fine."

"I heard you moved back to your apartment."

"I did."

"Oh. What about Malfoy?"

"He's okay. He's in…" She paused, as if to think. "He's in his house."

Ron furrowed his brows and just chuckled. "He actually let you go?"

"He did." Hermione sighed. "He's really kind to me."

"So I hear." He thought and stared absently at a wall. "Though I should say it wouldn't be proper to put his name and 'kind' in the same sentence."

She laughed at that, pleasing him. "He changed, you know."

"I know, I know. Just playing." Ron laughed. "Well, we have some good times." _Really good fist fights and name calling. _He mused.

"So I heard." She laughed. "Ginny told me all about it."

"About what?" Did he actually say that out loud?

"You know, the heat up between you two. She said you were the one who hated him the most when he was, well, when we were… uhm… seeing each other." It felt awkward to say it. "That's what I'm told."

"When I thought I could clean my records to you." He clucked his tongue in pretend disappointment.

"C'mon Ron." Hermione chuckled. "You're still a clown huh?"

"A butt kicking clown." He corrected. "And a good looking one too."

"Dream on."

"I don't need to dream about it, Herm. I just need a mirror."

"Really Ron." She shook her head. "You must know how to differentiate reality from your imagination."

He furrowed his brows. "You're insulting me, Herm?"

"Well, is that insulting, Ron?"

They both laughed.

"So, how's everything back there? Is the apartment still good?"

"Yeah, it looks really great."

"Looks the same?"

Hermione just smiled. "I can't say."

"Oh." _Oops. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!_ "It should be. I heard Malfoy got the best damn caretaker in town."

"Yeah, he always wants the best."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. And suddenly frowned. "So… You two are coming along together then?" _Besides the separation thing. Poor Malfoy. That must be a kick in the head. _Ron contemplated and shook his head in pity for Draco.

"Yes, pretty much." She replied, wincing at herself. _He's the reason why I'm calling you Ron. _"Okay, a little, I think. Maybe."

"Funny. You can't answer me straight."

"It's not that easy Ron." She sighed in desperation. "I don't know what to do."

"Do about what?"

"Myself." She paused, feeling her throat tighten again. She closed her eyes for a moment and willed it to go away. "For the past few days that I spent with him, I remembered some things, things that troubled me."

Ron stayed silent for a moment, bracing himself for the worst. "What would they be?"

"I did learn that Malfoy and I are married. And that Seamus and Ginny are together, and they have a daughter named Relina. And that you own a heck of a big company. And that I live in a big _mansion_. And that Harry…" Tears were starting to choke her. "Harry died. I mean… well, I learned about them from you guys. But as I told you before, I remembered some things. By myself. And well… am I making my point?"

Ron wanted to come to her and hug her for the sake of comforting her. He could hear her voice breaking with what he supposed to be tears. "I'm getting you."

"Well, I had some dreams at night. They're weird actually." She stood up and walked towards the windows to stare outside. "I dreamt about Harry. And some days that passed since his death." She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I saw myself wanting to jump off a hospital building."

Ron's blood suddenly gone cold. Why didn't Ginny tell him about that? Did she even know about that? "You dreamed that?" He couldn't imagine Hermione thinking of that. He didn't know she suffered that much… Or _was suffering_ that much… "Is that just a dream or a memory?"

"A memory…" Hermione answered. "I'm sure of it. I could still feel the cold wind of winter stinging my skin. I could still feel my will pushing me to the railing…"

He didn't speak for a moment. He wanted to choke Malfoy's life out of his body for letting Hermione leave his house unattended with these damned dreams hunting her at night. "Does Malfoy know about this?"

"He does." She replied. "He gave me a potion for that. Madame Pomfrey made it for me. They said it would stabilize my dreams. It's a part of the process."

Ron sighed in exhaustion. "Why did you think of that?"

"About what?"

"About killing yourself?"

Hermione smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about that. You see… I wanted to be with Harry."

"Harry?" Ron's face paled. "But he's dead."

"I know… That's the point."

"Oh." Ron paused, realization dawning over him. "You still love Harry." He said it more to himself than to her.

Hermione held back a sob. She closed her eyes and breathed deep breaths. "I don't know what I feel."

All of a sudden all those days of Draco searching for Hermione and Hermione hurting and craving to find him in Canada came back to him. It all suddenly felt like it was just yesterday. He once tried to separate them for good. He even almost succeeded at that. But now, another dilemma has arrived.

And he had no idea how to deal with it either. "Hermione… do you love Draco?"

She looked away from the window and went back to the couch, cradling herself. "I… I don't know."

Ron's chest suddenly ached for Draco. What the hell could Malfoy do about that now? "Is that your reason for leaving him?"

"It is…" She sniffed. "Well… partly. One is because I need to think through some things. I need to sort out what's _happening_ and what _happened_ to me, what I feel…" She sucked in a deep breath. "He told me he loved me. And I believe him. But I'm scared because I can't give him back the love that he gives me."

He just listened to her; let her bring it all out. It always has been her habit. Keeping things to herself. He felt relieved for her to trust him with these things. To talk with him about this.

"Hermione, love doesn't need to be equal." He mumbled, smiling. "It just needs to be true. You shouldn't be afraid if you can't give him back anything. Knowing that you really love him even for a little bit will be enough for him. "

She was quiet, pondering over that statement, then smiled, and sniffed again. "You sound like you've been friends with him for a really long time."

"Well, we were enemies for a longer time than we've become friends." Ron pointed out as a matter-of-factly. "But even so, I seem to know him pretty well."

She smiled at that, overwhelmingly pleased. And nodded. "Thank you Ron."

"For what?"

"For being a friend." She sighed, calming herself down. "It's funny; all I remember right now are the times before the war. But then, even before, you're still my best friend."

"You're my best friend Herm. Even when I die." Ron chuckled.

"Thanks, Ron. I needed to hear that." She chuckled. "I really appreciate it."

"You need to talk to him." Ron suddenly said. "Both of you need to talk."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I know so." He smiled. "Herm, thinking about it, I know how you felt about him before. Honestly, I tried to separate you from him."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I'm still sorry now. But the fact is, I know what both of you went through to be together. I know how both of you loved each other." He paused, emphasizing that. "You may not know what you feel about him now. But I believe you'll know it soon enough."

Hermione stayed silent.

"Talk to him Herm." Ron insisted. "Spend time with him."

She smiled. "I will then. I trust your word." She glanced at the golden ring still gleaming on her finger. "Thanks Ron."

"No problem." He leaned over his desk and propped his arm. "So… What are you going to do now?"

She glanced at her wrist watch. "I still have time to visit him. It's boring to stay here all day anyway."

Ron nodded, a smile sneaking up the corners of his mouth. "Good idea."

* * *

It felt like he slept for days.

Forcing his eyes to open, he glanced at his side table clock and cursed. It was already ten in the morning and a headache was screaming in his skull. His eyes burned and throbbed, and his dinner last night was slowly, almost painfully, climbing back up his esophagus. He slept late again, drunk as a pig. It had been a long time since he had any hang over. And so far, this was the worst.

Sitting up, he also noticed a small crystal glass plate holding a blue pill and a glass of water. _A Sober Up,_ he mused, and struggled to reach it. But, feeling shaky, clammy, and feverish, his arm supporting him gave out, staggering him back on the bed and accidentally hitting the crystal glass off the table and into the floor. He panted and hissed, hating the feeling of helplessness.

He couldn't even reach a damn pill, for Merlin's sake.

Forgetting the shattered glass and the lost pill, he struggled to swing his feet on the side of the bed, lift his back straight, and plant his feet stable on the carpeted platform floor. He stumbled and swayed on his way to the bathroom, feeling the need to puke. Sitting beside the gleaming toilet, he leaned over and vomited his guts out. _Merlin. What happened to me? _He thought, his breathing turning ragged and shallow. His skin was gleaming with cold sweat and his whole body was burning with fever.

"I need a bath…" He tiredly mumbled, feeling his tongue getting thick, and crawled over to the tub. He tried to reach over the knob for closing the drainage, but hardly made it. He swore, closed his eyes for a moment, and reached over the cold water knob instead, having it closer to his range. He let the water sprays soak him, not even minding to take his clothes off, and laid back over the tub. He let out one shaky breath, his system going overload, and closed his eyes, giving in to his exhaustion.

* * *

It was just yesterday when she left this huge domicile. And yet, one glance at it never failed to amaze her. She just stood there, right in front of the gate, and stared at it for a full minute. The perfect combination of steel, wood, concrete, and marble astounded her. The placement, position, and maintenance of the trees and shrubs, and flowers seemed to create another world from the world behind the tall walls of this land. It all seemed like a forest, so mysteriously beautiful, with its sleek vines and pure colored buds blooming for the coming spring time.

And in the middle of the forest lay the fortress that Draco Malfoy built.

She stared at it and studied the way the soft sunlight played over the details of the building. Even as the dark thick clouds seemed to loom over it, it still looked marvelous. She almost gaped, just almost, as the fortress seemed to grow beautiful the more she stared at it.

Breathing deep, catching herself, she closed her eyes and smiled, settling herself from her amazement. It was then that she felt the claws of anxiousness gnawing her insides. It was then that she realized she was shivering, not from the coldness of the coming rain, but from her nervousness.

She dragged her eyes from the gates, to her hands, then to the small intercom system embedded on the wall. She hesitantly raised a hand to press the button and found herself halting mid air.

She wasn't sure if she should see him now. She wasn't sure of her intentions, of her purpose, of standing here, on his grounds, when she herself ran away from all of it.

_It wasn't like I was running away. _She contradicted herself, frowning over her thoughts. _I was… Hell… I don't even know what I'm doing here. _

She almost dropped her hand from the intercom and walked away, away from him.

But thinking of all he'd done for her, and of what Ron said, she took a deep breath and pressed the button.

"Uhm… excuse me?" She whispered over the intercom. "May I come in?"

* * *

**A/n: Hm... **

**Chapter 19 will take a moment...ü**

**I still need to edit it.ü**

**Haha... I'm sorry.ü**

**Heck, I'm always saying sorry.**

**Am I getting irritable?ü**


	19. Chap 19

**A/n: Hey guys.ü**

**I'm really glad you liked chapters 17 and 18.ü**

**Well, here's Chap 19.ü **

**Hoped you like it too.ü**

**Take note of the timing of everything though.ü **

**So you'd get what will happen next.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Dilemma: The Sequel

Harvey sat restless in the security office, staring at the screens. It had been hours and hours since Draco slept in his bedroom. He wanted to check up on him but, on the contrary, was ordered not to disturb him. He sighed at the screens and just wished he had a screen for the masters. But of course, who would want to put a security camera in your own room? There were privacy rules, of course, and top of the line security gadgets and systems were installed, programmed, and activated to operate even without the help of an operator. Alarms and laser beams were hidden away from the sight of any intruder. And any accidents, explosions, and also oral codes could activate red alert back ups into motion. He checked on his main computer on the systems and assured himself for the millionth time that everything was on set and running. Nothing could harm his master in any form or in any way.

But why was worry still lurking behind him and choking him? He was sure to put the Sober up in sight for him. Also a glass of water. He's sure he'll be taking it. He always hated feeling the hangover after a night of alcohol.

He'll be taking it and then a shower, and come right down for his late lunch.

He glanced at his wrist watch reading two thirty, thinking of preparing meatballs and buttered prawns in case he wakes up.

But before he could stand from his seat and walk off to the kitchen, he suddenly caught movement from one of the screens, the one for the main gate.

There she was, Hermione G. Malfoy, standing in front of their main gate.

He leaned over and stared at her, not knowing the smile slowly taking form on his face.

"Uhm… excuse me?" With a look on her face, he knew she was dead nervous. "May I come in?"

He waited a beat, then pressed a button. "Good afternoon, Hermione. How nice of you to visit."

"Harvey. Good to hear from you." She smiled so pleasantly at the intercom. "How are you?"

"Why don't you come in so I could tell you?" The gate's locks suddenly unlatched themselves, slowly opening for her.

She took a bracing breath and stepped in, walking through the implausible garden.

* * *

She didn't hurry upon walking down the curves of the pathway. The breeze was so cool, almost carrying a fresh aroma. Compared from the busy streets outside, Draco seemed to manage to build another world inside the walls of his fortress. She couldn't see any imperfection the way the trees stood on their ground, emitting a hospitable air around her. The shrubs, blooming with different kinds, colors, and scents of flowers contributed upon giving the plot a whiff of color and life. She slowly planted her feet on the ground, feeling every friction of stone and shoes. She took another deep breath, calmly this time, smelling the fresh green grass, before going up to the steps to the front door.

Harvey stood there, a pleasant greeting awaiting her. "It's indeed a pleasant surprise."

"I was alone in the apartment. Thought I'd drop by to say hi." She replied and smiled. The cool breeze calmed her nerves. But the warmth of the foyer pleased her overwhelmingly. "How are you?"

"Very well. I'd say I expected a normal day to go to waste of boredom. But your visit certainly proved me wrong."

"I'm not disturbing something, am I?"

"Certainly not." Harvey smiled. A smile that surely _didn't_ reach the eyes. "May I take your coat? It's pouring now, isn't it?"

"It will be in a minute. Seems like we'll have a cold spring."

"No. I'm sure it's just because of the after winter air." Harvey pointed out, neatly hanging her coat on a hook. "Would you like some refreshments?"

She watched him run a hand through her coat, straightening it perfectly, checking for any dirt, or stains that he could clean.

But behind his poise and amazing grace, she could see that something was troubling him.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." She muttered and stared at his face. "Harvey?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

She frowned at herself, suddenly not knowing what to say. "I know I should have called first before I dropped by."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Well, I just want to know if he's..."

"He's in the master's bed room. I believe he didn't plan on going to work today. He cleared his schedule for the whole week." _Enough time for you and him to talk. _He smiled again, politely. "Would you like to see him?"

* * *

She would have been excited if she was visiting another time.

But, for most unfortunate moments, she was standing in front of the master's bedroom, her brain cells going wired.

She wouldn't have gone back if it weren't for Ron. She wouldn't have gone back if it weren't for her thoughts screaming at her.

But here she was, still as a corpse, staring at the door that separated them.

She sucked up one big bracing breath, reaching for the knob and entering the room. It was surprisingly dim, the window shutters hindering the permeating soft afternoon sunlight that was nearly dominated by the thick clouds. She felt the coolness of the air pumping from the room temp regulator. And as she looked around, she managed nothing but gape.

The sudden expansion of the room from the narrow doorway almost took her off balanced. It was precisely four times bigger than the guestroom she stayed in before, which she thought was already unnecessarily huge. There were exquisite wooden carved tables and chairs just across a sliding door heading for a terrace with a promising view. The golden brown console fashioned a mix of antiquity and modern trends with its superb curves and details, holding a portable set of machines she couldn't name. Sofas were also set on a corner, surrounding an efficient, and yet stylish, modern steel and glass coffee table with a huge flat screen in front of it. A complex set of computers and multiple screens with a black leather seat dominated most of another corner.

And in the middle of it all, a huge platform elevated and held a king size bed, royalty and extravagance emitting from it. Silk and top of the line cloths covered it, and the side tables bragged the stylish lamps and picture frames it held.

She stepped up and studied a frame, holding a picture of her lying by the grass, a big smile carved on her lips. Beside it was a picture of her friends: Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville, all posing in wacky positions. There was also Relina, so cute and angelic, a doll by her hand, and an innocent smile playing on her lips.

But from all of that, she stared at the silver frame, its contrast of mild gray, black, and white, with his face serene and calm, and his crystal eyes set on something the range of the camera couldn't reach. It was such a plain picture, so discreet. But the way his eyes flicker in a still picture, his tousled hair fall across his cheeks, his white shirt loose around his neck, and the way his hand casually rest by the arm of the cream sofa chair, displaying their wedding ring, caught her eyes. She took it and studied it, his face, his features…

She ran a finger over the picture before she caught herself. The sudden quickening of her heartbeat almost came naturally to her. Her stomach did a butterfly dance and her eyes seemed to latch itself on his face…

It actually took her a moment before she pulled herself together and return the frame back to the table.

From the gleaming floors to the glass sky dome ceiling, the room was nothing but a beauty.

But then, the ruffled bed sheets and the shattered glass on the floor suddenly disrupted her mind from amazement to worry. And looking closely, she noticed a blue pill lying by the floor, near the shattered glass. She picked it up and studied it.

_A Sober Up? _She thought and frowned. She looked around, hoping to find Draco, and found a door adjacent to her. Hearing a soft sound behind it, she thought it was the bathroom and slowly walked over to it. Reaching to knock, she found it partly open, the sound of water sprays coming out of it.

"Draco?" She called out, waiting for a response that didn't come. "Draco? Are you in here?"

Another room bloomed of cream marble and Irish glass before her. The yellow lights softly enlightening it perfectly complimented the whole room. Flowers and greenery potted nicely filled the room with color and grandeur. Glass pictures and engravings demanded awe from who ever stared at it.

Butbeyondbeauty and grandeur, her heart stopped at the sight she saw by the tub just across from her.

There he was, sheet white, soaked wet, and unconscious.

She opened her mouth to call out his name. But the shock of it choked her, only letting her feet drag her to him. She quickly reached for towels, reached for the water knob, and shut the water sprays from soaking him further. She didn't hesitate to take her shoes off and step into the tub with him.

It only took two soft beats under her fingers to let her remember to breathe again.

"Draco… Draco…" She chanted, her voice threatening to break. "Draco, look at me. Look at me." She demanded, but got no answer. "Damn it. What the hell were you thinking?" She touched his forehead, burning hot from fever, and rushed to wrap the towels around him. "You're burning." She mumbled, pulling his torso towards her. She cradled his face, feeling the heat steaming out of his neck, and stared at him.

His skin was turning bluish gray from the cold. His lips were purple. His body was shaking, and pained moans escaped his lips.

Thoughts suddenly screamed at her, overwhelming her.

_He could have drowned if the drainage was closed._

_He could have been frozen to death if he stayed like this for a moment longer._

_He could be gone if I came a second later...

* * *

_

"_Don't you die on me!" She was sobbing. "Malfoy… you can't die!" She kept on pushing. Her chest was heaving. "Draco… Draco, please… Please breathe…" She held his face. He was still not breathing. "Draco… please… Don't leave me…" She stared at his face. His lips were turning pale...

* * *

_

"Oh God…" Emotions ravaged her, shook her. She choked a sob and held him close, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Tears were stinging her eyes. She felt her world shake under her, fall apart before her.

Her only defense was to hold him. Just hold.

"You…" She whispered in his ear, sobs choking her words. "It was you…"

He moaned softly, his breathing ragged and shallow.

_I don't want to hurt you, Draco._

_You _are_ hurting me right now!_

"I'm so sorry…" She cried, holding him close.

_I love you Hermione Granger… And I'll make you fall in love with me again if you need me to._

"I shouldn't have left you…" She murmured; her voice suddenly soft. "Please forgive me… I was so selfish… I only thought about myself…" She buried her face in his wet hair, taking him in. "Please… Please come back to me… Come back…"

His body suddenly tensed, his breathing suddenly hitched. He didn't know where he was, and his head throbbed painfully, almost cracking his skull open. He tried to move, but somebody was holding him still.

He opened his eyes, and felt the arms holding him close, its warmth taking him in.

"Her… Hermione…" His voice cracked, deep and weak. But as realization dawned over him, he slowlylifted his arms around her too. "I'm okay… I'm okay…"

She held him still for a moment, composing herself, steadying herself. She willed heremotions toquiet down, and ignored the fear shefeltjust like she felt when they were on the lake...

_"How can you die when I saved you once!" She kept hitting his chest. "Draco! Come back!" She was furious. "I can't lose you, you bastard! COME BACK!"_

Her voice was still echoing in her head. Her heart was still racing in her chest.But, she leaned back to take a good look at his face andrested her hands over his cheek, caressing them.

And, surprising him, she smiled.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of the water."

* * *

**A/n: Haha.ü Weird isn't it?**

**Well, just check out the next chapter.ü**


	20. Chap 20

**A/n: Hey!ü **

**Another update.ü **

**Glad that you liked the Chap 19.ü **

**I was afraid you guys might find it weird.ü**

**Anyways, chappie 20 coming up!ü**

**Enjoy.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Dilemma: The Sequel

Draco woke up in a dead silence, having a vague recollection of bodies pulling and dragging him out of his bathroom. There were poking, shoving medicine at one's throat, and pinching too, and faces looming down before him, asking him how many fingers he sees.

He didn't know where he was. But as he struggled to reckon, he remembered somebody finding him in the tub and demanded him to wake up.

Yes, he remembered. Hermione was there. She was holding him in her arms, calling him. Calling him to come back…

"Hermio…"

He shot up in bed, and his head did a long, giddy reel. But relief settled over him as he found himself neatly tucked in his own bed. He looked around, finding the room dark as ever, and glanced above the sky dome, its tint set on clear. And there, it revealed him the stars filling the inky night sky. He figured it was midnight. Or near to dawn. But he wasn't entirely sure. He glanced at his side table and struggled to find the clock sitting there with his irritatingly doubling vision. He rubbed at them and squinted at the dark, almost capturing the hands of the clock when…

"Good evening, sir." A domestic droid, taking form of an Irish woman with brunette hair, green eyes, and a cream white skin, stood before him. "Would you like any refreshments or food to be prepared?"

He was startled at first, catching him off balanced, and quickly settled himself in half a second. After a brief staring contest, he settled in a frown.

He _never_ ever let any domestic droid stay in his room in his presence. "What are you doing here?" He demanded; annoyance present in his voice.

The droid just pleasantly smiled at him, making him shiver. "I am glad to be of service, sire." She responded, her cheery Irish accent blooming.

Draco just stared at her and fumed. "Who sent you here?"

"I believe I did, sir." Harvey suddenly stepped in, setting the lights on forty percent.

He groaned as the light suddenly blinded his eyes, his pupils adjusting to it. He squinted again and managed to stare at Harvey who was standing before him. "You know how this house runs, Harvey." He said; his voice cold and level. "I hope this does not happen again."

"Oh I believe it will, sir." Harvey answered; his voice competitively level as his. "For security reasons, that is."

"Bullshit."

"It is not everyday that I find my master in the tub unconscious and burning in fever." Harvey pointed out. "I will do every precaution in order to avoid that of happening again."

"I don't need any precaution."

"We just proved that you do."

"We?"

"Yes. We." Hermione filled in, as if in cue. She gave Harvey a glance, their eyes meeting in a brief moment, and walked straight to Draco's bed.

They stared at each other for a moment, words seemingly stuck in their throat.

"I thought you'd be in your apartment." Draco suddenly spoke, breaking the odd silence.

"Yeah, I just dropped by to say hi."

"Oh. Hi." Draco replied, annoyance utterly present in his face. "Is that all?"

"Don't speak to her that way." Harvey warned, his voice rising in a degree. "She's the one who helped you."

"I don't need any help." Draco insisted, turning to him. "I can manage myself just fine."

Harvey opened his mouth to retort, but was suddenly cut off with Hermione laughing.

Draco just watched her, amused.

"Harvey, Laine, could you please give us a moment alone?"

Laine (the domestic droid), as requested, curtly bowed down and exited, leaving them alone. But Harvey just stood there and stared at Hermione.

Hermione countered him with a smile. "Please, Harvey?"

He just stood there, not moving a muscle. He glanced at Draco and stared at him coldly. "As majordomo of this house, I believe it is my duty to assure the household's safety." He began, his eyes level and composed. But deep down under his skin, he was utterly shaken, the sight of his master unconscious, pale as ever, his lips turning blue, his body shaking terribly … It wasn't a good sight. He vowed to his life never to let Draco Malfoy suffer in any way, as he did as he was a child.

And seeing him sick, seeing him like that in the tub, brought back all of the memories in the past.

It just primarily burned all of his systems in worry. In fear. "And, forgive me sir, if I would bend your rules of this house to fulfill my duties. I have accepted my responsibilities, promised and committed myself." He paused in emphasis. "And I won't let anybody interfere with my commitment. Not even you, sir." He turned to the door and reached for the knob as casually as he always did. "I'll send in some food for both ofyou and some tea. Good evening." He muttered and left.

Hermione stared at the door for a full minute after Harvey left, and turned to Draco, finding him staring at the door too.

There was quietness in his eyes that she had never seen before. She knew Harvey was like a father to him. He took care of him and accepted the duty of being a majordomo in his house just to be near him.

It was apparent he was worried sick for Draco.

And, that fact itself, obviously fumed Draco.

"Great." Draco abruptly muttered, letting Hermione hardly hear him. "Just great. Harvey's all snappy at me. And now, I suppose you'll kill me."

She laughed again, confusing him. "No. I won't kill you." She replied, sitting beside him. "Not primarily."

Before he could even frown at that, his head snapped back as her fist rammed his face, cracking his lip open.

"Good Merlin." Was all Draco could manage as he kept his balance and shook his head, clearing it up. He philosophically swiped the back of his hand over his cut lip to blot the blood. And laughed.

"That was a sucker punch." He commented and glanced at his bloodied hand. "Worst you got."

"You mock me? There's more where that came from." She pointed out and just watched him as he laughed.

"Ah, well, good to see you too." He muttered and slid his feet to the ground, attempting to stand. But as he did, he swayed a full 180 and found himself sitting back on the bed. "Damn it. What kind of meds did you put in me?"

"Paracetamol antibiotics. With a bit of pain blocker for your hangover and a tranq." Hermione laughed again, hearty one this time, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to lie down on his back. "Tends to be a good combination of leaving a patient paralyzed and helpless. You're not good to stand yet." She interjected as he still struggled to sit up. "That's what you get when you leave yourself drunk in your own bathroom."

Draco hissed and rolled his eyes in retort. "You should have just given me a Sober Up. I'll be fine then."

"You needed to rest on your back with your fever burning." She touched his forehead, relief settling in her as his fever quieted down. But as her eyes settled on his face, a smile was tugging on the sides of his mouth. "What? What are you smiling about?"

"The doctor in you is showing." He pointed out, grinning at her.

She felt her cheeks flush, but then scowled at him. "If you think I'll use magic to clear you off the meds, you're thinking wrong. You manage it like everybody else."

"I know, I know. Low profile stuff." He clucked his tongue in pretend disappointment. "When you think I have a great benefit to have a doctor in the house…"

"Just shush and deal with it. You put yourself in this. Not my fault." She said, glancing at him. "What were you doing in the bathroom anyway?"

"I just needed to cool myself down for a minute."

"You call _four hours_ a minute?" She spat, her head shaking in disappointment. "Do you even know that fifty percent of domestic accidents happen in the bathroom? It's a death trap in there."

"It was an accident! Sheesh!" He hissed. "I didn't intend to sleep in there that long. I just did."

She studied him, her eyes narrowing at him. "You should go easy on Harvey. It wasn't his fault to worry about you."

"I'm alright."

"No. Not awhile ago." She pointed out. "You should have seen yourself."

He stared at her, vaguely recalling the blurred images of people poking and looking down at him, and finally sighed in defeat. "Alright." He looked down on his hands, played with it. "I'm sorry. For worrying both of you."

She smiled, admiring his difficulty on the simple act of apologizing. She held his face, just touched him, and examined his bleeding lip. "Ooh… I guess I punched you too hard."

He just stared at her, watching her as her hazel eyes studied him.

She might have not noticed it. But she was still the same. "You always leave a mark on me. Maybe I should call the police and report an abusive wife."

_Wife…_ She managed to chuckle and just stare at him. "Yeah, well, I could always call the center to take in a case of a drunkard."

He shot back up, but as the world spun below him again, casually leaned back on the head board of the bed in pride. "I wasn't drunk."

"You obviously were."

"Well… maybe a little but—" She was laughing again. "You know, you're laugh is getting irritating now."

She just smiled at him, overwhelmingly glad to have him looking better. "Draco… I'm sorry…"

"For what? This?" He pointed at his still bleeding lip and wiped at it. "Yeah, well, it's gonna heal sometime later. No big deal."

She smiled again, but then, she couldn't help the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked away from him, trying to hide them, and just leaned over him to wrap him in an embrace. "No. You deserved that." She faked a chuckle, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He was startled as she held him close. But then, he didn't notice the smile forming on his face. He lifted his arms too and took her in.

After the briefest of pauses, she tightened her hold and released the emotions that she thought she already dealt with just a few hours ago.

"Oh God… I'm sorry…"

The emotions that poured out of her words swamped him. "I'm alright… I'm alright now…" He just held her, bewildered when she heard her hushed sobs. "Hermione…"

"I'm sorry for hurting you…" She muffled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was so selfish… I'm sorry…"

"What are you saying?" He whispered, his chest tightening.

She didn't answer for a moment as she tried to steady herself, inhaling deep breaths. "I thought I was doing the right thing… The best for both of us…" She laid a cheek on his as her system settled down. "But I was wrong. I've hurt you too many times… I don't know how you could even cope up with me…"

"What the hell are you saying?" He repeated, pushing her back to have a good look on her face. And when he saw her cheeks streaked in tears, her eyes drowning in them, his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

He lifted a hand and wiped her face off her sorrows. "Don't say that… It would only hurt me more to see you cry because of me." He smiled ever so pleasantly, calming her. "I'm an ass to ever let you feel this way. I'm sorry. You shouldn't feel that way. You did what you had to do. And I did what was unnecessary. I'm the one at fault here." He cradled her face in his hands. "I should be the one apologizing to you."

She let out a sob and smiled. "I'm still sorry…"

He laughed and embraced her, just hold her.

He knew right then and there that he wouldn't love anybody more as he loves her. She was all. She was his world. "Now shush and enough with the crying. We have strawberry ice cream down stairs. We could ask Laine to bring it up along with the food Harvey will bring." He said, lifting up the air some.

She chuckled and wiped at her face. "You should apologize to Laine too for talking rudely to her."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll deal with that later after we fuel up with food. I'm starving." He smiled, as the door opened with a cart full of food Harvey prepared.

* * *

**A/n: Things are falling into place, isn't it?ü**

**Hope you guys liked this chappie too.ü**

**Until next update then!ü**


	21. Chap 21

**A/n: Hey!**

**I finally made it through...ü**

**Anyways, here's another chappie.ü**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as you guys didon the last one.ü**

**Have fun!ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Dilemma: The Sequel

He hissed violently as he felt the sharp stab of pain throbbing in his head, sitting up from his bed.

The headache wouldn't ditch him, he thought, and just ran a hand through his golden hair. Perhaps a little Sober Up and a cup of coffee would deal with it and spare him from further suffering. He wanted to be back on his feet and be a normal walking person again. But apart from that, he never liked being dependent on meds, just like the stuffs Harvey and Hermione kept on letting him gobble down.

As he swung his legs at the sides of his bed, he slowly and testily stood up, hoping really hard that his legs wouldn't wobble. And when they did for a couple of times, he cursed. He knew Harvey slipped in some tranq in the pasta he ate the night before. He felt so dizzy when he swallowed some of it.

And now, he felt stupid for letting them tranq him.

He was frowning all the way to the bathroom, rummaging for a couple of Sober Up pills and a glass of water. And staring at his face on the mirror, he studied himself and the blotted blood on his cut lip.

He looked like he passed through hell and back.

He reached up to his hair and finger combed it until he was satisfied with how it looked. He splashed some cold water on his face to freshen up, and grabbed a shirt and some trousers. Brushing his teeth, he studied the growing stubble on his chin, deciding whether to shave or ignore it. And as he reached for the shaving cream, the bathroom door creaked open, mildly startling him.

"Good morning Harvey." He pleasantly greeted, reaching for the shave and running it through his chin. "How did you wake up this morning? Feeling great, I hope."

"Am I hearing a spill of sarcasm?" Harvey raised a brow; studying him from head to toe. "You're testy because you're tranq'd under your nose. But, you needed it. Couldn't do anything about it."

"You could have just let me sleep like normal people do at night, without any tranq." He turned to him, his smile nearing to a sneer. "And now my head's ringing, thanks to you."

"I wasn't the medical expert here, may I say." Harvey pointed out, grinning. "You go and complain to the doctor. "

"Yeah, I'll do that," Draco nodded, finishing off his chin. "After I command a search for the whole household for tranqs and dispose them. Or better yet, keep them. For when you're the one who's sick, I'll choke you down with all the tranq I can get and let you suffer with it."

Harvey laughed at that, heartily this time. "You're feeling much better now, don't you?" _A little pale around the eyes, but better. _

Draco grabbed a towel and washed his face clean, glancing at him. "A lot better." He commented, and threw the towel in the small shaft on the wall. "But enough with the tranqs, please?"

He said it almost so sincerely, it made Harvey chuckle. "Alright, I promise."

"Good." Draco smiled at him. Then, just stared at him. "I also want to apologize too… About last night."

Harvey felt his body tense, feeling the steer of the conversation to a delicate topic. "It was nothing."

"I know I shouldn't have done that…" He paused, just stared at him, the man who took care of him for all these years, the man who saved him from the shadows of his past, the man who would do everything for him, and the man who stood for him and loved him.

Samuel Harvey, the man who became his father. "I'm just … I just want to apologize. I should have thought about you and Hermione and…" He sighed, not knowing what else to say. "I'm just sorry."

Harvey nodded, staring back at him. "I know you are."

He nodded back, and stared at the floor, like a child guilty of breaking a glass window. "So… Do you think you can trust me again?"

Harvey didn't answer for a moment, almost hanging Draco by a thread. But when Harvey smiled, he sighed in relief.

"Of course I trust you." He mumbled; his voice soft with gentleness, just like how a father speaks to his child. "That will never change."

Draco felt his throat constrict. "Thank you." Was all he managed to say.

Harvey just smiled at him ever so casually. So pleasingly. "You're all I have left." He muttered, almost not letting him hear him. But before he said anything more, he straightened up his back and cleared his throat. "Would you like some breakfast then? Tea?"

"Coffee would be great." Draco replied, and watched Harvey turn and head for the door to do his job. "I also wanted to tell you that I have already decided."

Harvey reached halfway to the door knob and paused, glancing at him.

"I wasn't a great husband to her." He muttered, his eyes gazing at particularly nothing. "I wasn't helping her through this situation that I've caused."

"You didn't cause this to—"

"I should have protected her." Draco interjected, his voice turning hard. "I knew how evil runs through her veins and yet I let her run free in this house…" He paused, let the air settle in. "I already decided. Nothing will change my mind."

"So it is." Harvey nodded. "Well then, I give you my blessings to your errands."

"Harvey." He watched him slowly turn to him. "I'll leave everything on your hands until I come back."

His dark brown eyes held his silver ones a moment, and then smiled. "Of course, sir. It's taken care of."

Draco smiled back. "I appreciate it."

* * *

It was indeed a wonderful morning.

Hermione stared at the morning sun as she stepped out from the safe grounds of the fortress into the dewy air of the gardens. She was dazzled at the sight of the sky and the greens, flowers, and shrubs that seemed to be growing ever so beautiful every second. She never saw such an intense beauty this close to home.

_Home…_ She suddenly thought.

She just called this place, this palace… her home.

"Well baby, your momma's a little confused." She muttered to particularly no one, rubbing her belly caressingly. "I'm a little freaked out about everything and everyone." She admitted, frowning. "I even hurt your father terribly because of that. But he's getting better now. He's upstairs sleeping. He needs a lot of rest to recover." She paused, as if thinking. "You're worried about your father, aren't you? Well… I'm worried too." She stepped towards the front door steps and sat down on it. "I guess you'd also want to stay near your father, huh?" She smiled. "Yeah… I think that would be better for you." She glanced down and sighed at her belly. "For both of us."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes pleasingly.

* * *

"Hermione." Draco muttered at the house scanner by the wall as he buttoned up his shirt. The coffee woke him up pretty good and his head settled with the couple of Sober Up pills he got. Harvey warned him that he'll feel good for a span of time and break down when the caffeine and meds wear off. But he felt so great to just to sit around and stay in bed the whole day.

He wanted to spend his time with Hermione and just be with her, since she's still here. He wasn't able to talk to her that much after they ate. It only took one noodle to knock him out dead on his back.

_Bloody tranq. _He spat, scowling.

**Hermione Malfoy: Gardens, front porch. **

"What?" He suddenly hissed, frowning at the scanner. "What's she doing there? Is she leaving?"

**Have a good day sir.**

He hissed out a curse again before running towards the stairs and jog all the way down the foyer, his mind suddenly panicking.

She couldn't be leaving at this early time in the morning. She couldn't leave him without even saying good bye.

As he raced towards the front door, he slugged it open and braced to run for her to the front gate. He thought of begging her to stay for a moment, _even _just a moment. He needed to talk to her. He needed to _be _with her.

But when he saw her sitting at the porch steps, her shocked face staring back at him, he choked his thoughts down, composed himself, and panted for air, relief overwhelming him.

She wasn't leaving. She was just out for fresh air.

"Draco." She stood up, studying him. "Are you alright?"

He breathed in a few more breaths before he answered. "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I just thought you were…"

She stared back at him as he just gazed at her.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She interjected, her brows knitted together. "You need a lot of rest to recover."

"I felt better." He reasoned out, smiling.

"You're still a little pale around the edges." She pointed out, stepping closer to him. She reached out for his brow and rested her palm. "Fever's gone. But you need more sleep. We don't know if the fever will come back."

"I never slept this long in my whole life." He said, raising a brow. "You tranq'd me, remember?"

"Well, you don't have the right to complain, mister. You needed it." She laughed as he pouted. "You're pouting. Stop that."

He smiled at her ever so pleasantly. "I thought you were leaving."

"I just went out for fresh air." She amended, studying him. "Is that what's the running all about?"

He smiled sheepishly.

She laughed, suddenly charmed with him. He still looked wan. But she suddenly felt drawn to him. "Come here."

He walked towards the steps and sat with her.

"Look around." She mumbled, pleasing her eyes over the garden again for the millionth time. "You built such a wonderful place here."

"So I did." He replied, looking around too. It was indeed beautiful in every angle, in every way.

But it was never been this beautiful, having her beside him to be pleased with it.

"You know what?" She began, her back suddenly perking up, excited about her decision. "I have already decided."

He glanced at her. "About what?"

She stared back at him and just had to adore the way the morning sunlight played with his golden hair… And his lovely silver eyes… "About my work. You know, being a doctor." She continued and sighed, looking away from him. "I think I'll be back around the hospital." She paused, as if considering it still. "Yeah… I think I should."

"Well, yeah, maybe you should. But could you?" He asked her.

She thought about it, and she already made up her mind. "Yup. I think I could." She smiled at him. "Yeah, I could. I mean, Mrs. Dubley's there to guide me. I haven't seen her in a while too. It would be good to be around with work. "

He nodded at her, just watching how her eyes glint up with her ideas, how her mouth moves with every word. "Then you should."

She sighed again and stretched, taking in the morning fresh air. "I think it would be great." She muttered. "You know, when I saw you in that tub last night, things suddenly came barging in my head. I knew what to do, how to stop your fever, what to give you, what you need…" She stopped and looked at him. "I don't know what triggered it. But I just suddenly felt great knowing what to do." She just watched him stare back at her, listening intently at her. And as he held her gaze ever so calmly, her emotions that came at her that night suddenly came back to her. She felt her throat tighten, her mouth suddenly gone dry. But she forced herself to ignore it, swallow it in. "Maybe I needed to be what I was before this happened…" She muttered, suddenly feeling the urge to reach over to his face, just to touch him. "Maybe I need to come back…"

"Come back where?" He mumbled.

"Here." She answered. "With you…"

She saw it. She saw the sudden flare of temper in his eyes, of insult, and of guilt. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly reared back and waited.

He looked away from her and stared at his hands, almost stiffening in anger. He ran a hand through his hair casually, but his face was cold, stoically cold. "You're not doing this because of me." He muttered; his voice suddenly deep and stable. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was unnecessary, I know. But I didn't do it to make you feel this way and force you to come back."

She looked down on her feet and just listened.

"You did what you had to do. If you still need more time to be in your apartment, I can wait." He turned to her, look at her face. "I can wait even if it takes years. It doesn't matter. I just want you to get better and do anything you need to do in order to get better." He pointed out.

She glanced back at him and saw his pained eyes gazing at her. "That's not the point." She amended, holding back the throbbing ache in her throat. She felt like there was a big lump stuck in her throat, wanting to burst out off her mouth.

"Then what's your point, Hermione?"

She paused, taking in the sound of his voice saying her name. "Don't you want to be with me, Draco?"

The question took him off guard. "I didn't mean that…"

"Then why don't you accept my decision? I'm trying to work it out. And I think I can do it." She nodded. "I can be the wife that I vowed to be during our wedding." She glanced at her ring and caressed it. "Though I may not remember some of my memories with you or with other people, I'm still the same girl I was before the accident." She pointed out, an odd silence suddenly wrapping them. "The memories that haunt me proved that… Those fragments that are coming back to me proved that."

He didn't speak for a moment, letting the silence dominate over them.

He closed his eyes and decided to tell her. "I'm coming back to Hogwarts." He suddenly said, turning his gaze in front of him but particularly at nothing.

"You're what?"

"I decided to go back. Finish some unfinished businesses." He tried to smile at that, but the grief that he felt so long ago suddenly wrapped around him, letting him feel the weight of guilt, of shame… "Do you think... sins could be forgiven?"

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Sure they can."

"No matter how heavy it is? For what it's worth?"

She couldn't understand. "Of course."

He fell silent for a moment, as if thinking about what she said. "Then I think I'm going to try."

"Try?"

"To be forgiven." He nodded. "I want to be forgiven. More than anything."

"By whom?"

He smiled now, looking at anything but her. "By you… By the Weasleys, Seamus, Neville. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, everyone…" He paused. "By The Boy Who Lived."

Her heart suddenly skipped, her chest suddenly tightened. She frowned at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I need you to stay in your apartment and get better. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or when I'll be back…"

"What do you _mean_?" She insisted, holding his arm, forcing him to face her.

He just gazed at her ever so calmly, so casually, that she finally wanted to hate him. "If you want to visit here, Harvey will be here to accompany you."

She just stared at her, her eyes burning in tears of anger. "Why don't you answer me?"

He didn't answer.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

He dragged his eyes to hers, pained to see the tears threatening to fall. "I thought this curse was over me just three years ago…" He whispered, his voice getting weaker. "I thought I would never speak of it again, or even think of it again…"

A tear slipped down her cheek. "You know something…" She deduced; her eyes hot over him. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I will when the time comes." He answered. "I promise."

She wiped at her tears and studied him. She didn't know what he was saying. She couldn't understand every word. But whatever it is, however bad it is, she wouldn't be married to him if she hadn't forgiven him.

Whatever it is, she loved him before.

Whatever it is, she trusts him, just like before.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, calming herself. "Alright." She uttered, clearing her throat. She looked down at her belly and rested her palm over it, caressing it. She thought of their child, of their family, and believed in it. "I trust you."

He turned to her and watched her rub their sleeping baby in her womb.

She smiled at it and sighed. "You're father's giving me a headache." She said, making them both laugh. "But I bet you really want to go with him, don't you baby?"

He raised a brow at her as she innocently smiled at him.

"We're going with you, where ever you go." She deduced. "We're a family, and we should stick together."

He felt his throat constrict, but calmly swallowed and relaxed it. He smiled at her and nodded. "May I?"

She beamed at him and leaned back to give him more access to her belly. He touched it at first, caressing it, and laughed.

"You think it knows what we're doing?" He asked her, obviously enjoying it.

She chuckled at him and nodded. "Sure it does." She said proudly.

He closed his eyes and kissed it, resting his cheek over it. "I hope it knows how much I love you both."

She felt her heart skipping a beat. But she ignored it and lifted a hand to tousle his hair. "Your father sure has a way with words."

He caught her hand and laughed. "Sure I do." He bragged, facing her. "How else would I convince you to marry me?"

She laughed at that and tapped his cheek lightly. "And a good sense of humor too."

He just smiled at her, wanting to kiss her. "Well, that's me." He said and got up, stretching his arms and legs. "How about some nice breakfast? What do you think the baby would want?"

"Something creamy and strawberry." She mused. "Ice cream, maybe…"

He frowned. "Really? You'd know what it wants?"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "Men. They don't know anything."

When he just stared at her, she laughed and held his hand, pulling him inside the foyer.

* * *

**A/n: That's all for now.ü**

**Until next update.ü**


	22. Chap 22

**A/n:I'm sorry this is really late...**

**I can't explain why right now cause I'm in a hurry... **

**I'll explain when I can..**

**I promise!**

**Enjoy this in the meantime!ü**

**Sorry again...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Dilemma: The Sequel

He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't help it but feel the painful punch in the gut of the anxiety that was torturing him ever since his decision. He guessed it was just impulse, or even desperation, for him to accept such a huge option--he wouldn't really know.

Perhaps he just needed it for Hermione, hoping that taking her there would bring back memories that she lost. Perhaps he needed it for his child too, hoping that when he/she comes in this world, everything would be back as it should be. It seemed to him that the decision wasn't as bad as it looked, considering those possibilities.

But, even at the point of view of the most logical angle of it, he still felt the dread that would always stay in his heart. The guilt would be there, the sadness, the shame, the pain.

But he had to tolerate it. He had to take it in.

He was, anyway, also doing this for himself.

He wanted it to be over, for his sake, and for everyone else's.

He was the only one who could do it. And no body else.

And with that particular fact, there's no turning back now.

Turning from the comfort of the sofa to the window panes of the parlor, he stared out as the mild silver moon shimmered over the front porch of Hermione's apartment. He listened as the discreet pots and glassware tap and clang in the kitchen, nearly smiling at having the idea of Hermione fixing dinner. She insisted of him to stay away from the kitchen as much as possible, not wanting to spoil her surprise. He'd always been the one to take care of her, she pointed out.

And, finding the opportunity a perfect timing, it was her turn now.

Sighing more in idleness than boredom, he turned to the door separating the kitchen from the parlor. He had no idea what she was doing in there, what she had in mind.

And hell, he'll be damned if he just sit on the sofa and let in the opportunity of moping the whole night take over him.

Finding her busy with a chicken casserole (he supposed) and a pot of something soup, he cocked his head and folded his arms over his chest. He studied the way her hair was messily tied up in a ponytail, having some locks falling down her face. He noted the apron she was wearing, the pot holder she was holding, and the way she frisked at the soup smoothly. He almost laughed out loud as he watched her taste the possibly casserole, frown a minute, then shrugging, dashing more salt into it.

She took her cooking very seriously, he mused, watching her hazel eyes gaze over at everything, setting everything, like it was such a critical contraption.

And with that, he couldn't help himself feel the strong urge of his admiration for her. And also, he couldn't help the lust that started rolling over his gut spreading over his head.

Catching himself, he shook his head and cleared it, composing himself, and retreated to a safe distance. He was always an expert on controlling his feelings and his thoughts, letting it flow in convenience for him in any situation.

But with just the sight of her, she could easily dazzle his head and perplex him with strong emotions he couldn't control.

And so far, she was the only one who could do that to him _without_ any effort.

"Smells good. The aroma." He muttered, startling her. He watched in amusement as she glared at him and glanced at the egg that she was previously holding, and was now cracked up and messy on the floor. "Oops. Slipped." He smiled, grabbing a towel nearby to clean the mess up.

"I told you not to come here." She hissed, grabbing the towel from him and cleaning up the floor by herself.

He chuckled at her, adoring the look of annoyance on her face, and crouched down in front of her. "I felt all alone out there." He pouted, making her laugh. "I'm sorry about the egg."

She straightened up and tossed the towel aside. "I have plenty more."

He turned to the refrigerator and took one, handing it to her. "What's it for?"

"What?"

"The egg."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "I'm not telling you."

"Oh really." He said, leaning over the busy stove. "Lot's of goodies here."

"Just get out of here and leave me be." She slapped his back good mannerly and pushed him mildly to the door. "The others might arrive sooner or later. No one would come to the door for them with both of us in here."

Grabbing her hand behind his back, he pulled her into him in a maneuver and held her close, really close. "They can wait."

She laughed shakily and tapped his cheek, fretting to find her hands shaking a little. "Draco. The casserole might burn if I don't check on it." She pointed out, her heart beating fast as her face and his were only an inch apart.

He smiled ever so slyly, turning her stomach into a frantic rumble. "So, you _are_ cooking casserole."

She willed her face to frown at him, but instead, ended up smiling. "You're such a con man." She pushed his back towards the door, opening it and leading them both outside. "Now you wait here and greet our dear friends when they arrive. I'll tell you all about my cooking when it's all done." He pouted again. "That won't work with me now, so quit it. Be patient and I'll be right back. Dinner's almost ready." She turned away from him and deserted him again, leaving him alone.

Disappointed, he turned to the window and watched a black minivan park just across from the black gate.

He just watched as Ron, Ginny, Seamus and little Relina emerged from the minivan, their smiles and chatters seemingly an effect of the excitement that blooms from them. It was Hermione's idea to have a small get together tonight, somewhat a little farewell party before they both leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. He thought it wasn't necessary for all that fuss for a simple trip like that. It wasn't like they'll be staying there for a long period of time. A week, he deduced, and not an hour more. And then, they'll be back for the better, he hoped.

But then, as he watched his _friends _walk over to the gate towards the front door, he didn't realize the calm smile that curved his lips. He wasn't sure if he was going to be used with their get together times every time there's an occasion in any form.

But apart from that, he felt good to have them around for such things.

He never liked having those people around him. He never thought he could tolerate them.

But somehow, they became a huge vital part of his life now. His life with Hermione… He wasn't used with people talking to him about serious things, and people concerned about him for serious situations at hand. He never had anybody to ask him how things are, or to hang out with just for the sake of it, just to have fun. He never knew what fun was, thinking work and wealth would be the only things he needed in his life.

But now, with these people around, he didn't know there was even more to that.

And, to his bewilderment, he never thought that the people, whom he hated the most before, would be the people whom he'd treasure most in his life.

Surprise, surprise. He _is_ already one of them.

The Gryffindorks. And their adopted Slytherin a-hole.

He laughed at that, shaking his head good naturedly, and turned to the door to welcome _his_ friends.

"There he is!" Ginny, the ever so perky Ginny, wrapped him in a bear hug, smothering him, and beamed him a good welcome smile. "It's good to see you here." She sighed dreamily, threatening him.

He nodded, recovering from the hug, and managed to smile. "It's good to see you guys too." He muttered, feeling the jitters from the hug. He glanced at everybody and smiled at the little girl who was clinging up over his legs the moment he opened the door.

His favorite niece was smiling up at him, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Mama said Aunt Hermy was sick. Is she okay now?"

He glanced at Ginny and crouched down to her and picked her up, carrying her. "Wow, look who's getting bigger every time I see her." Relina giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aunt Hermy's getting better. She's in the kitchen making dinner."

"Oh, I hope she's making a casserole. She's really good with that." Seamus interjected, his eyes adoringly settling over his snuggling daughter up Draco's neck.

"I also brought some red wine." Ron added, lifting the bottle and studying it. "It would be good with the casserole, if that's what she is cooking."

"Why don't we find out inside?" Draco shifted and gestured for them to enter.

"Now would you look at that!" Ginny looked around, smiling at everything. "It looks even better the last time I came here."

"Sure is spooky." Ron muttered, glancing at everything. "I feel like I'm in a time warp or something. It looks so… the same."

"Not bad." Seamus nodded. "Not bad at all."

Having a brief moment of observing silence, Ginny turned to Draco and smiled at him, still overwhelmingly pleased with what he had done for her best friend.

It still felt weird to realize that the person they hated the most just a few years back was now the husband of her best friend. "Malfoy… Thank you."

Draco turned to her, amused. "For what?"

"For all of this. It's really great." She sighed lightly. "This really means a lot to her."

He turned to the place and looked around, studying everything in ease. "It's nothing really. It's no big deal."

"Oh, but it is." Ron interjected and glanced at him, studying his face. "This would help her cope up with everything more than anything else. This had been, and seemed to be always, her sanctuary when everything falls apart on her." He touched the table, and the sweet smelling daisy resting inside a long glass vase on top of it. "She did hide in here before, when you left for Canada."

Draco just stood in silence, feeling the air suddenly going thicker.

"She tried to run away from here too, moved to a new one farther from us and from the hospital, and tried to live a new life." Ron continued, watching his silver eyes. "But still, she ended up coming back."

Suddenly feeling the heaviness of the air, Seamus suddenly chuckled and stepped up between Ron and Malfoy. "Well, we really did go way back." He cheerfully interjected and grabbed the red wine bottle from Ron's hand. "Why don't we have some of this while we wait? I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, you guys do that while we girls do the kitchen work." Ginny smiled at Relina and took her from Draco. "Why don't you give your auntie and mommy a hand in the kitchen? I'll teach you how to cook." She mumbled in Relina's ear, her voice cooing through the kitchen.

"So," Seamus began. "How is she?"

"She's really doing well." Draco answered, grabbing three glasses from the table and handing them over to Ron. "We talked about a few things, decided on a few things…" He smiled, finding himself unusually comfortable about reporting on everything to them. "And we're trying to work it out."

"That's good." Seamus nodded. He watched him smoothly pop the cork from the bottle and gallantly pour the wine into their glasses. "How are _you_?"

Draco lifted his glass as if in toast and sipped. "Never been better." He sighed and thought over the wine. "Not bad, Weasley. Good choice."

"San Diego Spanish grapes, 1945. Just shipped in yesterday." Ron muttered and sipped his. He whirled his glass and watched its dark red gleam over the dim lights. "You sure about all of this, Malfoy?"

Draco cocked a brow ever so casually, acting as if ignorant of what he was pertaining to.

"I mean," Ron sighed, walking over the couch, sitting down. "Going back to Hogwarts. It's a little…"

"A little what?" Draco interjected, his voice so calm and stoic, giving Seamus a little chill down his spine.

Ron glanced at him. "A little complicated." He muttered; his voice low and deep. "A lot of things had happened and—"

"I know that, Weasley. Haven't you thought of me figuring that out before I even decide on this?" Draco pointed out, his temper almost winning over control. He shook his head and sighed softly, hissing out air, relaxing his head that was already throbbing inside his skull. "I have already decided. You can't change my mind."

"It's always that way with you, isn't it? We can't change your mind." Ron deduced and lifted his snifter as if in toast. "Here is to you."

"Ron." Seamus warned, glancing at him. "You heard the man. He already decided."

"The fact of the matter is, Finnigan, I am wondering why we are even having this little conversation." Insulted and pissed, his vision suddenly faded in a nauseating blur, merely startling him. He shook his head casually, glanced at his snifter, and set it aside. "If I may ask the reason of your decision to change mine…"

Seamus tipped his glass empty to his lips and sighed in content, a façade of his rumbling stomach that was doing flips in frustration. "No offence meant, mate. But like what Ron said, it will be complicated." He watched as Draco calmly turned to the window panes and stare out into nothingness. "But if you think about it, it may help Hermione."

"It may _and_ may not." Ron amended, gazing deep at his reflection on his empty glass. "But what exactly are you planning to do there, Malfoy?"

He didn't answer for a moment, his eyes going blunt. The headache was seeping through him, and the fatigue that he set aside awhile ago with Sober Up and caffeine was taking its toll on him, weighing his body down. The meds and caffeine are wearing off, he mused, and pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes to relieve some pressure. "I have to talk to some people, clear things up." He finally answered, ignoring the throbbing of his eyes and the shadows lurking in the corners of his sight. "I have to go back and end this. End it all."

"Bullshit." Ron hissed and shot right up from the sofa, startling Seamus. "You're just like her, shutting down on everybody like that and pushing us away. You both love to put three meter thick of cement wall around you and lock yourselves in, trap yourselves in to another world different from ours. We may not know what exactly is going on around in your heads. But why can't you let people come in to your shields and let us help you?"

Draco turned to him, bewildered with his sudden outburst.

Ron hissed a breath slowly and calmed himself a moment. "You don't need to close yourself in seclusion and deal with it alone. It's suicidal." "I know that, Weasley. I know my li—"

"You need to remind yourself that you have us. Fortunately or unfortunately, you do." Ron muttered, crudely cutting him off. "Don't tell me you know your limits. Look at yourself. You're white all over. You're losing weight. You're pushing yourself into an internal breakdown."

"I _do_ know my limits. And I'm not into an internal breakdown or into any of that crap." He insisted; his temper and pride overtaking him. He wanted to step up to Ron Weasley, grab his collar, and make his point. But as he felt his knees wobble, he reached for a chair and sat down philosophically, the sight of himself dead sick in the tub, Harvey's temper glowering over him, and Hermione's worry draining in her face flashing before his eyes… "I just… I don't want any of you in this. I started this, and I will end it."

"Just swallow your pride for one bit and think about Hermione and yourself." Ron snapped, making Seamus take a precautionary step back. "You think this is best for her? And the baby?"

"Ron—"

"You don't understand." Draco interjected, shutting Seamus up. He ran his hands through his hair and tiredly looked at them. "This is not my pride we're talking about. I have to do this. I _need _to. For all the things I could give her, this would be the best I could ever do. Let's face the truth and accept it. I have caused all of this. From the very moment my mother came back, to the point of the accident, to the difficulty she's in now, the pain I have caused her, the tears she'd shed for me, the grief she and you have endured, the death of Potter… Everything."

"Malfo—"

"No. Let me finish. I have to point this out." Draco insisted, standing now. "From all the money, the pleasures I could give her now, the hardest thing and the most essential thing is what I will give her. It's the truth that she needs. The freedom from confusion is what she needs. And I'm going to give her everything. I mean everything. Even if it meant for my life, even if I need to go back to the place I dreaded the most almost half of my life." He paused, breathing ever so slowly to calm himself down. "I need to do this for her. Maybe for myself too. And having the fact that I did it by myself just might justify what I have done."

"Justify what, Malfoy? That you killed Harry Potter?" Ron questioned, staring coldly back at him.

"Justify the truth, Weasley. And nothing else." Draco amended, leveling his eyes with his. "Just let me do this. I just want to make things right for her… Bring her back… Let her know everything. I don't know whether she'll still look at me the way she looks at me right now. I don't know if she could still accept me as whom I am… But even if she can't, it would be enough for me. I don't want to force her to love me… I don't want her to love a person she doesn't even know…"

"She married you before. She also knew about everything before. Why do you think she'll leave you now?" Seamus finally spoke, his voice suddenly gone rusty of misuse.

"You're a royal pain in the ass, Malfoy." Ron suddenly sighed. "Like always."

"I would prefer to clean my own mess than to make other people do the dirty work." Draco added, a weak smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Like paying your dues?" Seamus nodded. "I really understand what you're saying, mate, but can you handle this now? I mean, Hermy, and Hogwarts, and the baby? C'mon. It's a whole bundle loads."

"You're underestimating my abilities, Finnigan?"

"Nope. Just clearing the facts from fiction. Look at yourself. You look like a corpse. Drank too much of the wine?"

"It's not the wine." Ron corrected, just staring at Draco, his eyes secretly smirking at him, knowing more about something he shouldn't know.

Draco just grinned back in acknowledgement and nodded at them. "I'll just freshen up upstairs while you wait. I think the girls are almost done." He said and walked towards the stairs.

Seamus just shook his head at him until he was out of sight. "Sure is a hard wall to break."

"He never changed." Ron nodded and poured some more wine.

* * *

**A/n:** **Waaahh!**

**Really short, I know...**

**But I really gotta hurry!**

**Will update when I can...ü**

**Until then!ü**


	23. Chap 23

**A/n: Hi Guys!**

**Finally an update!ü**

**I hope you enjoy this...**

**Anyway... I apologize again...**

**As always...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Dilemma: The Sequel

It took them a while to finish the coffee cake, having the oven set on high, causing it to burn into flames. It was Relina who witnessed the fire, crying her guts out and freaking Hermione and Ginny out of their wits. They were too late though, having the cake covered in burns. Fortunately, there was more mixture of the cake set aside, having their cake pan a little smaller than expected. It only took them half an hour to make a newly "baked" cake, with a few magic here and there, and all was set.

"Gin, are you sure about this?" Hermione frowned at the perfectly done coffee cake before her, feeling a little remorse over it. It was a very big deal, the low profile thing going on, even if it was just a small spell of transformation. It wasn't that hard to transform the mixture to a cake since it's merely an uncooked cake, unlike having an object to transform and make it into something else. But even so, a small magic trick is still magic.

"It's just a little magic trick, Herm. No one would notice." Ginny winked, tucking her wand out of sight. "Besides, it was a critical moment, wasn't it cutie pie?"

Relina nodded at her mom innocently and licked her black cake covered hands. "What about this cake, mommy? It tastes icky."

"Icky indeed." Ginny cringed, carrying Relina away from the mess. "We better clean this up before anybody sees this mess."

"I'll get it." Hermione offered and sighed over the black cake. It sure smelled of smoke, and it wasn't a good sight. "Such a waste."

"Don't fret over that little thing and just look at our newly baked cake." Ginny cheered, glancing at the cake settled on the table, its coffee colored sponge covered in chocolate icing and brown sprinkles. "It surely looks better than that."

Dumping the ruined cake into the bin, Hermione gave Ginny a sidelong glance. "Well, I would still prefer a cake prepared by my own hands and skills." She smirked and grabbed a towel to wipe the counters. "But anyway, thanks for the help."

"Nah. It was nothing." Ginny giggled and grabbed the clean plates, handing them over to Relina. "We better get these set up before the boys recoil in hunger. Honey, why don't you put those plates on the table? We'll just carry these there with you."

Hermione smiled at Relina as she carefully carry the plates outside, her small fingers carefully steadying them. She watched her pleasingly until she was out of sight. "She's really special, huh?"

Ginny sighed in content. "Yeah. She's my angel." She mumbled and chuckled again, grabbing up some serving spoons and adding the last of the garnish on the other plates. "I never thought of myself being a mother before… But look at me now…"

Jerking up in surprise, Hermione glanced at her, startled with the sudden clang of the silverwares on the table.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny sniffed, holding back the tears suddenly forming behind her eyes, but laughing at the same time. "It's just that I'm so happy… I mean, I have a great family. Seamus is great. Relina's just ever so lovely and…" She sniffled again. "And… now… I'm going to have my first godchild…"

Hermione smiled and walked over to her. "C'mon Gin, don't cry on me now." She handed her a tissue. "You should be laughing, not crying. C'mon now, calm down… Ginny." It took only a moment before she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Gin. You're freaking me out already."

"Okay… Okay. I'll stop." She managed to say, breathing in deep and exhaling slowly. "Sorry. I just tend to get so emotional about these things."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that."

She grinned sheepishly at her. "Hermy…"

"Hm?"

"You take care, alright?" She turned to her and wrapped her in a bear hug, forcing herself not to cry again. "I'm really going to miss you both..."

Bewildered, Hermione smiled, patting Ginny's back for comfort. "We won't be gone for long." She mumbled, feeling awkward. She couldn't bring herself to comfort, thinking about her lost memories of them, and not actually knowing what her friends are after all those years she seemed to skip in her life… She knew them, their faces, their names… But of course, people have to change after a series of years…

But as she heard herself think those words, she felt herself saying it and meaning it. "But, I'll miss you guys too."

After another of the briefest of pauses, Ginny pulled her back and gave her a good look. "Well, shall we feed the hungry beasts then?"

* * *

"Finally. I thought you ladies would never get out of that kitchen." Seamus grumbled, glancing over the prettily plated food in front of him. "Is that…"

"Chicken casserole." Ginny smiled. "The best in the house."

Hermione smiled at the compliment. "Well, why don't we all dig in and you'll be the judge of that."

"I can eat anything you serve, even a whole cow. What took you so long?" Ron grumbled, almost drooling over the food.

"Just a little fuss, that's all." Ginny chuckled and carried Relina to her seat.

As they all began to settle in their seats, Hermione just stared at them, suddenly frowning. "Where's Draco?"

"He's upstairs." Seamus answered, glancing at Ron. "He's up there the whole time."

"He said he'll be in a while. Don't know what's taking him so long." Ron added, opening up a new bottle of wine.

"Oh." Hermione mumbled, her brows knitted together. "Is he alright?"

"Don't know." Ron innocently shrugged. "You better check him out."

Hermione just looked at him, nodding. "Why don't you guys eat up. I'll be back in a while."

"You better." Seamus mumbled softly enough not to be heard by anyone.

Ginny frowned at the boys and shook her head, hearing Hermione's footsteps fading through the corridor. "What did you do to him?"

"What?" Seamus asked, mildly jerking up on his seat.

Ginny cocked a brow and stared at both of them. "Did you two do something to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, casually chewing his chicken casserole, silencing his grumbling stomach for the past thirty minutes. "We just talked. Is that a crime?"

"Oh really?" She turned to Seamus, her hot eyes almost melting him.

"Honey. Sweetheart. It's boy talk." Seamus pointed out, looking away from her. "It's nothing serious."

Huffing out a breath, she shrugged and forked some salad. "You know what, munchkin honey? You're such a bad liar." She sighed, smiling sweetly at him.

* * *

Climbing up the stairs, she walked directly to her room, assuming he was there. He looked worn out just moments ago. But he _always _acted as if he's all right.

_He's always all right. _She thought, frowning again. _Never let his guard down every single time. _She sighed exhaustedly at the thought and knocked by the door.

"Draco?" She called out, listening intently for an answer. "Draco, dinner's ready."

When nothing came, she just shrugged and turned the knob, opening the door.

And switching on the lights, she found him sleeping soundly by the bed.

His body was face down sprawled over the bed, his arms languidly hanging by the side. He must have been sleeping the whole time, she thought, and knelt before him, staring at him.

And just watching him, she suddenly felt her heart beat just a millisecond faster.

His hair was adorably tousled, being run through a lot by his restless hands. His skin was sheet white, flawless and smooth. His arms were long and muscled, toned and strong.

But as she looked at his face, she could see the paleness in it and the shadows that were lingering under his eyes. He must have felt tired after what he went through. And knowing he was just running dependently on Sober Up pills and caffeine, she knew he must have felt the weight of his fatigue, the meds and caffeine wearing off.

Feeling the sudden worry, she reached out a hand to touch his face. Just touch him.

And finding it cold, she slowly leaned over and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Where am I?"

Startled, she quickly leaned back away from him, her heart suddenly jumping and skipping. "Uh…" Oh Merlin, she was choking, just kneeling there before him, staring at him struggle with his eyes. She was panicking. What will she say? What will she… "Hey."

He rubbed at his eyes and struggled to see her face. When his irises settled, he just lay there, and stared back at her. "Hey." He greeted back, his voice sounding deep and quiet, and looked around. "Oh, yeah. I'm at your house." He mumbled and managed to sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

Hermione just watched him and smiled at him, adoring him with his adorableness. "You okay?"

"Hm?"

"You look kinda pale. You want to sleep it off a while?"

"I'm alright. I just needed a short nap." He explained, sighing heavily. "Where's everybody?"

"They're downstairs having dinner." She muttered, nodding at him. "You want me to bring you up some?"

"No. You go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys in a moment."

"All right. What's wrong, Draco?"

"What?"

"It's a headache isn't it?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Harvey told me you were under Sober Up and caffeine. You _know _you'll break down after they wear off."

"I just needed a nap."

She just nodded again, weary to argue with him, and just shifted to sit beside him. "You always say that." She muttered, almost impossible to hear. "Like you're always alright. Everybody needs to break sometimes, you know." She continued, staring down at her feet. "It's alright if you just admit you're tired."

Draco just turned to her, smiled at her, studying her apron and her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. "People keep on scolding me today." He laughed, remembering Ron and Seamus just a while ago. "I'm alright. I am, really. And if you're asking me if I'm tired of you… Well, sorry to break it to you. But I'll _never_ grow tired of you."

She smiled at that, suddenly feeling drawn to him. "That's very frank of you. As always."

"So they say." He muttered, running both his hands through his face, and then stood up. "C'mon. They might be wondering where you've gone to."

She stood up too and instead of walk to the door with him, held his hand, stopping him.

With the sudden contact, he felt the overwhelming pause of his heart from beating, startling him. He halted for a moment, glanced from her face to their joined hands.

She smiled again, amused with his reaction. "I think you'll want a pain blocker for that." She said, poking his brow.

"You know I don't like meds, Herm."

"Well, it's bad enough that you considered Sober Up pills." She pointed out, pulling him towards the bathroom. "C'mon. It won't be that bad."

He cringed at that, defeated, and followed her.

Watching him in the corners of her eyes, she opened up a medicine cabinet and grabbed a green pill for him. "Here." She offered, handing it over to him. "You know you need it."

Draco merely stared at it, partly considering it. "That's not a tranq, is it?"

"It's a pain blocker. Trust me." She assured him, waiting for him to take it.

Shrugging, he took it and swallowed it. She took a glass of water and offered it to him. "See? It wasn't that bad."

Emptying the glass, he sighed contentedly at her and smiled. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." She answered, smiling back.

An awkward silence wrapped at them suddenly, awkwardly leaving them staring at each other, smiling at each other.

How long has it been since she woke up at the hospital? She thought, her eyes just lingering over his face. It was his face that she saw right after she opened her eyes that day. He was the one who always watched over her… Always…

* * *

"_You were insulting me so I did that. You should not insult a lady like me you know." _

_He glared at her. "I was telling the truth. You're not a woman. A woman never punches anybody like this and leaves a bruise on him."_

"_Well, it's your fault anyway!" She answered back. "I warned you a lot of times not to insult me."_

_Draco sighed tiredly, still checking up on his bruise on the bathroom mirror. "It's painful, you know."_

_She frowned at him. He was making her feel guilty._

"_A doctor is not supposed to hurt their patients." He added and made a pained face._

"_Well, you asked for it, didn't you?" She grumbled. But then, she felt sympathy for him. She sighed, defeated. "Let me see."

* * *

_

"Does it hurt?" She suddenly mumbled, startling him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have insulted me."

He furrowed his brows. "I… didn't insult you."

"Well, you deserve that." She laughed, scaring him. "Let me see."

"See what" He just stared back at her, disoriented.

"There." She pointed just nearly to his jaw. "It doesn't look that bad."

"What does?"

"Your bruise."

His eyes narrowed at her, studying her. And as realization dawned at him, his heart abruptly skipped a beat. He didn't immediately notice her eyes blurred and paled a different shade of hazel that threatened him just ever so vulnerably…

"Hermione… I don't have a bruise." He pointed out, his hands slowly reaching for her shoulders. "Hermione… look at me."

"Look, it will be better soon. Just don't insult me again." She smiled, not primarily at him but _through_ him. "Well, you better rest now. You're the one who's going to drive us all the way there."

His heart suddenly halted. He remembered exactly what she was talking about. "Drive where, Hermione?"

"To the cottage. I'm excited to see the lake." She giggled, her eyes twinkling in delight.

He just stared at her, horrified, and not knowing what to say. "Hermione…" He mumbled, words seemingly draining out of him.

But then, at that _very_ second, she suddenly looked at him and stared _at_ him. "You alright, Draco?"

He was merely gazing at her, bewildered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He pointed out, quickly pulling his hands away from her, stepping away from her. "Nothing." He repeated, just watching her.

She furrowed her brows and frowned at him. "You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…" He couldn't help it but stare at her. "I…"

"What are you saying?" She frowned, confused.

"You… you…"

"Me?"

"You…"

"You're stuttering. You don't stutter." She pointed out, moving a little towards him. But as he suddenly jerked away from her, _that_ did it. "Draco, you're scaring me."

"You said… You said… I…"

"I said what?"

"But you…" He didn't notice his heavy breathing suddenly becoming heavier. "You said…"

"Okay, just stay calm." She muttered, just walking towards him ever so slowly. But when he stepped backward again, she halted, breathing slowly to calm herself too. "Just calm down. I'm… I'll walk to you."

"But you're… You…"

"Shh. It's okay. I'll walk to you." She whispered, taking every step cautiously. And as he just stood still, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "There. It wasn't that bad." She closed her eyes and breathed him in, held him tighter. "Feel better?"

"I…" He closed his eyes too, and sighed. "Yeah… Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm okay…"

She laughed, just holding him. But then, she felt the painful ripple of her heart as worry took over her. "What was that all about?"

"I… I don't know." He muttered, confused, his head buried on the crook of her neck. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked, pulling him back to look at his face.

"You said something about a bruise…"

"A bruise?"

He just watched her for a minute, pondering over it. "Never mind. It was nothing." He tried to smile, willing to forget her face in his head, staring at him… Staring_ through_ him.

"Okay." She muttered, studying him. He looked really shaken. It wasn't easy to shake a man like Draco Malfoy. Whatever happened back there, she swore to figure it out. "Well, since that's never minded, shall we go down with the others?" She smiled too, trying to cheer him up. "Don't you want to know what I cooked?"

He smiled at her and chuckled. "That would be nice." He mumbled, forgetting what just happened a moment ago.

She nodded at him and ran her hands through his hair. "You worried me." She laughed it off, touching his hair and fixing up his lapels. "You'll be all right?"

She didn't know the simple things she does to make him feel better at all. But then, what happened just a moment ago shook him as easily. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled and absent-mindedly pecked her lips. "Don't worry about me."

Just staring at him, she merely stood there, thinking about particularly nothing, doing particularly nothing. She didn't notice her hand slowly reaching her lips, touching it.

"You kissed me." She whispered, overly startled.

"I… I did." He mumbled, surprised that he did.

She smiled. "Well, I guess I owe you this." She muttered as she tiptoed her feet and kissed him back.

He laughed at that and took her hand. "C'mon. They're waiting for us."

"Let them wait." She laughed too and pulled him to the stairs.

* * *

**A/n: Yey!ü Well, that was weird..**

**But anyways, I just hope you guys enjoyed that...**

**Hopefully...**


	24. Chap 24

**A/n: Yeah yeah... I KNOW.**

**What took you so long Aningme!**

**Sorry this got out really late. I've been busy with a lot of things lately and... well... that's just life.**

**But even so, I still promised to finish this story no matter how long it takes me...**

**But for your part, I am sorry it takes me this long to do this...**

**Anyway, this part is when they are about to leave for hogwarts for the... thing.**

**The rest is history.:)**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Dilemma: The Sequel

It was still shy of seven when he went out for a drive to meet someone. This is the chosen day; he mused, and just forced his own head to remain empty and blank.

He didn't want to worry all over again and make himself feel awful. The flu was still banging at him. And he wouldn't want himself to help it bring him down to pieces.

He wouldn't give up without a heck of a fight.

Scorching his tires on a solid brake, he parked just nearby the hospital and gazed over the building. He didn't know whether to feel dread, remorse, or even anxiety for being there. It became a memento of different memories he had with it. And, he had to admit, there were also a good number of bad ones to remember.

The place was still the same. The tiles, the ever so gleaming white tiles, shined beneath his feet with formality and coldness. He always felt cold in hospitals. There's always blood, gore, screams, and cries everywhere. The white walls with its renewed paint just brought out an even colder aura with the nurses and doctors rushing and running around for emergencies with their white coats. He turned to a corner and had to stop from the madness, slowly inhaling isopropyl air with his mouth. He just stood there and watched every moving object and people from that small corridor.

_How could they live like this everyday? _He thought, just watching the rushing bed wheelers and the group of nurses and doctors just right behind it. It was still early and yet, they seem to ignore time and move about their own businesses.

Was she always like this at work too? He pondered, just watching the crying babies and the bleeding faces lined up for a consult. He just stood there and watched as the medical world rotated around him without even noticing him.

"Draco." A familiar voice called out just across the corridor. "What are you doing there in the corner?"

He abruptly turned to her and felt the sudden rush of relief, seeing her face. "Darlene." He managed to smile and take her hand into a brief shake. "It's good to see you."

"Sure is good to see you too. It's been a while." Mrs. Dubley smiled at him, checking him out. "You've gone pale. And lost some weight too."

"I caught a cold just a few days ago. But I'm fine now." He smiled at her.

"Why don't we go to a private room where you can sit? I think you need to eat something and quick. I don't want any of my patients to go thin with my care."

"I'm not in for a consult Darlene. I just wanted to—"

"Official consult or not, you're sick and I'm the head nurse. I deal with sick people. That's what I do." She pointed out and gestured for him to follow her. "It's been busy in here. Lot's of sick people are coming in. We're actually under epidemic alert. The colds and flu are really kicking in over England."

"So I see." He muttered, feeling overly relieved when he shut the door behind him, silence from the tapping shoes and screeching metal wheelchairs and beds finally governing him.

"Come on. Sit down. I'll bring you some food to eat."

"Darlene, it's sweet of you. But I'm quite full. I had my intake already."

"Well, your intake's not enough. Look at you. You're going from buff to skin and bones."

"Darlene. I'm fine." He said it with such fatigue that she just stood there and looked at him.

His skin was terribly pale, and his eyes were looking tired and worn out. But even so, she couldn't blame him. Sleepless nights and lost appetites were the least of his problems. "Well, would you like some coffee then? I have a fresh pot."

"Sure. That'd be great." Draco nodded and sunk deeply into the comfy sofa. He glanced around and studied the small backroom of the nurse station, finding a couple more sofas, three glass tables with six chairs, a few counters, coffee makers, and a vending machine with chips, chocolate, and cold baloney sandwiches fully stocked. "You nurses ought to have bigger pleasures than these. You do some tough work around these parts." He commented as he waited for her. "I thought this place was renovated ages ago."

"It was renovated. It's renovated into this." She laughed cheerfully as she walked to him with two cups at hand, sitting just across from him. "Not much of a renovation, if you ask me. Well, you can't argue with the budget."

"You guys deserve more than this." He mumbled, thinking of all the lives they saved. Including his. "I'll see what I can do."

Her brows lifted. "Aren't you the one. You're planning something, Draco?" She rested her eyes at his, casually sipping her coffee. "I believe it's not easy to come through the head people of this building. It would take decades before you swim through their sharks."

"That wouldn't be necessary." He mumbled and eased back, just watching her. "I have sharks of my own."

"Well, with a man like you, I shouldn't be surprised." She chuckled, setting her cup on her lap. "Are you planning to purchase this hospital?"

She sounded so sarcastic he had to laugh. "That wouldn't be a bad idea." He countered.

She shot her brows one more time and nodded, considering. "Well. Again, not a surprise." She commented and pondered over it.

"Darlene." He began, finding himself missing talking like this with her. "I'll be leaving for Hogwarts today."

"Hogwarts?" She furrowed her brows, mildly surprised.

"I'm taking Hermione with me." He continued, not noticing his fingers tapping over his lap. "Well, I was thinking if it would be alright for her to…"

"Of course it is." She smiled, suddenly beaming up with the idea. "It would be good for her, you know."

"Yeah." He nodded, tracing a finger over his cup. "I just wanted you to know."

"When will you be back?"

"Next week. We won't be staying long." He stared at his coffee and suddenly felt the burning hole in his stomach. "She'll be coming back here by then. She wanted to work again."

"Will that be okay with you?"

He thought about it, and considered. "Of course. She needs it."

"She does." She sighed. "I did miss that girl around here."

"I just want to ask you to take care of her when she comes back."

"There's no need to ask." She reminded him. "I keep my eyes over everything. Especially on that girl." She laughed again.

But then, as he weakly smiled at himself, just merely playing with his cup, she set her own cup aside and reached over for his hand.

That caught his attention, his eyes gazing from his hands to her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." He answered automatically.

"No. I meant _are you alright_?"

He paused for a moment, not knowing how to answer. "Yes?"

She chuckled at him and shook her head. "No. I don't think so." She held his hands tighter and just held his gaze. "If you were alright, you wouldn't be here."

He stared back at her and contemplated. "One would think."

"What brings you here then, Draco?" She whispered; her voice overwhelmingly soothing. "You could have just phoned me."

He looked away from her and nodded. "I could have. But it's not the same talking to you face to face."

She smiled at that. "That's really sweet of you." She could see it now. The resistance, the control. "Now, what would a man like you be dragging up here for? I'm sure you're busy with a lot of things."

He paused a moment, asking himself the same question. "I'd just like to say good bye."

"Good bye?" He sounded so final that it scared her. Scared her to the bone. "Oh, you mean like 'I'll see you later'."

"Yeah." He held her hand tighter. Smiled at her. "There aren't much people whom I could say are important to me." He looked at her this time, his eyes lingering on hers. "You might not know it, but you helped me through a lot… I don't know what would happen to me after this… Or to us… I just want to let you know how grateful I am for you… For everything."

She couldn't help the tears starting to well up on the corners of her eyes. "Oh, aren't you the sweet talker." She laughed and pecked his cheek. "I like you, Draco. And, by all means, you do not need to let me know about that." She smiled at him ever so pleasingly. "I know it by _heart._"

She didn't know how moved he was with her words. Lucky enough to stand on his own feet, he gave her a brief hug and a sweet peck on the cheek, as a son would give his mother. "Thank you, Darlene. For the coffee."

"Oh, it's nothing. I hope you visit more often after your trip." She answered, walking him to the door. "You travel safely now."

"I will." He smiled at her lastly, and turned to the busy corridors of the busy hospital.

Her own smile slowly fading away, she whispered a short prayer for their safety, for her assurance as well as theirs.

* * *

It had been a crazy morning.

She didn't expect the heavy load of headache burdening her today. She must be dreaming again of Merlin knows what. She couldn't remember exactly, but she knew she did. It practically wore her out throughout the night.

She felt like she never slept at all.

Packing up the last of her clothes, she sighed and hooked her phone on her shoulder.

"I really wish we could go with you guys." Ginny sighed heavily in disappointment. "It would really be fun seeing Hogwarts and everybody again."

Hermione smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed, glancing around her apartment room. "Well, why don't we plan on that next time?" She suggested.

"Hopefully. Seamus is pretty busy with a lot of things these days. Business." Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's such a workaholic."

"I'm sure he is."

"I just, you know, feel bad always having to _miss_ him." She laughed half-heartedly. "Well. Here I am again with my insecurities."

It was still a surprise to her, knowing Seamus and Ginny. She never expected them to fall in love with each other. "You really love him, don't you?"

Sighing again, Ginny shook her head. "With all of my being."

They were just simple words. But they seemed to reach down to her heart ever so effortlessly. "Then you shouldn't feel bad about anything."

Ginny laughed, amazing Hermione with her sudden mood changes. "I'm not feeling bad about anything." She chuckled. "I really miss talking with you like this. How are you feeling today?"

"Funny you asked." Hermione chuckled too. "Well, I'm just having a banged up morning."

"What's wrong?" Her brows were furrowed now, her voice changing into a deep, worried tone.

"I don't know. Just a headache."

"Morning sickness, perhaps?"

Hermione smiled, touching her belly and caressing her baby. "Well, maybe."

"You should get some medications for that. You gave me some before with Relina, remember?"

Hermione paused. "I wouldn't really be sure."

"Oh, yeah." She winced, cursing herself silently. "I'm sorry Herm."

"It's alright. It's no big deal."

Ginny paused for a moment, as if thinking. "I'm really not used with this."

Hermione frowned. "With what?"

"With this… potion thing. When will it go away?" Ginny sighed tiredly, desperately. "When will you come back?"

Hermione glanced at her side table and stared at the vial holding a silver liquid.

She just drank some this morning. A potion to help her through the process.

"I don't know Gin." She whispered, holding the glass vial on her hand. "I'm really not sure."

She paused again, just listened to the silence. "Well, we can go through this, can't we?" She perked up a bit, just for the sakes of them both. "We got through before. We'll do it again."

Though she wasn't sure enough what she was talking about, Hermione just nodded, and _trusted_. "Yes. Of course we will."

* * *

"The scheduled departure will be in fifteen minutes." A tight suited young man announced, just slightly above the blowing wind.

Harvey paused a moment, as if thinking. "Hold for twenty more. He's not yet here."

"Yes, sir. I'll inform the pilot." The man quickly bowed, exiting from his sight.

Harvey sighed briefly and shook his head. _Where are you? _He thought, his brows knitted together.

He was surprised when he consulted the house scanner and found Draco Malfoy nowhere around the premises.

He was quite sure he wasn't mistaken with his orders.

"Eight thirty sharp. See to it that everything's ready."

_Everything **is **ready. _He pointed out and let out another tired sigh. He was glancing at his wristwatch for the fiftieth time when a domestic droid scurried gracefully in front of him.

It was a blond this time, named Jane. "Sir. Madame has arrived."

"She has?" He smiled now, as he saw her by the glass panel inside the lounge room. "Serve her anything she needs. Make her comfortable as much as possible."

"Right away sir." She bowed ever so pleasantly and walked towards the glass sliding doors to her duty.

Making sure everything was fine, he grabbed his unit and commanded Draco Malfoy on the line.

"I'm coming, Harvey." Draco answered, his face filling in the small screen of the portable machine built especially for purposes such as these.

"You're running late. She has arrived and you're somewhere else."

"I'm coming." He repeated, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm at the gate."

"Where did you go?"

"Just out for errands."

"Errands." He frowned at him. "I run your errands."

"Exactly." Draco smiled and disengaged his unit.

Harvey just shook his head at the blank screen and waited for him inside the lounge room, greeting Hermione.

"Harvey. I'm sorry I'm late. I just ran out to the store to get some things and…" She couldn't admit that she was nervous as hell. "I lost track of time."

She was jittery and pale. It was obvious as she tried to hide her hands in her jacket pocket. "No need to worry. You're not late."

Draco entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"But he is." Harvey added, boring a hole at his master with his blistering stare.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Draco answered, glancing at both of them. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. Everything's ready." Harvey answered, staring at him. "It's been ready even before the sun rose. Where have you been?"

"I ran some errands." Draco insisted, walking towards the bar corner to order a pot of fresh coffee. A headache was slowly creeping in his skull. He only needed a punch of caffeine to survive the day. "Would you care for a cup?"

"She's pregnant." Harvey pointed out, his voice straining with edge. "Coffee is apparently inappropriate for her condi—"

"I meant you." Draco amended, handing him a mug of freshly brewed Columbian coffee beans. "You seem to have a busy day."

Harvey just glanced up at him and at the mug. A tablespoon of cream and one lump of sugar was always his choice. He never forgets. "Oh, I am not alone."

Draco acknowledged him and gave him a look of apology. "How about you?" He turned to Hermione, perfectly masking his weary self. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm good." Hermione smiled, slowly rocking herself on her heels. "I'm quite full."

"Harvey, inform the pilot that he is dismissed. I think I can manage the jet by myself." Draco uttered, just watching his wife. "Also inform all the droids to disengage at all times until commanded not to."

Harvey just stood quietly. "Sir. That would be restraining safety precautions."

"Harvey." He looked away from Hermione now, walking back to the bar corner just to make use of his idle hands. His voice sounded strained now. Tired. Pleading.

Harvey just listened to him, startled.

"I can manage." Draco assured, sipping his coffee. "I hope you trust me with this."

Harvey let out a sound resembling to a sigh and nodded. "Yes sir."

Alone in the room now, Draco set his coffee aside and walked to Hermione. He abruptly but gently touched her arms and pulled her hands from the protection of her jacket pockets. Her eyes shot wide at him, her breath abruptly hitching with surprise.

He smiled, amused at her reaction, and dazzled himself at the pair of hazel eyes vulnerably staring back at him. "You're shivering."

"Just a little jittery." She amended, taking her hands back from him. "I'm fine."

"If you're not ready we coul—"

"No. I'm ready." She insisted, crudely cutting him off.

He laughed at her. "No. You're ready."

"I meant I AM ready." She smiled back and tucked her hands again in her pockets. "I'm just nervous."

"So am I." He muttered, taking one of her hands and kissing it gently.

She felt the tingling feeling from her hand through her arms, making her shiver a bit. "You sure don't look like it." She pointed out, making him laugh again.

He just caressed her hand and gazed at her with his silver eyes. "We'll go together. You and me. We'll greet old friends there. You'll get to see Hagrid again and Professor McGonagall." He smiled at her. "Maybe we'll let our little baby study there too… Like us. It would be a perfect opportunity to tour _him_ around while we're there..."

"Him?" She cocked a brow, smiling at him.

He smiled again. "Well…" He was playing with her hands now, counting her fingers one by one. "I wanted to have a son…" He muttered, silently laughing at himself. But then, he didn't notice the laughter slowly slipping out of his eyes. "I wanted to see what it is like to be a father… A father that I've never had…"

She just kept quiet, just watching him.

"I'll give our baby everything, Herm…" He looked at her now, with his eyes that never failed to dazzle her. "I'll take care of him… Both of you…"

She took him in her arms and just held him, held him close. "I know, Draco…" She smiled, overwhelmed with how drawn she was to him... even if she felt like she just knew him for a few weeks...

* * *

**A/n: Whoppeee!**

**There. That is chapter 24.**

**I just hope I finish chapter 25 soon...**

**Hopefully...**


	25. Chap 25

**A/n: Weow. How long does Aningme have to work up to get her creative juices working?!**

**Yeah. I know. I'm such a bad updater.:(**

**Sorry about that. It's not that I don't want the story anymore...**

**I. Just. Don't. Have. TIME...**

**How unfortunate!!**

**Anyway, here's the chappie where they're heading for Hogwarts already...**

**Thanks for the people who really wait for these stupid updates I do...**

**Thanks so much... This just proves how loyal you are to this story.ü **

**Anyways, have fun!**

**By: Aningme**

**

* * *

**Chapter 25 

Dilemma: The Sequel

It was a beautiful morning of spring. He never felt so good to face this new born day.

How long has it been? How long did he wait for this day?

It took him years and years… but to him, it just felt like a few days…

He never expected to see time fly as fast as it did.

He hovered over his chamber windows, looking out at the vast forest before him. The beautiful spring sun bathed each tree of warmth and colors. And the ever so clear lake shined like a pool of crystals. The old walls of his castle was marked with the scars of its past. The grounds were marked with footprints of men and women who died for the war…

But then, he had to remind himself it had been ten years, and those footsteps were replaced by the footsteps of the future.

It was _then_. This is _now_.

He breathed in deep, closed his eyes and felt great.

Through all these years, even with the slight changes, Hogwarts would forever be the same: His sanctuary… His life.

And who knows how many of his students consider this place their sanctuaries as well?

He'd seen many of his students come back to him, with smiles on their faces, successes on their backs and a colorful future in their eyes.

It was one of the pleasures of a professor… seeing his students make the best of everything he had taught them.

But then, through all the years that had indeed passed, he'd been waiting for only _one_. He didn't know how long it would take to wait for him, but he was sure he wouldn't die before he steps foot on his school again.

Oh, how he anticipated seeing that young boy again, after all these years…

And now, he'd only have to wait for a few hours…

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but stare ahead at the horizon before him. It only took an hour's ride to arrive at the coast by plane. And it would only take a thirty minute ride from the coast to Lantaine, a small village he bought where he and Hermione could stay for the week, right beside Hogsmeade, which is very close to Hogwarts. 

But even with all the transportation and lodging all set up, he still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

"Sir, the limo's all ready to go. The luggage will be following you on the second car arranged and taken cared of by Clint." The travel agent of his master. "Besides that, all systems go."

Draco didn't answer for a minute, not even glancing at the screen containing Harvey's face. He felt himself glued to the pilot's seat of the jet, his hands plastered to the wheel.

Harvey frowned now, receiving not even the slightest response from his master. "Sir, is there something amiss?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Should I be here, Harvey?" He muttered, staring at his hands now.

There was doubt in his voice, a quietness screaming weariness. "Sir, if there's something wrong with what you are doing now, then it is _doubting_ yourself." Harvey nodded, just to emphasize his point. "I see no reason for you to turn your back now."

Draco glanced at him and smiled, a smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Yet again, you are right." He stood up now, grabbing his link and his coat from the seat adjacent to his. "I leave everything to you now, Harvey. Hold all proposals for me to deal with when I come back."

"Yes, sir. That wouldn't be a problem."

"If there's anything that needs my personal attention, just contact me."

"Do not fuss yourself, sire. _I'll _deal with it. Do not worry about your businesses for now and think of yourself and Hermione." Harvey smiled now, trying to calm his master. "Your businesses can wait. This won't."

"All right." Draco nodded and heaved out another sigh. "Well, I'll see you then, Harvey."

"Oh, sir?" Harvey interjected, before Draco could disconnect. "Don't try to do anything stupid."

He laughed, relieving Harvey, and shook his head. "I won't." He promised, the laughter in his eyes ironically poignant.

It pained him to see his master suffer this way. He could see the doubt, the fear… He knew it took a great deal of extremes to alarm a man such as Draco Malfoy.

But even so, everyone has something they fear of.

In his master's case, it was his _past_.

He was human, after all. Just a young boy.

He wanted to go there and take him somewhere far away from that dreaded place…

But he had made this choice, didn't he?

He had to do this, Harvey mused. _He needs this_.

"If there's anything you would need from me, I'll be waiting for your call." Harvey said instead, holding himself from asking him to come back… Back to his fortress, away from this all.

"All right. You take care now, Harvey."

"You too sire." He managed to smile, and disengaged.

Staring after the blank screen, Draco just stood there, and wondered if he wasn't being stupid to be here.

* * *

He'd been quiet all the while. 

Yes, it worried her, more than she ever wanted. And worse, she didn't know what to do to make it better for him.

She watched him stare out of the window from the limousine, his cup of coffee ignored. She also ordered a club sandwich for him, just to fill him in with nutrition, after going through the flu and all…

But even so, that remained untouched as well, disappointing her.

She sighed over it and tried a different tactic. "You want to eat somewhere in Hogsmeade for a while, before we stop in Hogwarts?" She cheerily suggested, managing to make her smile as pleasant as she could.

But then, it seemed as if he didn't hear her at all.

There's plainly not being able to hear and feeling absent minded. But deliberately ignoring her is a different matter.

"Draco." She uttered, more sharply than she intended.

He turned to her, as if being pulled abruptly from a trance. "What?"

She frowned at him now, studying him. "Are you deaf, or you're just merely ignoring me?"

He managed to lift a brow, bewildered with her annoyance. "Huh?"

The crease in her brow from her frown suddenly softened, her frown replaced with utter worry. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling all right?"

He just stared at her, confused with her sudden mood changes. "I'm… fine."

Hermione heaved out a heavy sigh and leaned back on her seat. She's feeling that fluttery jittery feeling in her chest again… She hated it when she suddenly feels so emotional.

Talk about the urges of pregnant women.

She breathed in shallow breaths and calmed herself. She can handle Draco Malfoy.

Or she thought she could. "You didn't touch your food."

He glanced at the club sandwich on the small console. He'd forgotten it was there. "I'm quite full."

_I bet you are. _"Really." She muttered, her eyes studying him skeptically. "You haven't eaten anything. How can you be full?"

He just stared at the helpless sandwich, and never answered her.

She was feeling hopeless. She shook her head and turned to her belly, rubbed it. "Look at your daddy, baby. Shall we scold him?"

Draco turned to her and watched her.

"Yeah. Momma will be really angry if Papa won't eat even a bit. We don't want a sick Daddy, now, do we?" She giggled, cooing at her belly.

Draco smiled, listening to her.

"It's either we shove that poor abandoned sandwich down Papa's throat, or we just wait and let Papa eat by himself just like a good boy." Hermione smiled, glancing at Draco.

He was smiling. It was a weak one, but hell, at least he _is _smiling.

"C'mon. Am I supposed to beg for you to eat?" She seemed to herself that she sounded like whining. And she hated it.

But instead of answering her, he leaned over her lap and rested his cheek on her belly, as if listening to the baby nestling inside.

She just watched him, tempted to run her hands through his golden locks of hair. But, ceasing her urge, she just lay back to give him more access to their baby.

He leaned back now and kissed it, making her heart flutter.

"Somehow, I suddenly feel hungry." He mumbled, sitting up on his seat. He reached out to take the sandwich, and bit in.

Hermione just watched him, oblivious to the big smile she had plastered on her face.

Mrs. Dubley was right. He was getting thinner by the minute. She had called Hermione just before she left her apartment.

And she asked to make sure that Mr. Draco Malfoy was properly fed.

There were soft dark shadows under his eyes, that paleness on his lips. She hoped it was just because of the recent flu.

But she knew better.

She didn't know what happened during the war that made him fear of going back here in Hogwarts, or better yet, going back to the _past_.

She wanted to know… She wanted to know what he was thinking, what he knew…

So that she could at least help lift that heavy burden he's been carrying for what seemed to be years and years…

She didn't know how she'd regain her lost memories… She didn't know what will happen now that they're here.

But, she had already decided and sworn to herself.

Her life is her_ family _now. The baby growing in her womb is already the proof of that.

They are her life. _He _is her life now, whether she liked it or not.

But as of now, she didn't have any problem with that.

Not a problem at all.

"Draco?" She mumbled, after watching him chew his second bite. "I want to ask you something."

He swallowed for a moment before replying, "What is it?"

She smiled at him, adoring his adorableness. She reached for a napkin and blotted his lips with it. "How did we meet again… after all these years?"

"You want to know?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course."

"It's not a really pleasant story."

"It's okay. I just wanted to know." She smiled. Then frowned. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it… it's okay."

He laughed at her fickleness. "Of course I wouldn't mind." He said, sipping his coffee. "It all started in the hospital."

"Hospital?" She frowned. "Bad place to start a relationship."

He laughed again. "You can say that again. Anyway," He leaned back, his head resting on the headrest of his seat. "I was rushed to the hospital room because… I had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" There was worry in her voice, as if the accident just happened recently.

"Car accident. I was fine." He assured her, relieving her worry. "Just some bruised kidneys, shattered ribs, broken arm and leg, and other minor injuries."

He laughed again as her eyes popped wide.

"It's nothing serious really, since you were there to help me."

She couldn't imagine him in a hospital bed, battered and bruised…

She couldn't hold on to the image, and tried to block it out. "How did that happen?"

"Well, we can say the fault was mine… I was driving under the influence." He confessed, frowning at himself. "I was stupid to know any better… And so I was brought to the hospital, and you happened to be my do—"

"_Why were you driving under the influence?_" She insisted, her voice stressed.

He laughed weakly and sighed. "Let's just say I didn't care whether I'll die of my stupidity or not." He tried to laugh it off, trying to hide his weakness.

He wanted to throw his life away.

He wanted to die and just end it…

_Why?_

She tried to laugh too, trying to lift up the dense air. "Well, you're lucky to land on my hands."

"I was indeed." He smiled at the memory. "Even then, we were still fighting. It was only the tremendous pain I felt that made me reconcile with you. You wouldn't treat me unless I begged."

"I am not that mean." She amended.

"Oh, but you were." He laughed.

"If I was, then you wouldn't be walking around now, would you?" She pointed out.

"Well, after some begging, you did." He reckoned. "You were so strict with the low profile deal; you wouldn't treat me with magic."

"I was only obeying the law." She defended herself.

"Well, as long as somebody dealt with my pain, I didn't care about the law." He smirked, seeing himself so desperate on that hospital bed. "I even made a deal with you, so you'd cure me."

"And that is…?" She prodded.

He was grinning. "A date with you, a month's worth of it."

She suddenly laughed, finding it all so amusing…

And romantic. Ü

He told her about their first date, how she tried to make him hate her with her obnoxious behavior on their following dates, like making him fix her entire house, and baby-sit the then-pregnant-Ginny. He told her about the day when they went to the cottage, and how they fought the storm and ran through the muddy forest.

He also told her how they parted for two years… and how they found each other again.

She couldn't believe how all these happened to them. They sounded so romantic… so sweet…

But then, she couldn't remember any of it…

And knowing that, there seemed to be an empty hole in her chest… a silent ache that was growing as she listened to _their story_…

Why was she feeling this way?

"It began and ended with a car accident." She sighed over it, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. She swallowed hard just to hold it in, and settled herself. "Draco?"

"Hm?" He muttered, his gaze resting on the ceiling of the limo.

Hermione turned to him, just stared at him. "Are you happy with me? No regrets?"

He turned to her, and saw the unshed tears and emotions she was fighting inside her.

He swore then and there that he never loved a person more than his love for her…

"Of course." He muttered, his voice soft and comforting. "That's a no-brainer." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

She smiled at that, breathing him in. "Then I am happy."

Suddenly feeling the limo break to a stop, he expected to feel his heart race in anxiety, in fear. He expected to feel the weight of his past dawn over his shoulders, smoldering him…

But as he felt his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and her arms wrapped around his waist, he felt overwhelmingly calm.

He could face anything now… the ghosts… his past…

He could face _anything_ and _everything_…

Just because he has _her_…

* * *

**A/n: Ahahaa..ü I hope that wasn't too weird for you.ü**

**Until next update y'all!ü**


	26. Chap 26

**A/n: Wow! It's really been a long time since I came here... I had to finish my studies and all. Forgive me for the great delay. **

**And now, it's our vacation and I must continue this story or else I would kill myself. **

**Please enjoy and I hope my dearest reviewers wouldn't hate me for that disappearance I had. **

**Update: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger "Malfoy" already arrived at Hogwarts in this chapter. Just to refresh your memory, Draco planned this to help Hermione regain her lost memory that was caused by that cursed potion Narcissa concocted for Draco and yet accidentally taken by Hermione. Draco just recovered from his break down and Hermione's starting to accept him as her husband. Now they arrived. Read on for the rest of the story.ü  
**

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 26

Dilemma: The Sequel

"They're here." He muttered, staring out of his chamber windows, noticing how the leaves suddenly differed in a slight lighter shade of green, how the wind suddenly halted into a slow pace, as if a change has been done…

Indeed, something anew is coming.

He'd been patiently waiting for him… And now, it was _time_.

"It's been ten years." Professor McGonagall said, standing just beside Dumbledore's chair, staring out of his windows as well. "It's about time he came back."

"Oh, it is." Dumbledore replied, his voice rough with misuse. "It would be good to see him again. _Finally._" He smiled, his excitement apparent beyond anything else.

Draco Malfoy stared at the old castle, its rough stone walls looking as old as it was before. He thought he'd forgotten how Hogwarts looked ever since he left this place.

But as he stared at the existing _nightmare _before him, making sure his eyes are not fooling him, everything seemed familiar… the same.

It felt awfully weird… and relieving as well.

"Oh, wow." Hermione whispered, her breath seemingly huffed out in surprise. "Good Merlin's shoes. Would you look at that!" She raised a hand, shielding her eyes from the gleaming sun. "Isn't it a wonderful thing to look at?"

Draco just narrowed his eyes, as if the castle was staring back at him… peering at him. "It looks…"

Before he could even finish, a small house elf suddenly emerged from the heavy gates of the big castle.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." He bowed, habitually wringing his hands in nervousness with the presence of the most awaited visitors. "My name is Lowry, at your service."

"Good day, Louie. It's nice to meet you." Hermione greeted back, her voice filled with warmth and excitement.

Draco just glanced down at him, watching him.

"May I help with your luggage, in hopes you'd be staying in the premises during the week?" He offered, just staring at the feet of his masters. He didn't dare to look at the eyes of the man who _almost_ took Dumbledore's life.

Yes, he feared the man. He couldn't help it at all. Especially now that his silver eyes were bearing a hole on top of his head.

"There is no need. We already have a place to stay." Draco replied, his voice awfully calm and stoic.

Just hearing his voice gave Lowry shudders all over. "Is there anything I can do for my masters? Perhaps a cup of tea?" He offered, as he scurried after them, entering the premises.

"We're quite fine, Louie." Hermione replied, smiling at him. "Did I hear it right? _Louie_?"

"Pardon me, ma'am. But it is _Lowry_. L-O-W-R-Y." Lowry replied, glancing up at Hermione for the briefest moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lowry it is." She smiled ever so pleasantly, somehow relieving him.

* * *

The old gates still have its own gleam, with rust eating it alive, and dents that somehow portrayed old memories of the place. Hermione did nothing but look around, gape at them, and take it all in. She seemed so excited to step in this so familiar place. It relieved her, comforted her, in the most peculiar way. It was truth that it was all that she could remember after everything she's gone through. It was, in fact, _her life_ ever since she stepped in this place for the sake of education.

But as they walked through the stone walls, tall trees, dusty windows and shiny floors, Hermione glanced at the man she considered _her life_ now. His face was imperturbable, blank, and composed. He certainly knew how to create a façade so calm and quiet. She didn't know what's in his head, what's he thinking.

All she knew was that he surely didn't want to be here.

She glanced around again, watching the blossoming flowers and the green leaves of the trees eddy with the soft breeze just outside the windows. It was such a sight.

_What could possibly be hated in this place? What did happen to make him fear it?_

She averted her eyes from the windows and just looked straight ahead towards the path leading to Professor Dumbledore's chambers. The answers to those questions were the reason they're here. She knew he promised to give them to her.

But… she wasn't quite sure if she even wanted it at all, knowing how hard it was for him…

Glancing at him again, she reached for his hand and held it in her cold ones. She felt his stiffen for a moment, then relax as she tightened her grip.

"Draco." She whispered his name, entwining their fingers in a mesh.

He suddenly stopped, glanced at the house elf behind them, dismissing him. Lowry abruptly bowed and walked away, his speed quite surprisingly fast.

Hermione just watched the little creature with a smile on her face until it was out of sight.

And when she turned back to him, it surprised her to see him smiling.

"Shall we go in?" He whispered, his voice a soothing sound.

She glanced at the old wooden door, stared at it, and let out a sigh. "This is it, isn't it?"

He lowered his eyes to their joined hands and casually played with it. "I wanted to tell you before any of this…"

He let his words fade as she waited for him to continue. "Tell me what?"

He shook his head and smiled again, but he wasn't looking at her. "I love you."

He said it so plainly, it made her smile. "I…" She cleared her throat as if a lump was choking her. "I know."

It hurt him, he realized, not to hear those words spoken back to him. There would be time for that, he thought, and hoped that all odds would fall on his side…

What matters now is what lies behind those wooden doors. He'll deal with it, and is sure to overcome it.

He only hoped that he'll get through in one piece…

* * *

The old scents greeted them as they entered the small chamber. Old books, papers, and quills scattered about the tables and shelves. The morning light spilled through the translucent windows, draped with thick and heavy curtains. And the two silhouettes formed by the outlining sunlight stood silently before them.

One of them smiled and nodded in delight. He was sitting on an old wooden chair, floating in mid air.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger." His chair suddenly moved at his command, bringing him closer to the new visitors for a closer look. "Or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Ms. Granger, for old time's sake." Draco answered for her, watching him as he hovered with his chair. He remembered the days he spent his afternoons in this chamber, talking with the same man he was facing now. It all looked familiar and the same. But now, he was looking down, instead of up like he always did when he was a child, at the man who is respected and feared by many. The man, he reminded himself, whom he almost killed.

"Professor Dumbledore. I hope you are well."

"I've never been better. It's good to see you again." He gestured for them to sit, and brought himself behind his desk.

Professor McGonagall watched them as they silently took their seats. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger. I hope you had a good trip."

"We did indeed. It was a fast trip."

"I assume it is. Private jet, is it?" Dumbledore chuckled in delight. "Oh how time flies so fast. I remember the time when students come and go through the express."

"They still do, in fact. But most prefer the private shuttles or car portals." McGonagall's gaze landed on Hermione. "I remember a certain student who usually uses the fireplace portal before. Technology really changes so fast, doesn't it?"

Hermione's color burned her cheeks. "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore smiled again. "I see that both of you are well. Have you settled in your rooms?"

"There's no need. We have a house we could stay in for the week."

"A week?" His brows furrowed now. "That's a very short time, Mr. Malfoy. We are willing to let you stay here for a much longer time."

"We need not to stay longer. We have some businesses back home that aren't dealt with yet." He felt nothing, absolutely nothing. He expected uneasiness, anxiety, and even fear. He felt nothing now. "But thank you for the offer."

Composed, controlled, Dumbledore thought. He's always good in that His discipline was as foolproof as a perfectly cut diamond. Though he favored the sinister pleasure of badgering people when he was still young, he knew his manners, his gestures. He was using them now, and the distancing control he perfectly cultured through the years of silence. "Well, I hope there would be more visits." He nodded, his smile seemingly growing even more, if it was still possible. "Since time permits it, we should get into business." He turned to Hermione now, beaming his smile at her,

She could feel her blood rise into her cheeks.

"We've heard the news of the child. We congratulate you." He began.

"Thank you, Professor."

"It is great news to hear. However, our concern today would be of danger to the child. If you would permit, we would like to bring you to the infirmary to see Madame Pomfrey."

He felt the sudden halt of his heart from beating, and the painful adrenaline rush right after. "Madame Pomfrey?"

McGonagall smiled this time. She couldn't determine whether the fact that precautions for their child were needed or the fact that Ms. Granger would need to leave alarmed him. She saw the fear in his eyes, just for a moment, and just as quick as it came, faded away again into the depth of his control. "It is nothing to worry about. We only thought it necessary to provide all precautions for Ms. Granger and the child."

"Lowry will escort you there," Dumbledore added, "while we discuss some matters with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione glanced at Draco, and stared at his face. He seemed to be paler than he was before. It worried her. "Thank you for your concern, Professor. But I insist that I stay. Whatever you need to discuss with my husband can be discussed with me." She felt him stiffen for a moment, and felt his gaze pass by her. "I can go to the infirmary after the discussion."

"But Ms. Granger, we must think of the child." Professor McGonagall answered.

"I am responsible for my child, and I am sure that I am capable of caring for it."

"Hermione." It was only a whisper, but it was as disquieting as a shout, "It's alright. Go to the infirmary."

She turned to him, furious now. She wouldn't let him face this alone. "I'm staying."

He turned to her then, his face blank and serious. But his eyes were burning now, shaking her. "I'll be with you in a moment."

She only stared back at him for a lingering second, then stood up and walked to the door. "It was a pleasure to see you both again, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." She opened the door and left.

Silence dawned then, as they all listened to her fading footsteps.

"Very well then, shall we continue?" Professor Dumbledore, again, smiled.

* * *

She was fuming as she walked to the infirmary. Lowry only kept quiet and stared at the ground, trying to avoid clashing with his mistress' temper. He knew it wouldn't be good for the child, and for her to keep up with a temper like that. Whatever happened inside was surely disturbing.

She suddenly scowled and grumbled. "Why on earth did he send me away?" She wasn't talking to anyone in particular. "He need not prove to me that he can face anything by himself. "

Lowry didn't know if he had to think of a quick response or just shut the hell up.

"He thinks I'm so weak."

"No, of course not, ma'am." Her head quickly snapped to him, startling him terribly. "I mean… I..." He was starting to stutter. "He was only thinking of you and the child, ma'am."

She seemed to ponder about that. "Whatever they were talking about in there, I should hear it too."

Lowry only silenced himself, rather than oppose a temperamental woman - and worse, a pregnant one. "Madame Pomfrey is waiting inside." He said instead, gesturing her to the door across them.

Hermione only sighed and managed a smile at him. "Thanks Lowry." She casually muttered and went inside, greeted with the scent of antiseptic and the smell of some clean sheets.

She didn't notice the sudden normalcy in her stride, a simple sign of her adapting. It didn't seem to her that she'd been gone for a number of years.

To her, _she was still a student, hurrying to visit Madame Pomfrey and to ask about Harry's condition._

"_Madame Pomfrey."_ She greeted, her eyes glazed, her skin horridly pale. _"How is he?"_

Madame Pomfrey smiled in greeting, then, only managed to furrow her brows and study her. "Ms. Granger. It's nice to see you again."

"_Where is he?" _She glanced at each and every bed around the room, startled to see them empty as they should be. _"Is he alright?"_

Madame Pomfrey stood now, understanding the situation and yet hoping she was wrong. "Come dear, we will talk about that in a while. Why don't you come with me and let me examine you."

"_I'm fine. I just need to know where he is." _

She noticed her eyes immediately, and her shaking hands. "You won't see him if you don't follow me." She held her wrist, just ever so gently. "It will be alright. Just follow me. This is standard procedure, Ms. Granger."

She turned to the beds of the infirmary again, her body jittering wildly now. _"No!_ _I must see him!" _

"Calm down and I will bring you to him." She tightened her grip as Hermione tried to struggle from her.

"_I only need to know if he's alright!" _Confused tears started to streak her face.

"Ms. Granger, just look at me." Grabbing her shoulders now, Madame Pomfrey held her down to a bed, steadying her. "Listen to me. He's not here now. He never was."

"_That's a lie!" _She screamed, just as Lowry bolted into the room. _"Where is he?!" _

"Hold her down!" Madame Pomfrey demanded, quickly searching for a blue potion at the nearby shelves just at the corner of the room. "Hold her steady."

In the surge of panic, Lowry's stiffly arms grabbed at Hermione's, steadying her down on the bed.

"Ms. Granger, listen to my voice and follow my instructions." She spoke calmly, finding the potion she needed, gently urging Hermione's resisting mouth to swallow. "You must drink… No! No. Drink this. It'll make you better. It's alright, it's alright."

Choking and coughing, Hermione's body suddenly became limp, her arms becoming stiff under Lowry's.

Madame Pomfrey only brushed the back of her hand over her forehead, sighed and shook her head. "Lowry, could you go to Professor Dumbledore and report to him what you've seen?"

Lowry shivered now, smothered by the exhaustion that comes after panic. "Is she alright?"

Madame Pomfrey only gave him a stern look. "Yes. Now go." She muttered, leaving the house elf to run to the doors. She glanced at the limp, unconscious body on the bed now, letting out another heavy sigh.

She was afraid this would happen. It was only unfortunate that she had to meet Ms. Granger - or Mrs. Malfoy, she mused – again this way.

She wondered where the potion she gave her through Malfoy had gone to.

* * *

Dumbledore knew it would be hard to break through him. He knew he's still holding back something from them; something he hoped would be different from what he was thinking. It was too horrid to consider, to dangerous and risky.

"As you know, Narcissa Malfoy is guilty on all accounts. She's taken away now, and I am sure she can not cause more damage than she'd already done." He paused, feeling his throat constrict. "If it is a must for you to see her, you can make an appointment in Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded at this, noting the fact that he talks of the woman as if she was not his mother at all. He couldn't blame him. "Would it be alright to interrogate her?"

"I believe so." Draco answered in resignation.

Dumbledore nodded again. "Would it be alright if you attend the interrogation?"

He was avoiding eye contact for all this time. But Dumbledore couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back as Draco raised his gaze and settled it on his for the first time they arrived. "I'll do whatever is needed."

_Good answer, my boy. _Dumbledore mused and smiled.

"For all these processes we must undergo, I believe we will need more time than a week to settle all of this." Professor McGonagall spoke this time. "If it isn't a real disturbance, we ask of you to stay a while longer. It would do all of us good than put this again in a later day—"

Draco was about to answer to this request when the little house elf came bolting through the door, winded and gasping for air, as if he was running away from danger…

"What's wrong?" Draco abruptly stood up, the pang of worry painfully stabbing his chest the moment he saw the poor house elf.

"Speak, Lowry. What is the matter?" Professor Dumbledore urged.

The poor house elf only managed to gulp air and blink. "I… I…"

"Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded, his voice turning sharp as a knife.

"She… Madame Pomfrey…" Lowry breathed another deep breath and shook his head. "Mrs. Malfoy was shouting… I didn't know what was happening when Madame Pomfrey…"

Draco didn't stay long to hear the rest of Lowry's story, bolting from his spot to the door, running for Hermione.

* * *

**A/n: Oh that sucked. I feel like my writing skill has diminished completely. **

**Anyways, please send your criticisms.ü I'd like to know how to develop this story.ü **

**But most of all, I hope you enjoyed it.ü**

**Until next time then.ü**

**TC.ü **


	27. Chap 27

**A/n: Hey.ü**

**Another, but shorter, chappie here!ü**

**I'm trying to work fast but, unfortunately, I haven't recovered fully yet from the stress school brought me. I'm trying to sleep as much as possible since we're deprived of it for at least 10 months of studying. (At most 3 hours of sleep everyday. Sometimes we don't actually sleep for two straight days and then sleep for an hour the next night. I actually didn't grow even an inch because of this deprivation!ü LOL!) **

**Cruel, huh?**

**Anyways, I wanna say to those who reviewed again…**

**Thank YOU!ü**

**I really miss all of this and all of you!ü **

**I hope you enjoy this next chappie.ü**

**Oh, and of course, please review.ü**

**Your comments are my treasures.ü**

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 27

Dilemma: The Sequel

He could feel his feet shake in that sudden adrenaline rush when he ran to the infirmary. His lungs burned, not noticing how fast he went through the old corridors and the familiar portraits that hung on those walls. He didn't pay attention to the glancing eyes of the portraits, some smiling in delight of his presence, some widened in fear and disbelief. He heard a sheer shout of happiness, accompanied by a shriek of terror.

But as those sounds and whispers faded behind him, he stopped dead at the double doors of the infirmary, his hands quickly fumbling through the door knob. He couldn't open them, he couldn't bolt it open.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He called, banging the door with loud knocks.

But as he waited for a sound similar to a reply behind those big doors, he noticed the crawling silence smothering him and the corridors behind him. All he could hear was his ragged breathing and the creaks of the door he was hitting with his fist.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He tried again, his voice almost breaking in unadorned panic. "Open the door!"

Locks suddenly fumbled behind the doors. He stared impatiently as he watched the knob turn and sounds of metal clicking and switching filled his ears.

The moment he heard the triumphant sound of the lock finally opening, he reached for the door and merely ran over a young woman…

He swore in a hiss and turned to the young woman. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

The young woman frowned and stood up, smoothing her robes and her skirts. "Watch where you're going Malfoy." She spat, bewildering Draco with her tone. "Be reminded that you don't own this corridor." She looked up to him and studied his face, her frown deepening into an ugly scowl.

His eyes widened after a moment of staring at her pale face, her golden brown hair, her stunningly familiar hazel eyes… "Her… Hermione?" He choked, surprised to hear his voice in a soft one, more high pitched _like a young boy's_…

_She threw him another glare. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." She studied him further and raised a brow. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you just now on the gibberish idea of you calling me by my first name." She turned her back and walked off._

"_Wait!" He wanted to run to her, but he found his feet plastered to the ground. "Where are you going?" _

_She gave him another suspicious look and shrugged. "It's none of your business, Malfoy." She spat his name like bile. _

_His head wanted to spin and whirl into a faint. "But… Hermione…" _

_She turned to him again and walked a few steps to him. "Is this some kind of game again, Malfoy?" He only managed to stare at her. "Don't you ever call me by my first name. You have no right." She turned to her heel and walked away._

"_No. Don't go." He muttered before he even thought of saying it. _

_She only stopped on her tracks without looking back at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell Harry or Ron about this." She uttered and left him…_

* * *

He suddenly bolted on his seat, his head suddenly jerking from his arms propped on the bed beside him. He glanced around him and blinked, adjusting his sight through the darkness or the room. Finding a few more empty beds around him and some shelves full of vials of potions of different colors, he figured he was still in the infirmary. He didn't know he'd been sleeping---or dreaming--- for some time already.

He sighed tiredly, feeling awkward and worn out from the peculiar dream, and glanced at the woman sleeping on the bed beside his chair. His hand was tangled with one of hers, her breathing was slow and gentle, her chest slowly rising and falling in a constant beat.

"Hermione." He muttered, hearing his own voice as deep (and manly) as it should be. He laid his head back on the bed and frowned, pulling their joined hands to his lips, caressing it with kisses.

As if awakened by the sweet gesture, Hermione fluttered her lids and slowly turned to him, her smile weak and looking wan. "Draco."

Hearing her voice pronouncing his name, he closed his eyes in relief and placed her cold hand on his cheek "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No." She widened her smile as he raised his head and kissed her belly----their child. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of course." He smiled for her, still holding her hand, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She muttered, just staring at him. She heard him moaning in his sleep just before he woke up. She was about to wake him herself when he suddenly bolted awake, his eyes glistened in vulnerability.

It worried her.

"You better go back to sleep. It's still night time." He urged, tucking her securely in the sheets. "We'll have a lot of sight seeing to do tomorrow. You should rest."

"No." She shook her head, pushing the sheets away and attempted to sit up. "I've been sleeping the whole day."

He quickly stood up and assisted her, holding her shoulders gently and settled her pillows on her back. "Are you comfortable?"

She scowled at him, grabbing his hands and placed their joined hands on her lap. "Stop taking care of me."

He only laughed at her statement. "Hermione—"

"I mean it." She insisted, deepening her frown at him and glancing at the wooden chair he'd been sleeping on. "You should sleep on a functional bed. There are dozens of them, if you didn't notice."

He turned and studied the infirmary again, only noticing now that there was a candle lit on a table just beside Hermione's bed. They were alone in the room, only accompanied by the shadows and the sounds of rustling leaves and blowing night breezes outside, He studied each and every bed kept in rows, seeing in his mind the silhouettes of people passing through the narrow isle in the middle. He'd been in this infirmary for numerous injuries waiting to be cured, and had slept here for countless nights due to his carelessness, stupidity, and sometimes, his arrogance.

And yet, he couldn't reckon a moment of having someone beside his bed to take care of him or even watch over him when he slept.

It didn't matter to him then, it didn't matter to him now.

But, hell, he wouldn't allow that to happen to Hermione.

Not ever.

He turned to her now and smiled again. "I happen to be a man who can sleep anywhere."

"That's not an excuse!" She pointed out, her voice abruptly breaking, surprising both herself and Draco. He could see the unshed tears threatening to fall down her cheeks now, leaving her angry hazel eyes drowning in them. She furiously rubbed at them, wanting to dry them.

But then, she ended up sobbing, her tears drenching her face and her hands covering them now.

Thoroughly alarmed, Draco cautiously moved closer and wrapped her in his arms, letting her face rest at the crook of his neck.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Draco whispered, shaken by her sudden outburst.

"No. I'm sorry." She shook her head and tried to pull away.

But then, he held her tighter, not letting her go. "It's okay." He muttered, wiping her face dry with his thumb. "You don't have to be always strong, Hermione."

She shuddered with that, fresh tears suddenly stinging her eyes again. Giving in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and wept.

Not saying a word, he just held her and carefully laid themselves on the bed, letting her rest her head on his chest.

No one dared to speak, letting the silence dawn over them and their caresses be their comfort. She sighed as he ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She murmured, her sobs a quiet sniffle now. "I just… I just can't take this anymore."

He looked down at her, staring at her ravaged face. "What?"

Sitting up beside him, she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "I want everything to be _normal_ again, whatever _normal_ was before."

He watched her back, longing to touch her golden brown curls. "I'm working on that, Hermione. Don't worry."

"That's the point." She snapped, turning to him. "_You_ always do the job."

He sat up too, baffled by all means. "What are you saying? I ought to do everything to bring you back. I brought you to this situation. I didn't think clearly enough to keep my eye on _her_ at all times. This is my responsibility—"

"That's_ bull,_ Draco, and you know that."

He stared at her, taken aback.

She looked away and played with her hands. "You shouldn't _need_ to keep an eye on her. You shouldn't _have_ to protect me from her." She paused, as if afraid to say her next statement. "She was your mother."

He laughed at that, his laugh sounding weary than joyful. "I was born from her. But she's never my mother. I was never her son." His mirth façade faded now, taken over by the quiet sadness that was evident in his voice. "I was nobody's son. Only an heir for their malicious intentions, or even better, a servant to them."

She looked at him this time, seeing the Draco Malfoy hidden in his elegant, composed fascia "But you freed yourself from them."

"I did… I did." He repeated, more for himself than for Hermione. "They took away everything from me, my freedom, my dignity, my happiness…" He gazed at her, his eyes seeming to melt her. "They can't take you away from me too."

Deeply moved, she turned away and quickly wiped the new tears coming.

"C'mon, I didn't mean to make you cry again." He whispered, holding her chin, facing her to him. "Don't cry."

Sighing heavily, she smiled. "I'm sorry… I just couldn't imagine this to happen to me."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, saying nothing.

"I don't want to be this way anymore… It _hurts_…" She paused, trying to stop a sob from coming. "It hurts to wake up one morning, not knowing where I am, or who I am. Sometimes, I wake up knowing I'm here… with you… Sometimes I wake up not even knowing if this really happened---" She glanced at their wedding ring. "---or not. It's like being trapped in a time warp… a tug of war between two worlds… the world I had here in Hogwarts… and the world where I have you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head, silencing him.

"I don't want to see you doing this to yourself because of me, because of your belief that this is all of your fault, that this is your responsibility."

She held his cold hands, warming them with hers.

"I want to be free from this _curse_…" She whispered. "And I know _you_ can do that… I only wish to be by your side as we go through this… as you fight your demons along the way…" He shook his head at this. "No. Don't." She held his face with both of her hands, caressed it. "I know about them. Well… maybe not all of them but… That's not the point. The point is I'm going to be here with you. I'll face them with you."

"I know that."

"But you wouldn't let me, would you?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"No." She sighed heavily. Then laughed, surprising him. "It looks like I need to beg to you before you let me."

He laughed at her remark. "You're always by my side, Hermione." He answered, touching his brow with hers. "You and me, _always_."

She smiled at that. "Then don't beat yourself up… Don't hurt yourself…" She sniffled, closing her eyes. "_Don't_ push me away…"

"I'll never push you away …" He muttered, watching her, and cautiously leaning to her.

She stiffened at first, startled with the sudden feelings erupting from her chest. But then, as she stared into his silver eyes, slowly drowning her in, she felt her body stop from pulling back from him, letting him slowly and painfully claim her lips.

Feeling her slow surrender, her mouth becoming soft against his, he draped his arms around her, deepening their kiss. He smiled at her, their mouths an inch apart, his eyes closed, and their brows still touching each other. "Never."

* * *

The sun lazily rose, leaving the dark murky skies streaked in orange and red. Birds seemed to wake, singing songs pleasant to the ears, harmonizing with the soft blows of the breeze.

And yet,_ everyone_ seemed to be asleep, letting the hushed quiet of the halls and corridors of Hogwarts govern every ear that would dare to listen. Everyone, except one, lying still in one of the sea of empty beds in the infirmary. He couldn't bring himself to sleep, only listening to the soft breathing beside him, her head comfortably resting on his shoulder. His arm wrapped her frail body, letting her curl into him.

And her voice, so sweet and angelic in his ears, played in his mind the whole night.

_I don't want to be this way anymore… It hurts… _

He heard the way her voice shook, the way her sobs trembled her, the sounds of her cries, her silent weeping of pain.

_It's like being trapped in a time warp… a tug of war between two worlds… the world I had here in Hogwarts… and the world where I have you._

He knew it would end up this way, a need to face _two choices_, and the desperation of the need of choosing between them.

_Don't push me away…_

He closed his eyes, trying to relax himself. Through out the years of his life, the only ones he didn't regret were the ones he spent with Hermione. It was the truth, and he hoped that she knew that…

He hoped that's what she felt for him as well…

He knew she had to choose between him and Potter three years ago… when she climbed each night at her hospital building, deciding to end her life or not.

And now, she had to do it again, now that she knows nothing about his _sins_… and the reasons _why_ Potter is now eternally gone.

He looked down in his arms, watching Hermione sleep peacefully, her hand gently resting on his chest. He smiled at that and took it with his other hand, holding it carefully.

He had everything he wanted in his life and couldn't ask anything more.

But he knew there was one thing that was hard to ask, one that was hard to wish for.

He wished to be _forgiven_ of his sins…..

To be accepted….

And to be _loved _despite of who he was…

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**A/n : I know it's shorter than the other chappie's, but heck, there's always another chapter to follow.ü **

**Yes, I WILL update.ü **

**It's been fun, and I hope you enjoyed this.ü **

**Please tell me what's wrong about it and ask stuffs that you didn't understand.ü**

**Thank you so much guys!!ü **

**Until next time then.ü**

**TC!ü  
**


	28. Chap 28

**A/n: Hi guys!! Sorry this came late. I couldn't upload any document in my account for weeks and I just managed to upload it now. **

**Good thing my account is fixed up.ü**

**Anyways, next chappie!!**

**Hope you enjoy.ü **

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 28

Dilemma: The Sequel

He took an early start, leaving Hermione still asleep in the infirmary with a note to read when she stirs. He also asked the terrified house elf, Lowry, to stay with her and keep an eye on her. He wouldn't dare risk another... _accident_… with her all alone and unguarded. It was a relief Madame Pomfrey was present on her previous attack just yesterday. He made a mental note in his head to thank her for it.

Besides that, he needed to meet a few people, deal with a few things. And as soon as possible, he wanted them all to be over and done with.

Calmly walking through the sunlit corridors spreading out before him, he listened intently at the sounds hovering around him. Ironically, it surprised him to feel accustomed to how familiar they all sounded, and how melodious it all seemed to his ears. He didn't know his lips curving up to a smile to the snores of some portraits scattered around the stone walls, accompanied with the rhythmic tapping of his shoes on the ground.

For once, he wanted to forget everything that troubled him: Narcissa Malfoy, the war, the potion, Harry Potter… and just enjoy this much 'dreaded' homecoming of his.

He wanted to feel what he felt before, when he knew nothing but merely being his arrogant, ignorant, ego-centric, all powerful bastard he was before.

He walked these corridors as if they were all his. He always held his chin high in exaltation, just above everyone else that came past him. Eyes always lingered at him, whispers and gossips about him, pertaining to both of their awe / admiration for him, and their envious desire to be like him and have everything he had. People trailed all around him, followed him like his faithful faction, and did everything he says and commands. And women, all those flirting women, came and giggle about him, trying to get his attention even to the exaggerating extent.

It all seemed like the perfect life, having all of the wealth, fame, and fortune anyone could ask for.

He was rich.

He was powerful.

He _is_, after all, Draco Malfoy.

A cliché it may be to say, but it is truth that money couldn't buy everything. He had lots of things that he didn't need before, things that he may have wanted but never needed. He had lots of people crowding to_ see_ him and be _with_ him, but never to get to _know _him. And he had a family that seemed perfect to the eyes of many, and _hideous_ behind the walls of their monstrous house.

Betrayals seemed to be his life. And what better betrayal is there to have himself believe all of those lies before him…?

As if pulled back from a trance by the sight of the old wooden door they went into yesterday, he stopped and shook his head, clearing it. It shook him deep inside---startled him terrifyingly---to remember both of being the boy he was before and the man he grew up to be now. They both contrasted and contradicted each other in him about his beliefs, his philosophies, and his outlook. It seemed impossible for the latter to bloom from the former. And the name of both the boy and the man, once majestic and envied by everyone (well, of course, except the trio Gryffindor folks we're so fond of.ü), turned into a name which everyone spoke in silence, cursed, damned…

… and feared.

Finally managing to knock on the door, he heard some portraits stirring at the sound, some annoyed, some merely yawning awake. He felt their gazes slowly and hesitatingly settle on his back, expecting to hear some whispers of disparagement, or perhaps plain curiosity.

He was about to raise his fist to knock again after waiting for a reply behind the door that didn't come, when somebody spoke behind him.

"You're looking for Professor Dumbledore?"

It was a woman's voice, from a portrait expressing darkness and loneliness emphasized by the light strokes of her crème white silk garment and dull gray shadows emitting behind her.

"Yes." He turned to her, gave her a smile. "I was, in fact, looking for him."

"He's not there." A fat man with bald head and a beard the color of his eyes interjected, from a portrait of an old stone house and a dead tree beside it.

"Where is he?"

"He's outside for his morning stroll." The woman answered again, pointing to another corridor across her. "He's usually out by the hills every morning. He'd be pleased if you joined him."

He remembered his weird dream last night, walking in this same narrow corridor, feeling the unwelcome greeting of these portraits.

He stared at them now, gazing back at him with mere interest and a pleasant smile.

"Thank you." He managed to utter, and tried on another smile. "A pleasant morning to all of you."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Another portrait called out, a young man speaking this time, just before Draco could walk too far.

Draco turned to him, studied the young boy's face, and recognized. "Yes, Florence?"

The young man smiled; pleased to know he was remembered. "Welcome back."

* * *

It had been a habit of his to have morning strolls everyday to witness the most anticipating moment of a day. It always made him feel good to watch the sunrise and see how birds wake to songs of nature and beauty. He'd usually walk off and hum with them, his eyes closed, his feet bare to feel the pebbles and grass underneath them.

But, now that he lost them, he only contented himself with the caresses of the morning breeze eddying about him.

Just as he turned to a view of hills and green grass glimmering with morning dew, he felt the footsteps disturbing the small rocks and soil scattered on the ground. He'd been expecting him to come, knowing his desire to get things done in the quickest way. He always saw Draco Malfoy as a person of intricate detail and efficiency.

And as always, his instincts were right. He may have lost his feet, but he never lost his touch.

"A beautiful morning, isn't it, Mr. Malfoy? You've decided to join my morning stroll?"

He stood just beside Dumbledore's floating chair, his hands in his pockets and his eyes at the beautiful picture before him. "If you wouldn't mind me joining—"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. It's been a while since we've talked. It wouldn't hurt to have normal conversations amidst the situation we are all in." Staring up at him, he saw the paleness of Draco's face, the shadows under his eyes. "How is Ms. Granger?"

"She's fine. She's still in the infirmary, sleeping." Draco answered, his voice sounding dry.

Dumbledore nodded at this and pondered. "Have you spoken with Madame Pomfrey?"

"Not since yesterday." He muttered. "She told me it was another… flashback."

"So I've heard." He let out a wheezing sigh and coughed. "She told me it usually happens in her case. An effect of the potion, if I may say. But she also told me there is a potion she made to prevent this."

"We found it after Madame Pomfrey informed me. It was in a trash bin in her apartment…" He remembered Harvey's face, all pale in worry, as he showed the vial to him on the screen of his link. "She must've thought she didn't need it anymore."

"Perhaps." He paused again, thinking. "Perhaps she is right."

"Perhaps she is not." Draco countered. "It's dangerous for her to have these flashbacks, Professor. She almost jumped once out of a window because of them." He remembered the surge of panic in his veins as he saw her standing by the window that night, her body slowly falling into nothingness… "I can't let that happen again."

"Then we must put her in extra care." Dumbledore smiled. "I ask you, again, if it is possible for you to stay here in Hogwarts." Draco opened his mouth to answer but Dumbledore shook his head. "Yes, yes, I know you've prepared your lodgings for your visit, but wouldn't it save the trouble for you and Ms. Granger to stay here? It's for your convenience as well. And also her safety…"

"That is taken cared of. I can take care of her." Draco pointed out, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Dumbledore sighed at this. "Of course, of course." He glanced at him. "But there is another concern, Mr. Malfoy. Who would take care of you then?"

Draco merely raised his brows. "I can handle myself fine enough."

Dumbledore laughed at his reaction, "It is a man's ego when one deals with his own safety." and patted his arm. "Dear boy, look at you. You haven't slept at all."

Draco would've argued with that, but he couldn't find the energy to do so. "I've disturbed you enough already---"

"This is hardly a disturbance, Mr. Malfoy. It is never a disturbance to have a student come by to visit." Dumbledore smiled. "Besides, it took you ten years to come back. That's a great achievement, isn't it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I haven't accomplished anything as yet, Professor."

"You may say so. But your presence here is a big thing. _You came_. Even if you're in the verge of breaking, falling apart." Draco stood still, calm and stoic, but Dumbledore felt himself hitting just at the right aim, sensing Draco turning rigid at the truth just told. "That is a good sign. The whole school is actually thrilled to have you back."

Draco faced him now, his hands clenched in his pockets, his eyes burning with something like anger. "Ten years ago, I stepped on this same ground, over looking this same view. It was different then, the darkness hovering all of us and blood staining everything." He knelt down at this and grabbed a handful of soil, slowly letting them slip away through his fingers. "That night, the grasses were watered with blood, and dead bodies crushed them. Screams echoed the walls of Hogwarts and everyone able to stand ran in different directions to escape."

"Chaos was never a pleasant picture." Dumbledore watched him. "So is a war."

Draco stood up then, his eyes turning suddenly hard and cold... and sad. "I was one of _his _puppets, Professor."

"That was the past—"

"Your students' blood are in my hands—"

"You were only a child—"

"I betrayed the school—"

"You couldn't do anything about it---"

"I almost killed_ you_ as well."

Dumbledore frowned at this and stared at him hard. "You didn't, did you?"

"I always wanted to apologize for it. I only couldn't come back here for---"

"Stop." Dumbledore raised a hand at him, silencing him. "Stop for one moment." He dropped his hand and studied him, his face apparent with disbelief, baffling Draco. "I don't see your need to apologize for the—"

"I killed your students." Draco repeated, turning away from him. No matter how many years passed, it still tasted as bitter in his mouth as it was ten years ago. "I betrayed you and this school, causing deaths of more than my hands caused itself. I destroyed the school, and I destroyed you…"

Dumbledore sat silently for a moment, letting his statements sink in. "Look around you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco frowned at him, disoriented.

"Go on. Look." Dumbledore urged, watching him. "Now, tell me… What do you see?"

Draco raised a brow.

"Seriously." Dumbledore smiled. "What do you see?"

Pausing a moment with a sigh, Draco studied the surroundings and gave in. "I see… the sky, the hills, birds." He frowned again. "Trees, shrubs with wild flowers flourishing for spring." He turned to the castle. "Hogwarts, with its old rock walls and mosaic windows…"

Dumbledore smiled at this. "Very good. Now, tell me what you see underneath these facades."

"Facades?" Draco raised both his brows this time.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Tell me more than what meets the eye."

He ran a reckless hand through his hair and let out a cleansing sigh, thinking. "I… I see…" For a moment, it looked as if everything unfolded before him, letting him see something he never saw before. His eyes seemed to fade into a lighter shade of silver, blurred into an abstraction. "Silence… overriding disarray. Birds seem to fly everywhere, in confusion, but the winds guide them into a synchronized dance, letting the trees sway with them. I see the sun, rising once again, somehow telling everyone that he wouldn't give up rising, giving a start to another day, and another day, and another day, and another… I see earth piled up into these hills, pulsing with life bearing these green grasses, showing its fertility with numerous beauties such as those wild flowers…" He paused for a moment, swallowing the lump starting to grow in his throat. "I see the offer of choices and directions of the horizons, and of the endless forests. I see… time… running out, for some, to their ends, and for others, just beginning… with a new life…" He looked down at Dumbledore, his peaceful smile plastered on his face, listening and clinging to each and every word he said. "I see… hope, trust, and perseverance… even through all the changes time brings…" He looked away and kept his hands in his pockets again. "And beyond all that… I see peace."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, overwhelmingly pleased. "That is beautiful."

Gathering his bearings, Draco shook his head. "It doesn't change anything."

"Oh, but it does. It does." He repeated, emphasizing the point. "How could a man buried in faults see things the way you just proved to me you do?"

He didn't answer.

"We all come from our pasts, Mr. Malfoy, and we grow from them. They may not be entirely pleasant, and mostly they are dreadful, but whatever we had before helped us turn into what we are now… who we are today… and who we'll be tomorrow."

Draco pondered at this, standing still, listening intently to his mentor… just like the old times.

"It does not necessarily mean that where we came from is who we really are. Our identity is made of our life that is built by our choices, our mistakes, our memories, our loved ones… And having all that, we get up from our fall and move on."

"It sounds so easy when you say it." Draco smiled weakly, sincerely, for the very first time since they arrived.

"Yes. It is hard to live it. Especially when our past seems to chase us." Dumbledore thought of Narcissa Malfoy, and sighed, his lungs shaking audibly. "But wouldn't it be easier if you take the time to forgive… yourself?"

Draco didn't answer.

He just stared at him, seeing a young man standing before him in greatness he didn't know he had. "Dear boy, I can't give you my pardon for I have nothing to pardon."

Draco knelt down to him and laid a hand on Dumbledore's limp leg. "You suffered because of me."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy used a child to do their dirty jobs and to fulfill their plans. That only shows their weakness, doesn't it?"

Draco was stunned, speechless at this. He never saw it that way.

Dumbledore only laughed. "Don't act as if it is not true." He patted his arm and nodded. "You're a strong young man, Mr. Malfoy. And do not prove me wrong. The only reason I am still alive and living is because of you."

"No." He shook his head deliberately. "That's not true. I almost---"

"I am alive because of you." He insisted, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I remember that night very well, Mr. Draco. You fought the spell they cast on you and tried to stop yourself from killing me." Draco didn't know what to say. "It's already been a decade, dear boy, and yet you still blame yourself and accuse yourself of being a traitor, a murderer, whom, of course, you are not. Haven't you thought of forgiving yourself and amending yourself that those accusations are false?"

"But…" He couldn't understand. "I killed Harry Potter."

"You've poisoned yourself in lies, Mr. Malfoy." _They poisoned you with lies._ Dumbledore thought, his eyes staring back at him intently. "Voldemort killed Mr. Potter."

Draco only stood up, his eyes lifted in the skies. "Three years ago, Hermione Granger stood on a hospital rooftop railing, deciding whether to jump off it and die or not." He still felt the relief of her choosing the latter choice, and couldn't help it but shut down any picture pertaining her doing otherwise. "She was up there, praying to him, telling him that she'll follow him wherever he'll go. And also, I must add, she has this necklace… with a pendant. It was a ring. A diamond ring. Harry Potter's engagement ring for her."

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"I love Hermione, Professor. I'll do _everything_ for her. I caused her a lot of pain, more than she already knows." He remembered them all too clearly, the burnt homeworks, the ant filled beds, the exploding projects, the war... Harry Potter… "And now, I caused her even more pain. I wasn't able to protect her from Narcissa Malfoy."

Dumbledore thought about this, not speaking for a moment. Narcissa Malfoy was an another matter to be discussed with him. But that should be set aside for another discussion. "She used Dark Arts Methodology, didn't she?"

"Yes." His voice dropped to a whisper, hard and steely underneath. "It wasn't for Hermione, as she planned. She wanted to use the potion on me."

"What do you mean?"

"She baked a cake, just like an ordinary strawberry cake, filled with that poison. But it wasn't me who ate it. It was Hermione." He could still feel the terror of seeing her lifeless body, broken on the floor, just as Harvey saw her that night. "It was a good thing Hermione was throwing up because of her pregnancy. If she didn't manage to throw up some of it…"

"She would have taken the entire potion and wouldn't remember anything at all." Dumbledore's brows knitted together. "She wanted _you_ to forget everything."

Draco nodded. "And with that process, she can manipulate me again… just like before."

"There are only a few things about Dark Arts Methodology that I know." Dumbledore paused, as if to think. "Their potions are always permanent, unlike ours, but they have antidotes."

"Counter spells, usually." Draco added, receiving a suspicious glance from Dumbledore. "I was educated about Dark Arts, even long before the war."

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore nodded, smiling. He wasn't surprised at all. "Well then, that would make it easier to find the counter spell for Ms. Granger."

He noticed that Draco hesitated before he answered, "Yes.", and looked away from him.

Watching him, Dumbledore only hoped that he wasn't planning anything ahead of them. He knew that anything concerning Dark Arts counter spells and antidotes usually require a tribute in order for the spell to work.

He only hoped that Mr. Malfoy would find a way for this to be achieved… without sacrificing anything like…

… his own life…

* * *

**A/n: Yay.ü I'm still editting the next chapter.ü It's a little weird for now, but I just hope I'd finish it sooner.ü**

** Hope you enjoyed that.ü**

**Until next update then.ü**

**TC.ü  
**


	29. Chap 29

**A/n: Hey!!! Wow. Am I late again? (Duh. YEAH.)**

**Anyways, here's the next chappie.ü I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**Heck, I'm also feeling stressed in this story. It's just getting me to a broody state always.**

**Anyways, hope my brooding time because of this was enough. Haha.ü**

**Here goes.ü**

**(Oooh, and to make up for my stupidity of not submitting updates anymore, this is a triple-Chapter-marathon.ü See next chapters and indulge.ü) **

**By: Aningme**

**Refresher: **

**Hermione had this weird attack again with her memories due to her throwing away the potion that protected her from continuous flashbacks, and she was brought in the infirmary for Madame Pomfrey's care. She's all right now and all, and she had this talk with Draco, which was also a roller coaster, and now, this is the Chapter after she woke up.ü This is kind of weird as well, having me in this "weird state". So enjoy, and see if this is favorable to your taste.ü **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Dilemma: The Sequel

She felt dizzy and exhausted as she opened her eyes, waking to a greeting of the blinding sunlight. She tried to shield her eyes and looked around her, forgetting that she was still in the infirmary. Her head spun, her eyes throbbed, letting her remember of her fit last night. She remembered it quite well, weeping and crying in front of Draco, breaking apart so deliberately. And, remembering all of that, felt the pang of embarrassment creeping in her. She turned around, cautious to see him. But, as she studied the room, felt the mild disappointment of not finding him. She only found a note beside her, and a small purple wildflower with it. She smiled at this, and tucked the flower behind her ear after indulging herself with its fragrance. She took the note and noticed the familiar handwriting neatly inscribed on it. She stared at it at first, not reading a word, just studying the graceful strokes and lines written on the small piece of parchment. She remembered feeling a terrible dread every time she sees a note like this, or if ever she sees this particular handwriting on anywhere. It would always contain insults, or even ransoms for stolen things, which of course were important enough for them to pay without any choice.

But now, reading the words formed by the graceful lines, they were anything but a threat.

She read it carefully, her heart seemingly hitching in a delightful dance.

_Couldn't wake you. You look so peaceful when you sleep. _

_If you need anything, anything at all, just tell Lowry and he'll get them for you. I'll be back before noon. I had to deal with some small things. _

_And also, don't work yourself too much. You need to rest and sleep. It's my turn to play doctor on you, so just listen when I say you should rest. I'll tranq you if it's a must. And you know that wouldn't be pretty. _

_I love you._

_I'll be back._

_Draco._

She smiled, a crooked one, trying to put the memory of ransoms and curses at the back of her head.

It just annoyed her to always be reminded of who he _was_ every single time. It's making everything complicated for her, having the memories of her Hogwarts years alone, and nothing more.

She wanted to remember how Draco Malfoy became the person he is now, the one who always stood by her side---not to torture her or insult her----but to just actually…. Take care of her…

And… damn all demons to hell… he told her he loves her.

_He loves her._

She knew how they met again, after seven long years of separation due to graduation from Hogwarts. But, it still is different from actually experiencing it than hearing it in a form of a story.

She could still see his face when he told her their story, both of them sitting in his limousine, anxious to be here. It was such a beautiful story…

If only she could remember it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy asked me to be of your service while he is gone. Shall I bring you some tea? Perhaps breakfast?"

Hermione smiled at the small house elf so eager to serve, slowly folding the piece of parchment in her hand for safe keeping. She glanced at her robes and found a pocket, slipping the note in it. "No, Lowry. I'm quite fine."

"You haven't eaten anything yet, Madame. Perhaps a little bread and some soup would be good? There are also eggs and buttered pancakes and fresh pumpkin juice in the kitchen. I prepared them by myself. There are also a few cheese muffins and cabbage rice if you have any interest for them--"

"No thanks, really. I---" She paused, her hand quickly reaching for her mouth at the sound of food, nausea slowly creeping in. "I-I think…" She cringed, feeling whatever food left in her stomach climbing up her esophagus in a slow crawl. "I need to puke."

* * *

He was on his way back to the infirmary when he heard his link beep, signaling a caller.

He picked it up and was relieved to see Harvey's face on the screen, staring back at him with his usual stoic face. It would have been stoic to strangers. But Draco knew what was glazing in those intent brown eyes.

Pure worry.

"Harvey." He smiled, suddenly feeling he'd been away from home for a long time. It only had been two days, but he felt like he'd been away for years. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, sir. I was expecting a call from you after what happened last night—"

"She's alright now, Harvey. She's still asleep in the infirmary."

Harvey let out a breath, as if he'd been holding it in anticipation of the news. "Alright. That's good. Are you going to stay there for the rest of the week?"

Draco thought for a while, considering. "Perhaps. I think it would be the best for her."

Harvey nodded, studying him. "How are you, sir?"

"I'm good."

It was plainly said, but Harvey noticed something in his eyes… something he'd never seen in his master before. But, looking again, he thought he was mistaken. He was sure he'd seen that look on his face a long, long time ago.

Something along the lines of… serenity.

Peace.

Draco raised a brow at Harvey's heavy stare. He grinned at him and spoke in a whisper that is almost inaudible. "I feel lighter."

Harvey blinked for the first time since he called. "I beg your pardon, sire?"

Draco smiled, a smile that amazed Harvey entirely. "I think I lost some weight, after all that dallying…"

Harvey's eyes widened at this, a bent smile blooming on his lips, apparently stunned. "That's… that's wonderful."

"Yeah." Draco nodded, staring at particularly nothing. "I think we must contact Clint and cancel our lodgings arrangement. We're staying here for the week. Our luggage is already in the house. He could arrange a trip back here so we could settle in."

"Alright. I'll give him a call then."

"He's forgiven me."

"Hm?"

"He's forgiven me a long time ago." Draco muttered, his voice drifting far away again. "He never blamed me."

"No one was blaming you, sir. No one did," Harvey smiled, a lump growing in his throat. He never thought he'd live to see this…

_He's finally free._

"By the way, I need to contact the Ministry. I have a few things to arrange with them."

"I'll send you the code numbers to contact them. Or, perhaps, would you like to use a portal?"

Draco grinned, nodding in approval. "Portal is better. It's about time I have a little chat with the new departmental head of the Ministry."

"Alright , sir. I'll arrange a portal to Sir Blaise Zabini."

"Thank you, Harvey."

"It's my pleasure. Oh, and another thing…" Harvey added before they both disengaged.

"What is it?"

Clearing his throat, he stared back at his master and smiled. "It's _about time_ you realized."

Draco smiled back. "It's not yet over, Harvey."

"Oh, but it will be easier." Harvey nodded, accentuating his point. "It would be heck of a lot easier."

Draco stared at the man before him and felt great reprieve. He couldn't say how thankful he was to have him.

He knew he could trust him even if all else failed…If _he_ failed...

"I hope it is." Draco muttered before he disengaged and walked to the doors of the infirmary.

Entering the room, he expected to see Lowry standing by Hermione's bed, and Hermione silently sleeping. But the moment he saw the rumpled sheets empty and a house elf nowhere to be found, his feet bolted and was already running. The note he left wasn't there, and the wildflower he placed with it was also gone.

He couldn't help but feel his heart suddenly halt in beating, as if skipping one beat, and then fasten again in a very painful pace. He didn't know what he'll do if something happened to—

"It's alright, Madame. I'll get you some water…?"

His head whipped at the voice he heard, recognizing it was Lowry's. He was already running to them and found them in the bathroom adjoined in a corner, Hermione sitting by the toilet and Lowry standing by the door.

He stood there for a moment, only staring at her, gathering his bearings. His knees wanted to give out with the sudden relief smothering him.

Seeing the shadow hovering near him, Lowry turned, and suddenly cowered in fear. "Sir Malfoy!"

"What happened?" Draco breathed, regaining his breath, calming his jittery nerves.

"Sir, she… Madame Hermione… she suddenly felt sick… and I didn't know what else to—"

"It's alright, Lowry." Draco interjected, walking towards them. "Is she okay?"

"Draco. I'm…" Hermione suddenly cringed again and puked, bowing over the toilet seat. When she was done, she heaved out a sigh and wiped her mouth with a tissue, frowning in desperation. "I _hate_ this."

Draco smiled at her and took the glass of water Lowry handed him. "Here. This might make you feel better."

Hermione gratefully took it and sipped a little, then put it aside, still feeling unable to let anything enter her stomach.

"Is there anything else I could do?" Lowry eagerly asked, cautiously standing near the door, away from them---well--- away from him.

Draco turned to him and shook his head. "Thank you, Lowry. You're dismissed now."

Lowry glanced at Hermione and then at his master. "Would you like me to bring in something?"

"No, thank you. We'll be fine." Draco assured, kneeling beside Hermione. "I'll let you know if we need you."

"Alright, sir. Have a nice day." He muttered, then scurried away.

Hermione watched him and slowly shook her head at Draco. "You're scaring him, you know."

Draco tilted his head at her, studying her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear where the wildflower rested. "I know."

Hermione sighed heavily and closed her eyes, her fingers slowly pressing her throbbing temples. "Your child is a mean one. Just like his father."

"What?"

Hermione chuckled, weary, and yet humorous. "_He _wouldn't let me wake a _single_ morning without a morning sickness."

Draco grinned at that, all of him suddenly swelling, just like a proud father. "_He_?"

Her head whipped to him, her eyes widening in shock, her hands suddenly slapping her mouth to cover it.

He only stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…" She suddenly frowned and groaned, bewildering him. "_Darn it_. I can't even keep a good surprise from you."

"What?" He raised his brows, disoriented. "What surprise?"

Hermione stared at him and let out a breath. She blew up another good surprise. She had no choice but tell him. "Well… you see, after Madame Pomfrey checked me up after the… you know… I asked her if our child was alright. I know that it still has to reach its third month to determine a child's gender---sometimes it's even the fourth month--- but Madame Pomfrey, she---"

"Are you saying…" Draco's eyes popped in shock. "_Good bloody Merlin_."

She grinned at his reaction, her eyes twinkling in delight. "Yep. You're going to father a son."

He stared hard at her belly for a moment, then back at her face. "Are… are you sure?"

"Yes. Pretty much."

He stared down at her belly again, passing a full minute before he spoke. "Is he going to do this to you for 9 whole months?" Draco suddenly asked, making Hermione cringe again.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She hissed at him and rubbed her belly gently, making him laugh. "I think I'm okay now."

As she tried to stand up, Draco quickly held her and swept her off her feet, carrying her off the bathroom. She chuckled at him and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head on his neck. "Thanks for the flower."

He smiled and kissed her brow. She never knew how she makes him happy with such small little things. "It's nothing."

_He smiled_. She mused, watching him and quietly studying him. He never smiled like that during their travel. He occasionally smiled but… he_ never_ smiled like that before.

There still were shadows under his eyes and a certain paleness about him, whether it was from the recent flu he had or because he just never sleeps at all. But even so, the brightness of his eyes contrasted them, and his smile seemed… _real._ Just seeing it made her feel… happy… as well.

She was still smiling at him as he settled her down the bed.

"I've already decided we're staying here for the week. Professor Dumbledore insists that we… What?" He stared back at her. "What are you smiling about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." And smiled again.

"Okay." He suspiciously answered and gave her a sidelong glance. "Harvey arranged our things to be delivered here. Professor Dumbledore already prepared a room for us. We could move there if you're ready."

"Okay." She answered, then furrowed her brows at him. "You know what, there's something different about you."

"What?"

She studied him again. "Yeah. There _is_ something different about you."

He just stared at her and didn't answer.

She smiled again, knowing better than to prod. "So… where are we going to stay?"

"There's a room just near the Astronomy tower."

"Really? That'd be nice."

"Yeah." He sat by the bed and studied the room, washed in the warm sunlight. "Hermione. I need to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"The potion… Why did you throw it away?" He asked, not looking at her.

She didn't answer for a moment, as if she didn't know how to answer him. She opted for an excuse, but ended up telling the truth. "I want to remember."

"It's dangerous."

"I know, I'm sorry. But…" She sighed and shook her head. "I know it's stupid that I did it. But… I'm happy."

He glanced at her, watching her as she spoke.

"I _am_ happy… with Harvey, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Relina, our family…" She never called both of them a family before. It seemed easier now. And… it seemed that _they are _one.

Deep in thought, she didn't see the smile that crept up at his face when she said it.

"I mean… everything's perfect. Everything was perfectly fine before _this_…" She took the wildflower from her hair and played with it. "I just wanted to remember everything and be the Hermione I was before. It seemed… easier to achieve that without the potion holding me back from remembering."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I'm working on it, Hermione. Leave it to me."

"We talked about this. You _promised_." She held his gaze, her eyes hard against his. "You promised you wouldn't push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away." He pointed out, matching her gaze with his. "Let's put the odds and weigh them. I know more about Dark Arts more than anyone. It was my life and I grew up with it."

She was shaking her head at him. "That's not fair."

"No, it is. I know what I'm doing and I'm not risking anything more than myself. I can't risk you, Hermione. No—" He shook his head, silencing her before she debated against him. "I can't risk you again, and our son. I won't."

She turned away from him, breaking their gaze.

He reached out and held her hand. "Remember what I told you yesterday? Before any of this?"

She glanced at their joined hands, tightening her grip.

"I'll take care of you. Both of you. I need you to trust me on that." He whispered, kissing her hand. "Just trust me."

"I do." She nodded. "I do trust you."

He smiled, staring at her. "You're still the Hermione I know. Then and now."

Her lips jerked into a smile before she even knew it. "We're doing fine, don't we?"

"Yes." He agreed. "We're doing just fine."

She remembered the first day she went into _their_ humungous house. She remembered it quite well, when he danced her around the parlor, his voice sweetly singing near her ear. He said then that he'd do anything for her… anything to bring her back.

He also said that he'd even make her fall in love with him all over again if he needed to…

Well, it was already a given that Draco Malfoy was a man who _always_ gets what he wanted.

She only confirmed that now again, now that she stared at his face, hold his hand…

… and fall in love with him_… again_.

* * *

**A/n: I must say this is a way lighter chappie than the previous one. **

**Lol.**

**I just hope it's sufficient enough.**

**Anyway, I must say my thanks to Queen of Duct Tape.ü**

**I entirely missed your reviews.ü**

**And your previous one just made me entirely so happy.ü **

**I'm glad to hear from you again.ü (And I don't mind if you couldn't review that much these days.ü As long as you keep in touch.ü) I just really love your stories about yourself.ü**

**Looking forward to more.ü**

**And to my other reviewers, I still thank you for always reviewing even if it takes a while for me to update.ü**

**queenofthelamoes, xmisundazt00d, Erytha, Zarroc, SpiritWell-chanü, sweet-ghyny13, blondiexoxo, Litl Angel, and Gin-Ryuu.ü **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!!ü**

**Next two chapters, then...?ü**

**TC!!!!!! **


	30. Chap 30

**A/n: Heya.ü Second Chappie in this three-chapter-marathon.ü I hope you're still coping up.ü **

**(And by the way, this is for a certain special reader who requested me of the presence of a particular professor...ü)**

**Here goes!!!**

* * *

Chapter 30 

Dilemma: The Sequel

It all seemed like a normal vacation trip, touring Hogwarts again after what seemed to be years.

Well… to Draco, of course, it had been years…. A decade.

To Hermione… it felt like a few weeks.

It surprised her to be distressed to see changes: a few portraits moved here and there, trees left to be dead stumps, walls veined with cracks, some ruins she'd never seen before preserved than rebuilt, newly built cottages in replacement to desperately destroyed ones, new classrooms, new corridors, restored halls, repaired floorings….

It only relieved her to see the moving stairs moving just as it should be, students flocking here and there, rushing to reach the comfort of their houses.

She wished she knew what happened to have these changes so small and so big. History meant a lot to her, and so does the memories it kept. She thought it would be delightful to see around the campus again, thinking nothing that big would have changed between her memory and the actual reality.

Unfortunately, she'd been wrong.

Perhaps she forgot a decade had indeed passed by her, a decade that she now felt remorse of losing…

Feeling her discomfort, Draco took her hand, squeezing to let her remember she wasn't alone. "Feeling all right?"

She turned to him, distracted. "Yes. Yes, of course." She tried a smile, but didn't quite manage to reach her eyes. "I'm all right."

He didn't believe her. How could he when he could see her blood drain from her face, her eyes glazed in a trance he knew flashing before her eyes? "We could go back to our room, take a break." He suggested, pulling her to him, stopping them both from walking any farther. "We can take it bit by bit."

She considered it, but thought of it as cowardice. "But there's more to see."

He sensed her attempt for cheery, and saw through to find frustration. "We've got time in our hands."

She glanced at him and watched his silver eyes read through her. "Am I that perceptible?" She retorted, her frustration finally showing.

He grinned, adoring her more. "More or less," and kissed her brow.

They passed the Great Hall hand in hand, and saw many students coming and going for their break. The smell of fresh bread, butter, pumpkin juice and scalded meat smothered in seasoned sauce permeated through the corridors, reminding Hermione of her grumbling stomach. She felt her mouth water for food, surprised at her eager appetite, and stared at the open doors of the Great Hall. The four long tables filled with students delighted her, seeing so many children and young adults chattering about school works and whatnot. She remembered the numerous moments she sat there by the Gryffindor table, sitting beside her friends, chattering about her latest books she found or any interesting ideas she learned from her classes. She'd taken advanced classes, she remembered. She was always too eager to learn, too excited to see knew things.

Scouting the crowd, she could see the intensity of the group of kids staring at each other across tables. Red and green colored robes wrapped them, their whispers and hateful glares so familiar to her. She shook her head at this, then saw a kid from the Slytherin table attempt to ricochet a spoonful of mashed potatoes to a particular Gryffindor, his other companions giggling and chuckling for what is about to happen.

Her hand suddenly grasped Draco's sleeve as she watched the yellow pulp of potatoes fly midair and land on the Gryffindor's head just as aimed. Laughter erupted through the Hall and the Gryffindor stood in anger, his vicious stare shot to the Slytherin suspect who was apparently enjoying the show.

Sensing a confrontation, Draco slipped from her grip, stepped up and walked to the Gryffindor, saying something to him that Hermione couldn't hear from her distance. She only watched as the Gryffindor snapped at him in annoyance, then, upon recognition, cowered back to his seat and turn to his food in a second, and so did his other companions.

She raised a brow at this and continued to watch Draco walk to the Slytherin this time, his face bland and cool. Draco and the Slytherin kid were exchanging spats when she approached them.

"Who are you anyway and what do you care?" The Slytherin kid hissed, his brown eyes turning into slits.

Draco just smiled and watched him with his hot, melting eyes. "What year are you?"

"It's my sixth in this bloody school." The boy spat, giving both him and Hermione a suspicious glance.

"I see." Draco nodded. "I would have expected better from a sixth year Slytherin. That stunt you did back there, well, a one year old could pull that off."

"Who do you think you are?" The kid retorted.

Draco just shrugged. "I did better than that when I was in my first year."

"You think you're so tough." The Slytherin raised his chin in defiance. "I'm as good as anyone around here, even better than _the_ Draco Malfoy."

At the mention of his name, Draco raised a brow, his amusement so apparent to Hermione. "You think so?"

"Yeah. He may be a living legend who got off from life's dung and managed to run an empire, but I can sure as hell be better than he is. I have many slicker ideas than he had."

Draco hardly held in a chuckle, both in surprise and a fondness for the kid. "Well then, show me how good you really are and prove that to me. And maybe we could share _slick_ ideas afterwards."

The Slytherin's brows furrowed, then his eyes did one, slow, widening movement, recognition finally dawning over him. "No shit. _You're_ Draco Malfoy…?"

"That's right." Draco gave him a slow, sly smile, snapped his fingers, and in a flicker, had the Slytherin's wand on his hands. "I wouldn't cause any more troubles around here, if I were you. If you do, well, I could say more troubles will haunt you afterwards."

The Slytherin's mouth hung open in a gape. And other kids around him stared at them in awe as well. "Y-Yes… Yes sir."

"Good." He tossed the wand back to him, watched the kid's now jittery hands grasp for it. "What's your name?"

"Br-Brandon Keats… sir."

"Brandon." He paused, letting his name sink in his head. "You have a lot of potential, kid. Just make sure you use them in right terms and give everyone some relief. That Gryffindor kid's not that bad." He gestured to the mashed potato soaked boy. "It wouldn't hurt to have some word with him now and then. _Civilized_ conversation, I mean."

"Yes sir."

Draco smiled at them, stared at their faces and studied them. "All right. Carry on, then."

He was about to walk away when the boy suddenly spoke again.

"Sir Draco… Malfoy… Sir?"

Draco turned to the kid and raised a brow.

"I was just… I was just wondering…" He was playing with his hands. He couldn't even look straight to his eyes anymore. "Did you really escape? I mean… from all that living hell?"

He was surprised to have a kid ask that kind of question. But he was more startled to know what he really meant. "You could say that."

Brandon nodded in acknowledgement, a smile shyly curving up his now pale mouth. "Some people say that in our flock, you were what should be called a black sheep. I didn't believe that." He paused, pondering his words. "Maybe… maybe I could be like you, sir." His chocolate eyes gleamed with hope, raised to meet his silver ones. "I can be just like you."

Draco's lips curved into a half smile, nodding at him in acknowledgement, and turned away to walk off.

Hermione was shaking her head when he walked to her and sighed. "_Living legend_, huh?"

He chuckled at that. Wearily, though. "I never knew they considered me as such." He said, pulling her to a set of stairs nearby.

She beamed at him, watched his face. "What the kid said was nice."

"Hm?"

"They look up to you." She said, feeling awfully proud of him. "They practically want to be just like you."

He smiled weakly, shook his head. "I don't think that would be a nice aspiration."

She shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't really know." She paused, glancing at him. "But those kids back there? I think they know something."

"Brandon Keats is one of the few kids in this forsaken world who's caught in a system as bad as ours." He muttered, reaching the landing. "In our wizardry world, we think magic can do everything for us. Hell, it could make things worse as well."

She watched him reach for the knob and open the door of their room. She'd hit a rough spot there, a sore one in him. She wished she could say something to him, something to comfort him.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted, walking into the room after him. She remembered how magic caused them their troubles right now… how magic brought them back here after years of hiding…

He walked straight to the window and stood there, looking out into the afternoon, his back facing her. "You don't need to say anything." He turned to her then, his face suddenly looking tired. "That's just the way of things."

"It doesn't have to be that way." She argued, stepping closer to him. "_You_ of all people should know that."

He laughed, a short, clipped, laugh. "You think those kids know that? You think they could all fight tradition, morals and family to garner something such as freedom? They planted in our minds what lies we now live in. They taught us to hate, despise, and even hurt people who have done nothing. Voldemort may be gone, but the cycle of lies is still there. People hate the wrong people. People who seemed to be so liberated are caged in a trap that no one can destroy…"

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"No." He shook his head, hated and cursed himself, and started pacing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you."

She sat for a moment on a chair nearby, staring at the floor. "I never saw it that way…"

He stopped on his steps, and sighed in defeat. "I don't know why this came over me again. I just don't want to see the reality of others being trapped in the same cage I was in before. I could see it in his eyes… Brandon." He paused, as if thinking. "I could see scars on him. Not physically. Here." He pointed at his heart. "I could see them in his eyes. And I couldn't do anything."

"You did a big thing, Draco. Just being yourself." She pointed out. "Didn't you see his face when he knew who you were?"

He gazed at particularly nothing, his lips faintly curved. "It pains me to think I was part of his grief…"

She couldn't understand. "What?"

He shook his head, turned to her, and tried to smile. "You must be hungry. I'll ask Lowry to bring something up."

"Draco."

He stopped his way to the door, and just stood there.

She stared at him, noticed that it all mattered to her…

_He _mattered. "It hurts you." She said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I'm sorry that I didn't see it hurts you."

"Old wounds." He answered, reaching for the door knob. "They don't bleed like they used to."

When she heard the door shut behind him, leaving her alone, she felt the need to stand up and run to him, just hold him.

It pains her to see him being tormented this way… They may be old wounds for him. But she knew they could be opened up again, be ripped up, and cause a worse bleeding than it did before.

And worse… it pains her to realize she couldn't do anything at all, since she couldn't know what happened to him… to everyone…

Pissed off at herself now, she stood up and searched for Draco's link everywhere, her grumbling stomach now forgotten. When she found it, she quickly looked for his home contact number, and smiled in relief as Harvey's face filled the screen before her.

* * *

He wanted to beat something to pulp, use violence to smother his anger. It simmered in him and burned under his skin, a considerable threat to anyone who would come his way. He never knew he'd feel such anger again after all these years. He knew the feeling of helplessness and vulnerability that clawed at his throat, seized his chest. 

And, flustering his already flustered temper, he took all of his crap on Hermione.

She couldn't understand what he was saying, now that she knew nothing that happened. He knew that he should have just left it that way, lock away things that need not to be known to her.

But, damn it, his guilt and anger got the better of him. He already talked to Professor Dumbledore, and was grateful to know he forgave him after all these years…

But it didn't seem to be _enough_ for him anymore…

He wanted forgiveness his whole life… But he couldn't accept it even if they offered it to him willingly, knowing they still suffered because of what he did… what he didn't do…

He wanted to right his wrongs, free those who were still trapped in the world he left when he stepped out of the doors of this castle...

And damn all demons to hell, he'll face his ghosts, and put an end to all of this.

"Indeed, I could have mistaken you for a professor back in the Great Hall." A deep, dragging voice spoke from behind him, stopping Draco dead on his steps. "That was an impressive show of authority, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned, his eyes focused on the man's saggy face, dull eyes, black robes, and silver streaked hair. He could still remember how they used to be as dark as night, cut just above his shoulders. His eyes, which are now almost dominated by its whites, used to stare down at him with unhidden scorn, which was actually given to all of his students before. He stood with dignity and unmistaken pride, his build a considerable stern one, but now frail and scrawny.

He gave silence for a minute, then managed to speak "Professor Snape. A pleasant afternoon."

Snape stared at him, not even giving any sign of welcome or greeting. "So it is. You've come back."

"It appears I have." Draco answered. "You look well."

Snape gave him a scowl, then bowed just enough to clear a choking cough scratching at his throat. "Enough with the formalities. It is quite apparent that I am old as a rotten stump. You, on the other hand, grew well on your feet."

Draco almost smiled, hearing a hesitant compliment from this particular professor. "Thank you." He said instead.

Snape nodded and walked past him. "Very well. We'll have a longer talk when we have enough time. I have a class to attend to."

Draco watched him, hesitating before he called, "Professor."

He stopped, just enough to glance back at his student—veteran student, that is.

"I believe I haven't voiced my gratitude to you for helping me a decade ago." Draco uttered, merely staring back at him.

"It has been a decade." Snape shook his head, as if in disbelief. "Keep your gratitude, Mr. Malfoy. We all did all we could. That is only the veracity of a war."

And with that, he left him alone with his footsteps fading into the halls.

* * *

He was still standing by that same corridor where Professor Snape left him when Lowry found him. 

"Mr. Malfoy!" The little house elf called, scurrying to him. "Do you wish to have your meal served already? There's still that soup I made and some mushroom kabobs. Or if you'd want some eggs and stew, I could make some." He tilted his head, just enough to see his master's face, but low enough not to meet his eyes. "Uhm… Are you all right, sire?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and just stared at the little creature and shook his head. "Hermione's upstairs in our room. She'd want something to eat."

Lowry furrowed his brows. "How about you, sire?"

"Coffee would be fine." Draco answered, thinking he'd need the jolt. There was a creeping head ache starting to pound in his head. "You could bring them in the room. I'll follow in a while."

He walked off even before Lowry could answer back, bewildering him. Lowry only shrugged, ignored his nagging worry, and set off to do his work.

* * *

_If I may ask, madam, why do you ask me these questions?_

_I can't reach him, Harvey. I can't, especially with this handicap of mine._

_Is he all right?_

_No. I know he's not._

_Just talk to him, ma'am. He needs you now more than anything._

"I tried." Hermione whispered to herself, staring out of the window, her hand shoving at her food with a fork. He'd been away for awhile already. She couldn't help it but wait for him in worry.

_You knew him since he was still a child. You told me._

_Yes, ma'am. I've been keeping an eye on him ever since._

_Did they always hurt him? _

…

_Did they, Harvey? _

_Yes, ma'am. _

She dropped her fork on her plate and stood, deciding to find him by herself. She'll be crazy if she sat one more second on that chair, waiting and doing nothing.

And jerking the door open, she all but ran into him, startling both of them.

_Did he love them at all? His family?_

_Amongst all truths that are kept, that one pains me the most to admit. _

_Is that why he let them hurt him…? _

_One would think. _

She stared at him and studied his face, the way his golden hair fall to his temples, the way his brows create a crease when he frowns, the way his lips break into a grin, curve to a smile, press into a fine line, the way his eyes, those ghostly pale eyes, drown her into a pool of watery smoke, sometimes bursting into a hot flame, then extinguishing it into a cool, freezing stare.

He felt her eyes graze him in layers, studying each and every inch of him. It made him want to look away, turn to a window and gaze at sceneries he didn't give a care about, just so he wouldn't face her. She must've felt pity for him, setting off just like that, so vulnerable, so _weak._

He didn't want anybody's pity. He didn't need any of that crap.

But as he stared back at her, he felt something in her eyes. He expected sympathy, anger, frustration, irritation, anything similar to that.

But, surprisingly, he didn't see any of that in her.

"Food's gone cold. But I'm sure it'd still be good." She side stepped, gesturing him to enter. "There's still soup and some omelet. Pumpkin juice is still fresh."

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "You haven't eaten yet?"

She tipped her head to her plate, and then shrugged. "I tried. I was waiting for you."

Draco just stood there and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione, you know you didn't have to---"

"Let's just settle down and eat." Hermione interjected, pulling out a chair for him. "I told Lowry to get rid of the coffee you asked. You need food than caffeine."

Too tired to argue, he just sat down and waited for her to take her seat as well.

She smiled, grabbed a roll of bread, buttered it, and passed it to him. "Long day, huh?"

He took it and bit in, realizing he hadn't eaten the whole day. "It seems like."

She placed a bowl of soup in front of him and a glass of pumpkin juice. "You want to tell me about it?"

He took a spoon and dipped it in the soup. "I'm sorry."

She forked some omelet, chewed slowly, and felt her stomach purr as it slid down her throat. "I'm sorry too."

"I didn't have the right to take it out on you."

"You're right." She nodded, emphasizing her point. "I also didn't have the right to take it out on you last night too, when I cried like a baby and wept." She took another bite of omelet, placed some on his plate. "Sure does feel ugly and crappy when I get vulnerable like that."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you _mean, _Draco?" She crossed her legs, leaning over the table. "You told me last night that I shouldn't always be strong. Why don't you think it's the same to you?"

He leaned over the table, mimicking her posture. "You wouldn't understand---"

"Oh, _I_ wouldn't understand." She crudely cut him off, gulping down pumpkin juice, then slamming it on the table, sending every plate shaking. "Why don't you explain it to me so I could understand?"

"It's not that simple—"

"So now it's _too _complicated for my understanding."

"_Damn it,_ Hermione. I didn't say that." He slammed his spoon on the table, almost upending both their glasses. Hermione just fell silent, staring at him. "I don't want you to see this…"

"See what?"

"Me." He leaned back to his chair and ran his hands over his ragged face, letting out a long breath. "I don't want you to see this… darkness… in me…"

She didn't say anything.

"I'm trying to lock it inside me, forget it. But…" He paused, staring down at his untouched food. "But it seems I can't get rid of it… It's a part of me. My life. This is who I am…"

She wanted to reach out and take his hand, just hold it.

"You know nothing about what I did." His voice dropped into a whisper. "I did so many things that I wish I didn't… And I didn't do many things that I wish I did… I'm not fit to help anyone…" He could still see the face of Brandon Keats, the way his eyes beamed up at him. "Not friends…" He remembered Narcissa Malfoy caged in a dirty cell in Azkaban. "Not my family…" He looked up to Hermione. "Nobody."

"Why are you blaming yourself, Draco?" She reached for his hand now. "Why do you let yourself carry all of the load? Open up. Let people in." When he didn't speak, she rose up and knelt to him. "Let _me_ in."

He didn't answer her, but only stood up, still holding her hand. And when he pulled her up on her feet, his arms simply came around her, his face buried in her hair. "I need a minute."

He just held her, just held on. She felt his heart beat heavily against hers, and his breath caressed the crook of her neck. She lifted her arms around him too and just held him, clung her arms across his back.

She could feel his ribs expand and contract, his breathing slow. She could feel the ripples of muscles mold under her touch, hard and toned with work. He seemed leaner, thinner than he was before. It was like he took a knife and just sliced himself down to muscle and bone.

She closed her eyes and tightened her grip, turning her head a bit, letting her lips touch his ear. "I'm here, Draco."

He listened to her voice, and just held on.

"I'm just here. I'm going nowhere."

He only hoped she'd be… when this is all over…

* * *

**A/n: Yipeee...ü **

**Next chapter, then?ü**


	31. Chap 31

**A/n: Last for now.ü I'm working on the next one and it's halfway done.ü **

**I'll try to post it as soon as I typed the last period.ü **

**Meanwhile, enjoy this a moment.ü**

**Here we go again.ü**

* * *

Chapter 31

Dilemma: The Sequel

_It was a pleasant morning, waking up to the greeting of the warm sunlight washing through the slips of the curtains draping over the windows. It was another normal day, a day of studying and learning. _

_She made sure her uniform was straightened and clean, the dark robe a little crisp of starch and ironing. Her pack was all set with her books, notebooks, parchment, and her most trusted quill with a bottle of ink. She double checked her homeworks and essays, tying her pack an extra knot just in case Malfoy planned to do something with it again. Her schedule marked, her classes lined up, she was sure she's ready to face whatever the day has got to offer. She smiled at her dorm door, prancing gracefully toward it with a flaunty toss of her skirt, and a rhythmic sway of her curls at her shoulders, just as youth would allow her to. _

_But as she opened the door, shadows swept in, staining the light washed room, almost staggering her in shock. She heard the heavy thump of her books, the soft snap of her quill, and the shrill ripping of her robe echoing through the sudden silence enveloping her along with the darkness. She sat still, realizing she had fallen to her knees, and quietly tried to even her ragged, shallow breathing. Her hands touched cold stone, grimy and foul. She raised a hand to her nose, trying to filter the smell seemingly growing stronger by the minute. But as she took one slow breath, she recognized that metallic, coppery scent, her eyes widening at the realization._

_It was blood. And she just smeared some on her face._

_She jerked away from where she was, but as she moved her legs, she felt the drying blood slide by her skin, covering her more. She let out a cry, trying to wipe away at the red stain on her hands and clothes. _

_Where was she?_

_What was happening?_

_She tried to calm herself, shutting her eyes a moment, giving in to her urge of crying. She shouldn't panic. There's always a logical explanation for this. A reasonable one._

_But she knew she was bloody sure of one thing: She's trapped in a dark, cold room. _

_She checked herself amidst her sobs if she was wounded, wanting a logical explanation for the blood. But even if she couldn't see clear in the dark, she knew it wasn't hers._

_Exasperated, she tried to see through the dark, her irises finally adjusting. She could already see the silhouette of a door, and another side of a wall, extending to the embrace of the shadows lurking ahead. She wasn't sure how big the room was, but somehow, she knew the door was locked. _

_She tried to stand up, ignoring the wobbling of her knees. She had to do something, find anything to escape. _

_She only had to know if there's a window, a loose rock, or a hole available. _

_Tracing her hands slowly on the wall, she measured the size of the room, noting corners and scanning for holes. Trailing the third turn; her foot caught something, almost bringing her down to the floor again. She choked on a scream, her eyes tearing up again. Shaking her head to clear it, she swallowed hard and slowly leaned down to touch whatever was blocking her way, ignoring the tremors traveling down and up her arms and legs. She recognized clothes, a cold hand, and a chest that was heaving for breath. _

_Alarmed, she struggled to see through the dark and stare at the face, her hands grasping at the robes. _

_It only took those two green emerald eyes to have shivers down her back._

"_Harry…?" She choked, touching his cheek, stained with blood and dirt. _

_He only stared at her, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "Hermy…" He reached for her hand, groping. "Stay… Don't… Don't leave me…"_

"_I…" She cried now, her sobs bouncing off the walls of the room. "I won't…"_

"_Don't leave me… Please…" He said before his irises widened, his hand falling off from hers._

* * *

Her face was ravaged in tears when she woke up, her body clammy and shaking violently against the mattress. Her hands and feet were frozen even if thick blankets covered her entirely, and her throat felt raw and tight from unconscious weeping.

Sitting up, she pulled her legs to her arms and buried her face in her knees. She was rocking herself for full five minutes before she managed to swing her feet away from the bed and walk steadily to Draco's just across from hers.

She stood there for a moment, staring at him, seeing his silhouette lying flat on the bed, his face facing the ceiling. It surprised her to realize it calmed her just to see him there, alive, _real_.

Shuddering, she gently ran a hand through her face, suddenly feeling exhausted.

The slight movement woke him, jolting his eyes open, taking him from the shallow sleep he dwelled. Sensing her, he slowly sat up, letting the sheets slide easily over his body. He stared back at her with his calm silver eyes, watching her with the same intensity as she did.

It was only a glance at her vulnerable eyes that told him something was wrong.

"You're up?" He muttered, his voice raspy from misuse.

She shrugged jerkily. "I just…" She bit her lip, holding back another shudder. "Is it okay if I… if I stay with you?"

"Of course." He answered, keeping his voice low. He knew if he spoke a degree higher than he did, she might jerk in a fit of panic.

Lifting the sheets and patting the bed beside him, she stepped closer to him and almost fluidly slid into him. His arms were around her as she buried her face in his throat.

"You're shivering." He muttered, resting his lips on top of her head.

"Hold on just a minute."

He took the sheets and covered it around them, slowly leaning back on the pillows with her atop him.

She just stayed that way, letting the tremors of the nightmare fade away, replacing the stench of blood with his scent, the coldness of the bloody grounds with the warmth of his skin.

He felt her fingertips reach for his face, slowly tracing his jaw and his neck. And when she reached his chest, her palms lingered just above his heart, letting the steady beat pound them softly.

Placing his hand above hers, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head, running his other hand up and down her arm, calming her tremors. Hearing her sigh, he tangled their joined hands in a mesh and kissed it. "What's wrong?"

She only closed her eyes and stayed still. "I had a nightmare."

"You want to tell me about it?"

She looked up at him, and relieved him to see the vulnerability he found there almost gone, fading into a wisp of exhaustion. "Maybe." She frowned. "I don't know if it was just a nightmare… a dream… or…." She shot up from the bed, looking down at him. "Or a memory."

He sat up too, his skin still tingling from her touch. He tried to shake it away, and just concentrated on the words she was saying. "You remembered something."

"Perhaps. I'm not sure." Her eyes started to sheen again. "Harry was there… He was there…" Her shoulders violently shook, seeing his green emerald eyes staring back at her… dead.

He moved closer and gathered her to him, slowly rocking her. "Shh… You can sleep it off for a while if you want."

"No. I don't want to sleep." Her voice shook, threatening to break. "I don't want to be there again."

"You're safe here. You're going nowhere." He whispered to her ears, running his hands up and down her jerky arms. "I'm going nowhere."

Gulping back a bawl, she reached up and clutched his shirt, clinging to him. "I can still see him…. The room…. A dungeon… and the blood. All that blood." She shook her head. "And Harry… he's dead. Oh God, he's dead."

His eyes hardened, his voice lowered, feeling the blood on his body drain out to his feet. "What did you see, Hermione?"

"He's dead… He died in my arms…" She wept now. "Oh God…. He died in my arms…"

He held her tighter, not knowing what to do for her. "That was a long time ago, Hermione."

"I can still see him… His eyes… they're dead."

"Hermione." He pulled her back, lifting her chin for her to face him. "That was a long time ago."

She nodded, wiping at her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wakened you with this."

"That's bullshit." He pointed out blandly, now regretting his cowardice. "Don't pull back, Hermione. I'm sorry."

Her hand absently touched her belly, her eyes staring at particularly nothing. It almost made him smile to notice this new habit of hers. But seeing her hands still tremble from shock worried him more.

He took them in his and planted a kiss on each of them. "I can get you some water, if you wan—"

"No! Don't." She yelped, surprising him. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." He said, idly touching her curls.

She stared at him, noting he suddenly gone pale. She mustn't tell him about it in the first place, she thought. Pressing the heels of her hands on her eyes, she sighed and calmed herself.

"I'm okay. I'm okay now."

"You can tell me about it."

She shook her head, then tried to smile, ending up with a crooked one. "It was only a nightmare." She shrugged, shaking off the tremors still lingering under her skin. "It's over now."

He didn't speak for a moment, standing up from the bed, pacing beside it. "I'm sorry, all right? We shouldn't just shake it off like that." He turned to her. "We should talk about this."

She looked at him, knowing it shook him no more than it shook her. "What else should be said? It was a stray memory. I don't know what to make of it."

He nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his palms. "You saw Potter?"

"Yes." She mumbled, sighing heavily. "He… he's dead." She said again. "He died a long time ago."

"What else did you see?"

"I…" She shut her eyes, her head suddenly throbbing. "I… I don't want to remember."

"All right." _Damn it_. "All right. You should rest for a while."

"I don't want to sleep."

"You can just lie down. Just relax. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Staring at his back, she wanted to scream from helplessness. Either way, it'd be hard for both of them. Not noticing it until now, she realized they'd been avoiding talking about this from the very beginning. And now that the opportunity is clearly given, she couldn't take it without any hesitation.

Bloody damn. She's scared as hell.

Huffing out a breath, she closed her eyes and decided. It'd be _now_, or never.

"I said before, when we talked, that I wanted to remember everything. I still do, and it seems like these dreams I'm having are another way for that to be achieved. But…" She swallowed hard, feeling a thick lump climbing her throat. "It scares me… It scares the bloody hell out of me."

He sat still, listening to her. He could feel his heart in his chest pounding hard in anticipation of every word she said.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He told her about this just 3 years ago, by a letter he sent when he was coward enough to leave her than face her. (_See Dilemma Part One for more information about this part.ü_) And now, he had to go through all that crap again. It wasn't time. He knew he'd be able to tell her everything one day… some day…

He only feared that day would be now.

It's just two times too many.

"You never asked about it."

She dragged her gaze to his back, filmed with sheen. "About what?"

He stood again, bracing himself for the worst. "About what really happened to Potter, to the war, to you…"

She shivered as she watched his eyes grow from icy cold to intense burning. She didn't know what was behind those eyes, what it burned from within. "I never asked because I know you would tell me..." Her hand suddenly fell limp on her side, helplessly clutching the sheets as if to stable herself. "…when it's the right time. And besides, you've told me enough."

"Not everything." He pointed out, his feet shaking to pace. But he just stood still, his hands jammed in his pockets. "I can tell you everything you want to know. Every detail…" _..of that nightmare…_ "You just tell me if you want me to or not. Because I don't think I'd be able to say everything or any of it another time."

"You're giving ultimatums."

"Take it or leave it."

She stared back at him in disbelief. "It's not that easy, Draco."

"Oh, that much I know." He hissed, pacing now. "You just give me the go signal, Hermione, and we'll get this bloody wall hanging before us cleared off." He wanted to strangle anything, kick something, beat something.

But as she just sat there, he only satisfied himself by fisting his hands hidden in his pockets, leaving red welts on his palms.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she stood up too, leaving the bed in between them. "If this is how you think it should be, fine. I'm all ears." She spat, hating him for putting them both in this awkward position.

Hearing the annoyance in her voice almost comforted him enough. He could handle anger better than he could handle fear. Releasing his hands from his pockets, he stood still and rested his hip on a window pane, letting his voice fall into a passive tone. "Voldemort and his men assembled for attack that chosen day a decade ago. First line of assault was this school, knowing Potter is contained in it." He spoke as if it was only one of his business reports he'd done for so many times now. But, oddly, he'd never felt as anxious as he had now, speaking to this particular audience. "Every portal and transportation is used to get to anywhere in completion of the take over, killing thousands of students, professors, parents, slaves, and anything that existed. Hostages were taken, prisoners were tortured, and casualties increased. Potter, Ron, and you escaped from that first assault, with the help of Hagrid and his _exotic _pets. Most of them were destroyed, and Hagrid was taken as you three escaped. He was held hostage to where he hid Potter, was questioned and tortured for numerous times. He was only released because Voldemort knew he'd say nothing, but he'd surely go to Potter as soon as he got out.

"They tailed him, and his only mistake was doing exactly what Voldemort expected. As everything ran in chaos, Hagrid found you three and tried to tell you everything he learned in his captivity. And that's where you were all taken, with Hagrid left to die."

Her face was stoic, her eyes straight and focused on him.

He took that as a sign to continue. "I was one of the men who captured you, and dealt with Hagrid afterwards. We outnumbered you, and you had no other choice but to go with us." He could still see that scene in his head, his body covered in black cloaks, his face hidden behind the shadows of their hoods, just like the other puppets of Voldemort with him. "The others secured the three of you and brought you to a portal. And I was left with Hagrid."

_He couldn't_. _He couldn't possibly have killed…_ Her eyes stung with the fresh tears forming around her lids, but she blinked them away, and focused her eyes on his face again.

He tried to ignore her tears, and forced himself to continue. "Before I could do anything to him, Professor Dumbledore arrived, supposed to meet the three of you. But then, you were already gone, and I was just about to…" He paused, just a split second. "… to deal with Hagrid. He tried to stop me, leaving me no other choice but to deal with him as well. But then, I ended up not killing Hagrid, but crippling Dumbledore."

She wondered what happened to the Professor when they arrived, but thought of it rude to ask. But now that he told her, she only wished she didn't know.

"Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks. You and Ron were held captive, which could explain the dungeon in your dream." He looked at her, trying to watch out for any reaction from her. Receiving nothing, he continued. "I didn't know what else happened to both of you then. Probably you're both in a dungeon with the other prisoners most of the time. I was sent to other places to capture anything and anyone useful for questioning. And in the process, I've killed many.

"Voldemort was becoming desperate that time, when Potter managed to escape away from his grasps. Groups were made, alliances were built, and some sectors fought with some of Voldemort's, causing him some damages. Some of his people died, and his army was weakening from the different bases Potter managed. Voldemort called in his special forces," _Death Eaters..._ _his puppets_, "and sent them out for the hunt. When Potter was found, he was tortured, beaten, and cursed with all the curses Dark Arts could offer. I was there when the chosen day of his killing was decided."

He wanted to stop, feeling the sickening bile pool in his mouth. But he swallowed it, continuing. "I was one of Voldemort's special forces, alongside my father. And it was expected from me to do the execution." He could still see that cold dungeon, the face of his father crooked into a smile in thirst for blood. "I didn't understand why. But he kept on saying I was the key… _A key_. To obtain the most precious thing he ever wanted. Potter's death."

She couldn't stand anymore, feeling her knees buckle under her. Sitting back down on the bed, she didn't notice the tear slipping down her cheek, her eyes wide in shock.

He wasn't looking at her anymore. He couldn't. "But I was a traitor. _I was born one._ I betrayed the school, Professor Dumbledore, and the students. And right after, I betrayed my father and Voldemort as well, by not taking the potion given to us in battle. I helped some prisoners to escape under their noses, and pretended I was dozed with that potion they used on every slave they took over, just to ensure their complete control."

He tried to speak as if he was just telling a story, distant, removing himself from all of it. But she could see clearly the emotions swirling in him, the way his hand trembled, the way they crept up to his hair to rake it again and again, the way his blood drained from his face, and the way his gaze lay on everything but her.

She wanted to go to him, hold him and touch him, wanting to take him away from that living nightmare she never knew existed. She couldn't imagine those horrors he went through, the terrible effects on war on him. But, instead of walking over to him, she sat still, and let him finish.

"They found out about that and put me under a spell, like a drone controlled by a remote. They set me out and killed more. Murdered more… Captured more… Tortured more… Just so Voldemort could prove to me that he was more powerful… greater… I quenched his thirst for blood, his demand for more power." He looked at her now, his body braced for anything that will happen after this. "And I was the one who finally took Potter's life, stabbing him with the poisoned dagger that killed him for six years, slowly."

He stood up now, disgusted with himself, and turned to the window, his back to her. "Potter saved all of us, of course. Even me. Before Voldemort could kill me as well, he used all of the power left in him and defeated that _Sonofabitch_." He spat the last word, wanting to shave off his tongue. "And that's how that damned war ended."

She nodded at his back, seeing it now. He wanted her to be disgusted with it, be disgusted with him. "You'd rather I didn't understand."

"Hell, I brought you here, didn't I?" He dragged his hands through his face, his anger slowly clawing at him. "You wanted to know everything. I just gave you a handout."

"I'm sorry." She paused, her voice husky from weeping. "I didn't want to make things difficu—"

"Don't." He whirled to her, his eyes burning deep with pure rage. For himself. For his past. "_Damn it. _Don't apologize to me."

Her lips quivered, her hands trembled. But then, feeling her own temper fluster in her chest, she angled her chin up and stepped up to him, her finger poking at him. "I let you talk. I have every right to say something now."

He held his hands up in surrender, fighting off his temper. "Fine. Talk."

She braced herself and faced him. "You'd rather I didn't understand…" She repeated, feeling her heart beat desperately. It hurt, she realized, knowing it was the truth. "You'd rather I didn't know how it must hurt you. Or how everything you lived for was burdened with this guilt you've carried for years now."

"I don't need any sympathy, Hermione."

"I'm not giving any, Draco." She pointed out, not letting her gaze falter from his. "Besides, you don't need any sympathy since you've got so much self pity stuck in that head of yours."

He laughed, short, clipped, the edge in his temper evident.

"Look at you! You think you caused all that happened during that _damned_ war."

"I _killed_ many people, _Granger_." He emphasized her name, his voice dropping to a dangerous whisper. "I tortured people, some may be a relative of yours, or a friend."

"If I should point out to you, _Malfoy_, it was Voldemort who did that. _Not _you."

His hands shook, his jaw locked. "I killed Harry Potter. Can't you understand that? You mourned for him for what seems to be years. And I was the one who took him from you. If he's alive, you wouldn't try to kill yourself before, throw yourself off a building." Her eyes suddenly widened, seeing clearly the hospital rooftop, the long fall from it, just like in her dream. "Your life would be just as you've dreamed it would be all those years ago. You'd marry and have kids with him." His gaze, hot with fury, swept up to hers. "And you'd have been happier."

The quick slap of her palm to his cheek surprised both of them, still hearing the snap echo along the walls.

His cheek burned, stabs of prickly needles slowly sinking in.

She only stared at him, her eyes spilling tears. "Don't you dare say that to me." She uttered, her voice hitching. "I never knew you think so lowly of me."

"Hermio—"

"I never knew how stupid you are. I never—let go of me!" She slapped his hand from her arm and turned for the bathroom door just across them. But before she could even reach it, Draco grabbed her arm again and stopped her. "Let me go!"

"No." He pulled her to him and pinned her to a wall, leaning close and grabbing her arms as she struggled. "I'm not letting go."

Even if their faces were only a breath apart, she looked away from him, her breath hitching from tears.

"Look at me, Hermione." He said, staring at her.

But when she didn't comply, he raised both of her hands above her head, clamped it with one hand, and turned her face with his other.

"Look at me."

When she dragged her broken gaze at him, his anger suddenly faded, slowly crumbling down, leaving him empty. He could feel the big lump forming in his throat choke him. "I… I shouldn't have said that." He began, resting his brow on hers. "I was out of line."

She didn't speak, only breaking their gaze and looking away.

Hurt, he released her hands and stepped back, letting her go.

Straightening her shirt, she walked to the bathroom door and reached for the knob, opening it. But then, staring at the toilet, she realized she's running away, away from everything, and from him. Shutting the door, she whirled back to him, ready to face him. She wouldn't go without a heck of a fight. Not even with him.

"I would never blame you for his death, Draco. Whether I knew it, or not." Her eyes were dry now, temper evaporating tears. "You think I replaced him? You think you're just a _stand-in_ for him?"

He raised a brow. "Am I?"

"You bloody bastard." Grabbing a pillow, she swung it to him, hitting him hard on the head.

Flustered, he gripped the pillow from her hands and yanked it out of her reach. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione---"

"My feelings worth nothing to you!" She swung at him, only to be dodged by him as he grabbed her arms.

"There, you're wrong, sweet heart." He yanked her up, her toes inches from the floor. When she swiped at him, he only leaned back to evade. "Your feelings matter much to me."

"You just stand there and say that to me when you just assumed yourself—and must I add, very candidly—that you're a bloody replacement for---"

"That is not the point, Hermione." He interjected, watching her miss another swipe at him. "And for Merlin's sake, stop trying to kill me."

"What is the point exactly, _Malfoy_?" When she settled at glaring at him, he carefully set her down.

"Your feelings."

She huffed a breath, sending her hair flying away. "They worth nothing to you."

"No. They do." He insisted, reaching for her shoulder, only to be slapped away by her. "Always the violent one, aren't we?"

"Get to your point, Malfoy, or you'll end up in a hospital."

"As long as it's your hospital, I wouldn't mind." He added, clearing his throat. "I was out of line. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Yes, you're out of line." She nodded, poking his chest again. "And the point is you even had the guts to question my feelings for you and Harry."

"That is the point, but in a different point of view." He agreed, catching her poking hand into his. "What do you feel, Hermione?"

She tugged at her hand, but found it useless against his strong ones.

"It's just a simple question, Hermione." He muttered, leaning closer to her. " What do you feel?"

Hopeless, she scowled at him, her eyes bearing holes on him. "I feel terrible."

"That's a start."

"And I definitely hate you as of now."

"That's very evident."

She hissed at him, then glanced at their joined hands. "I… I also hurt… That's the worst."

He loosened his grip on her hand, letting her go.

She only shrugged, as if shaking off a shiver. "It hurts to know that you think my feelings for him make my feelings for you lesser. You think… you think I replaced him with you." She repeated, quickly wiping at her fresh tears in frustration. "I loved him, Draco. I can't change that. But that doesn't mean I… " _don't love you…_ "…that doesn't mean I don't care about you." She sniffed, letting out a shuddering breath, turning around from him.

"Hermione—"

"No." She held up a hand, stopping him. "I need to be alone for a while."

Watching her walk to the bathroom and lock the door, he only nodded and sat back on the bed

Alone now, he didn't know what to think, or feel.

Torn between frustration and relief, he buried his face in his palms, letting his frustrated laugh hang in the silence of the damp evening.

* * *

**A/n: Fights always leave me hollow... OO **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that piece.ü **

**Gotta work on the other one now.ü **

**Until then!ü**


	32. Chap 32

**A/n: SO. As always, this is posted in delay. :  
**

**Anyways, we got this new dsl that would really enable me to go onlyn as long as I want... but the thing is... I'm already a graduating student and... you know... things get hard in school.: **

**But still, I WILL finish this story.:) **

**I only have one chapter for now. But I'm working on the 33rd now and... well... we'll see.ü **

**Enjoy this chappie for now.ü**

**Refresher:**

**Hermione and Draco just fought. But at least in that fight, their feelings for each other started to show its real form. **

**However, fights can be for the better or for the worse. **

**Better figure out what will happen next.ü**

**And as always... sorry about updating really late...:  
**

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 32 

Dilemma: The Sequel

He was gone.

Standing by the bathroom door, she stared at the empty room that suddenly turned cold and devoid… just because _he wasn't there._

Frowning at that simple fact, she stomped her way to his bed, picking up the pillow she used to hit him with. It was a foolish thought, so as she mused. And feeling foolish enough, she dropped to the bed, the pillow still on her hands, and wrapped her arms around it in desperation.

_Damn him. _She muttered in her head. _He didn't even leave a note or anything. _

She glanced at her robe hanging by her bed post, remembering his previous note he gave her yesterday, hidden in her pockets. It somehow insulted her the way his simple words seem to tickle her heart at its mere existence… and by the simple way he stated them...

But now… she suddenly wanted to hear those words from him… with his voice… with his mouth forming those words…

She shivered, appalled by her sudden longing for him, and shook her head.

"I'm a mess." She told her child, caressing her belly gently, contrasting her nasty mood boiling deep inside her like a volcano. "Look at me. Look what you're father's doing to me."

She never felt so disoriented and out of sorts as she did now. She hated being this way, unsure and unwary of the things happening to her. She was used to a life understanding anything that came her way, always possessing a logical explanation for one thing and to the next.

But now, she couldn't explain what just happened to both of them. She couldn't explain these feelings that seemed to choke at her heart, mess with her head, and sweep her off her feet at all times.

And…. by gods… _he threatens her_. She's never been afraid of any feeling or emotion she had for another person.

She knew she messed up in their fight, having her outrageous reaction to him a mere defense mechanism against that FEAR she recognized and felt humming in her head now. She would hit him, punch him, shout at him, strangle him, scream at him, claw at him...

But still, she knew with all of her being that whatever she did to him wouldn't help her avoid her greatest FEAR that dawned over her and smothered her completely...

... her fear of the mere fact that he had a complete hold of her heart.

"I'm in love." She declared, laughing in disbelief. "Good Merlin's shoes… I _am _in love with the bastard."

* * *

It was still shy of five in the morning when he received the call. He had planned everything to be done today, and he couldn't make any adjustments in between all of his duties. Every minute counts and he was entitled with three hours of sleep tonight. 

_Well. Two hours of sleep now, if it wasn't for the bloody sod…. _Blaise Zabini thought, opening his office door after a few series of knocks.

"I should be in bed, comfortably snoring the night away." Blaise hissed, lifting his coffee mug in a salute. "Well, that would be impossible now, with all of your bickering and---"

"Good morning to you too." Draco Malfoy interjected, and smiled, glancing at his mug. "And it would be even better if you're kind enough to share."

Blaise raised a brow at him and sidestepped to let him in. "I have a full pot by the table. I need it since_ you_ deprived me of a good hour of sleep."

"Aren't we all?" He answered, stepping into the cramped, paper-and-book filled room and headed to the coffee pot.

Watching him, Blaise rolled his eyes in defeat and closed the door behind him. "Don't get too comfortable. Time is something I'm selfish about. I can't afford to lose more than what you've caused me to."

"This won't take long." Draco promised, watching him from above the rim of his cup.

Blaise Zabini sure hadn't changed after these years. Though his built was definitely bulkier, more muscled than his teenage years, he'd grew very well on his toes, with a touch of longer mane and manly sharp features along with his wits.

But all in all, he's still the tight assed bastard Blaise Zabini Draco knew from his well hidden past.

Sighing in exhaustion, Blaise walked around his desk and threw himself at his big leather chair, rubbing at his eyes vigorously like an irritable teen. He'd still have to run some errands for his wife, who'd been nagging at him all night before he drifted to sleep. And he'd have to pick up their five year old Marcus L. Zabini for the promised zoo trip he'd demanded to visit in the muggle world. Exhausted at the long lists of things to do, and the unnecessary chores he believed every husband was cursed with, he snapped at his visitor, finding him the only target for termination. "_What _do you want, Malfoy?"

"No '_Welcome home mate_?'"

He laughed, mockingly, his quick temper from lack of sleep evident. "I figure you've gotten enough."

Draco laughed as well, warily though. "Head of the Ministry. Blaise Zabini. I still can't swallow it whole."

"Yeah, well, Can't we all?" Blaise retorted, mimicking his tone. Sipping again from his mug, he threw him a glance. "Now, I _must_ ask again, what do you want? You disappear for-how long is it now- ten years? You've been back for only a couple of days and now you're already in my office for questioning."

"More like an interview, in my case."

"All the same." Returning the cup to his withered desk, he sighed and stifled a yawn. "Talk. My attention span's not that wide as they used to be."

Draco tilted his head for a better view of his specimen. "I'll keep it attentive. I just request for a hearing. A legal one at that."

He made a grab for his mug again, sipped, and returned it back on his desk. "What's this about?"

"A testimony." He noted the red-brimmed eyes, and excused Blaise's obvious desperation for another sip of coffee from his tortured mug. He watched as the pitiful man glanced at his cup, but averted his gaze to his listener after an obvious internal battle to grab for it. "An investigation for the identification of an antidote for the victim of the crime I assume you already know about."

Blaise nodded in acknowledgement, locked his fingers in a mesh, as if holding back to reach out for his coffee again. "And that crime would be illegal poisoning by Dark Arts, and under muggle territory."

"That's right." Draco leaned back on his chair, showing none of the dread he was feeling now. It seemed like his mothe—Narcissa-- automatically made him feel apprehensive at the thought of her. "You know about Narcissa Malfoy."

"I've seen the paperwork and questioned her before turning her in." Blaise leaned closer now, a sign of his captured interest. "I assume you'd want the schedule of this particular hearing."

"Yes. And I highly suggest for only a numbered audience for this."

"That can't be helped—"

"You, me, Professor Dumbledore, and no one else."

He heard the finality of his tone. The power underneath them. Blaise frowned now, weighing the odds. "I don't see the need for such cautious privacy."

"I, for one, know Narcissa Malfoy would be difficult to break." Draco started, reckoning every argument he had with her for the past years he'd been with her. "She won't concede to a big audience. Better yet, play them a dramatic story of a pitiful wife and mother, beaten and abused by the whole world."

"You think it's best to make this personal."

"In a way, yes." He sipped at his coffee for nothing better to use as a prop. "It all takes different kinds of approaches to break through the fog and see a person."

Blaise glanced at the window, undecided. It indeed takes all kinds of approaches to break a person. He'd been at it for almost a decade, and he'd seen worse and worse in different cases every year. It would be a risk if they take on a private hearing. It was only lucky for this asshole that he was too pissed and exhausted to consider the risks. "I'll see what I can do about that."

Satisfied, Draco set his cup aside, preparing to dig. "So, you personally questioned the convicted."

"Indeed I have, and I have nothing to say of it."

Draco smirked now, his ever so smug face. Blaise seemed to learn to hate it through out the years he'd seen his sorry face.

But, somehow, seeing it after a long time of disappearance, it seemed like a casual joke--or a greeting---between acquaintances.

Well, yeah, if he could consider him such as that.

"Is this the welcome I deserve, Zabini?"

"From me, Malfoy, nothing better." Blaise smiled then, suddenly feeling hospitable enough for the sorry bastard. It was the caffeine kicking in that caused him to warm up to Draco Malfoy, and nothing more.

But… what the hell. He missed this pisser's face long enough to make him smile at him the way he did now. "Bloody bastard. You disappeared like a ghost and came back from the dead."

"My resurrection seemed to spread out quickly around these parts." He could see he was starting to fall into a normal conversation. He changed tactics and aimed for friendly. "It's a shame I don't get a press conference about it."

"You be careful with what you wish for, lad. If Lavender Brown sniffs you out from the crowd, you'll see your face in every page of the Daily Prophet."

"Lavender Brown? Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, yes, a surprise as well, but not so much if you lived here long enough. Looks to me you have a lot of catching up around 'bout how everything works here."

Draco grinned, realizing he needed not any tactics to get to Blaise Zabini. It wouldn't trouble him enough if he actually… well… _liked… _the person… for real. "Well, I guess I better get started with you."

"I keep my business my own. I do what I'm ought to." He gulped at his coffee mug again, and looked surprised to find his mug empty now.

Watching him walk to the pot for a refill, Draco nodded in agreement. "So, how's the Ministry? And the fucked up system it so proudly boasts?"

Blaise laughed so loud, he sloshed some coffee from his mug to the rug. "Well, _better_, I presume, having me as one of the heading ministers, instead of you."

They both knew everyone expected to see Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, to be the Head of the Ministry when time permits it. He let those expectations drive him for years. But he escaped that now, built his own roads to cross. "I'll be damned if that happened. I'm glad as I am now. Free of the system."

"It is fucked up, in some ways. Every system can't help it but have flaws. You know that."

"Of course." Draco agreed, thinking of his father, all the operations underneath proceedings he'd been involved with. He shrugged it off, and forced himself to put all of those nagging memories behind his head. He didn't want to remember any of them. He wanted to concentrate on what is. "I assume you're dealing with that."

"I do my job." Blaise sighed in contentment, washing his throat with another load of caffeine. "I've heard much about you. Built an empire on muggle land. Who would have thought the great Draco Malfoy would think of a thing such as that?"

"I do have my fantasies."

"They aren't fantasies now, are they?"

"No. They're real enough."

They stared at each other for a moment, letting the dusty air fill in the room. If one would look at them, it was possible to assume they're sizing each other up, like two predators ready to claw at each other for a piece of meat.

And after a few seconds, both simultaneously smiled at each other like old _pals_.

"_Bloody _daft maggot. Welcome back in this messy world of wizardry, my lad."

* * *

She'd had her breakfast with Professor Dumbledore, after being summoned down for a morning chat. She felt awkward at first, remembering how she acted around him the other day when they dismissed her like a student who were forbidden to listen to grown up meetings. But, as always, he had this kind of air that forced you to be comfortable in whatever circumstances you are in. And after a while of small talks and greetings, she spoke openly to him in all matters. 

They talked of Hogwarts, the new professors, their old ones, and how they went about their lives. She learned about the new school rules they had implemented, and how they go about their classes with a little variation from their own. They even reminisced the old times Professor Dumbledore helped her through her numerous classes. She'd been one to be the studious student, always buried in books and literature.

She felt relaxed talking about these things, her past in Hogwarts and her early childhood. She could still remember them clearly, see and feel every detail of it.

She only felt remorse for not feeling this way with her other memories that she now longed to be found.

Feeling it slowly crawling in her belly, she perked up a smile, and sipped her tea, dismissing it from her thoughts.

He saw that, the smile that attempted to smother the frustration evident in her eyes. He ignored it for a while, and encouraged her for another butter roll.

"Oh, I've had enough, Professor." Hermione declined, placing a hand on her belly for a moment. She could feel the slight tug of nausea climbing up her esophagus. But she tried to calm it down, fight it off.

Morning sickness again, just as scheduled.

"Well, I believe you haven't eaten much, especially in your condition."

"I'm quite full, really." She wanted to get away from the sight of food, feeling green all of the sudden. "I think I'd need some fresh air for a moment, walk some of it off." Placing a hand firmly over her mouth, she paused, feeling herself gag. "I think I over ate."

Dumbledore laughed in the careless way he did, his lungs audibly shaking. "Go on, go on. Classes are about to start in a moment, by the way. You may attend some classes if you'd like to sit in. I've informed the professors about your arrival. I believe they'd be happy to see you in their class."

Hermione smiled, remembering this hospitality all too well. "Thank you Professor. I really appreciate that."

Watching her walk off, Dumbledore smiled, and turned to Professor McGonagall. "She hasn't changed a bit, Minerva. That passion for knowledge. That smart little girl."

"Yes, indeed. We'll be seeing her in our classes today. I'm quite sure of it." Professor McGonagall smiled, sipping her tea in her usual elegant ways.

* * *

She'd puked enough of the breakfast she had, and felt a little dizzy afterwards. 

_A walk in the forest. That would do it. _She mused, steadying herself from the toilet bowl. After splashing some water on her face, she breathed in and out, staring at herself in the mirror.

She looked different._ Way_ different than what she could remember. Her face in her head was her seventeen year old one, youthful, soft and gentle.

But now, as she watched the line of her jaw curve down her neck, her eyes set into her face, she realized she lost that youthful gentleness with her sharp features and sharp planes.

_Well, Granger. You're an old woman now. _

She chuckled, watching her mouth curve differently than she was accustomed to. Laughing harder, she dropped to the toilet seat and watched the way her mouth moved, and the way the tear that escaped her eye fell to her cheek.

"I'm not crying. I'm not." She muttered, her voice drowning in her quiet sobs.

Damn him for making her wish he was there. Damn him for making her wish… no… for making her _yearn… to see him_ standing there by the door, watching her, studying her.

He'd walk to her, kneel in front of her, and cradle her in his arms and drive away all of her worries like he always did.

And she'd drown in him, just close her eyes, and sink into his warmth.

She was still sulking when the swift owl the color of wood landed by the sink, carrying a small red envelope by its mouth.

It stared at her for a moment, its small head tilting at her, as if curious about her crying.

Feeling stupid, she frowned at it, and reached for the envelope.

"What are you staring at?" She muttered, swiping the envelope from its beak as she stared back at the owl. "Haven't you seen a pregnant woman weeping before?"

It tilted its head to the other side, merely blinked at her, and left.

"Owls." She hissed, ripping at the envelope and rigorously wiping at her messed face with her other hand.

And as she tore the envelope free of the note, it suddenly slipped out of it and floated before her.

"_Good Merlin, Hermy. We miss you sooo damn much. I know it only has been – what – two days since you left? Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? We'll miss you no matter how long you go away. Anyways, I'm just checking if you're good. I hope you are. And Malfoy too, plus the little baby. Just remember that if anything happens, we're just an owl away. Oh! I have so much to tell you! Seamus has been so sweet for trying to cheer me up since you left. You know, I always get sulky and pitiful when I miss someone. Good thing I have my sweetie bunch to cheer me up some. Relina also asks for you. She's insisting on going after both of you to help you out. She misses playing with you both so much. But, as you know, Seamus darling is such a workaholic. Remember the time we planned on going to someplace like whatnot-land and we couldn't because of a DAMN meeting? Oh, right. Scratch that. I'm sorry. I'm rambling again. Anyways, Ron also drops by here and asks for any news of you. Let us know if you need anything…. ANYTHING at all. We love you, honey. We love you both. Watch each other's back, alright? We'd go crazy if something happens to any of you. Good luck to you and Malfoy. I'll shut up now. Seamus would be here any second now and he'd scold me for making a disturbance to you. But, what the heck, I just want to say we miss you both. Take care of each other, okay? OKAY? Okay. All right. I'll see you soon."_

"Your anxious besty, Ginny." Hermione read, smiling at the letter.

It annoyed her that she needed a cursed reminder why they were here. There are people worrying over them back at home and here she was, crying and sulking like a desperate child. She won't allow herself to be dependent on others, constantly waiting for someone else to do something and fix this mess up.

Steady and calm, she stood up and stared at herself again in the mirror. She had decided and nothing can change her mind. Not Professor Dumbledore. Not Professor McGonagall. And certainly not Draco Malfoy.

She had to do some hunting and digging for facts and histories that she may need to know. She'd learned from her eavesdropping from different talks that an antidote is needed to bring her back the way she was. If Malfoy would be bracing all the load up his shoulders, _hell_, she'll load up her own shoulders as well. She'll have to be sneaky and fast to catch up with him and all the things he already knew. She's good in researches anyway, and studying is one of her expertise.

But before any of that, she'd had to clear things up with him first.

If her husband needs to hear from her that she loves him, then she'll tell him straight out.

But, damn all devils to hell, she'll make him suffer first for doubting her even for a second.

* * *

** A/n: Whew. ü  
**

**  
**


	33. Chap 33

**A/n: Whoops.ü Didn't thought I'd be that inspired for another chapter.ü **

**I was a little frustrated when I did this chapter so forgive me of its weirdness.ü **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this as well. My heart's in it.**

**Well, figuratively speaking, of course.ü**

**I guess this will do for now...ü**

**Have fun now.ü And thanks for being so patient with me.ü**

**I know that you know that you guys still matter a lot to me.ü**

**Until next update then!ü **

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 33 

Dilemma: The Sequel

He couldn't say if he was only avoiding going back to Hogwarts or he was in desperate need for a walk that made him roam around Hogsmeade at this hour. He wanted to go back and see her, talk to her, just like they always did…

But he wouldn't. Couldn't. She wanted to be alone for now. She wanted to stay away from him. He knew it was stupid of him to whip his nasty temper at her, therefore bringing up the stupid things he had said. He never meant to say those things to her, to accuse her of anything.

But, it seemed like it was buried deep inside him, those thoughts that sputtered that night.

He hated himself for admitting he'd been thinking about that… if Narcissa was right all along… If she was really right to think that Hermione would still be….

_Shut up. Just shut the fucking hell up. _

Taking a few turns and just going nowhere, he only blocked his mind and kept his eyes at everything around him, noting the changes, big and small, missing the old Hogsmeade as it looked during his day. Seeing students having fun with their bags of candies, clothes, and snacks they'd bring in school, sharing laughter and bragging at everyone with what they got. It didn't seem like long ago when he was one of them, when he only worried himself of his latest prank on the Gryffindorks and how everyone should see it and be awed by him.

He sadly smiled at that memory, when Crabbe and Goyle would use to laugh at his schemes, always kissing his ass with remarks of their amazement that he knew they never meant. They always did what he told them, like little puppies that didn't have any brains of their own. And he'd always take advantage of them; use them to his own amusement.

But then, in the end, he remembered how those two idiots saved his life when his father was too consumed by the potion Voldemort gave them… Lucius Malfoy was so angry at him that he attempted to use the spell that was the deadliest of all on him… just to hurt him in the most possible way…

And without hesitation, Goyle jumped right in front of him, receiving the curse of death.

He remembered how shocked he was when he saw Goyle's eyes… those lifeless eyes… that drove him out of his sanity. Crabbe only held him back, telling him it wouldn't do good to fight.

But he was too deaf and blind by his rage… that rage which made his father enjoy killing even more…

He'd do anything to hurt Draco… to make him miserable… drown him in pain…

And so… he took Crabbe's life as well… right in front of him.

Surprised by his unwanted walk down in memory lane, he turned to the next street and into a pub he'd never seen before in Hogsmeade. He needed something strong to push those memories aside, anything that'd make his way of thinking blurry.

He just wanted to drift away… anywhere… away from everything.

"A glass—no—make that a gallon of malt. Or anything stronger you might have."

The woman handling the bar stared at him, narrowed her eyes just a little slyly, and wiped at the counters. "Tough night?"

"I've seen better." He took a stool, glanced at the tables occupied by a lot of wizards and witches wanting a break. Hushed tones, the sound of pages from the Daily Prophet being flipped, and glass thumping on the tables droned inside of his head.

"Look, we don't have malt under these tables. But I can give you something I think you'll like."

"Sure. Whatever." He watched two old men playing with cards, one grabbing the lapel of the other when he caught him cheating. The other tried to compromise. And he only grinned when the offended sputtered his card on the offender's face.

"Hey! I don't want trouble in my pub, Mr. Finelley."

"Sucker Donnel here's cheating."

"I'm sure he's just playin'." She rolled her eyes and settled them back at her newcomer. "I've never seen your pretty face around here. New?"

"You can say that." Draco answered, ignoring her, just watching the scene unfold before him.

She knew that face the moment he stepped in. She'd curse herself if she didn't recognize him, a man with such a presence as his. And smirking, she leaned to him, just a little too close for comfort. "It's fun finding fresh faces 'round these parts." She reached out to his face, surprising him, holding his chin to face her. "And it's definitely fun finding a familiar one that I've never seen for… let me see… a decade?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. Stared at her. "Sorry?"

She laughed easily, touching a hand near her heart. It was skipping some, never imagining that she'll live up to see _him_ again. "Ouch. That hurt, Drakie. I've been thinking about you a lot. Obviously, you never did some thinking about me."

_Drakie._ He felt his blood drain out of his face as recognition dawned over him. "Pansy Parkinson."

"There you go." Pansy laughed again, slapping a mug of yellow substance before him. "Butter beer with vodka and cherry syrup. On the house."

Gathering his composure back, he reached for it and sipped, studying her over the rim. "It's been a while."

"Been too long, that's what it is." She touched his hand, held on, showing him her blood red painted nails. "We were all wondering about you. You vanished out of existence."

"Been busy."

"I bet. The top notch Draco Malfoy, back in Hogwarts. How are you doing?"

"Fine." It felt awkward, seeing her after all these years. Her hair was longer now, dyed chocolate brown than her natural black, pulled back by a ribbon. Her lips were painted the same shade as her nails, and her lids were as dark as her hair. But all in all, she looked terrifyingly the same. "It looks like you're doing well too."

She chuckled, managing to spurt out a flattering blush on her cheeks. "Oh, definitely. This pub's doing well for years now after I bought this place of a junkyard and rebuild it. But enough about me. I want to hear more of you."

He smoothly slid his hand away from hers. "I'm sure the word has spread out and about. I'm here for an investigation."

"But it wouldn't hurt to enjoy the stay now, would it?" Propping her elbows on the counter, she practically stared at him with her face an inch apart from his. "It wouldn't hurt to greet old friends."

He drank his drink to its last drop, just to maneuver away from her. "Thanks for the drink."

"It's my pleasure, Drakie." Grabbing two more mugs filled with the same yellow substance, she stepped out of the bar and sat beside him, deliberately brushing her exposed thighs from her short skirt with his knees. "Why don't we drink to good old times?"

Obliging her, he took the mug from her and sipped. "I won't be long."

"Oh. I see now." She batted her eyes at him, gracefully sipping at her drink. "Is Granger holding you on a short leash?"

He smiled at her, the smile bone wrenchingly cold. "She hasn't placed any bodily bondage around me, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, you're not a pet to cage in, Drakie dear. You're too sneaky for that." She laughed again, her voice dreadfully high pitched, this time irritating his ears.

He calmly returned his mug on the table, and just stared at her. "I'm not the same person as I was, Parkinson."

"Sure, sure. I've heard you've built a great empire in muggle world. I never indeed imagined that."

"No one seemed to."

"You used to hate muggles so much. You despise them."

"I was ignorant."

"Oh, jeez, you? Ignorant? I don't think so." She smiled at him sweetly. "It's not your fault to hate them. They're useless to the society."

He only cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You should know better. You live with them now." She laughed _again_, slowly resting her hand on his thigh as she flashed her set of white teeth at him with her hundred watt smile.

"I'd suggest you to take your hands off me before you embarrass yourself even more."

"Drakie dear, did miss little wifey make you so rigid? I'm sure she'd allow you some freedom." She practically purred. "How are you with that?"

"I wouldn't, in my place, relate marriage as something like a cage. And as for the freedom you're pertaining to, I'd never bend the promise I've made my _wife _on our marriage."

She pouted, almost exaggeratingly, at him. "Promises usually don't last long."

"Mine does."

"Of course, of course." She smiled at him, making her eyes glitter for a flirty touch. "But as I've heard, your wife couldn't even remember anything about that promise." She touched his face, stroked his cheeks. "It must be hard for you to know that."

Irritated, he grabbed her hands from his face and placed them on her lap gently. "I'm inlove with my wife, Parkinson."

She only stared at him, then laughed it off and waved her hand. "For real?" When he only stared back at her, she frowned and shrugged. "Wow. I'd never imagine that as well."

"Like I said, I've changed."

"So it seems." She rested her chin on her palm, watching him, that face, that sexy mouth. "I missed you."

He stood up, drank the last of his drink, and tossed a few change for them. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

As he walked off, she just sat there and sighed.

She knew it in her gut, knew it with her heart even if she swore herself to the devil.

He never did love her. Never did pay attention to her. She never saw that something in his eyes when he said he was inlove with _that woman_. She never saw it when they were seeing each other. Never saw it when he looked at her.

She laughed at that, laughing her way back to the bar.

Hermione Granger. As Mrs. Draco Malfoy. _Who would have thought of that? _

She never saw that a possibility. Never saw a half blood as a rival for the only man she ever loved.

She picked up her own mug, sipped, and felt the urge to smash it into the wall.

When it seemed like she was over him and all, he'll show up on her doorstep and unconsciously walk into her life again.

And, silently cursing at herself, he'll always make her heart flip and dance, and then shatter it to pieces all over again.

_Yeah, just like old times. _She thought, lifting her mug and tipping it to his empty one on the table.

* * *

He wasn't back still. He'd been gone most of the day. But he's not yet back. 

Pacing by their room, she glanced at the books she got from the library and sighed. Maybe she just missed him from staying too long in the library. Maybe he was already here, just roaming around somewhere… dealing with something.

_No, ma'am. Sir Draco Malfoy isn't in the premises. I'll make sure to report to you the moment he steps in._

But Lowry hadn't reported to her since then. It's dark now, and the dinner sent for them went cold from waiting. She never saw him the whole day. She couldn't help it but worry and wonder where he is.

_Where on bloody earth is he? _

Too pissed to sit, she strode to the window and stared out. He's somewhere out there... cold, alone.

Damn it. She shouldn't have driven him away. She shouldn't have shrugged him off like that.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Now it's my bloody fault. _She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew she handled their fight poorly .She just ran with her emotions without thinking. She knew that when she does, she always end up making things worse than what they should be.

As she cursed at herself and brooded over all of her mistakes, she stared out beyond the scope of the lake and the forbidden forest and saw a figure emerge from the doors, walking out to the cold forest.

Squinting enough to see, she knew it was him, that certain built, that stride. She somehow knew it by heart to recognize it from far away, even if he was hidden in darkness.

And not knowing it, she smiled in relief for the first time that night, and headed for the door.

As she ran through the corridors, Lowry passed her.

"Ma'am. Sir Malfoy just arri—"

"I know." She interjected and left the house elf staring at her back in bafflement.

* * *

He just stood there and stared at the line of tall trees when she found him. The winds were playing at his hair. His hands were kept inside his pockets, his back facing her. She wanted to run to him, hug him, and just hold him. She never realized how worried she was when he was away, how her mind constantly pulled back at the thought of him. 

But, just satisfying herself to see him, she just stood there behind him, watching him in silence.

"It's late." He suddenly spoke, standing still. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold."

"I should say the same." She answered, tucking her robes more tightly around her as the gush of winds whipped at them.

He turned to her, his ghostly pale eyes catching her hazel ones. "You should rest."

"I know what I should and shouldn't do." She retorted, just standing there. "Everyone's nagging at me the whole day."

"Well," he began, walking to her. "Everyone's just worried about you."

She just watched him, yearning to touch his face, to run her hand through his thick mane. But instead, she jammed her hands in her pockets, having nothing better to do with them.

_Damn it_, she won't give in to her urges.

She can prove to herself she can live without him holding a complete control over her heart. "I'm worried about you."

He smiled at that, at the simple way she said it, and stepped up to her, stood before her. "I'm so sorry."

Her heart ached at that. Bloated. She could still remember how he'd never apologize for anything he did in the past, no matter big or small.

And now, he's apologizing to her.

"Did you really think I did that to you? Use you as replacement?"

He thought of the times she stood by the rooftop of her hospital building, contemplating to jump off or not.

Then, he thought of that day at the lake when she did everything to save his life, calling out his name that made him come back to life.

"I'm doing everything I can to bring you back…" he began, his mouth suddenly turning dry. "I'm doing everything under my power to return the memories that you lost, the memories of us… of how we were…" He paused, feeling the aftermath of alcohol he chugged down in his system.

Cursing at himself, he continued. "I never doubted you about Potter. But, knowing your past, and the fact that it is the only thing you have right now, made me think if you feel exactly that…. the way you did before…"

When he was only followed by a droning silence, he felt his back breaking a sweat, suddenly overly aware of her staring eyes. Feeling the throb in his head growing persistent, he reached for his temples and began to knead.

"Hermione—"

"You think I am _that _inconsiderate of you?" She cut him off, ignoring the fatigue apparent on his face, only focusing at the issue at hand. If she didn't face him with her own questions, she'll never be able to ask him again.

Just like what he said to her before: _It's now... or it's never. _

"I—"

"Were you even thinking that when you married me?"

He blinked, disoriented by all means. "You're questioning me if I doubted your fidelity with a dead man?"

"I didn't say anything about questioning. I only want to know—"

"You're the first one who brought doubt into this, Hermione, having you assume that I accuse you of loving a dead man over me."

"That_ dead man_ has a name, for Pete's sake." Feeling her nerves going berserk, she rapidly ran her hands through her head to calm them. Her gaze hovered for a moment. Her throat tightened in a choke. "You're twisting this, Draco."

"It's twisted as it is." Hearing her defend _him_ stabbed like a rain of pointed arrows. He felt his temper rise at the base of his neck, leaving him urging to smash something. "It's bloody confusing and it's complica—"

"Don't talk to me about complications." She said it in a degree higher than she intended, her own temper gnawing at her. "I don't know what happened to us. I don't know what went through with us or how we ended up getting married. But yet, here I am, standing here, _married_ to you. There's nothing simple abou—"

"_Damn_ it, Hermione." His temper snapped beyond his control. He reached out to her, gripped her arms and jerked her to him, slowly resting his brows on hers, his eyes burning in frustration. "_I'm dealing with that._ I'm doing all I can to bring you back…" He paused, closing his eyes, willing the pounding in his head to go away. His voice sounded soft… pained… his threatening temper suddenly changing its form into mere despair. "I'm trying… I'm trying to bring us back… And damn all who tries to stop me, _I'll have you back._"

Watching him, she knew he had no clue… NOT a single clue… how she felt for him.

He had no idea how he could stop her heart just by standing there.

Their faces still an inch apart, he stared into her eyes so vividly that she felt like she was melting into his hands. "No one can stop me. And I'm damn fucking sure that _you_ can't stop me too. I won't have you walking away from me."

"I didn't walk away." Her voice threatened to tremble, to shake. She could hardly keep her body from quivering under his palms. "You're the one who pushed me away."

"Bollocks." He pushed away from her, pacing restlessly. "Fucking bollocks, that's what that is."

"You say that because you don't see it. You _can't_ see it" Her voice shook now, her eyes welling up. "You're too blind with your own damned jealousy to see it."

"Jealousy?_Jealousy?_" He laughed, his frustration dripping so patently. "Fuck that. This is not jealousy, Hermione. It doesn't even amount to that."

"What is it then, huh?" She stepped up to him, gripped his shirt and dragged at him. "Humor me."

He stared back at her, his eyes still bright in fury.

But then, as she watched him, she noticed the way he glanced at her hand gripping at his shirt, the way his face suddenly thawed from pure rage… to vulnerability.

"You want to know what it is?" He began, his voice dropping into a deafening whisper.

She raised her chin as her response.

If it was another time, he would have smiled at that. Her undefeatable stubbornness.

_If only it was another time..._

"It's fear."

Caught off guard, she just stared back at him. "Fear of what?"

He slowly stepped away from her, away from her touch. He couldn't speak with her touching him.

He knew his control could only reach up to that. "Fear of you thinking that I'd be better off dead than him… Fear of you thinking that you'd be much happier with him…" His eyes seemed to turn to a lighter shade of gray--if it were even possible--chilling her to the bone. "I'm afraid of you gazing at your wedding ring and thinking if he was the one who gave that to you and not me… then you'd be happier..."

She didn't speak. Couldn't. Even if she attempted, she knew she'd break down and weep.

And as he turned and started to walk away, she just stood there, her feet plastered to the ground. His last words seemed to echo through the air and into the forests, along with her sobs that appeared to have welled up while he spoke.

_And do you know what else I'm fucking afraid of? _

_I'm afraid of you looking at me with that beautiful smile on your face… _

… _then I'd see regret in your eyes._

* * *

**A/n: That was tough.ü**

**Anyways, again, sorry about the weirdness.ü **

**See you again for next chappie.ü**

**And pray that I'd be finished with that earlier than my usual ...ü **_  
_


	34. Chap 34

**A/n: Heya all. :D Long time no see, huh?ü Anyways, I'm back to business and am still working on this piece.**

**Yeah. I WILL finish this.ü I promise.**

**Recap: (I suggest if you really want to get all of this again, read the previous chapter before this.:D) Hermy and Draco had been fighting again, and now they're avoiding each other. Draco took a stroll through Hogsmeade and saw Pansy Parkinson again. And upon coming back to Hermy, they ended up in a fight. (this is chapter 33)**

**Overall, Draco is still preparing a court hearing for Hermione's case against Narcissa for what she did to her. But, now being busy in preparing for that and the fact that Draco was fighting against his own mother, will he be able to deal with another fight with Hermione? ü**

**Hope you like this next chappie!ü  
**

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 34

Dilemma: The Sequel

Blaise Zabini knew his wife was a nagger, but ignored that certain fact as he stayed up an hour later in his office than what he was supposed to. He had a lot of papers to see to, meetings to set up. He also had to review some notes and files about Narcissa Malfoy for the upcoming private hearing. He knew he was bending some of the rules there, and he had to admit of his lack of guilt with it.

But hell, the Malfoys were one of the lost fragments of his past…

He'd socialized with them, worked with them, and chatted with them if they were in the mood to strike up a normal conversation. He grew up having them around his family's circle of acquaintances, and undeniably grew an innate concern for them.

He didn't see that before, having his heart set to despise Draco Malfoy during his adolescent years just because he had the spotlight of wealth and glory. He envied him, he now realized, and forced himself to hate the man.

Well, he was living Draco Malfoy's life now, being in the Ministry and heading it. He's also peacefully and happily married to one gorgeous woman named Luna Lovegood. Had a beautiful son, one heck of a job…

But as he sat back, he remembered the war, the horrors of it, and all that he had been through.

He remembered that same egotistic bastard trying to save the person _he_ hated the most: Harry Potter.

Damn all demons to hell. _So he wasn't that bad of a person, _Blaise thought to himself.

Mulling over that thought, he signed the reservation papers for the court and sealed the letters of information to the people involved in the hearing. He only had a few more reports regarding Narcissa Malfoy and the newest Mrs. Hermione Malfoy to review on. He still has to stop over Hogsmeade and buy the mint leaves his loving wife, Luna, reminded him about for the millionth time.

_I won't forget it this time. _He told himself, checking at his wrist watch and resenting the fact that he didn't make it to his wife's curfew. He only smiled, knowing he had to prepare himself for one ear drumming lecture from his wife, grabbed his coat and locked up for the day.

* * *

Her back was screaming at her in agony.

She must've overworked herself. But she couldn't help it. She was known to be the most hardworking student of all time.

But then, Hermione Granger must be getting old to feel exhausted after ten straight hours of research.

She glanced at her half eaten sandwich, realizing she had forgotten about it, and sighed. She had only a few things to run through after all that intensive study of Dark Arts. There were lots of books and journals about different spells and potions that she never knew existed. But there were only a handful of books pertaining to the potion she had accidentally taken.

It was a good thing Professor Dumbledore allowed her to browse through Forbidden books after a fiery debate about it. She was lucky she still had her wits to debate against the professor and won his approval.

Closing the hundredth book she read, she sat back and blew out a breath.

There were lots of horrible things she never knew existed in the wizardry world. There existed spells of torture, potions of monstrosity, and all curses of damnation. Her head felt like mush after reading through inscriptions and old passages of spells. She had a few books to translate, having some of the scripts written in different languages. She also crossed analyzed maps and illustrations, wrote notes on her findings, sorted them into categories, labeled each possible potion ingredient with their profiles, searched for closely related substitutes, and checked their effects and reactions to each other. She had to recall some of Professor Snape's lessons and lab works to come across added information. And she tried to recall all of the defense against Dark Arts lessons she had from her professors and… well… from Harry.

She frowned at that, and stared at the book in front of her, its leather bound worn out and ragged. She knew he was the man in her life for most of the years she had lived. She could still remember the times she stared at him during classes, when he wasn't looking. There were also times he'd glance at her and smile back at her, grabbing her heart at that same moment to a halt. She could still recall those times she talked with him, the times he made her smile, and the times when she thought she didn't have anybody, and yet he was there. She remembered that day when she cried in his arms, that day when he first held her hand, that day when he first kissed her, and that day he told her he loved her. She was also crying that time, because she knew in her heart she felt the same.

_I love you, Hermione Granger. I can't say it in any other words. All I know is that I love you. _

She smiled at the memory, not seeing the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Sniffing silently, she stacked up the books she had already used and set aside the other books she'll be bringing back in their room. She'd still have to browse through them, study up on them, and do more reading.

But as she stared at the books through the wavering light of her candle, she rested her head on the table and sighed. She wondered how she'd go back in that room with _Him _after their conversation last night. They avoided each other for most of the day. Perhaps—just perhaps—that she buried herself in work because of exactly that—to avoid him.

But hell, avoiding him didn't mean she wasn't thinking about him.

And, drifting to sleep, she was only doing _that_.

* * *

_(Chapter 39 Dilemma)_

_The city lights danced before her eyes just after a car ran over her. _

_Or didn't it? She couldn't really say. She could feel herself cold, alone, only hearing an ear drumming silence of the night. But even as colors eddied before her, she could see a shadow leaning over her, holding her gently, with hands that didn't grope, but caressed. _

"_Who the hell are you? Get off me…" She snarled, feeling helpless and numb. She tried to move, but she couldn't. _

_Was she dead? Is she already dead?_

"_Hermione… Hermione… It's me…"_

"_Get off me." As she tried to push away from him, she could feel the asphalt ground under her, disconcerted by all means._

"_Look at me, Hermione. Look at me."_

"_Let me go! I don't know you!" _

"_Just look at me Hermione!" _

"_Let me go…" Desperation clawed at her throat. Swam in her eyes." I have to find him…"_

_He didn't speak._

_Her head began to throb. Perhaps she just had too much to drink that night. "I have to find him… I know he's here…"_

_She could hear his ragged breaths, as if he was crying. Was he crying? Who the hell was he? "Hermione… Who are you looking for?"_

"_Him…" _

_"Who?" _

_"I need to find him..." She started again, a tear finally slipping down her cheek, a different kind of pain spreading through her chest. "Find... him... Malfoy… Draco… Draco…"_

* * *

"I have to find him."

"Hermione."

"I have to find him."

"C'mon, honey. Wake up."

"I'll find him." She slapped at the hands holding her. The arms embracing her. "Get off me so I can find him!"

Worried, he dodged at her swipes, swung her from the wooden chair of the library into his arms, carrying her. "You're not going anywhere nor find anyone at this hour."

Disconcerted, she fluttered her eyes open, found her head going into a long giddy reel, and swore. "Damn."

"I got you." He whispered to her, pressing his lips on her hair as he pushed her head against his shoulders. She was shaking all over. Her eyes were glazed in sheen. "Just hold on."

"Put me down."

"Shh…" He walked slowly, as if to rock her. "Almost there."

"My books—"

"They're going nowhere."

"Put me down!"

Noticing she's wide awake, Draco stared down at her face, noted the shadows under her eyes and the pallor going with it. He knew she weighed less than she supposed to be. "Not until we're there."

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to bed." He turned left to a staircase, heading to their room. "You're overworking yourself again."

"Bring me down, Malfoy, or I swear I'm going to hit your sorry face."

She snarled and hissed at him, but he still didn't let her go. He only brought her down on the bed with a plop on her butt when they reached the room.

"What on earth are you doing carrying people like that?"

He only sat beside her and pushed back her hair to study her face clearly. Satisfied with the anger in her eyes than the tremor and dread from her dream, he only shrugged. "You're my wife. I can carry you around whenever I want to."

Terribly flustered, she slapped at his face, only to be blocked by his hand, catching it. "Asshole."

He only smiled at that and kissed her hand in his, whispering to it. "There's my woman. Welcome back."

She didn't know why her eyes wanted to water up, why she wanted to lean to him and just drown in him. But as she watched him hold her hand and feel his touch, she was vulnerable.

Damn it. She's always vulnerable around him.

And she hated that, and she couldn't let him have the satisfaction of having control over her. "I need my books."

She pulled her hand away from his. He almost cursed himself as he felt it pierce his heart. "It's too late for that."

"I still have a few hours in me."

"You're telling me that after falling asleep on your desk?"

She stood up, just to mark distance from him. She could feel the giddy reel in her head from the dream, but tried to block it out. "I was just taking a break."

"Oh, you need something longer than a break, sweetheart." He stood up just as well, his temper starting to boil under his skin. "Don't jeopardize yourself, Hermione, just because of all this bloody business. And _damn it_, don't jeopardize _our son._"

She opened her mouth to blurt a nasty retort, but found herself backing down. She felt her heart trip at what he said, finding her energy to fight with him drain from her head to her toes.

Helpless, she dropped back down to the bed, covered her face in her palms, and sighed. "I'm not… I'm not jeopardizing anyone."

Surprised with her calming down instead of ranting at him, he knelt in front of her, letting her gaze level with his. He pulled at her hands and revealed a tear streaked face, her eyes red from silent weeping, exhaustion and fatigue obviously written all over her face.

"I can raise hundreds of arguments on that." He whispered, tucking locks of her hair away from her face. "Don't cry."

She remembered herself wishing he was kneeling in front of her, comforting her when she was in the bathroom, crying as well… missing him.

"Fine. You win. I can't fight with you right now. I don't have the strength to." Her voice shook, her face turned away from his touch. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He could see her trying to choke down her tears. But he couldn't ignore the fact that she insulted him. "This isn't about winning, Hermione."

"Isn't it, really?" She stood up and paced, wanting to go somewhere… anywhere… but here. "I can't do this right now, Draco."

"What, you can't talk to me right now so you can bury your head over matters that I promised _I'd_ be dealing with?" He answered, his voice raising just a few degrees higher than intended.

"No. I didn't say anyth—"

"Don't you trust me enough with that?"

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"I gave you my word, Hermione. Isn't that enough for you?"

She only stared back at him, not saying anything. She wanted to scream at him to stop... She couldn't put up a fight against him anymore. She just couldn't.

Instead, she swallowed back the lump in her throat, turned off her faucet of tears, and turned away from his gaze, wanting a quick relief from it.

He watched her close down at him, his heart twisting into painful knots. Violently angry at her, at himself, he strode to her and grabbed her shoulders to turn her to him. "Fine. Do what you want to do with me. Slap me. Hit me. Scratch me. Punch me. Scream at me." He kept on swinging her hands at his face. "Do it. Just do it."

She stared at him, seeing the rage that was trying to escape in his eyes. They were terrifyingly cold, but at the same time burning in a way that you'd want to be anywhere but here if it was set free. She could feel herself shake in fear… of what was going on with them… of what's going to happen... and quite simply, she was afraid of him.

"Do it!"

"No." She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her head start to throb, wanting the darkness to overcome her.

"Damn it Hermione." _Don't shut me out_. "Don't--What do you want me to do?"

"Just stop." She whispered, her voice threatening to hitch.

He didn't speak for a moment, just staring back at her face. He never realized how it'd hurt so much for her to close down on him. They had fights before, but none that could match the intensity and the risks hanging between them now.

Utterly disgusted with himself, he pulled his hands away from her, stepping back a distance from her.

It never dawned on him to realize this until now. He didn't know if he could accept it.

He never knew how this fear could actually take him wholly, choke him painfully and leave him breathless, his fear of her closing herself from him.

She saw it, the way his face suddenly drained. He could see it in his eyes, the slight tremble on his lips. She had never seen him so shaken before...

She had never seen him so horrified.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Dra--"

"Sir?" The knocks that lightly rapped at the door crudely cut her off, startling both of them. He couldn't move from where he was, stunned by the sudden fear that engulfed him completely. "Sir?"

_Don't go. _Her mind demanded, panic suddenly crawling in. _I'm sorry...Please don't leave me again..._

"A moment." He replied, his voice unbearably weak. He could feel his defenses slowly breaking down to one big clash in his head, his vulnerability suddenly and violently taking over him. He gave her another glance, watching her stare back at him, her face white with pallor.

He realized he had done that to her. He'd made her _miserable_.

Looking abruptly away from her, he turned to the door and opened it to see Lowry. Behind him was another man he had just spoken hours ago.

"Rough night?" Ron Weasley smiled cheerily, his smile cracking at his face almost too happily.

It only took one look at Draco's face to know that this wasn't a time for humor.

"She's inside." Having said that, he stepped out of the room and just vanished into the corridor, saying nothing else.

Confused, Ron called out to him once, even twice, only to be ignored completely.

"Ron?"

He turned and watched Hermione stare back at him in utter disbelief. She tried on a smile just warm enough for company, but he could see something in her eyes that she couldn't manage to hide from him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She gestured for him to enter the room, allowing Lowry to give them some privacy. "You're here."

He entered the room, did a quick inspection, and dropped his bag on a chair. "Not glad to see me?" He watched her stare at him, and saw the vulnerable tears starting to come.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione stepped forward, letting him embrace her as she wept. "I'm glad you're here."

Cautiously patting her head, he cradled her, readying himself to comfort. "Want to tell me what happened?"

* * *

His office was his comfort zone--his sanctuary--amidst all the buzz and chaos of his work. It wasn't customized to entertain a number of guest because he never liked having them.

But now that Blaise Zabini decided to make his office the meeting place for the upcoming hearing, he resented not being able to add a few feet of area to accommodate his own personal space.

"No matter what excuse _she_ comes up with, there is no pardon for what she has done." Professor McGonagall stated, nodding to herself in conviction. "Narcissa Malfoy may have loved her son. But as long as her definition of 'loving' is beyond ours, there will certainly be trouble."

"This is not a court of domestic disputes, Professor McGonagall. Even if she plays her part of being an abused wife and a deprived mother, this is still a case concerning what happened to the wife of her son." Blaise pointed out. "Familial concerns or not, the legalities are placed first in this court."

"Speaking of the son," Professor Snape interjected, looking around the small space of the room. "Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"I phoned him an hour ago. He'll be here." Blaise answered, frowning in deep thought.

"Whether this morning's court hearing concerns of legal terms or familial terms, I'm sure this will be hard for Mr. Malfoy, even if he acts in opposition of this. But, I request for all of your help in this. Let us not make this any harder for him..." Professor Dumbledore muttered, his mind still drifting of thoughts from the past. "It took him a decade to come back here. Let us not push him to his limits."

"If there is such a limit." Blaised scoffed at the thought, shaking his head. "He IS a Malfoy, after all. He can practically do anything he'd want. May it be miracles themselves."

"But he is also _human_, Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore countered, resting his tired gaze on Blaise's. "I do understand the way your generation sees him in a pedestal. But please do not forget he is only the same as you are: A man righting the wrongs in his life."

Blaise's brow relaxed from its frown. "That will be hard to keep in mind." He muttered under his breath, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm sure this morning's hearing will do us all some good. But let us hope it will do Mr. Malfoy the best." McGonagall concluded, before the knocking came to the door. "I believe he's here."

"Sir Zabini." A servant elf bowed before them. "Sir Malfoy has arrived."

Giving out a sigh, Blaise relaxed his shoulders and gestured his servant to beckon him. "Let him in."

* * *

**A/n: I'm still editing Chapter 35, one of the hardest chapters ever in this story. Well, to tell you honestly, it's nothing special. LOL. I just dread doing court scenes.ü**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that, and the next chapters after this.ü **

**And again, forgive me for the GREAT delay of my writing.**

**I needed to fix my life first before anything else... But since I can't fix it any better than this, might as well go back to working on this story rather than sit and brood all day.ü**

**See you next time then.ü TC!ü**

* * *


	35. Chap 35

**A/n: Warning, a long chapter ahead, if not very. ü **

**It's the court scene so, please understand. LOL.ü**

**Anyways, still drafting up chap 36 so it may take a while. Who knows when I update. HAHA.**

**Well, I really apologize for my appalling slowness of writing.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy this for now.ü**

**I hope it's not boring, though.ü**

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 35

Dilemma: The Sequel

Only having an hour of sleep after talking with Hermione, Ron Weasley was pissy and bad tempered all morning. Merlin knew he tried to sleep, but only tossed and turned on his bed the whole night. He couldn't help it but want to give Malfoy a punch on his handsome face, knowing what a mess he had let Hermione and himself undergo. He couldn't believe that they left their friends under the assurance of their success, and now see that they were falling apart in a timely fashion. How many times should fate lead them to problems of destruction and chaos?

Well, _he_ was one of their problems before, he knew, causing them much destruction and damage. He was even at the brink of success to separate them for all eternity and put them in misery of the acutest kind.

Thank God he wasn't meddling with two stupid lovers to be affected with his momentary idiocy.

But, after spending the whole night brooding about it, he couldn't blame the arse of Malfoy.

Ron knew something was bothering him when he rung him up just the day before, asking him to come over in just a short notice. He heard his frustration through the silence of his voice... the way it made a mute droning sound with his cool tones. Ron tried joking around with him, but only ended up with a couple of sighs from him. Giving up, he tried to pry from him what was bothering him. But, as expected, he did his verbal exhibitions to avoid his questions, and ended the call abruptly without leaving Ron a clue. He ignored that matter for a moment to dwell first on the fact that Malfoy --for the first time, if Ron remembered it correctly--had called him for assistance, if he could call it that. Though it had been a few years since they had become friends, he still found Malfoy the independent jerk as he is.

A call to a friend would be skipping mountains to him, Ron knew.

He'd been preparing for the worse case scenario during the flight from his home through his private jet. After giving their weird conversation on the phone some thought, he considered it may be regarding Hermione's health, or even the investigation procedures...

But, upon arriving, it had been worse than he had thought.

Well, it's not like he'd wish it was about Hermione's health or whatnot. He only never wanted to let them experience the same pains they faced before... just only a few years back...

Back then, when he thought he knew better to contribute to their obstacles, they were separated in matters of distance. It caused them great pains and hurts, both emotionally and physically. Ron can even remember days when Hermione locked herself in her apartment, always forgetting to eat or sleep. And Harvey once unconsiously told him about Malfoy working his ass off to forget his miseries too.

Now, they were together on the same planet, in the same country, under the same roof.

But, even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves, they were separated _still_, not in terms of distance, but of... presence... or lack of connection... understanding.

Ron frowned at that. How can he even know of such things when he never loved a woman enough to dare to marry her and live with her for all eternity?

But then, even with his ignorance and lack of experience, he knew it was harder to deal and bear with _this _kind of separation than that of distance and time...

Hermione told him of all their fights for the past few days, omitting some details here and there. She was never good in lying, or even in the act of simply omitting things. It was easily seen in her eyes, the way she would try to avoid yours...

In his opinion, it was a possible case of misunderstanding or misconception. In what degree, he wouldn't know, but he was sure Malfoy could explain some things that deemed questionable.

After a hearty breakfast and a healthy doze of caffeine in his system, he roamed the hallways and corridors in search for Professor Dumbledore and, if he was lucky enough, Malfoy himself. He'd been at it for almost an hour before he realized from one of the house elves that both weren't in Hogwarts this morning. It seemed they took with them Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape as well, being told they weren't anywhere too.

_Odd, _Ron thought, strolling now on the trail through the forest. All of them can't be gone all at the same time, leaving the school to run by itself. Sure, Madame Pomfrey was there but... it was very seldom to see Professor Dumbldore and Professor McGonagall gone at the same time, unless they had some kind of meeting that required both of their attentions. But also, if such a case is true, they usually would still hold the meeting in school grounds for mere practicalities and convenience.

_But then again, they're not IN Hogwarts_, Ron thought, his brow now furrowing in a deep crease.

_Where else on earth could they be?_

* * *

Blaise took his seat on the central desk, overlooking the whole circular room. He'd been inside this room for years, sitting on this same chair, facing the single cage at the middle that held all kinds of criminals from common thieves to murderers. He'd seen a lot of confrontations from that particular chair as well, from simple accusations and brawls to damning death sentences.

But right now, as he sat before his desk, seeing the empty seats before him apart from the three occupied beside him, he hoped this morning's hearing would result to all else but a death sentence.

Above all, he hoped this hearing would bring the truth before them, and nothing else.

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman he couldn't consider ordinary. But, though she was guilty of her crimes that brought her here, he couldn't think of seeing himself judging her to her death.

Merlin, she knew his mother personally... was close friends with her. Heck, she knew him since he was still a sperm and an egg, yet to be fertilized.

And now, she was under the oath of law, under his judgment.

This, he can declare indeed, is one crazy fucked up world.

"Apart from this being a private hearing, everything stated inside the walls of this room will be kept under the surveilance of the ministry and will be recorded in writing." Blaise glanced at his desk, eyeing the quill writing by itself on a piece of parchment, quoting every word he spoke in ink. "This morning's court will be discussing the matter of Hermione G. Malfoy--not present--versus Narcissa Malfoy, the convicted, held under restraint. Present with me, Head of Council Blaise Zabini, are Professor Severus Snape, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Albus Dumbledore." He stared at them respectively, then on the fourth chair just beside Professor Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy stared back at him, an invisibility cloak covering half of his body, as if his upper torso was floating in air.

"All people present will be under the oath of the law, and will only speak of truth and justice." Blaise sighed after stating all that was customary, and glanced again at Draco Malfoy. He noted he looked paler than he'd last seen him. There were shadows under his eyes, and his face held a blank expression. Forcing himself to push his worries aside, he cleared his throat and raised his hand in a gesture. Draco nodded in acknowledgement and completely disappeared from their sight.

_Here we go, _Blaise thought. "Bring Narcissa Malfoy in for questioning."

Amidst the whole system of circular seats arranged inside the room, the cage in the middle garnered all attention as the floor below it shook and rotated in descent. A few moments later, the same grimy floor appeared again, now carrying a woman all covered in dirty rags, lifeless as a doll. Her head hung over her neck, her arms entwining weakly with the iron weaves of the cage restraining her.

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth under the oath of the law?"

Blaise waited for her reply, but found none. "Mrs. Malfoy, please try to cooperate and answer all questions addressed to you. It would be better for all if you do not require us to proceed to pursuing other methods that I believe you'll find very unpleasant."

"You..." A low laugh floated from the confines of the cage, full of malevolence and hate. "Such bastards of the law! I have done nothing to deserve this!" She rapped at the cage, the sound of crashing iron filling the room. "Have you all no compassion...? Is loving a child and doing what a mother think is best for him a crime?!"

Glancing at Draco's empty seat, Blaise sighed, feeling the pool of bile in his mouth.

_"I just want to make sure you'll be alright with this"._

_"Are you worrying for me, Zabini?"_

_"Just shut up, arsehole. I'm just making sure everything is on track."_

_"I'm ready, Zabini. Don't bother to think otherwise."_

_"Things may get messy in there."_

_"I know."_

_"I just want you to be ready."_

_"After being the son of a man who deals with such things and messier things everyday, I believe I know enough not to need a warning from you."_

_"All right, all right. But, I want you to keep in mind that we're on your side."_

_"I know that, Zabini. And I appreciate this. I appreciate everything."_

_"I know, Malfoy. Just do what I told you about that cloak, then maybe I'd be able to say you're very much welcome." _

"You will have your right to speak _only_ when we ask questions to you, Narcissa Malfoy." Blaise began, his face straight and blank. "Otherwise, please remain quiet as we asses the nature of your crime."

"You have no right to command me, Zabini." Narcissa spat, her voice trembling in insult. "I knew you since you were a little thing. I knew your mother!"

An electric current suddenly ran through the iron weave of the cage, causing Narcissa to shriek in pain.

Blaise leaned on his desk and eyed her, his face composed even as the smell of burnt skin wafted to his face. "I warned you, Mrs. Malfoy. Now, I suggest you to take on my word and try to cooperate. There won't be any need to cause you more discomforts unless you have decided to be difficult about this." Watching her whimper, Blaise nodded and leaned back to his chair, willing the chills that ran his spine to fade. "Now, we may begin to question the convicted." He kept his eyes on the glaring woman in front of him, marking authority. "Who would like to begin?"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and leaned in to see Narcissa Malfoy clearly. It seemed as if it had only been days since he last questioned her. But then, studying the woman before him, he realized it now seemed as if it had been a year's time they had spoken. She looked so different from before... when she was fit and healthy then, she was a bag of bones now... Her hair was matted and grimy of muck and dried blood. Her face and limbs were scratched everywhere. Her eyes, once bright and clear, now fogged up with what seem to be hatred and madness. "Mrs. Malfoy, I have once spoken to you right before you were taken to Azkaban. Do you remember that day?"

She didn't answer him at first, her mind now drifting to scatters of memories. "I made some strawberry cake... It was fresh and sweet..."

Dumbledore nodded, now fearing that he was right about her mental status. "Do you remember that certain cake you made that night?"

"Yes. Sweet. Creamy. It's strawberry." Her lips twitched to a smile, her eyes going overly bright. "It's a _very special _cake. He likes strawberries very much."

"Who, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She shivered and rocked back and forth, suddenly recoiling into a sob.

Dumbledore set his pity aside, and prompted her. "Who were you pertaining to, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa fought to swallow a bawl, and stared at her hands, grimy and bloody from her own nails. "My baby..." She wept now, clutching at her torn clothes. "... my baby boy... my son..."

Pausing a moment to gauge his constricting throat, Dumbledore risked a glance at Draco's direction, and kept his voice level. "Did you or did you not, Mrs. Malfoy, mix a certain potion in that cake that is concocted through dark arts methodology?"

Silence hung across the room. They all knew the answer to that question, and only dreaded to hear of it again.

Now turning impatient, Blaise shifted in his seat. "Mrs. Malfoy, please answer the question."

"Why else would I be here for?" She spat, glaring at Blaise now. "I did nothing wrong."

"Illegally using potions in muggle territory and endangering a pregnant woman with it are not--in any way to you--wrong?" Blaise countered, not letting his gaze waver from her intense ones. "No matter what the circumstances are, using spells in muggle territory will cause you a slap from the law. But doing it particularly to someone behind his or her back is worse. And endangering a life--or in this case, _lives_--is asking for it."

"I am not here to meddle with you, Zabini." She retorted, her teeth baring at him. "You have not yet lived long enough to have judging eyes before the law!"

Insulted, Blaise opened his mouth to answer her, only to be held back by Dumbledore's gaze.

"We are not here to assess Mr. Zabini's right to authority, Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke, calming the room down. "We are here to talk about what happened that night when Mrs. Hermione Malfoy accidentally took the--"

"SHE IS NOT A MALFOY!"

She screamed, then staggered to the floor after another wave of electric shock ran through her body.

Watching her crawl to the ground, Blaise leaned to her again and shook his head. "I asked you to cooperate, Mrs. Malfoy. Answer the questions adressed to you and nothing else."

"I just want to see my son!" She bellowed, rapping at the cage with her fists again. "I just want my son back! I WANT MY SO--" She jolted to the floor for the third time, shaking with the tremors of the electric shock that shot through her.

"I demand order in this court, Mrs. Malfoy, or you'll get more than burns." Blaise warned, his voice now hard as steel. When Narcissa only mewled, Blaise glanced at his audience and nodded for them to continue.

Professor McGonagall cleared her tightening throat and forced herself to clear her head and set her emotions out of her way. She may not have the credit of being a mother, but she always had felt her motherhood through her students in Hogwarts. She knew it must be hard for Narcissa to be separated from her son in such a way. But, may it be painful or not, she didn't have the right to steal the life of a child from another mother. Better yet, she didn't have the right to control the life of her _own_ child, the young Draco Malfoy.

She stole a glance at his transparent form, and felt a heart warming affection for him. He may have been a troublesome student during his schooling years, but she did accept him as what he was and how he was--hurt, deprived, and alone.

She couldn't help it but give him a brief smile, feeling proud for who he _is_ now, then turned away to face the convicted. "It has been established that it is indeed a fact that Mrs. Malfoy is guilty for putting a certain potion concocted through dark arts methodology in the cake, now causing the loss of Mrs. Hermione Malfoy's memory..." Narcissa growled upon hearing _her_ name. "... and endangering her current condition. Now, Mrs. Malfoy, did you or did you not intend for Mrs. Hermione Malfoy to partake of the contaminated cake?"

"I do not care for the girl." Narcissa answered, her voice hitching, her body still in shock. "I don't give a fuck about the girl... She's just a cunt. A mudblood cunt..."

Dumbledore fought his strong urge to reach out to Draco to remind him to calm down. He didn't want to risk any confrontations in this court hearing.

But then, he was equally worried about Draco himself. He wondered what he was thinking now.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you can't still be up to that argument, can you? Do you still think of purebloods more powerful than those of who are not?" Professor McGonagall answered calmly, her voice leveled and controlled. "I believe the war proved that theory a complete idiocy, did it not?"

"I only want what's best for my son..."

McGonagall raised a brow. "By poisoning him?"

"_How _can you ask that?" She spat, as if she was spitting bile at her. "How can you even know and understand my vantage point? Did you ever hold a child for nine blessed months and give life to it? How can _you_ judge me? How can you look at me and belittle me when I only wanted what's best for my son!?"

Bullshit.

"Yes, I may be an unreliable judge for that." McGonagall nodded in agreement. "But Mrs. Hermione Malfoy would understand you the best under these circumstances, would she not?"

"I don't give a fuck about her and her _bastard _child."

"So, you did know the fact that she was _with_ child."

"It won't make a difference." Narcissa rose to her feet and groped at the cage. "Can't you see it? Can't you see that she's a whore who let herself be pregnant so she can have _my_ boy to herself?"

McGonagall felt her temper starting to release and show itself. But as she felt Dumbledore's hand hold hers in restraint, she closed her eyes and shook her head, clasping her hand into a fist.

Dumbledore felt the fist under his hand tighten in anger. He held it steadier and looked at Narcissa. "It is apparent that you did not intend it for Hermione Malfoy to partake of the contaminated cake." He began, changing their tactic for questioning. He knew if he would let this continue, Draco wouldn't be able to control himself to sit in that room and do _nothing_ to defend his wife.

He could feel his anger pulsing out of him from where he sat just right beside him. He could hear the way the wooden chair creak in complaint as Draco's hand gripped at it hard. He could also hear his breathing, quick and shallow, as if someone was holding him by the neck.

He knew Draco wouldn't have Narcissa talking nonsensical about Hermione.

"But if what you have planned indeed ran smoothly as you thought it, what would have happened then?" Dumbledore continued, hoping Draco could still hang on.

There were too many things at risk here, and too many matters depending on this court hearing.

Narcissa clutched at the iron bars, her eyes bearing on particularly no one, clouding up as if she blurred away the scene before her. She could only see the face of the only person she was still breathing for...

She could picture him, her sweet boy, smiling at her, as if he was waiting for her... "I would have taken care of my son... Raise him as I should have years ago..." Fresh tears streamed down her face, yet she was ignorant of them. "I won't let our past ruin us... I love you, Draco. Please know I love you more than anything else..."

Dumbledore felt the way Draco's back went rigid. She was speaking as if he was right there before her eyes. "What would happen to Mr. Draco Malfoy if he had taken that cake?"

Her hands clutched harder at the iron. "You would have forgotten everything, Draco... The ugliness of the war... the pains your father caused you... You would only then rely on me..." She paused, sobbing again, choking back the struggling tears. "You need me... And I'll take care of you... give you the most wonderful memories..."

Professor Snape then spoke, his voice hoarse due to misuse and the big lump forming in his throat. He managed to stay distanced with this issue so far through the course of the hearing...

Merlin, he won't be affected with this, not in any way. He was certainly not the type to emphatize with the convicted... or the victim.

But then, why was his throat starting to choke him with a big lump? "Mrs. Malfoy, potions are known to be having temporary effects on those who partake it. And I know for a fact that most potions are like that, both normal ones and those of the dark arts." He paused, clearing his throat again, forcing himself to be oblivious with the existence of the lump in it. "But there are cases wherein there is permanence as a part of the effect of a potion. Now, is your potion one of those cases?"

They all waited for the answer, but she only wept quietly, clawing at the iron with her bleeding nails.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise began, his throat also clogged with a lump. He knew this wasn't a normal case of crime. He thought of how he belittled cases of domestic disputes just moments ago before they began... and felt ashamed of how shaken he was now. "Mrs. Malfoy. Please answer the question."

She tried to choke down the fighting sob in her chest, and dragged her eyes to Snape for the first time. "Y-yes..." Her sob escaped. "Yes, it... it is... a permanent case."

Dumbledore thought he heard Draco's breath hitch.

"But regardless of permanency or not, such potions still have an antidote to undo such effects, is that correct?" Professor Snape continued.

"... yes..."

"As you and I know, both of us had been exposed to spells and potions of the dark arts, and so is Mr. Draco Malfoy." Snape pointed out, indirectly speaking to Draco. "But, in this case, you went beyond the books and have concocted this particular potion in question by mere formulation. _By yourself."_

She seemed to be drifting to thoughts away from the discussion again. "... yes..."

"Can you give us the formula of this potion?"

Upon hearing this question, her eyes drifted through her audience's faces. Her eyes seemed to dull in emptiness. "I cannot do that."

Snape kept his eyes level. "Then, do you have an antidote for it?"

Her words were spoken in a whisper. "If I have, why should I give it to you?"

"You have told us of your innocence to Hermione Malfoy's condition." Professor McGonagall interjected, believing she was calm now. "Don't you want to correct the mistake you have done?"

Narcissa laughed, not humorously, but edging to insanity. "I may have failed in my plan..." Her eyes widened in excitement... "But I'm satisfied that _she _was the one to take it."

She laughed in malevolent delirium, her voice resounding like the devil himself. "The _stained blood cunt_ deserved it."

_That_ did it.

Draco jolted up from his chair, relieving himself from the protection of the invisibility cloak.

"_How _could you do it?!" He roared, ignoring the hands that abruptly appeared, pulling back at him in alarm.

Dumbledore clutched at him, trying to restrain him. But he only pulled away from him and started to walk towards her.

Seeing the murderous black anger in his eyes, Snape stood up from his seat and blocked him with an iron grip.

He wanted to walk up to her, get a hold on her neck, and snap it neatly to her death.

Narcissa only gazed at her son, smiling as if she had seen an angel. "My son..."

"_Damn_ you!" Draco cursed, fighting and pushing Snape off.

Dumbledore reached again for his arm. "Mr. Malfoy--"

Draco pulled it back. "What do you want from _me_?!" He demanded Narcissa, his voice rising a degree higher.

"Mr. Malfoy, _stand down_." Blaise commanded him, now standing up from his chair too.

Narcissa's hand reached out to him, her arm shaking in frustration and desperation to touch him... "Please... Draco... I--"

"Why can't you see that I _love_ her?" Draco continued still, blinded and overtaken by fury. He couldn't hear anything else but Narcissa's incessant breathing. He desired nothing else at the moment but to hear it choke and stop.

"You don't love her, my boy... She's just a whore who sedu--"

"You do not have the _fucking right _to judge her." He told her, his voice returning to their cool tones that raised the hairs on her arms. "You continue to stand there and talk of the abuses of the authority and law for judging you. You speak of them not understanding you and the inferiority of your circumstances. But you forget the simple matter that you do not have _any_ authority to judge _my wife _if she is right for me or not."

Narcissa only gaped at him, unable to speak a word.

"Do you even know what is to love?" He asked, his voice dropping now to a whisper. "Did you even love my father?"

"Mr. Malfoy--" Blaise started, but was interrupted by Narcissa.

She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Draco... I loved your father..." She paused, trying to calm her sobs. "I loved him... more than he _ever_ deserved..."

His face was composed, devoid. But the pain in his chest was genuine and choking him. He pained for the woman in front of him, for not being able to keep their family together. He knew he couldn't forgive his father, or his mother.

They stopped being a family--if they ever were--since his mind could remember.

But, even if he pained for her, it couldn't over power the other pain that was fighting in his chest. He couldn't breathe, but forced himself to speak. He wouldn't give up now. He wouldn't let himself fall apart. "Then why..." He stopped a moment, trying to push back the shadows now trying to overcome him. "... why can't you accept the fact that I love Hermione?" He didn't realize how hard it was to say her name. He couldn't help it but see her broken and tear streaked face. And he couldn't hide the fact that he did that to her...

He made her miserable.

All of this was his fault.

"You cannot love her, Draco..." Her voice suddenly sounded distant. "Not her... For Merlin's sake, not a mudblood whore..."

Draco closed his eyes, his jaw clenching as he commanded himself to calm down.

Noticing his struggle for control, Snape loosened his hold on him.

But, however calm he seemed, Snape didn't let him go.

They all knew what Draco Malfoy can do if his anger and fury took over him.

"It may be hard to accept that fact with our past circumstances. To everyone, it seemed entirely impossible to happen, even for me."

Blaise didn't notice the small smile that crept up his mouth upon hearing that statement. But he indeed noticed the discreet nods everyone gave Draco as they agreed to every word he said.

"But, no matter how many contradictions I point out, it happened." A weak smile formed on his face. "I love her. How much, I can't even describe."

McGonagall quickly wiped at the tear that spilled her right cheek. Snape only blinked and swallowed. Blaise grinned like an idiot. And Dumbledore nodded in delight.

Narcissa didn't accept it. Couldn't. "I... I only want what's best for you, my son... That's all I ask... all I desire..."

It was bullshit, Draco knew. All she wanted and thought about was herself and her wishes."You made that potion for me. It was supposed to be for me." Draco continued, his gaze not breaking away from Narcissa's. "But our circumstances right now didn't merge with what you planned...

"Hermione's hurt... She's hurt badly..." His throat constricted at the thought. He knew he could blame the woman before him. But he couldn't help it but point the finger at himself. "If you want what is best for me... then... I beg of you... please..." His voice dropped to a whisper, his breath shallower.

He's willing to give up everything else.

Even his own pride. "Please, _mother_... what is the antidote?"

He never called her his 'mother' since she found him... She never thought she'd hear her name from his lips again...

At the sound of her name, she felt incandescently and undeniably _happy_.

"Draco... My son..." She smiled at him, even as her tears still flowed down her face... "I'm... I'm so sorry... God... I'm so sorry, my boy..." she was shaking all over, falling down to her knees.

"Please..." Draco whispered, his head bent, his hands trembling. He couldn't even look at her now. "Please... tell me the antidote..."

She bawled at that, her hands reaching at her hair and ripping at them. "I-I can't... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." She rocked herself, her mind exploding of memories from the past now flashing before her eyes... Draco when he was born... Draco falling down to the ground when he was a toddler, crying... Draco bloody from his father's whips... Draco on the ground cringing in hunger from his father's punishments... Draco Draco Draco Draco...

"Please, mother..." Draco continued. He couldn't see anything else now, not even the old wooden chairs, the faded marble floor, and the people around him.

He could only see in his head the face of the woman who held his heart.

Did his heart ever love until now? For all of his life, he only cared of himself and his goal to have a life that is secured and hidden from his ugly past.

But now, he'd give up _even that,_ just for her.

"Please..." He still insisted. "I know how you dread having our family destroyed as it is... And it is apparent you'll do everything to bring it back..." He ran his left thumb on his wedding ring. "But please understand... She _is_ my family now..."

_She's everything to me...  
_

"I-I can't.There is... " Narcissa shut her eyes, crying hysterically now... What has she done? _What has she done? _Why is she always losing the only people she ever loved? "I'm so sorry..." She meant it this time. More than ever.

She knew the most important person in her life right now may never forgive her for all eternity. "There is _no_... antidote..."

Seeing Draco's body turn rigid, Blaise walked up to him and placed a cautious hand on Draco's shoulder, assisting Snape who was still holding him for precaution's sake. They knew what Malfoy's murderous black temper can do. They'd rather not let it loose, for their own safety. "Malfoy, come on. Sit down."

He didn't say anything... Couldn't. His mind went blank now.

"C'mon, mate." Blaise whispered in his ear, his arm surrounding his shoulders, pushing at them slowly to his chair. Snape stepped back and kept a cautious eye on him, a nagging worry he denied existed clawing at his stomach. "Sit down for a while. That's it."

Settling Draco on his seat, Dumbledore reached again for his hand and held it firmly.

Returning to his own seat, Blaise blew out a breath and turned to Narcissa's broken form. "Mrs. Malfoy, under our circumstances right now, there is nothing else you can do for us." He paused, calming his nerves now. He added a mental note to hug his blessed son before he went to bed for the day. "There is nothing you can do for your son."

"I'm sorry Draco I'm sorry I'm sorry my boy my sweet boy my baby..." She chanted in whispers, rocking her shivering body back and forth. She shut her eyes and willed for darkness to envelope her... "There is no antidote... There doesn't exist an antidote... there is no antido--"

"The only thing you can do for him, if you want a chance before you're locked up for all eternity, is to tell us the formulation of the potion..." Blaise added.

"Why...?" Narcissa muttered suddenly, her body abruptly stopping from rocking... "Why do you think I chose the dark arts... for this...?"

Professor Snape edged forward on his seat. He couldn't help with the situation any more than he could. The only thing he could do to help is use his sole knowledge of the dark arts. "The possibility of permanence as an effect of the potion."

"Yes, yes..." Narcissa agreed, her voice drifting into a soft sound, as if her energy was drained from her. "Yes yes, that's true... But there's more..." She laughed a moment, as if she won in a sort of game. "You're all so ignorant... so ignorant... You all don't know of _Macmuth_..."

"Macmuth?" Dumbledore repeated.

Snape only shot up from his chair, utterly shaken. "Y-You... You _couldn't_ have."

Narcissa only laughed... cried... and laughed again...

"What?" Blaise prompted Snape. "What was she talking about?"

Snape stared at the demented woman first before turning to them. "She used Macmuth to herself... A spell that let's anyone who knew a certain formulation of a potion forget it all." Snape stared at them in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall demanded.

"She doesn't know how she formulated that potion." Draco muttered in shock, his blood now draining from his head to his toes. He could feel his body drifting from him... Everything looked so surreal... and blurry... "She can't remember how she made the potion..."

"It is a dark arts spell that let's the one who casts it upon himself protect the knowledge of the formulation of a certain potion. So that whoever attempts to know it and reproduce it will be unsuccessful." Snape shook his head. "That spell cannot be casted upon anyone else but yourself, that is why it is called one of those _precautionary spells_."

Dumbledore now turned to Narcissa. He hated the fact that he knew nothing more about the subject. The books of the dark arts were always published with _only _one copy and nothing more, and recopying it would be against the law. The only books he had were bits and pieces of dark arts spells that were the most basic of all.

Who knows how many more books there could be that may contain more deadlier spells than he had already encountered? "You cannot have formulated that potion solely by yourself. There must be a basis of some sort."

"My potion..." She whispered, staring at her hands... "It's my precious potion... _Potion for my happiness..._"

"Mrs. Malfoy--"

"I was reading a potions book by the dark arts methodology... It was when I thought of my son..." Narcissa continued, rudely cutting Blaise off.

Dumbledore prompted her. "What book was it?" When she only stared at particularly nothing, Dumbledore repeated. "Mrs. Malfoy, what book was it?"

Her eyes slowly drifted back to Draco, now red and weary from crying. "Do you remember, Draco? Do you remember the first book your father ever gave you?"

Draco stared back at her, his eyes chillingly empty and devoid of any life.

She sobbed quietly, but there weren't any tears in her eyes to pry out anymore. "Do you remember the book you proudly held night and day? The first book you read and mastered? The book you considered your first gift from your father?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Draco now, waiting for his answer.

But then, to everyone's surprise, Draco stood up, jolting the others to their feet as well in alert.

He only turned to Blaise and spoke. "This hearing's over. I thank everyone who came here for their time."

"No... No. No, Draco!" She knew she lost him now. "No! No. NO! Don't go! _My boy_!"

Draco headed for the door, leaving everyone staring after him in disbelief, ignoring the screams of Narcissa calling out to him.

"Well, then." Blaise began, his insides all jelly. "This hearing has come to a bloody end. Bring her back to her cell."

Watching Narcissa scream her descend back to her dungeon, Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "Head back to Hogwarts, Minerva. I'll have to catch up with you."

"But Profess--"

"I have to speak with the boy." Dumbledore added in a quiet voice, pertaining to Draco, and directed his floating chair to the door without another word.

* * *

Ron Weasley spent the remaining of his morning searching in different shops, inns, pubs, and whatnot of Hogsmeade to find nothing. He asked around if anyone saw any of the missing people he'd been trying to find, only to be led from one place to another. It was already reaching noon. He'll have to be back by then for lunch and remind Hermione to eat. He knew she'd still be in a sulky mood, after that last fight she had with Malfoy. He'd bet his whole company to the devil that she'll forget about food and anything else that's important for her health. He'd need to point out to her that she's also a soon-to-be-mother, and that such very pregnant women need more of everything to keep them good on their feet.

Sighing now in frustration, he took a turn to the next street and decided to go back. He promised Malfoy to look after Hermione when he asked him to come over.

A chat with him would have to wait then.

Strolling along the busy sidewalks, he didn't notice the woman coming out of the red telephone box just beside him. She opened the door, and quite briskly at that, accidentally hitting his shin with iron and glass.

"Bloody --toot--!"

"Hey!"

Ron glared at the woman as he bent down to his shin, cringing in pain.

She glared back, and raised a brow at him. "Watch where you're going, laddie, and watch your mouth too while you're at it!"

"An apology would have been nice." He spat and straightened up, wincing when he stretched his leg. "This is going to bruise, I'm quite sure."

She merely stared at him, as if she didn't hear him.

Ron stared back, raised his brows. "What? Do I have blood on my face?"

"Ron _Weasel_." She almost gaped at him. "Good Merlin's shoes. Is there a batch reunion of some sort?"

"What?" He scrutinized her face, curious. "Do I know you?"

"I sure know you." She smirked. She didn't expect for his puny brain to remember anything at all. "Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson."

That figures. Nobody else called him weasel unless it was Malfoy or one of his followers.

He looked at her, the one loyal admirer of Malfoy, and scoffed. She looked entirely different. But at the same time, she looked terrifyingly the same. She wore too much make up and changed her hair.

But when he look closely enough, it was her same old ugly face.

He glanced at her blood red nails, and shook his head. "Who would have figured that. You wear too much face goo to last a lifetime."

"I do not." Miffed, she frowned at him and pressed her painted lips together. "Who would care for your opinion, anyway?

But then, he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He merely stood there and stared at the red telephone box.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

Ignoring her, he sidestepped her and moved closer to the phone booth. "I need to make a call."

Staring after his back, Pansy rolled her eyes and walked away. Why did she even ask him? It wasn't like she was curious or anything.

Giving him a last glance, she turned to the next street and headed back to her pub, her thoughts completely occupied with her weird and brief conversation with a weasel.

Ron only stood there, still pondering on the red telephone box. He couldn't believe how he almost forgot about it being a portal to the Ministry of Magic Office.

_Ministry of Magic Office? _He thought, considering the possibility. If his speculation of a 'meeting' among the missing professors Lowry the house elf told him of, then they may be in the Ministry's premises.

Deciding to make a last stop over just to check before coming back to Hogwarts, he opened the booth and stepped in.

* * *

Dumbledore was lucky enough that he had his floating chair for feet. He knew he'd never catch up with Draco Malfoy's pace even if he still had his good legs.

Floating beside him, he only sat back and watched him. "Mr. Malfoy, I know this may have been hard for you."

He didn't speak.

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, I wish I do know resources as to amend what has been damaged. But, under these circumstances, you are the only one who knows a particular source for a solution. We need to know the book."

"I have everything under control."

"I will _not _allow you to do such amendments by yourself. You of all people should know my stand in this. Mr. Malfoy, please."

Draco stopped on his steps, but didn't look at him. "Yes, Professor, I know your stand on this. And I thank you for giving me much and everything to help. I came here to do what I have to do and to look for answers. Please do not be a hindrance to this."

"I do not wish to be a hindrance, not at all." Dumbledore corrected. "We are all here to help, Mr. Malfoy. Do not close down on us and do all the work by yourself."

Draco turned to him now. "I brought us all here. It's my doing. I do not let others do the work I'm responsible for." He paused, trying to calm the lashing rage in his chest. "Please do not misunderstand me, Professor. Good day."

Staring after his back, Dumbledore shook his head in defeat. He couldn't get through him with that deathly rage prehending him.

He'd have to let him clear his head, before he could talk some sense into him.

But, for the boy's sake, he'd keep watch on him before he does something he'll surely regret.

* * *

Ron watched as Draco walked off and left Professor Dumbledore in a corridor. He knew something was brewing, having them all disappear at the same time and on a school day. He even saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and all-grown-up Head of the Council Blaise Zabini step out from the court room, making him infer that a hearing had taken place.

But, what disturbed him the most from all of his discoveries was Draco's face when he left Professor Dumbledore.

He looked so... frustrated... and angry. Definitely angry, terrifyingly and lethally at that. He'd never seen him that way before. He had seen him angry once or twice... but not in this degree.

Whatever popped his cork must've been really bad.

Deciding to follow him, Ron waited until Dumbledore was out of ear shot and called out to him.

He wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy only ignored him. He usually ignored him when he's pissed, or when he was annoying him.

But then, Ron couldn't help it but be surprised when Malfoy turned at the sound of his name and grabbed his shirt, pushing him roughly on a wall.

The air in his lungs were pushed out in a huff as Malfoy braced his arm against his throat.

"Malfo...y... Wh...at... the... he...eeellll..."

He only stared at Ron, his silver eyes seeming to bore holes on him. Ron wanted to shiver at the flaming fury in them, but held still and fought to breathe.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was chillingly calm and cold... a complete contrast to the anger smothering him.

"I... I was..." Ron blinked at the tears forming on his eyes with his lack of oxygen. "I can't... breathe..."

Studying him another moment, Draco loosened his hold.

Ron coughed for air. "_Damn it_, Malfoy. What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?"

Draco still held his shirt. "Why are you here? I told you to stay with her."

"I was looking for you, _bloody_ bastard. She told me how everything was going." Ron coughed again, his throat starting to get scratchy. "What the hell have you been doing here, Malfoy?"

He lifted him off the floor in half a second. "It's none of your fucking business, Weasley. I asked you to come here for her. Not to have you asking a lot of annoying questions."

Ron gripped at his arm. "Of course I'll ask questions, arsehole. I'm your _bloody_ friend, remember?"

Draco didn't speak. He gave Ron a last look and released him, walking off.

"Malfoy!" Ron called, following after him. "What's wrong with you?" When he didn't answer, he ran up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "What the hell is going on?"

Draco just glanced at Ron's hand on his arm, and looked at him. "I suggest you move your filthy hands off me, before I do it myself."

Ron frowned at him. "What has gotten into you?"

Silence hung before them, as they both tried to figure each other out. Rain drops started to tap on the windows. The clouds hovered above them and kept them in shadows.

Pulling his arm back, Draco just stepped back from him. He couldn't hold himself together any longer.

Merlin, he needed to be alone.

"For once in your life, Weasley..." Draco began, his voice suddenly weak against the hissing rain. "Leave me be."

Taken aback, Ron, like the others in the hearing, just stood there, staring after him.

* * *

**A/n: Yey! It's done!**

** I really hate doing court scenes.**

**But anyways, I hope it wasn't too boring. LOL.ü **

**See you next update then! ü**

**TC!**

**Special messages:**

**Bella Elizabeth Malfoy - Thank YOU so much for the support. It really means a lot to me. Thank you THANK YOU! (And thank you for understanding me.ü)**

**lovin.black - Thank you for reviewing still.ü I'm really sorry for being so late.**

**Gin-Ryuu - You have supported me since I started here. Thank you so much for being so patient with me.ü THANK YOU! As for your question, I don't know exactly how many more chapters there will be, but I promise to finish this as soon as I can.ü LOL. Again, thank you for reviewing, as always!ü**


	36. Chap 36

**A/n: Hey!! Yeah. It took me a long while to publish this. And I'm sorry. This has beed stuck in my computer for the longest time. And I never got to publish it because i never got to finish this chapter. :))**

**I'm really sorry. **

**Don't worry though. I'm still working on this story. **

**I promised top finish it, remember? :D**

**By: aningme**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

Dilemma: The Sequel

The sky seemed to mirror the emotions that tore at Draco Malfoy's insides apart: dark, gloomy, angry, and heavy. His rupture of fury and rage wore him out already, after giving himself a good round with a bark of oak tree, letting his fists bleed in torment, and the tree to its destruction. He only sat now under the shade of another tree, barely protecting him from the cold, sploshing rain.

But he didn't feel the bone-chilling coldness now, feeling numb in all accounts. He couldn't fathom nor describe this intense emptiness inside of him, chewing at him little by little, growing into a spreading venom in his veins. He didn't know how to extinguish it. He didn't know how to recover from it all...

He could still remember just a few days before, when he set foot for the first time after a decade's wait on Hogwarts, that he felt incandescently capable of anything... everything... because he was complete...

Because he was with _her_....

He was prepared to face anything that would come his way and hinder him from bringing back the most precious thing he lost...

But now... where was his confidence? His strength? His invincible will?

Merlin... He could still hear Narcissa's voice echoing in his head... and all the droning sounds inside that cursed courtroom. Even the thought of it all stirred new sparks of his arising rage... driving him out of his senses.

_Damn it._ He didn't know what else to do now... what to think....

All he wanted now was just to see Hermione's face... hear her voice... feel her touch... smell her scent...

_No. _He shook his head at that, ramming his bloody fists on the rubble of rocks beneath him. The pain in his heart he felt now couldn't even be compared to the pain caused by the torn skin on his hands....

He couldn't have her with him now... not after what he did to her....

She wanted him to stop. She doesn't want to talk to him...

_She doesn't want to see me...._

_She doesn't need me at all..._

Thunders roared above him as he sat still on the muddy ground, staring at particularly nothing.

He realized he could endure anything... everything....

But he could never endure living a life without her... not now, not ever.

He never needed anyone this much before. He never felt so helpless... so broken... just because of a person... just because of a woman... just because of _her_....

He lifted his face to the crying heavens, closing his eyes to let himself be enveloped in darkness. It seemed as if his surroundings wept with him, hurting, suffering, just as the trees bent with the angry winds, the clouds screaming in thunders, its tears falling upon the earth endlessly. It was as if they also knew his fate, just as he did, now that everything has come to _this_...

_"Do you remember, Draco? Do you remember the first book your father ever gave you?"_

He weakly shook his head in denial, as if the voice in his head was speaking to him at this moment.

_"Do you remember the book you proudly held night and day? The first book you read and mastered? The book you considered your first gift from your father?"_

His bloody hands crept up to his face, staining the pale white that was his skin.

"_Damn_ you..." He hissed, his hands forming fists again. "Damn you to _fucking_ hell. Why do you haunt me still?"

His nails dug into his palms so deeply, the red welts on them starting to bleed.

_Aren't you satisfied? Aren't you bloody satisfied you ruined my life?_

He pulled down his hands from his face and rapped the back of his head unto the tree, his eyes shut tightly in anger.

He had long forgotten his father, along with the memories he had with him. He had left them when he stepped out of their house to build his own. He had turned his back on them the moment he decided to betray them for good.

But even so, he couldn't forget the damned book, the way its leather hung loosely around it, its letters almost faded gold at its front, its sheets almost yellow from age.

He couldn't forget the renewed memory of that cursed day, when he turned eight.

Yes, it was his birthday, he remembered, a birthday he spent in a dungeon, punished for asking a simple cake for _his_ day. He didn't understand what was wrong with asking to have one on his birthday. He was sure his friends had a cake of their favorite flavor when it was _their_ birthday.

But then, his father hit him when he asked for one. It only meant one thing for a child like him.

_It was wrong._

And, as expected from a little innocent being, he believed him and everything his father told him.

But that same day, when night crept upon their house, signaling a nearing end to his _supposed _special day, his father visited him, carrying a single book that he had no idea would change his future.

He could remember that night very clearly among any other nights he had with him.

_"It's yours Draco. I want you to keep it. Learn it. Live it. Know every word in every page. You'll only have use to me when you master all the spells I will teach you."_

He thought he finally found a purpose for his life... the key that would lead him to the heart of his father...

_"Yes, father. I won't fail you this time."_

He could recall the way he wanted to make his father proud of him... the way he desperately wanted and craved to be loved.

He could remember the way his father looked at him then: disgusted, angry, and repulsed.

He wondered now how he never saw what his father was doing to him... what he was....

Abruptly, his hand fisted at a loose rock and heaved at it into the forest, making a loud crushing sound stabbing through the loud bellows of the storm, leaving a distinct echo through the winding trees. His breathing became shallow, ragged, as his fury came spreading across his chest.

He could see the words before his eyes, as if that maledict book was just held before him.

_The Book of Demise and Time _

What _kind_ of a father would think a book of death and time manipulation would be an appropriate gift for his eight-year-old son?

Hissing curses, he rapped his head again at the tree, forcing himself to calm down. He had to think of the book, not the person who gave it to him.

It will do him no good now to think of Lucius Malfoy and all of the monstrosities he had done to him.

It wouldn't do him any good if he put all the blame of his mistakes, stupidities, and his errors he ever committed in his life on a person whose worth is nothing more but a pile of dust from a corpse.

But then again, there wouldn't be any need to search for the book--or even study it--for that matter.

He knew there was only _one way_ to undo any kind of spell or potion written there... specifically on that cursed book. It was one of the reasons it amazed him before, when he didn't know better than to torture people he thought was of insignificant value.

Now, he could see that all the torturing he had done in his lifetime was starting to take its toll on him, slowly eating up and deteriorating the life he had built from ruins to a new wreckage.

He needed only one thing to avoid that now... before everything was too late for him and those people he loved the most...

... _a sacrificial lamb...._

Closing his eyes in surrender, he leaned back to the tree and turned his face to the angry heavens once again.

He knew there was no other way to save her... the only one that ever mattered to him...

He knew this fate of his has always been inevitable... always been at bay, creeping behind him to jump at him at the right time...

And now... _he knew_...

... that by only giving _his life _would things come back to the way they were... the way they should be...

Sighing out a breath, he didn't hear the way his lungs shuddered and heaved out a soft sob that seemed to be trapped in him for years and years of his life... He was always taught to hold back any type of emotion, to keep any sign of _'weakness' _hidden.

But then, he didn't realize the tears falling down his cheeks, fusing with the cold rain that poured down over him...

* * *

"I couldn't even imagine a fifth year student could pull off a spell like that." Hermione laughed hysterically, her eyes tearing up. She'd been chattering the whole night about the most trivial things she observed that day, almost forgetting the food on her plate. She fumbled with it using her fork, her other hand flying all over the place as she narrated her experiences when she roamed and toured Hogwarts for the morning and the afternoon. She sat in on some classes, met new people, new professors. She reminisced about her own schooling days, having them her only stock of memory besides her most recent ones after waking up in that hospital bed...

Then, just like a ghost, _his _face would flash in her mind, a crooked smile playing on his incredibly perfect lips....

She paused a moment, trying to cut off _that _line of thought. It surprised her how he even manages to stop her heart with just the _thought _of him. Talk about veering to obsession. "I was even _more _surprised that most students seem to enjoy their classes now. I can remember most of _our _class hating every moment of it."

"Yes, well, except for _you_, though." Ron interjected, chuckling at the thought. He glanced again at her plate, noting she hadn't taken a single bite of her beef curry until now, and quickly turned his eyes back to hers. It worried him how she worried about Malfoy. It seemed like she won't eat or sleep unless she was assured he was doing the same...

She stabbed a piece of asparagus with her fork, lifted it a degree higher towards her mouth, then lowered it again as her face lit up. Ron almost huffed out a breath audibly in mere disappointment.

Hermione noticed his restraint. But then, decided to play dumb. "I can remember once when _you_ enjoyed every moment of a potions class. Your hormones were on hyper drive back then and you complained about not ever having a partner during experiments with the opposite gender." She laughed again, sipping restlessly at her pumpkin juice. She only managed a hundredth of an ounce of it before putting it back down on the table. "Too bad you only had _Pansy Parkinson _for a partner."

Ron almost choked on his food at the mention of the name, turning beet red as he remembered the little accident that morning. He had been right about his leg. She left a bruise on him., and a big one at that.

Remembering the phone booth, he almost turned his tomato face to a wince, already forgetting his embarassing encounter with Pansy, now remembering the motive he had for actually being there that morning.

He promised he wouldn't lie ever again to Hermione, still keeping in mind the damage he almost caused when he thought he was doing the right thing years and years ago.

He didn't have the right to control over things then--and now.

Sighing, he sipped his own juice to wash down the clinging food in his throat, and decided to tell her what she wanted to know--but on one condition.

He'd only tell her the things she asked and he knew about.

Otherwise, it was risky to assume anything. Especially if _he _was the one assuming, himself.

Look where it got him before.

Noting Ron's nonresponsive behavior, Hermione fidgeted, and forced herself to relax her nagging nerves.

He noticed her discomfort at the silence despite the splattering rain, and decided to break it himself in a desperate attempt to change subjects. "It is quite a rainy weather we have today, isn't it?"

"I noticed." Hermione played along, not knowing how to gauge the conversation to the one person she was thinking about the whole cursed day--the one who was missing at their dinner table this certain moment. Today would have been an exciting and simple day for her--she was sure of it--if the circumstances were different. But, as expected, the day became slow, draggy and lifeless _without _him.

How did things come to be this way?

Ron sliced another piece of beef curry before speaking. "I was lucky enough to avoid the rain during--" He paused, cursing himself for unconsciously coming back to the topic he was trying to avoid. "--my morning stroll..."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Very much. Have you noticed the new towers near the astronomy tower? I was almost afraid they will make them higher than--"

No. She couldn't keep up with this anymore. "Ron."

Ron grimaced, knowing she had had enough of his evasions. "Did you see the quidditch practice match this morning?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

He was trying to act innocent, she was sure of that. "You had me talking the whole time. You know how I chatter nonstop."

He grinned sheepishly. "It has its benefits."

"Ron!"

"All right! All right." He sighed, setting his fork aside. "Enough with these mind games. It's _exhausting_ me to death."

She fought the urge to laugh at that, and forced her face to remain hard. "Did you see _him _today?"

"Er... who?"

She closed her eyes as she blew out through her nose. She didn't notice how difficult it was even to say his name. "Who else, _Ronald_?"

He refused to wince at that. "Hm?"

"Draco!"

"Easy, Herm." Ron was amused at how she morphed from a gullible chatterbox to a demandingly, suspicious female. "_Now_ who's on hormone hyper drive?"

She huffed out another sigh. "Sorry. Becoming _very_ pregnant-ish lately. Morning sickness is still getting worse--if that's even possible."

Ron smiled at her. "You'll get the hang of it. I bet you'll miss that after, like Ginny."

She scowled. "I can't even _imagine_ feeling that."

"Uhhuh." He laughed, then cleared his throat, now gauging himself for the worse part. "Now, about _your_ husband..."

She leaned closer to him in anticipation. "Did you see him? I haven't seen him the whole day. Well..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, remorse dripping abundantly. "Not since last night, actually. I bet he hasn't eaten anything since then." Her eyes widened in worry. "Oh Ron, I swear on your last month's paycheck he hadn't eaten a single thing at all. He'd forget... He always forge--"

"Hermy." Ron interrupted, lowering his voice to soothe. "Malfoy can sometimes be stupid about taking care of himself. But I bet he can handle anything you toss at him."

She looked down at her hands, played with her fingers. "Well... you know about our fights... How can he avoid me like this? How can he--" She stopped herself, forcing the prying tears to mellow down.

Feeling the hints of panic crawling in his belly, Ron tried to smile and touched her hand to pat. "Hermione. Fights usually end up having the two parties concerned avoid each other in a span of time..." Well... maybe that wasn't as comforting as he intended. "But there's no guarantee that he actually _is _avoiding you. He may be out there now dealing with the stuff he does. We all know he's a busy man...." Merlin, he _sucked _at this.

Staring at him in disbelief, Hermione shook her head and wiped quickly at the tears she couldn't take a hold on. "Wow. That wasn't actually helpful." She laughed, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "But you're right. I guess you're right. Well..." She glanced up to him again. "Did you see him then? I asked Lowry where he was but he wasn't anywhere here in Hogw--"

Out of guilt with making things worse, he decided to blurt out the truth directly. "Yes, I saw him."

She paused a moment, calming herself. Just hearing a witness of someone seeing him made her stomach jitter and do cartwheels. "How was he? Where was he?"

"He's fine." _Hardly_. "I saw him just near the Office of the Ministry."

She frowned then, not knowing anything about that. "What was he doing there? Was someone with him?"

_Oh boy_. He sighed, and told himself to be as honest as possible. "I saw a few Professors. And the head of the ministry, of course--"

"What would he be _doing_ there with them?" Hermione insisted, feeling the heat steaming off her body. She had heard of talks about Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape being away during the morning. She didn't think much about it, then.

_Huh. I should have known something was fishy. _

Ron thought about it. "Well... _that_, I wouldn't know. I tried to speak to hi--"

"You _spoke _to him and you didn't tell _me_?"

"An attempt to converse with another is different from actually conversing with them, Hermy. Besides, he didn't say anything crucial." He couldn't bring himself to tell her about his special request to leave him alone. He himself didn't even know what to make out of that.

Hell, he'd been haunted by his face almost the whole day with the way he looked, exhausted, angry, pained....

_"For once in your life, Weasley..." Malfoy told him, his voice suddenly weak against the hissing rain. "Leave me be."_

Suddenly miffed, Ron crossed his arms, frowned, and made a decision.

_Screw him. And screw my fallible assumptions. _

"I think you should look for him, Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly becoming suspicious again. "Think so?" She studied him again. "You're hiding something from me."

He didn't answer first, thinking of a way to state his point in the most simplest manner. He knew she wouldn't miss anything. Especially when it comes to him. "Not exactly, no. What I can tell you is that something _is_ wrong."

Hermione pushed her chair back and stood on her feet. "What do you _mean_?"

"You better calm yourself down first."

"I am perfectly calm, _thank you_." Hermione retorted, leaning down on the table. "I know you're hiding something from me. Now spill."

Ron looked at her now, trying to hold back a smile.

She was every inch of a _wife_ as she was human. "I don't know any specifics. All I know is something's wrong. And that you should find him."

Her face distorted into a hopeless grimace, slumping herself back on her chair. "But I don't know where he'll be at this particular hour. Or any hour, actually." She glanced at the window, feeling more hopeless with the unforgiving storm outside.

Ron smirked at her. "_You_ of all people would have the best guess."

Frowning at that, she thought of all the possible places he could go to. She couldn't help it but think that there were endless options... impossibly wide ranges of possibilities for him to choose... especially with his infinite sources of transportation....

"I don't know, Ron." She pressed at her temples, beginning to feel the ache there. "He can be _anywhere_."

"Think of all the places he went to since you arrived. He might be somewhere near Hogsmeade. Or even in the forest around Hagrid's little cottage. Or--"

"Forest?"

Ron watched her as she stared back at him.

She sat quietly still for a moment, a very recent memory striking her, one that she made just two nights ago the same time as tonight....

She can remember how she smiled then, when she recognized that shadow of his, that swagger of his, that built of his. He stopped then, staring out into the darkness, watching quietly as the trees swayed from side to side through a dance synchronized with the winds...

_The Forest..._

Bolting from her chair, she ran to her wardrobe and grabbed her robes and an umbrella. She was so sure now. Somehow she was sure he was _there_.

"I'll chat with you later, then?" Ron asked, standing up from his chair, watching her fumble with the sleeves of her robes. "I'll just be in my room."

Pausing to look at him, Hermione smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Ron. I'll see you later."

"Oh, Hermione."

She turned to him as she held the door halfway open. "Hm?"

"Be careful out there."

Listening to her hurrying footsteps rummaging the hall, Ron only shook his head and walked after her to the door to prepare for bed.

* * *

She was running, she knew. She tried to slow down her pace, but couldn't help being frantic about lost seconds. Even with her umbrella, the rain still dampened her, the mean wind directing them towards her.

But she couldn't care about that anymore, especially when she knows he was out there... under this malicious storm... possibly ignorant of his own hunger... and numb from coldness. She would give him a good lecture for being stupid again, for being so careless about himself. He should know it drives her crazy to have him risking his health... his _life_... because of her.

Merlin... She couldn't forget his face last night.... the way his eyes suddenly turned dull... the way shock swamped across his face.

She had driven him away... she knew that. She drew him away even if she promised she wouldn't.

And now, she hurt him, and how much, she couldn't entirely say.

He was so rarely shocked, and it was almost impossible to, that seeing his face last night gave him power to hunt her as if he was tatooed in her mind.

Merlin... she didn't mean to dismiss him like that... to hurt him the way she did last night....

_Bloody hell... How did it all come to this? _

She scanned the forest, the sudden lightning giving her a momentary glimpse of her surroundings. Everything seemed quiet... too quiet... except for the roars and hisses of the storm around her.

_I didn't want to hurt him... I didn't mean to hurt him... I should have just told him the truth... And tell him everything. _

She stumbled to a rock, only managing to catch herself on a tree. She pushed at it and continued to run.

_Why can't he see that I love him? That it wouldn't make a difference? That I have fallen head first for him, for possibly the second time? Damn it, Draco, I love you. Come back to me..._

She could feel her breathing rush in and out of her, her heart suddenly jumping all over her chest. _You're so stupid to think I'd regret loving you... being with you..._

She suddenly heard a sound, as if a rock was thrown against a tree bark. Following her gut, she turned to that direction, her chest burning with all the emotions in her colliding and washing through her...

She didn't know she was starting to sob, cry, helpless from the longing she was feeling now.

_I don't care anymore.... I don't care._

A tree grabbed at her umbrella, almost yanking it from her grip. Furiously pulling it back with all of her strength, she continued to run, pushing desperately against the obstructing branches, ignoring the scratches on her arms and her face.

_I don't care if I can't remember anything anymore... I don't care even if I don't have any of those memories...._

She wanted to scream his name, but her throat was choking her with all the tears that were escaping her eyes...

_You're enough for me, Draco. Having you is enough...._

_Please... just come back to me...._

At the flash of lightning, she swore she saw something golden glint back from afar. She hastened more than she could manage, stumbling herself a few times, ignoring the fresh cuts on her knees, just to see clearly through the storm.

But then, as another thunder stroke, she saw that same shade of gold amidst the browns and greens of the forest.

Taken aback by her vivid relief, she urgently gulped for air to say his name...

"Draco!" She called, now certainly sure, her voice muffled by the roars of the skies.

She couldn't take her eyes away from his face, still running and running as if her life depended on it, afraid that he'll melt away with the flowing rain....

* * *

He stayed still as he was,feeling the exhaustion drain every drop of energy from him. He wanted to get up from the muddy ground, away from the rain, but as he slowly opened his eyes, gray shadows started to dominate the corners of his sight. He tried again, and was surprised to see a figure from afar rushing to his direction, alerting him abruptly. He attempted to narrow his eyes to let his pupils adjust to the darkness, expecting to see a wild creature coming his way.

He could hear its heavy breathing now, its hurrying footsteps....

"Draco!"

_Merlin... _He laughed weakly at himself, assuming he was hearing voices in his head.

He only stared on as the wild creature stopped a few feet in front of him, its breathing clearly audible now. He closed his eyes, and opened them again, just to be sure of his accuracy as he tried to measure it up.

Its silhouette was thin, but its head seemed big... shaped almost like an umbrella. He thought it weird, and cursed himself for being delusional due to lack of food and sleep.

"Draco..."

He heard the same voice again, and this time, it sounded too close. Slowly standing up, he rubbed at his eyes with his bloody knuckles, staggering to the tree behind him for support, trying to figure out what was happening.

But then, the violent winds blew down through the figure before him in one gush, towards his direction, sending off the umbrella-shaped-thing on the creature's head towards him. Shocked at the wind's force and the mysterious umbrella-shaped-thing that hit him, he pushed at it and stayed still, bewildered by all means.

The figure before him trembled, possibly chilled by the teasing wind. Somehow, he figured it would be a wild animal of some sort, curious with the other life form that was he. It seemed to study him as he tried to, now feeling infuriated with the blur in his sight.

He waited to feel the guarding fear that ought to creep into a person's gut upon encountering a wild animal that has the same size as a human, but was later on disappointed. If it was a young bear--assuming it is standing right now in a defensive stance--it ought to attack him...

Wouldn't that be a convenient way to die?

What such a perfect timing!

And yet again, the winds gushed for the second time. It interrupted the supposed bear's advance towards him, cringing now due to the freezing current.

But then, Draco's body suddenly turned rigid, as the wind that passed his face brought him a scent that he was _sure_ he can identify anywhere...

Sweet... floral... vanilla....

And when he stared at the creature before him, he felt all of his breath leave his lungs in one flux.

"Draco..." Hermione spoke again, her body now trembling in chills caused by the winds. She tried to look at his face, hidden under the shadows of the trees, trying to ignore the streaks of red on his arms and hands. She remembered seeing a broken tree across them that was also stained with red, fanning the fire of her temper now smoldering her.

She couldn't believe he hurt himself like this, let himself be in agony the way he was now... carrying all of the burdens alone....

Better yet, she couldn't believe _she_ let him.

She drifted her gaze to his torn hands, to his blood stained clothes, his glinting soaked hair, and back to his face.

She couldn't help it but feel her heart miss a beat, then scrambled to restart.

She felt the exact moment when he recognized her, the way his face suddenly paled--if it was even possible--his eyes diffusing and widening in the smallest degree, almost unnoticeable.

She only knew his face too well now, always staring at it the whole time when he was with her, dreaming about it when she sleeps, haunting her when he was away.

And after a second, his face turned hard, devoid, contrasting to the fiery rage she saw erupt in his eyes. He stood still--too still--like he was a marble sculpture.

She gazed in his eyes, those beautiful silver eyes she missed drowning in, unmistakably torn between hurt and relief, ignoring the fear from what she saw in them. She wanted to run to him, enclose the space separating them, and just melt in him....

But instead, she tried to smile, and only produced a crooked one.

"Hello."

He didn't answer, nor move a single muscle.

She swallowed for a moment, trying to push back the pain that seeped due to his cold silence, and tried again, wishing to hear his voice. "You didn't come back last night."

He continued to be still.

Her lips trembled against her will and her eyes glistened, feeling these new stabs of hurt in her chest as he just stood there. "I... I waited for you. I waited for you to come back."

His eyes waivered for a moment, then returned to its dull shade, the anger in him climbing up and up to his head....

He didn't want her to see him this way...

... when he was so vulnerable... and in deep need of her....

A tear plopped down her cheek when he didn't answer. He was too quiet... It frightened her. "Why didn't you come back?"

He heard her voice hitch, so full with desperation and pain. He hesitated before he could speak. He wasn't so sure if he can. "Where is Weasley?"

She heard the growl in his voice as he said Ron's name, his hands forming fists again. "I asked you a question fir--"

"_Where," _He crudely cut her off, his voice raising a degree higher. "... is Weasley?"

"He has nothing to do with this." She answered, now afraid for Ron. She could see the deadly black ball of anger roll out from him.

She only hoped it wouldn't find Ron, before it hurts him.

"I asked him to take _care_ of you." His voice was cool, calm, a stream of velvet for her ears. She knew better than to fall for it. "Why are you here?"

"Why _not_?" She jutted out her chin in defiance, letting the false courage of her temper face him.

They stared at each other for a moment, measuring each other.

He shook his head then, his face breaking into a pained one, tearing her heart. "You shouldn't be here."

"Stop it."

It stung, he found out, feeling the new punctures in his heart bleed him in agony at the memory of the _same words _she told him...

"Stop pulling back..." She continued, begged, hearing her own voice hitch again. She tried to calm herself down, wanting to say the words as clearly as possible. "I beg you, please..." She wanted to scold him for hurting himself, argue with him about his reasons...

But... she could no longer stand fighting him... hurting him.

Giving up, she resorted to the truth.

"I don't want to be _without_ you..."

He only stood there, unable to speak.

Dropping all precautions aside, she slowly walked the distance that separated them, watching him as she did. Standing right in front of him, she opened her arms and slowly wrapped him in an embrace.

His body turned rigid with her touch, warm and soft against his cold skin.

She closed her eyes, turned her lips to his ear, and whispered to him. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

He didn't move.

"I love you..." She ran her hands up his back, combing her fingers through his damp hair. "Come back to me... Please."

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to melt into her, just hold her and feel her warmth. But he couldn't do what he had to do if he let himself be weak… He'd only hurt her in the end.

He would prefer her to be mad at him now than to see her get hurt because of what he was about to do.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if he would see her hurt.

She clutched at his torn shirt, becoming more desperate. He just stood there as if he wasn't there in the shell of his body. She just wanted him to flinch. Or just shrug. She would even be happy if he pushed her away. She could handle anything he did as long as he was responding to her.

But not like this. She couldn't stand him being cold. It hurts more, she now realized, when he treated her as if she wasn't even there.

"Draco…" She didn't know what else to say to reach to him. "I love you."

She felt it. She felt his body suddenly turn liquid into hers, his cold arms snaking around her waist. His buried his face at the crook of her neck. His breath was cool against her skin.

"I love you." She told him again. "Please don't leave me again...."

He breathed her in, drowning himself with her, and let out a sigh. He could feel all of his anger drain from him to the ground, along with the rain. "I'm right here..." He said, his voice suddenly weak… tired. "I'm right here with you."

Utterly moved, she held his face with both her hands, facing him to hers. She wondered if he could hear the way her heart pounded in her chest. "We can stop this... Stop all of this..."

"Hermione—"

"I don't care." She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes when he leaned in to touch his forehead with hers. "I don't care anymore... Let's just go back... pretend none of this happened…."

"But we have to--"

"No. I don't care anymore." She insisted, dwelling every breath he exhaled that caressed her lips. "I can live without my memories."

His hands climbed up from her back, now holding her face. "They're important to you."

She carefully placed her hands on his, feeling the open wounds on them. He seemed to have forgotten they were there, only seeing nothing but her.

At this realization, she felt her heart suddenly swell in love, in pain, in longing. She wanted to tell him everything and more… how he makes her feel… how much she loves him. But no words seemed to be able to portray them for her. She was never left speechless to what she wanted to say before. She could always say what was on her mind and what she feels.

But damn it, she doesn't know what words to say to him… to show him that… "… _You're_ more important to me. More than anything else."

He stared at her for a moment, his lips twitching to a small smile.

"Let's go back. Leave this place. Make new memories with our lives now." She opened her eyes to look at him as she felt her body vibrating, verging to break down. "Nothing else matters."

He wanted to believe her. More than anything.

But he didn't want her to make such decisions now... for _his _sake, and regret it later.

They would then dread each other for allowing it.

"Forgive me, Hermione." He whispered, pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. He could feel her shivering from the cold. "I can't allow that."

She stared back at him, their eyes inches from each other, disbelief evident on her face. "What are you saying?"

"You're doing this out of pity. You shouldn't see me like this." And he cursed himself for being too weak. "I can't allow you to turn back on this because of me. I won't. Allowing it would only be selfish of me. And one day, sooner or later, you'll regret it; when you meet strangers that claim they know you; when you talk with your friends and reminisce about things you cannot possibly remember anymore; when you see your patients and have to read all of their past medical records you have already forgotten;" She was shaking her head at him vigorously. "… when you wonder at night how you ended up having a ring at your finger and having to sleep beside a man you have always known as your enemy for the most of your life."

Tears were spilling over her cheeks, hidden by the rain. "I won't have to wonder, Draco." She couldn't believe what he was trying to say. "Damn it, I _love _you! That's all there is to it! The others... I can live with them."

"But I can't." He pointed out, his voice turning into a whisper. "It would be selfish of me."

"_Selfish_?" She almost spat the word, her voice echoing through the forest even with the drumming splatters of the rain. "You have done _all_ unselfish things for _me_! The only person to be called selfish is me!"

"Hermione." He hummed her name as he leaned back to the tree behind him, pulling her against him, shielding her from the rain. She was still shivering, and he held her closer to soothe her. "You are not selfish. I did all the things I did for you because I caused all of this." She opened her mouth to retort on that, but he didn't give her a chance. "And also, it's because _I love you_."

She only stared at him, as if she didn't hear what he said. But then, her brows creased into a pained line, and her hands suddenly came to her face as she wept.

He watched her cry in front of him, surprised, and smiled. "Hermione?"

"That's unfair." She tried to pull herself together, her hands still covering her face, muffling her words. "That's a prejudiced argument."

He laughed. "So is yours." He tried to yank her hands away from her face, but she shrugged him off. "Hermione. Don't cry." She shook her head as he tried to peel her hands off again. "C'mon. I can't stand seeing you cry like this when I know I caused it."

She just stood still, her hands on her face, her shoulders shaking from weeping.

Not knowing what to do, he held her shoulders to calm them down, and steered her to his position, putting her between him and the tree. "I'm sorry, love." He kissed the top of her head, caressing her. "Please stop crying." He held her wrists as he kissed her ear. "I know I fucked up as a husband these past few days." He turned and kissed her other ear. "I don't know how you could forgive me…" He tried to pull her hands down, relieved when she gave in. "Especially now that you see I'm a mess." He gazed into her eyes. Grinned. "I'm a mess without you, Granger." He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers. "You are my life now."

He claimed her lips slowly, gently. He could feel the fire that he stifled for almost a long time burst into new flames, driving his desperation into maddening greatness.

She felt his urgency as he caressed her face, touching her neck and then grabbing at her hair. Her hands shook as she held his face, as if he would vanish if she held on too tight or too loose.

"Draco." She managed in between breaths. "Draco, please."

He sighed as he tasted her, and gathered all of his will to draw back from her.

Seeing him grin like that made her forget that she was supposed to be arguing with him. Sighing, she touched his cheek, wiping at the blood that stained his skin. "You're maneuvering me, like always."

He tucked a damp lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just making my point." He amended.

"Let me make mine." She answered, studying him as she tried to shuffle her thoughts in order. He was still smiling, but she could see he was trying to hide something. Something she couldn't completely fathom. "You tell me you can't live with me wondering about my missing memories..." She took his torn hands and lifted them to her lips. "But,_ I _can't live with having _you_ hurt..."

"They're just scratches." He reasoned. "Wounds heal. _You_ of all people should know that."

She shook her head. "I'm not just talking about physical wounds, Draco." She reached out to him and touched his chest, just above his heart. "What about this?" She tapped his temple with her other hand. "And this? Don't they hurt too?"

"I can handle it." He assured her, his voice strained with the desperate attempt of convincing her. "Trust me with this, Hermione."

"I do. I trust you. With all of my heart. But that doesn't mean I trust you that you won't die when you stab yourself just because you say so."

He raised a brow at that. "Are you telling me that all I'm saying is a complete bogus?"

"Partly, yes." She smiled at him, encircling her arms around his neck. He was about to answer her, but she shook her head. "It's useless to argue with me."

They stared at each other, letting the rain wash over them. Words seemed to drift from them and the sounds of the forests took over.

"Hermione…" How could he tell her what must be done? How could he explain? "Just trust me. I can fix this."

"You don't have to." She insisted. "Why can't you let that go?"

When he didn't answer, she was sure she was losing him again.

"Stay with me." She knew she was begging, but she didn't care less. She's willing to lose all dignity just to stop all of this. Stop him. "Please."

He wanted to say yes. Scream it with his entire lungs.

But he couldn't. He mustn't.

_For her._ He thought, closing his eyes. _All for her._

"You have to go back." He said, his voice deceivingly calm.

"Yeah. We better get out of this rain. You need to be tended too."

"Hermione."

She was pulling at him by the hand, dragging him through the forest to the clearing. "I think Madame Pomfrey's still up. She could take a look at you."

"I'll take you to your room."

She jerked to a stop and turned to him. "My room. It's your room too."

He lifted her hand in his and kissed it. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?"

He couldn't help it but tighten his hold on her hand before he let her go. "I'll see you soon."

She opened her mouth to question him what he was saying. But before she could even begin, she heard him mutter something under his breath. Startling her, her head suddenly throbbed and the ground seemed to be lifted from under her. Gray shadows lurked the sides of her vision, making her struggle to concentrate on his face.

"Draco…" She felt like she was choking as her body started to vanish. "_Don't… Don't do this._"

He couldn't say anything more. "I'm sorry."

A second later, she was surrounded by darkness, disorienting her in every way. When she realized she was lying on her back, she sat up and choked to say his name.

"Draco?" Her voice hitched, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark. She recognized the bed under her. The curtains and the shelves.

She was back to their room, just as he promised.

She felt the tears stinging in her eyes, threatening to fall.

But before she could hold them back, she let her body fall to the bed, holding on to the pillow beside her, her sobs echoing the emptiness of the room.

He was gone again.

She was all alone.

* * *

**A/n: See you all soon for the next update! :D**


	37. Chap 37

**A/n: Hey! **

**Yeah, I know it took soooo long. Life really changed since I first wrote this. O_O**

**Getting busier by the minute. :)) **

**But anyways, this story is still alive. And always will be. :D**

**I will finish this. ;) **

**By: aningme**

* * *

Chapter 37

Dilemma: The Sequel

"I'll see you soon."

"Draco…. _Don't… Don't do this._"

"I'm sorry."

Her skin felt like feathers slowly slipping through his fingers as he watched her vanish before his eyes. He knew he would be haunted by the look on her face with what he did to her, but he had no other choice. He had more things to see to, and at this point, there was no turning back now. Things are starting to fall into place, but then her words….

"_You're more important to me. More than anything else."_

He couldn't deny the fact that his heart almost stopped at the sound of her voice stating those words. Merlin, if she only knew how scared he really was…. If she only knew how weak he is… She could've managed to convince him to just forget everything else and just live a normal life again, like they used to.

It took all of his willpower to stand back and stand firmly on his plan. He was weak in the past… too weak to save anyone. But then, he wasn't the same boy as he was almost ten years ago.

And even if he himself was damned, he will never be again the weakling that he was when he was a kid.

It took him years and years to make himself a new person just as he is right now.

This was the time that he should show himself how steadfast this new Draco Malfoy he had established for himself.

Crookedly smirking, he stared at the empty space where she stood just seconds ago, still sensing the floral vanilla scent she left, lingering in the forest with him. It is time, he thought, and calmly walked through the forest back to the protective halls of Hogwarts, away from the cruel storm.

He was still dripping wet when he arrived in the infirmary. He felt a twinge of remorse to have to disturb Madame Pomfrey at a very untimely hour.

However, it was now or never, he knew, and decidedly entered the premises.

He was mildly surprised when he saw the figure of a woman, dressed in white robes and a candle for company, sitting on a chair with a book, as if she was calmly waiting for him.

The moment the door behind him shut closed, she smiled and turned from her reading to look at his face.

"I was hoping it wasn't anything serious." She muttered, her voice cracking from old age and misuse. "I'm sorry if I surprised you."

"Good eve, Madame." He paused, almost smiling at his present situation. He felt like he was a little boy again, running to a mother after scraping a knee. "I was actually hoping to find you here."

"It is a wise decision to come here, if you are indeed looking for my presence." She gave him a once over, and almost sighed in distress. "I used a spell to heighten my sense of smell to any human blood, just in case of emergencies. The moment a single drop escaped from your skin, I came back here, hoping he—or she—will let me take a look."

He walked towards her, watching closely as she just stared back at him. "I'm really sorry to disturb you in such a late hour, Madame Pomfrey. But as you can see, I had a little accident."

She smiled at him warmly, trying not to worry so much, and glanced down at his hands, torn and battered to the bone. "I must say I wasn't the least surprised to find out it was your blood I smelled. And from an accident, you say?" She pulled out a chair for him as she walked over to the cupboards to get a basin of warm water and some clean sheets. "From those cuts, Mr. Malfoy, I somehow doubt that." She eyed a red bottle and took it. "After years and years of tending injuries, I gained the sense of knowing whether an injury is from an accident or not." She opened and wafted a brown bottle and winced at its smell. "This should do it."

"My apologies." Draco muttered as he took a seat and watched her set up the bottles on the table in front of him. "I just wanted to discuss some matters with you in private."

"Why you would need to hurt yourself to do that, I do not know." She shook her head in disagreement, her face fixed in a mild frown. "You can always approach me in the morn or during the afternoons."

He could hear her disapproving tone and only cringed at it. She was scolding him, he knew. "It wouldn't be the privacy I needed, Mrs. Pomfrey. And yet again, I apologize."

"Oh stop apologizing now, dear boy. We cannot do anything about it now, can we?" She suddenly smiled then, giving him a slight sense of relief. "My, my. Look what you have done to yourself!" She wrapped his drenched body with the thick sheets, gave him a dry cloth to dry himself with, and started cleaning his wounds. "Are you feeling cold? Do you want some tea to keep you warm?"

"I'm really in good condition, do not worry." He smiled at her. "How can I ever thank you for such kindness?"

She smiled back at him and just studied him. "You were always a fine little fellow, I knew that." She nodded and continued with his hands. "It would be enough for me if you tell me your reasons to hurt yourself like this."

He watched quietly as she dabbed a piece of cloth with the red bottle she took. "It's not a kind of reward you'd expect." He began, his eyes drifting from Madame Pomfrey to the lighted candle. "I needed to talk to you about an antidote I am about to do."

"Now this will sting a lot." She warned right before she dabbed at his skin. She expected a cringe or a yelp from the pain, but was bewildered to receive neither reaction. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I do not know why you chose me to be of assistance to you in that area. If it concerns potions, I may not be the best person to consult with. Perhaps Professor Snape—"

"He won't be able to help me." He interjected, his eyes fixed to the dancing flame of fire beside them.

She resisted frowning at that and just merely continued cleaning his wounds. "Well, perhaps you could spare me from this suspense and elaborate…?" She took out her wand and muttered a spell, producing little drops of blue liquid floating towards his open wounds. "This would close your injuries and numb the pain."

He tried to smile at her as her spells relieved his throbbing body. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"Well now, this is my job." She nodded at him, and closed her hands over his. "I must remind you, though, that physical safety isn't the only thing that I worry about, under these circumstances."

"I am reminded of that, I assure you." He genuinely smiled at her this time, suddenly remembering the fondness he developed over the years for Madame Pomfrey. Even if he had a lot of sermons and scolding from her when he was little, it felt like she was a stand-in mother for him, when his wasn't there to take care of him when he needed her.

It was only unfortunate that his real mother came back without any notice, when he no longer wanted and needed her in his life. "I believe you've been notified about the hearing that took place yesterday."

"I was. I took care of Mrs. Malfoy after the hearing." She patted his hand, her worry now increasing at the topic of their discussion. "She's more stable than she ever was, if you're wondering."

"I have nothing left of me to worry about her." He said it so quietly that it sent shivers down her spine. "I only came here to speak of Hermione and her safety."

"Ah, forgive me, young lad. I spoke of the wrong Mrs. Malfoy." She chuckled a bit to lighten the mood, and got up to get some cups and heat up the tea in her pot. "Is she feeling better?"

"I keep watch over her, and so does Weasley." He assured her and sighed in anticipation. "I also am doing this antidote that I speak of for her safety."

Calmly pouring out tea for him, she studied him and nodded. "From what I understand from the reports, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy's case involves the Dark Arts…" She poured honey in his cup and pushed it forward to him. "I'm not sure I can help you with that, since I only know little of the subject."

"Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey. You need not to stress yourself about it. I have taken that side of the matter in my care. But…" His voice dropped to a whisper of surrender. "… I cannot do this alone, without your help."

She could feel the dread suddenly dawning on her as she slowly understood. "I do hope you're not thinking of what I have in mind."

He smiled warmly at her as he saw her understanding completely aligning with his. "But I believe we do think of the same thing."

"Mr. Malfoy…" She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest in horror. "What _are_ you suggesting?"

"Forgive me to ask so much from you, Madame Pomfrey." He smiled at her again, attempting to wipe the terror on her face. "There's no one else I can trust this matter to. In fact…." He gently touched her hand. "… You are my only chance of surviving this."

* * *

She woke up just like any other day, a headache at bay and a wave of nausea creeping up her esophagus. It was morning sickness, she knew, but all of the emotions she felt raging in her chest fitted exactly that: disgust, repulsion, sickness, and repugnance at herself. Groaning, she sat up from the bed, ignoring the blinding sunlight escaping through the curtains, and discreetly, as if someone was watching her, glanced at the next bed beside hers.

She expected what she saw: Clean sheets neatly folded on top of unruffled pillows, a thick quilt spread out on the bed untouched…. But even if she tried putting aside any hope of seeing him, or even a simple evidence of his presence, she couldn't help it but be—yet again—disappointed with what she saw. Miffed at her own self for hoping, she stood up, mentally scolding herself to never let even the scarcest of hope to enter her head again, and stalked off to the bathroom to relieve her gagging throat.

It took her a moment to puke her guts out, and decided to get a good warm bubble bath to ease her nerves. But it took her a longer moment to realize she was actually sulking about the night before. She hated sulking, and right now, that wasn't what she needed.

She needed to do something about this current development. If he wasn't willing to let her help, damned be Merlin, she'll make him let her help. It was, in her opinion, her expertise to research on any subject of interest. She could, if he asked, give him an advantageous offer of her hand to investigate any information he would need.

She didn't come here just to be a nuisance to him. She didn't accompany him here, the place she knew he dreaded the most, just to sit around and watch him bury himself to his own death by overworking.

Damn it. The only way she could see this is as an insult. Did he actually think she couldn't do anything with this situation? Did he really think so fragile of her?

Severely pissed, she took a towel stepped out of the tub, putting on a robe and storming out of the bathroom.

She was vigorously towel drying her hair, her face covered in wet cotton and hair, when she was met by the scent of food. It was perfectly reasonable to find food served by the table. It was, in fact, time for breakfast. Lowry would always make sure of her needs were seen to and provided for.

But then, underneath that scent of scrumptious food, there was something that alerted all her nerves into a halt. It was the scent of lavender, a scent she dreaded now, that put her into a jolt of anxiety. Perplexed, her reflexes made her drop her towel and jump a full step back, her back ramming the door jamb of the bathroom. She didn't even notice the jolt of pain as she just stared at his face, the man she now both loathed and loved.

"Pardon me." Draco Malfoy was just studying her, slowly standing up from his chair as if she would jolt again if he made quick movements. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She could feel choking warmth spreading through her chest as she just stared at him. She couldn't believe he was standing there before her, after all that has happened. She felt the tug of war in her, her heart fluttering in joy as she studied his face, and her gut seemingly rumbling in tremendous anxiety. Calming herself, she merely stood there, slowly breathing in and out to slow down her running heart. Her back was still screaming in pain, but it was easily ignored by the buzzing in her ears.

"I brought some food. I just thought that you might be hungry. You would need your nourishments." He spoke again, his tone seemingly set to calm her down. He could see she was holding herself back, the way her hands froze into fists, and the way her eyes held his in an intimidating stance.

Slowly blowing out a breath, her mouth almost pressed into a thin line as she felt her bearings finally settled, along with the beginnings of her temper, hot and frenzied.

_So, she decides to ignore me. _He thought, feeling exasperated with his circumstances. He wished she could at least give him a slight sign of response. _Anything at all, _other than this cold treatment. "Did you sleep well last night?" he continued, hoping more interrogations would nudge her to talking to him. But when she just stood there in silence, he decided to meet her stubbornness with his own, and focused himself in gaining back her capacity to respond to him, by all means possible. He tried on his casual face and gestured at the bountiful food prepared on the table, gauging for the worst. He knew that look on her face. It was a face he recognized when she was up for a fight. "You better eat before the food gets cold."

She couldn't believe he could act so casually at a time like this. "Are you _absolutely_ serious?"

He could feel his mouth twitching to a smile when she finally spoke, but was held in control by his reflex to wince at her tone, realizing that he was just entering the storm. But he was more relieved than worried, he must admit, now that she was speaking to him again. "I said I would see you soon." He watched as her face told him she was remembering the dreaded night before, her brows forming a slight crease on her forehead. If only he could walk to her and kiss that frown away. "I believe this morning couldn't be soon enough... I miss you."

She felt the way his voice drifted to a whisper at his last statement, but disregarded it. How could she possibly believe him after what he did to her last night? "You forced me to leave you." She hated the fact that her feet were plastered to the floor, feeling shaken at his sudden presence, catching her off guard. Decided now for a fight, she took a step away from the door, forcing herself to stand straight to give a steady facade. He won't get away that easily now. All she wanted were answers. _And him_, she thought, but tried to shove it away from her mind.

Her voice wanted to waiver, but she never let it. She was too pissed to be weak now. "And now you stand there, bringing food, speaking as if nothing has happened last night?"

He could see she was angry beneath the calmness of her voice… and was glad about it. He didn't want to cause any discomfort for her, but if he was to choose between her being hurt and being angry, he would have preferred her terrible temper. "You left me no other choice. Your conditions—"

"And what about your conditions?" She crudely cut him off, her face beginning to flush with her temper. "Should we ignore them at all times?"

If it were only another time, he would find it adorable of her, how her cheeks burned red, and how her eyes sparkled and glinted at him. But beneath the color of her face, he could see the dark shadows lurking under her eyes. Knowing he caused them, he blew out a breath and shook his head. "I didn't say anything of the kind."

"But you were suggesting it." Her voice rose a degree higher, her hands now tingling from her nails digging in her palms. Another thing she hated was the fact that he could make her feel uncomfortable with his stare. Challenged, she took a step towards him in revolt to her wobbling knees. "Where did you go last night?"

He could almost read her thoughts from her face. Amused at her reactions, he merely stared at her, aware how he made her uncomfortable, and studied the way her wet hair was carelessly swept from her shoulders. When he realized she was only wearing a robe, he felt his gut do one big twist and suddenly burn. "Why not get dressed and we'll talk about it over breakfast." He suggested, pulling out a chair for her nonchalantly, looking away from her. Damn it, _why did she have to be so beautiful in the morning?_

Oblivious to his reactions, she felt another surge of heat on her chest as her temper flared yet again with his reply. How could he be so calm and casual with her? "You think anything could tempt me to stay in a room with you after all the torment you have put me through?"

He was relieved to keep himself off his feet when he finally sat down on his chair. He merely stared at the food for a moment before he could speak without his voice breaking. "Fair enough." His voice dropped to a whisper, as he looked up at her, his face devoid of any emotions. He couldn't let her know the fact that his hands were becoming cold with her statement. He couldn't afford making another mistake when it came to her. "But I'll take my chances with you."

_Arrogant bastard, _her mind hissed as he merely stared at her. "You're _unbelievable_." Riled, she turned away from him and walked to her dresser, randomly taking a shirt, a pair of jeans, and stalked off back to the bathroom with a slam of the door.

Feeling suddenly heavy, he buried his face in his hands for a moment before standing from his chair and walking towards the bathroom door. Listening closely to her, he could hear her slamming the toilet seat down and thrashing the medicine cabinet shut, telling him she was gravely furious at him.

Torn, frustrated, he leaned his forehead on the door, wishing he could just hold her and just be with her without a care in the world.

He'd give anything to have a quiet day with her.

"Hermione…" He whispered to the door, wincing as he heard more banging. "Please be careful. You're in a very delicate condition right now. You shouldn't tire yourself so often."

When she finally opened the door, she startled back with a choke again, surprised by his proximity, and just merely shoved him aside.

"Hermione." When she just continued to walk away, he grabbed at her hand and pulled her towards him before she could walk even farther. "Hey..."

"I am not talking to you." She declared, pulling her hand away from his grip. When he held on to her, she jerked harder. "Let go!"

"Hermione—"

"Let go!" When she felt her hand tug free from his, she headed to the door.

When she managed to open it a few inches, he took her by surprise by suddenly stalking after her and shutting the door close before she could even slip through it. Even as she still held on the knob, his hand remained on the door jamb, preventing her to open it again.

Severely furious, she slowly turned back to him and met him eye to eye, her eyes almost stabbing daggers at him. "Let me go."

He heard her voice snap each word at him, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was having her stay with him. "I know it's too much to ask." He muttered, his stare not wavering one bit. She can be mad at him as much as she wants, but he won't let her walk away from him. "But I'm asking you anyway. Stay."

She paused a moment before she could answer him, not knowing what his intentions were. He didn't know it wasn't easy for her as a simple yes or no. "I don't want to stay."

He'd beg if he had to. "But stay anyway."

"I'm going."

He frowned. "I'm not letting you."

She frowned back. "I'm going to make you."

"You can't make me."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"No. It is not." He stepped closer to her, pressing her body harder on the door. "I'm just telling you."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"I just want you to stay."

"No."

"Just stay."

"_No!" _She pushed at him, but it didn't budge him one bit. She pushed harder, but he just stood there.

"Hermione..."

"Are you considering the option of caging me in this room?"

"No." Frustrated, he blew out a breath and slowly lowered his hand on the door. "No, of course not."

She watched him as his eyes changed from mere edginess to pained. How could he not see how he could tear her up into pieces just by his mere presence? "You confuse me in every possible way, Malfoy."

His brow furrowed in the minutest movements at the sound of his last name, but forced himself to ignore it and nodded at her. "I understand. The circumstances—"

"Believe me; I have no understanding of the circumstances either."

He heard it, the glitch in her voice. Miffed at himself, he ran a hand through his hair and just paced away from her, not knowing what he should say. He knew she shouldn't worry about those things, but she was just too stubborn to let it go.

Watching him, she couldn't help it but feel the abrupt clinch in her chest, as the realization dawned on her. "You're never going to talk to me about it, are you?" She felt more stabs on her chest when he only stayed silent. "All right... All right. I understand."

"No. Please." When she turned back to the door, he walked back to her and took her hand from the knob. When she refused to face him, he pulled at her back and jerked her into his torso, forcing her into an embrace, ignoring the fact that she was as rigid as a marble sculpture.

She looked so fragile and hurt that he didn't know what to say. "Hermione... Please don't stress about—"

She shook her head at him and crudely cut him off. She couldn't help it but shudder at the warmth of his chest touching her back. "How can I understand you when you never talk?"

"I assure you…" He slid his arm around her waist tighter when she started moving away, keeping her in place. "The things I do… I didn't mean them to cause you any confusion or trouble."

She shook her head at that, her hands clinging on his arms in an attempt to break away from his hold on her. "That's really unfair." When he still didn't budge, she gave up and just rested her head on the wooden door. When he tried to slowly turn her to face him, she nudged him off. "You're so unfair..." He heard her voice hitch, her tears now suddenly threatening to fall. "The things you do… How come you can have things to do and I can't?"

He couldn't help the pain that jabbed at him when she kept on pushing him away. "Isn't the answer to that question apparent? I'm the one who caused all of this."

"Shall we really revert back to that argument again?" She retorted, this time turning to him. "But then again, you're right at some point. I can't do anything at all because I don't know what there is to do about this matter."

He paused at that, keeping his gaze on her, before he could mutter a word. "Hermione, just let me do this for you. Just this."

She had to turn away from his gaze and focused on the lamp on her bedside table across the room. She couldn't afford to cry in front of him. "But why can't I help you? Why?"

"Because—" He hesitated, calming his voice down. He knew he was at a steep slope. "Because it is not necessary."

"_Not_ necessary?" Her face suddenly drained of color. _He finally admitted it. _"Do you want me to leave?" Her voice hitched again as her throat started to constrict because of unshed tears. "Do you want me to go and just stay away from you?"

"No—come on. I'm asking you to stay..."

"And then you'd force me again to leave you out of convenience the next moment?" When he started leaning towards her, she turned her head away from him, trying to hold on to her sanity. "Don't." She begged, her eyes glistening with frustration. "Just tell me what you want me to do. Then I'll be off to accomplish it."

Insulted, his hand suddenly banged the door, jolting her. When he saw her terrified face, he squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly feeling the terrible headache that was starting to creep in his skull. "Do you think it's just like that?" Breathing heavily, he forced to calm himself, his fingers unconsciously digging into the wooden door. He could clearly see that she was starting to close in from him. "Do you think I could just tell you what to do and everything will be alright?"

"In all honesty, Draco, I do wish for that." A tear slipped through her cheek again as her arms trembled in fatigue. But she swept it away the moment it fell. "But… I'm really tired now."

"It's not as simple as you think it is, Hermione."

"Should this be my place as always, then? The ignorant one who cannot do anything?"

"That's not true."

"Really? Is it really not true?"

"Yes. Just…." He knew he was starting to beg. "… just be with me." _Don't shut down on me._

She just stayed still for a moment, her breathing shallow from her held back sobs. "I'm ignorant of my lost memories… and now I'm also ignorant of the present."

His brow suddenly creased in a pained face, his hand crawling to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. "Don't say that. Just give me a chance to—"

"Stop." She insisted, her hands pushing at his chest. He had no idea how she would crumble if he started to hold her. "Please."

He only stood still at her plea, his hands clenched in fists on the door.

"You're so stubborn to let other people help." She continued, her face hidden by his shadow. "You were stubborn then… and still equally stubborn now."

"You don't understand…" He whispered to her, their faces only inches apart. He wished for her to just let him hold her, even for a little while, to let her know how badly he needed her. How badly he missed her. "Your safety is my priority. And there are just things that I have to do alone."

"Yes." She answered, her brows creasing into a pained line. She was hurting so much that his proximity even made it worse. "Yes I know. You have told me that numerous of times." His eyes seemed to bear holes on hers, leaning to her and resting his forehead against hers. He took a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, his gesture so gentle as if she was a fragile doll. It only tore her heart. "I… I have to be honest, though, that I do not see the point of such a claim. And yes I know." She butted in, her voice now wavering out of her spite, before he could even speak. "I know you can't tell me your reasons. But I am deeply sorry that I can no longer stand here and do nothing while you do everything and I see you hurt your…" Her hands searched for his, and stared at him in confusion as she felt his hands completely healed and woundless. "…self. Your hands—"

"Yes, about that." He whispered, clasping her hands with his, not letting her go. "I'm sorry to worry you last night, but don't fret anymore, I'm completely fine. I passed by the infirmary last night, and was very graciously taken care of by Madame Pomfrey."

"I see." She couldn't help it but have a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped at it again almost immediately as it fell, but had more sliding down her face in agony.

"Hey." He held her face, kissing her forehead as her tears continued to stream down. "I'm really fine. See?"

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, forcing herself to stop crying, but failed. "I'm sorry. Just…" She huffed out a breath and turned away from his hands that were trying to touch her face. "Just go on and have your breakfast. Your bed is very much waiting for you to use it."

When she turned around for the door knob, he landed a hand on the door again and held her hand with the other. "Hermione…. Please…. Give me a chance to be with you."

"I just don't see why other people can take care of you and I can't." She interjected, her voice now raspy from suppressed tears.

"That's not true." He argued dejectedly, his voice becoming painstakingly unstable. "Hermione, you know that's not—"

"I'm sorry." She crudely cut him off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and exhausted. I just need time to calm down."

"I know." He sighed, infinitely infuriated with himself that he had no idea how to make her feel better. "Please Hermione." He whispered, leaning towards her and resting his lips on the top of her head. "Just stay."

"I can't." She mumbled, even as she felt his breath streaming down her neck.

"Please… Let me be with you."

She could feel his body pulling on hers, as if his warmth was trying to reach her. "Draco, just let me go."

He merely stood still this time, holding her hand on the knob even tighter as she said it.

"Please." She continued, not daring to turn to him. She knew that if she could see his face she wouldn't be able to leave. "Let go."

It seemed like minutes have passed them by, both of them not moving a muscle. But then, he broke the silence with a blow of his breath, sort of short of a sob, and slowly released her hand. When he stepped back from the door, she opened it and left him in a run.

As the door slowly closed back, he merely stood still, staring at the ground feeling numb, listening to her running footsteps, then a door opening, and Ron's voice calling after her name.

When the door came swinging open again, Draco just stood still.

"What the fuck happened?" Ron bellowed, appalled by everything. He couldn't remember ever seeing Hermione's face that way before. It was petrifying. "What the fuck did you do?"

When Draco didn't move a muscle, Ron shook his head in disbelief and took his collar, shaking him. "What did you say to her, asshole?" It seemed like Draco couldn't hear anything that he was saying, exasperating him even more. "She was fucking waiting for you all night, did you know that? She was waiting the whole time."

"She wanted to leave." He finally responded in a soft whisper, as if all life flew out from him with her. "She wanted me to let her go."

"Bullshit!" Ron spat, pushing Draco away towards the table, hitting his hip with it. "Don't you dare give up on her."

"I'm not." Draco answered, as if he didn't feel the jolt of pain that sprang from his hip, his hands unconsciously straightening his collar. "She didn't want me around her. I'm giving her what she wants."

"She wants you, you daft sod." Ron spat, bewildered with the fact that Draco seemed to not understand it at all. "She wants you to go to her."

"But she wanted to leave." Draco repeated, his voice weakening even more as the fact dawned on him. Feeling his knees weaken, he nudged himself to the table and just sat. "She wanted to leave."

Sighing in contempt, Ron glared at him and watched him stare into space. "You don't have a clue at all, do you?" When he didn't answer, Ron just shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, blimey, I'm the one to tell you what's happening."

"I…" He took all his willpower to shift his gaze to Ron's. "I fucking messed up."

Ron just stare at him, surprised with his honesty. "Well... You did, mate. You shouldn't have left her alone, man."

"But she needs to be here. She doesn't need to see me so…." _… lost…. _He trailed off into his own thoughts, staring at his hands, staring at the scars that were supposed to be knew she was mad at him for what happened last night, but his hands….

"It's not that. You don't see the point, Malfoy."

"But the point is to protect her." He insisted, his mind crawling as if he couldn't fathom something. He realized that something hurt her when she realized hands were okay…. "I didn't…. I didn't know what to say. She didn't let me explain..."

"That's not the point. It's not about—_you listen _to me, Malfoy." Ron stressed, trying to catch his attention from drifting away to other ideas. He could see the way his face played with his thoughts. He had to stop him before he could go too far. "_You_ left her out like she was just an extra baggage to you, did you know that?" Ron pointed out, putting it in the bluntest way that he could. It was the only way he can think of to make him understand. "You're the one who _left_, Malfoy. You left her out of everything. She was waiting all this time for you to come back."

Draco turned to him this time, his eyes glistening in desperation. "I don't understa—"

"She was waiting for you to come back." He repeated, suddenly feeling exhausted. He dropped to a chair and shook his head. "You never did, asshole. Physically, yes, sometimes, you come back. But you never stopped leaving her out. She wants in, she always does. You of all people should know that. And yet you just kept her waiting. "

Draco merely stared at Ron for a while, his eyes seemingly becoming blurred. She wasn't crying because she was mad at him for the night before. She was crying because he never let her take care of him…. _She never knew I needed her. _

Ron saw the moment he finally understood, the way his face suddenly became very still, his eyes suddenly focusing on his hands. Slowly, he straightened his back and stood up, and in one swift movement, threw a plate to a wall.

Watching him as he breathed in and out, studying the shattered plate on the ground, Ron just sighed. How can love be so misunderstood in so many ways? "You can't…" He took a deep breath, feeling awkward that he was the one to console him. _Well, this wouldn't be the first time._ "You can't just let her go, Malfoy. You love her."

His heart beating like wild drums, Draco didn't answer and merely stood very still, trying to calm himself down before his rage overtook him and ruin everything.

Being cautious, Ron slowly stood up. "She might be in the forest, astronomy tower, or the library." He could see Draco was struggling to keep his composure, but he couldn't blame him. Ron's earlier temper seemed to reduce to this heavy sympathy in his gut now.

Managing to be calm by a thread and enough to move, Draco walked slowly to the coat hanger and took his coat, noticing hers was still hanging. He studied it first before he took it too, thinking that she might be feeling cold. "She'll be in the library. She usually finds comfort in books."

"Good. Then go on and…." Ron started and realized Draco was already out of the door before he could even finish his sentence. "… get her. Right." Shaking his head in incredulity and exhaustion, he left the room too and closed the door, walking back to his own room and reminding himself why he never wanted to be involved in marriage in the first place.


	38. Chap 38

**A/n: I AM STILL ALIVE! :)) Yes. ;) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, even if it is way past its due. :( **

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 38

Dilemma: The Sequel

He knew eyes were turning his way as he stalked through the corridors and hurried to the library. Students were starting to crowd the halls, filling it with hushed voices, and classes were about to begin. He felt relieved with the silence in the library the moment he entered, and noticed a couple of students still cramming potions homework, copying their work off of a book. He turned to the arrays of bookshelves and started weaving through the library sections, his eyes roaming over everything.

When he finally reached Astrology, it took him a moment to realize he was looking for her in the wrong section. She wouldn't care for constellations, animal anatomy, geography, or herbs as of the moment. She'd immediately delve into the matter at hand.

Shaking his head at himself, he turned to the restricted section and headed to the dark arts potion books.

He heard the sound of paper ruffling at the corner shelves, and passed through the lines of books as if he was in a hurry. But as he reached the source of the sound, he couldn't help it but smile. Her legs were sprawled on the floor, barefooted, her shoes set beside the stack of books she already chose for inspection. She was holding one in her hands, but he noticed she wasn't reading it. She was merely sitting still, her eyes staring at particularly nothing in front of her.

He didn't hurry now, indulging himself with the sight of her. He watched how the light of the room played at her curls and on her face. He noted the way her eyes were relaxed, as if she was dreaming, and noticed the streak of dried tears on her cheeks. But then, as if someone jerked her awake, her eyes suddenly focused, her face forming a frown, slowly waking from her reverie and began reading the book again. He couldn't stop being fascinated by her, watching her as she turned to the next page and started biting one of her fingernails as if it would help her concentrate. He knew that no matter how much she seemed to hate him, he knew he couldn't stay away, like he was when they were still students in this school. He wondered if he couldn't stay away back then because he loved torturing her and her friends more than the peace he felt when he saw her face. Did he love her then, he would never really know. But he was sure as hell that he loves her now. He could step back from her, he knew, but he could never go farther than a step. She was just too precious to allow himself to lose sight of her... again.

Merlin. How could he let her believe that he could let her go?

She blew a breath quietly as she tucked a lock of her soft hair to her ear, not noticing the eyes that were watching her so closely, concentrating too much on the book she was reading. He wondered then of the many times he stalked her in this library, just as he was doing now, planning to ruin her latest academic work just to cause her doom, and how he thought even then that she looked beautiful when she frowns at a book in intense focus. He shook his head at that, and took a slow deep breath, knowing he had to talk to her.

He needed to take another moment before he was able to muster the strength to speak. He was starting to feel frustrated at all of this, most especially at himself, and he was aware his temper could only hold out so long. "You're not going to find anything in there."

He knew he startled her with the sound of his voice, the way her shoulders suddenly jerked, but managed to remain still with her book. She wouldn't dare look at him as of the moment. She knew she couldn't look at him without starting her tears from forming again.

When she didn't answer, he stepped out of the shadow of a bookshelf and stepped closer to her. "Hermione..."

"Go away." She muttered, still refusing to look at him. She was too tired to say anything else.

He paused, frowning at her, and decided to ignore what she said. "You forgot your coat." He pointed out, gesturing to it in his hands. "It's cold today. I brought it in case you agreed to go out with me and maybe take a walk—"

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" She retorted, this time turning to him. Barely managing to remain calm, she focused her eyes on his face, and ignored the sudden pain of longing spreading through her chest. _You're mad at him Hermione. Remember? _"You're quite good at it, aren't you?"

It was a deliberate stab in his chest, but he took it anyway. He deserved it. "I want to spend the day with my wife."

Letting out a long breath, she ran her hand over her face and started gathering her books. "I have work to do."

Alright. So she decided to be difficult with this. "You're just wasting your time." When she just frowned at him, he shook his head at the book. "It's useless."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I said it's—" He stopped, realizing his voice rose a few degrees higher than intended, causing her to drop a book in bewilderment. He took a deep breath to calm himself first before speaking again. He can't lose control now. "I mean to say it's useless. You won't find anything there."

She merely stared at him for a moment, gauging her cards. She knew his patience was running thin, but she didn't give a damn anymore. She can't stay around him for too long. "You have no idea how mistaken you are. Books can help in so many ways."

"But the book you are looking for is nowhere to be found. Especially here."

"So now you're talking to me about this?"

"I am." He muttered. She's not making it easier for him, he knew. "You can ask me questions. And I will answer them. Anything you want. We can go to a café in Hogsmeade, or go back to our room if you want, and talk about—"

"I'm fully capable of figuring things out myself, thank you." She answered, gesturing at her books.

When she stood and walked away from him to a nearby table to collect more books, he sighed in frustration. "I know." When she continued to ignore him, he couldn't hold it in any longer and had his temper flaring, causing him to reply under its influence. "You don't fail to point it out. You're _always_ fully capable of yourself."

"Oh." She let out a sarcastic snort at that and piled her books in three straight towers before piling them into her arms. "Is that why you're constantly leaving me to myself?"

It was another measured stab, and he couldn't deny the fact that it was painful. Knowing that letting his temper loose won't do any good, he forced himself to calm down again and closed his eyes. "That was never my intention." When she only scoffed at him, he walked towards her and grabbed the books from her hands to get her to look at him. "_Believe me _when I say that was never my intention."

Miffed, she tried grabbing for her books. She couldn't dare let him win over her this time. "Intentions do not matter at this point anymore, do they?"

He merely stretched his arms to keep them out of her reach. "Really?" When she still didn't look at him and persisted grabbing at his arms, he threw the books across the floor, shocking her out of her wits, and grabbed her shoulders, trapping her between him and a bookshelf. He noticed the way her body turned rigid at his proximity, but ignored it. "It doesn't matter that I want you safe, our child safe?"

"Why _on earth_ did you throw the books?"

"It doesn't matter that I love you and that I can never risk losing you again?"

"Those books took Hogwarts years to collect, are you insane?" She noticed the way his eyes suddenly turned to a pained expression, and the way his hands suddenly gripped tighter at her shoulders. She winced at the pain, but she couldn't help suddenly feeling disgusted with herself.

"Did you hear a single word I said?" He whispered, his voice icily quiet. She knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Draco." When he stayed quiet, she sighed, knowing she needed to stay away from him… before she hurts him further. She knew she wasn't calm enough to deal with him yet. She knew she was hurting too much to attend to his pain. Feeling disgustingly selfish, she shook her head and swallowed the bile in her throat. "I have to go, Draco."

He merely leaned towards her, their faces were only centimeters apart, his eyes drilling through hers. She could feel his breath brushing against her lips, sending her heart to race. "You're not going anywhere this time, Hermione."

Merlin, why did he have to be this close? She could smell his scent wrapping her, as if intentionally hypnotizing her to yield to him. Shaking those thoughts off, she gauged herself to war and prayed for spine. "I thought we agreed that you'll let me go?"

He didn't allow his gaze to waiver one bit. Damn it, he knew she wasn't giving him a chance at all. "Are you really that decided to give up on me?"

"Don't you dare put that _on me_." She hissed, her face suddenly turning red in temper. "_You_ gave up on me. _You_ decided without giving me a chance that I cannot help you in any way." She paused, feeling her lungs struggling from the sobs suddenly trying to escape her. "You put me out, Draco. Out of everything."

He heard it, the pain in her voice, and noticed her eyes glistening of forming tears. He slowly leaned his forehead against hers and touched her face, now grateful that she was starting to open up to him again. "I know I was wrong to do that." He muttered, when a tear slipped through her cheek. "I'm sorry, my love."

Bewildered at his answer, she merely wiped at her tears, hating herself for crying again, and studied his face. Speechless, she merely stared at him before the fact that he apologized sank in.

"I know. I know I messed up." He continued, noticing that he got her attention now. He couldn't help his fingers brush through her cheeks, wiping away the rest of her tears. "But I do wish to explain some things. And I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you about them."

Empty of her temper now, she closed her eyes and just savored his touch, her face leaning against his hand. She never felt so exhausted in her life. "Okay."

He smiled at that, and pecked her nose. "I have to tell you, though, that I have never put you out of anything. And certainly not out of my life."

"That's not—"

"No, please, hear me out." He interjected, before she would misunderstand him. "Please."

She paused first to consider before she nodded at him. "Alright."

"You." He sighed the word, kissing her cheek. "You, being here, even merely breathing, is already a comfort for me." He turned to her other cheek and kissed it too. "You have nothing else to do but to exist. And I will be fine."

She frowned at that. "My being here didn't keep you from injuring yourself." When he merely looked at her, she sighed. "My being here didn't keep you from getting hurt."

He had to pause for a minute, choosing his words. He will try to talk to her about it, but he didn't want to worry her about anything else but herself and their child. "I didn't want you to bother fixing me up. You've done a lot of caring for me already." He remembered his recent flu, and all the tranquilizers she gave him to put him down. Frowning at the memory, he shook his head and continued. "I didn't want you to tire yourself late at night to just to clean me up, when someone else can do it for you."

She scowled at him. "I'm a doctor, Draco."

"I know. I did not forget that." He sighed. "I just didn't want to worry you, seeing me like that."

"Draco—"

"No. I'm not saying you cannot take care of me." He fumbled with her hair and held her closer. Merlin, he missed her scent. "I needed to take care of you. And I cannot do that if I'm worrying you constantly."

Her hands climbed up his chest to his collar, her thumbs brushing his neck. "You're missing one important thing, though." She whispered, her eyes roaming over his face.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at him and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "You can't stop worrying me." He raised a brow at that. "Silly, I'm your wife." She couldn't stop beaming at him as she said it, and watched his mouth suddenly curve to a smile. "It's my job to worry about you. In every way."

His arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer against him. "But it's also my job to protect you. As your husband."

Her arms crawled around his neck, pulling him closer too. "So is mine. I also have to protect you." He frowned this time. "It's useless to argue with me, Malfoy." She whispered, her hands combing through his hair. "It's not only you who can love, you know. It's not only you who can care."

"I know." He smiled at her, genuinely for the first time. "Merlin. I missed you."

She smiled at him too. "I missed you too."

He leaned to her and held her in an embrace, his mouth resting on her ear. "Will you forgive me? For all the stupid things I did?" He whispered, his voice almost inaudible. "For worrying you, most of all?"

"One condition." She answered, her head resting on the crook of his neck.

He pulled back and raised a brow at her. "A condition?"

"Yes." She smiled, taking his hand. "I want you to rest."

"Alright."

"And I want you to eat too. Real food. Not just coffee."

"I thought it was just one condition?" When she frowned at him, he laughed and just nodded. "Fine." Smiling at her, he kissed her hand. "Anything else, my love?"

"I love you." She muttered, touching his face. "So please, just let me."

He nodded at that, watching her hazel eyes rest on his silver ones. "I wish you know that I would never want to stop you from doing just that."

"I do wish for that too." When he sighed dejectedly at her response, she chuckled and pecked his lips. "Oh don't be such a moping boy. You're the one who started insulting me."

"Insulting you?"

"Yes." She gave him another peck before she moved away from him and started picking up the books he threw. "Did you really think I'm just a damsel waiting for someone to rescue her from this… memory loss?"

He scoffed at that and walked to her, picking up some of the books himself. "My wife. Always the tough one."

"See what I'm talking about? You're insulting me." She pointed out, taking some of the books he picked up. "I do wish you asked me what I found out in these books you deem useless."

"But I already told you," He sighed, starting to feel the frustration lurking again. Forcing himself to be patient, he took the rest of the books and carried it over to the pile on the table. "The book that would have the answers to all of our questions is not here in this library."

"You have a particular book in mind." She looked at him now, skeptically. "There is a book about this particular potion inside me?"

"Yes." He glanced at the books she took, some about dark arts spells, some about potions. "But these books you collected, why choose them?"

She smiled excitedly now, knowing she could finally tell him about her findings. She's been itching to tell someone her conclusions about her studies. "That's a good question. I've never particularly studied the dark arts before, but see here." She opened a few books, all pertaining to particular potions and some particular spells. "All potions and spells have something in common. They all have antidotes." She continued opening pages to different dark arts spells and potions, pointing out the pages where they discussed the antidotes. "Though some spells do not have antidotes in particular, there would always be a counter spell for it."

He watched her as she ran through her books, and smiled at the way she worked. She was always known as the nerd and the know-it-all. Even if she lost her memories, that didn't change at all. "Sweetheart, I do believe Professor Snape had engraved such information in our heads throughout our years in Hogwarts."

She raised her brow at that. "I know, I know. I'm just covering basic grounds." When he merely smiled at her, she rolled her eyes at him. "Just let me speak?"

Playfully, he leaned to her and kissed her on her lips. "Go on then, Professor Granger."

Ignoring that comment, she turned to her books. "If we focus on the potions, look." She closed the books on spells and chose the different books on diverse potions. "Potions always have their matching antidotes. And when we talk about normal potions, the antidotes may range to different ingredients, from plants to stones and any other material." She took a parchment tucked in between a book containing her notes. "This is a list I made from these dark arts books. These are dark arts potions with their antidote ingredients."

He read through them slowly, now without humor, and felt the way his gut twist and turn in apprehension. "What are you making out of this?"

"Look at the list. The antidotes are all killings. Murders. May it be animal or human." She pointed out, her voice now dropping to a whisper. She's been haunted by this conclusion ever since she made it. "These potions are marked as dark arts for a reason. Not only do they produce grim results, but to undo them, a life must be sacrificed."

He merely stared at the list, ranging from the carcasses of bats, lungs of deers, the heart of bears, to blood of babies. Everything spelled out death, but he already knew that. The main thing that shook at his bones now was where she was heading from her conclusions. "What are you thinking then?"

She frowned now in thought, sighing as she started pacing. "I was wondering why my memories were beginning to come back, even without an antidote." Her face looked worried now, when she turned to him. "Is it really likely for a dark arts potion to be waned in time?"

"No…" He frowned at that, piecing the puzzle together. "A characteristic of the dark arts is that it is…" He slowly sat at the edge of the table now, his knuckles turning white as he gripped at wood. His mind was starting to wrap around at the facts she was laying out for him, and he couldn't bring himself to face the conclusion he was drawing from them. "… it is permanent when implemented."

"Exactly." She stopped in front of him, recalling the way her world seems to mesh between the past and now when she had her flashbacks of her old lost memories. "Why are my memories coming back then? Do you know where this particular book you say is located? Maybe we can find answers there."

She knew the moment it hit him, the way his eyes suddenly widen, his arms suddenly tensed by his sides. "Hermione, are you still taking the potion Madame Pomfrey made for you to stop those flashbacks?"

Taken aback by the question, she shook her head. "What does that have to do with the potion inside me?"

"Hermione." His voice was suddenly hard, startling her. "_Where _is the potion Madame Pomfrey gave you?"

"But Professor Dumbledore told me it might be best if I didn't take it any longer." When she saw his face drain out of blood, she stepped closer to him and held his shoulders. "What is it? What are you thinking?"

"I need to talk to Professor."

She grabbed at his arm before he could walk too far. "Draco, please." When he stopped and turned to her, her heart jumped at the horror in his eyes. "Damn it, tell me!"

He had to pause a moment before he could say anything. _Merlin,_ _why on earth didn't I think of it before…?_ "If what you're saying is correct, and if indeed the potion is waning in time, it is not merely because it is fading through your metabolism system like how it is with food…"

She shook her head at him. "I don't understand what you're—"

"Hermione," His voiced cracked, and his body started shaking the moment the fact dawned on him. "I think… I think our son is in danger."

* * *

**A/n: WAAHHH! :))**

**Until next update then. ;)**


	39. Chap 39

**A/n: This chapter is dedicated to Channie M. You inspired me to pick this story up and continue it. So thank you very much. :)**

**By: Aningme**

* * *

Chapter 39

Dilemma: The Sequel

It felt like old times, Dumbledore thought, as he studied at the three young people before him. He felt torn with the situation at hand; glad that they're all back in his old Hogwarts office together again, but dejected at the thought of the troubles ahead of them. He glanced at Ron Weasley, all grown up now, looking strong but troubled at their current situation. He appreciated the fact that the lad went out of his way to help Hermione and Draco through this tough time. He agreed that the couple needed someone other than themselves to look out for them. He then turned to Hermione Granger... _No. Hermione Malfoy..._ looking so thin, frail, and worried. He noticed how shadows under her eyes lurked on her face. He also noticed that she was thinner than she ought to be. But, worries aside, he couldn't help the hint of a smile forming around his mouth as he watched her cling to her dear books like she used to when she was just a student in his school.

Without his own permission, he glanced at Hermione's side and expected to see a face that he was so used to find with Ron and Hermione. Feeling a sudden stab in his heart at the unconscious thought, Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment of peace for Harry Potter, and shook his head in grief. He was surprised to still feel the heavy sorrow engulfing him at the thought of the boy. He'd been so used to finding the three of them in his office that having them back here now only caused him a reminiscing pain. Calming himself, he took a deep breath and let the pain dissipate by thinking of the current issue at hand.

Sighing, he turned now to Draco Malfoy, so pale and ghostly, as if all life had left his body. His face looked gaunt and bony, as if he was carved and scraped down to mere muscle and bone. His eyes looked empty and tired, as if they never had a shut eye in months. He couldn't blame the man to be so out of sorts, especially with the current issue at hand. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep or eat too, if his precious loved ones are in jeopardy.

He remembered not being able to sleep or eat too, when he knew Harry Potter was in the hands of the Dark Lord. He remembered it too well, as if it was just yesterday.

"This is much unexpected, I must say." He muttered softly, his voice cracking due to misuse. He softly cleared his throat and paused again, as if to think. "Madame Pomfrey made it known to me that the status of the child is good, but she is worried that any symptoms of the damage done to your son by this potion might not be visible as of the moment. She is also worried about your state, Hermione. She believes you need more nutrients and rest."

Hermione frowned at that. "I'm fine." She glanced at Draco beside her now, not knowing how her voice sounded defensive at the professor's accusation. She knew she couldn't be any better, now that he's with her. "I guess the nausea just gets my appetite down most of the time, but I'm fine."

Dumbledore raised his brows at her statement. The way Draco frowned with her response made him think that she didn't know she was worrying the people around her. "It might be just nausea, but it is possible that this is a symptom of the potion affecting your child."

"But nausea is normal during pregnancy." Hermione insisted, not wanting to worry Draco even more. She could see him fidget beside her, knowing he was thinking the same things as Professor Dumbledore was. "It's just morning sickness, that's all."

"We can't take risks, Hermione." Draco mumbled to her, almost inaudible to everyone else. "You need to rest more and eat more."

She turned to him and sighed. She can say the same for him, especially now that she was staring at his tired eyes and paler skin, if it was even possible. But she knew if she resisted him now, they'd be fighting again. "Fine. But I have so much reading to do. It might be helpful if we get more information regarding this potion in me." She turned to Dumbledore now, hoping he agrees with her. "I have plenty of leads to follow with my research. And Draco said there is this book about the potion. If we can only look at its information and—"

"Why can't we just find the _damned_ book?" Ron demanded, cutting off Hermione, his arms flailing on his sides. For him, it was as simple as finding the source of their problem, and discovering the solution from there. He couldn't believe no one initiated to find the book in the first place. "If everything is in that book, why are we wasting time speculating about this cursed potion? Hermione wouldn't need to work so hard if she has the book!"

"We're wasting time and efforts if we look for it. It's been gone since the war, and we won't know where to start looking." Draco answered back, addressing Ron's impatience with his own. He knew the answers were in the book, but he also knew he couldn't let Hermione see the book. He just couldn't. She'd stop him from doing what he needed to do if she saw the book and understood...everything. "And besides, everything in that book is in my head." Draco pointed out, frustrated. It was true; he could still remember every page of that damned book. And because of that, he carried the heaviest load among anyone else in the room. He paused, as if reconsidering his thoughts, and shook his head, choosing his words carefully. A part of him wanted to tell them everything he knew, just to remove some of the weight he was carrying on his shoulders. But he knew he can't risk that. He couldn't worry Hermione more than she already is. "I've read it a million times since I was a kid. There's nothing new from what we already know that we can get from it."

"But you're not Hermione, are you? You don't piece together things like how she does with her freakishly smart brain?" Ron snapped at him, earning a glare from Hermione.

"_Ronald._" She almost growled his name, and just shook her head at him. When Ron only rolled his eyes at her, she turned to Draco, studying his face. She noted his eyes were blank, staring at particularly nothing in front of him, as if he was dazed. She couldn't help it but worry. "Why not write some notes about the things you remember from the book, Draco? We can have comparative analysis with the other spells similar to it." She reached for his hand, and found it ice cold.

When Draco didn't respond, Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. Taking a glimpse at Draco, he knew something wasn't right. "Time is very limited in this case. We cannot afford to just sit back and do nothing."

"Can we continue letting Hermione take the Restingere Potion? The one she'd been drinking to avoid her flashbacks? It might protect her in the meantime." Ron suggested, thinking from the top of his head. If Draco was being useless, he'll be damned if he didn't do anything about it. "Madame Pomfrey can easily make them, can't she?"

"Yes, I am taking that into consideration. Thank you, Ron." Pausing to think, Dumbledore drifted his floating chair along the area behind his desk, as if he was pacing. "I'll have Madame Pomfrey make more of that potion and have it delivered to your room this afternoon. Avoiding Hermione's flashbacks may be indicative of avoiding harm to the child. In the meantime, I would like to ask if there is anything more that the three of you have discovered, other than the possible danger of the child." Dumbledore looked at Draco now, knowing well enough that he was withholding something from them. "Any thoughts might be helpful in this investigation."

When he remained silent, Hermione shrugged and turned to Ron and Dumbledore. "I'll conduct more research, in hopes that I find something that can help us—"

"No."

She almost jerked in surprise by Draco's sudden response. Turning to him, she frowned at him and whispered to him. "We already talked about this, Draco."

"I'm not having you overwork yourself again." Draco insisted, this time turning to her. He remembered the last time she overworked in the library. She was sleeping then, and was dreaming of a past memory with him. "The last time you overworked yourself, you had a flashback. It could be that stressors are triggering them. It will only cause more harm than help."

Hurt at being rejected, she frowned at him and took her hand from his. She turned to Dumbledore and Ron as if seeking assistance. "I can't just sit back and _do nothing_."

"I know." Noting her pained face, Draco reached out and held her hand this time. She was being stiff, but he ignored it and just held on to her. "But, please. Just stay in our room. I'll bring you as much books as you want. But please stay in our room and keep yourself rested."

When she remained silent, Ron sighed and shook his head. "I know that you have the best of intentions to help, Hermione, but I have to give this to Malfoy. You do need to back up a bit from work and rest more. You haven't been eating the way you should have and you haven't been sleeping well."

Sighing in defeat, she glanced at Ron before turning to Draco to study his face. He was watching her, his eyes capturing hers as if he was waiting in anticipation for her reply. When he merely furrowed his brows at her, she couldn't help it but nod at his request. He seemed like he was pleading. "Alright. But I can have my books?"

Draco smiled at that, admiring her stubbornness regardless of their situation. "Of course."

"You do not need to fret about anything else now, Hermione. You have to rest and take care of yourself and your child. Draco and Ron are here to protect you." Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. "Just let them."

Beaten, she just nodded at him and hoped that she got all the books in the library she needed for her research.

Taking pity on the child, Dumbledore blew out a breath and nodded at the three of them. He knew Hermione couldn't handle being a damsel in distress well enough. She was a fighter, like she always was, with or without her memories. "Very well then, I shouldn't hold all of you any longer." When Ron and Hermione started standing up, he quickly added. "Though I would like to ask Draco if you have a moment to speak?"

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore at that, a funny feeling suddenly creeping in her gut, then at Draco. "I'll wait for you outside."

"No. It's fine." He muttered, standing up, still holding her hand. She noted the way his thumbs rubbed at her hands, as if she was some fragile glass that he could easily break. "Just get some rest and stay in our room. I'll be right there soon."

Pausing a moment to study him, she frowned at him and held his hands tighter. "What's wrong, Draco?"

He smiled at her, but she could see right through him. "Just go on ahead. I'll catch up." He answered and kissed her cheek, glancing at Ron.

Taking the hint, Ron nodded and invited Hermione for tea. "Lowry has the best brewed tea I have ever tasted. Why don't we ask him to bring some to your room while we wait?"

Though Ron was pulling at her, she let her gaze rest on Draco a moment longer before she nodded at him and kissed him back. "I'll be waiting for you."

When the door closed behind them, Draco turned to Dumbledore and took his seat. "Thank you for helping me convince her to rest. She doesn't listen to me when I tell her to."

Dumbledore raised his brows at that and chuckled. "It's only the right thing to do. Hermione has always been a tough woman. Sometimes she couldn't help it but overwork herself, not knowing she's giving too much." He watched Draco form a half smile at that thought, and had to smile himself, seeing how much he loved her with just the way he looked, thinking of her. "But I must also say the same thing to you. You are not looking so well, Draco."

"Just having trouble sleeping, is all." He answered, waving his hand to dismiss the worry in the Professor's voice.

"Then you must sleep more. If you really can't, we can suggest Madame Pomfrey something to help you sleep. You must also have enough nutrition in your body." Frowning at him, Dumbledore studied his face again. "I was being honest when I told Hermione that you and Ron will protect her. But if you continue at this rate, that might not be the case."

"Yes, Professor." Draco smiled politely. "But your worries are unnecessary. I am perfectly fine."

Dumbledore was perfectly aware that he was not. But there was no point in insisting that to a determined man like Draco Malfoy. He may not know it, but he was just as stubborn as Hermione. "Very well." He paused a moment, as if organizing his thoughts in his head. "The reason I asked you to stay is not only because I am worried about your wellbeing." He began, clearing his throat. "From the look of things, I now wonder why this book Hermione and Ron were pertaining to is so hidden and not spoken of, when clearly this has everything to do with the situation at hand. What is it called again? The Book of Demise and Time?"

Draco merely stared at him now, gauging his own response. He didn't need another soul to know his plan. He couldn't afford to risk mistakes now, now that time was an issue. The longer he waited, the more at risk his son will be. He merely shook his head at the professor and clasped his hands. "From the look of things, it isn't relevant anymore, especially when I conducted my own studies and reached my own conclusions." He answered, mimicking Dumbledore's tone. "Besides, that book is long lost since the war. I'm not even sure if it still exists. Narcissa..." He paused, as if her name tasted bile on his mouth. "She and I only know it by heart because Lucius... wanted us to study it." He paused, noticing the numbing pain caused by memories of his dead father. "He was preparing us for the war even when I was very young, and it was a useful weapon to know those spells and potions. She may not remember anything about it now because of the Macmuth spell she put herself through, but I remember it very well."

Nodding, Dumbledore merely played with his beard for a moment before continuing. "But I do believe there is one small detail that you're conveniently leaving out about that book."

Draco merely stared back at him, his silver eyes suddenly becoming alert and clear. "I don't understand."

Dumbledore smiled at that. "You are a very smart young man, Draco. I do believe you understand." He hovered his chair around his desk so he could move closer to Draco. Cautiously studying him, he noted the way his eyes turned from a dull shade of grey to piercing knives. "I asked for a private meeting in Azkaban with Narcissa Malfoy. I tried to reason with her to speak of the aforementioned book." When he saw Draco's knuckles turn white from gripping on the chair, Dumbledore felt a sinking feeling that perhaps, his assumptions were right. "She may have forgotten that particular potion she used, but she still remembers the book. She told me about the only way to remove the spells from that book after a long moment of convincing and persuading." When Draco remained silent, Dumbledore spoke with a voice so quiet, it was almost inaudible. "Draco... if you are thinking about it and your conclusions involve such things, I beg of you..." He stopped for a breath, feeling his lungs quiver in despair. "Please... _stop _considering it. It is not the right way. It cannot be the only way."

He didn't speak at first, letting himself drown in his own thoughts. When the fact that Dumbledore knew about his plan dawned on him, he blew out a breath, breaking the hanging silence. "It is _the only_ way." He whispered his voice suddenly as empty as his gaze. "I have no other choice, Professor. I may have other options before, but when it endangers my son?" His face suddenly contorted in pain, his chest suddenly tightening, as if someone was grasping his lungs. "I have no other choice."

"But you have not given other options a chance for consideration."

"What other options?" Draco demanded, his voice suddenly dropping so low, as if he was begging him for the answers. "Research? Just giving it time? We can't afford that, Professor. I can't."

"Draco. I am well aware that time is an issue. But we have a lot of willing hands to help. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape can produce counter potions to aid Hermione's and your child's safety—"

Draco shook his head, crudely cutting him off. "You cannot be sure of that."

"Nothing is sure in all situations, Draco. Not even what you are considering to do."

"My chances of keeping her and my child safe are far wider with my plans rather than with mere studying and waiting, Professor." Draco paused, stressing his point. "Believe me; I have considered a lot of options. I am grateful for all the help everyone is offering and giving us, but..." He let his words trail off as his eyes dropped to the ground, suddenly feeling the exhaustion seeping into his bones.

Dumbledore just watched him, his hope of changing his mind suddenly dissipating into thin air. "Why can't you just let us help you?"

Draco smiled at that, but shook his head. "I would accept other options if it could really help, Professor. If it would keep them safe..." His mind drifted to Hermione's face. He couldn't help it but smile, just thinking of her. "She asked me to just forget about bringing her memories back. She even told me she can live without them and just make new memories with everyone... with me." His clasped his hands, just exactly where Hermione was clutching on him minutes ago. "I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say yes so badly and tell her that I can just let her experience everything again, relive her memories with everyone... but it took all of my will and power to say no to her."

Dumbledore merely listened, painfully understanding his situation. "You're still putting all the blame on yourself."

"I can't just let her give up her memories when I did this to her—"

"You're mistaken. The one who did this to her is in Azkaban—"

"But that doesn't change the fact that the damn poison was _meant_ for me." Draco hissed, his steely gaze matching Dumbledore's. Dumbledore just furrowed his brows out of frustration. It was apparent that Draco won't change his mind about this matter. All hope for that is gone now. "I can't just give up on her. And now... I also can't give up on our son. I won't risk his life."

"And just risk yours?" Dumbledore finished for him, his tone dejected.

"Like I said," Draco began, leaning back in his chair. "There really is no other choice. Not when it involves risking the lives of the most important people in my life."

Dumbledore stayed silent, grief suddenly overwhelming his frail body. He couldn't imagine himself being capable of knowing that another student of his is risking his life to save others. Closing his eyes, his hand reached for his temple and rubbed there, feeling the beginnings of a throbbing headache. "Mr. Malfoy..."

"Don't worry Professor. I have everything planned out." He assured him, forcing his voice to remain steady, unlike the nerves that unsettled his stomach. If only the professor could see the chaos in his chest, in his mind. "Besides, Madame Pomfrey will be there to help me. I have someone to watch over me."

Taking this into consideration, Dumbledore stared at him for a moment and sighed. He'd been thinking of other ways to deal with this when he learned about the antidote from his agonizing conversation with Narcissa, but he saw no other alternatives as of late. Swearing to himself that he'd still look, and noting to take a closer look on Draco, he nodded and gave him a weak smile. He swore to himself that he won't allow another student of his to die on his watch. "As I have mentioned, help will always be offered for both of you. Do not hesitate to accept mine."

* * *

Feeling too tired to talk and chat after tea, Hermione requested some time alone in her room and asked Ron if they could have dinner later instead. Staring at her watch for the millionth time, she frowned, noting that it had been an hour and a half since they left Professor Dumbledore's office. She glanced at the door, expecting Draco to barge in any minute. When he didn't, she hissed at it and went to her bed, crawling under the sheets and laying to her side, still facing the door. When another hour had passed, she couldn't help it but succumb to the fatigue that suddenly overwhelmed her system and dozed off. It was only when she woke up late in the afternoon that she realized that the tea they had was not just an ordinary tea. Stretching herself, she started sitting up and cursed when her world suddenly started spinning under her.

"Damn tranqs." She hissed to herself, shutting her eyes for a moment. When she felt like the world stopped spinning under her, she stayed still and listened to her surroundings, her eyes still closed. She hoped for a sound, anything at all, to indicate his presence, but it was suddenly all too quiet. Disappointed, she was surprised to feel her eyes starting to water up. Frowning at herself, she rubbed at her eyes until they were sore and tried opening them to adjust to the late afternoon light.

When she gazed at her surroundings, the first she noticed was the set of food on their small dining table. It was supposed to be lunch, but she was out cold, unconscious, almost the entire afternoon. When she glanced at the other bed on her left, she felt her heart sank, finding it empty. Bitter that he left her alone almost the entire day _again_, she slumped back to her pillows angrily, when she suddenly heard an irritated grunt. Her heart almost climbed up her throat and choked her when she realized someone was lying beside her.

The first thing she saw was his golden hair peeking from the sheets. He was completely covered from head to toe and almost seemed invisible from where she was looking. Slowly lowering the sheets from his head, she couldn't help it but smile like an idiot when she found his gorgeous face, sleeping peacefully beside her, his body face down on the bed. She merely stared at him, and had her stomach fluttering with butterflies with the fact that he came to bed with her, while she was sleeping. It took her a while to realize she was staring and ogling. Annoyed at herself for being such a love struck teenager, she frowned at him and decided to get up from the bed. But before she could even sit up and swing her feet to the floor, his arm suddenly came around her waist, pulling her to him. Abruptly and overly conscious, she tried to turn away from him. When he continued to pull at her, she couldn't help it but be spooned by him.

She could feel her heart starting to race and her breath becoming more rapid as she surveyed how close she was to him. Shifting a bit, she couldn't help it but feel his breath over the nape of her neck, caressing her softly. She tried to straighten herself and relax, but she couldn't stop herself from shuddering, raising goose bumps all over her arms and legs. She was starting to gingerly loosen his hold on her when she felt strips of gauze across the palm of his hand. Bewildered, she lifted his hand and pulled it closer to her face, alarmed at finding the gauze stained with blood. Concerned now, she carefully removed the gauze to check if the wound was properly cleaned. Worried at the fact that the gauze was drenched in blood, she found a nasty slash across his palm, as if a blade had passed through it. Removing the gauze made it bleed more, and his hand suddenly jerked, as if he felt some pain as the blood seeped out.

She was starting to wrap it up again to stop the bleeding and get up to find some new gauze from her first aid kit in her bedside table drawer when he abruptly wrapped his arm around her waist again and buried his face in her neck. Her eyes popped wide like saucers and her body froze in his arms. But when his lips suddenly moved to her neck, kissing her softly, she melted right in his arms.

"Good morning." He whispered on her skin as his lips continued to shower her neck with kisses.

She struggled with all her might to contain her giggles and tapped on his arm to let her go. "It's already late afternoon—stop it!" She laughed harder when he started kissing her jaw and her ears.

"Had a good nap?" He muttered in her ear, savoring the scent of her skin and her hair.

"You were right about tranqs. They're bummers." She chuckled and turned to face him. She managed to stare at his dazzling silver eyes before she looked away and stared at his soft lips. "I... I think Lowry..." She cleared her throat and watched as his lips started to draw near hers. "I think Lowry prepared lunch... for us... while we were sleeping..."

He couldn't help it but tease her, slowly leaning towards her, loving her reaction at his every move. When his lips were only centimeters from hers, he stopped and smiled at her, watching her cheeks fill with a lovely shade of pink. "Actually I brought the food in, thinking you'd be awake, but Ron and Lowry told me they put you to sleep." He grinned at that and brushed a stray hair from her face, kissing her nose. "It was nice to see you asleep for a change."

She frowned at that and forced her eyes to move from his lips to his silver ones. "You would see me sleeping more often if you stayed here more often."

He paused at that and nodded at her in acknowledgement. "I know." His injured hand softly stroked her cheeks and lingered there. "I'm sorry."

She studied his face and had her hands climbing up to caress the lines on his brows. "Me too." Sighing, she cupped his hand on her cheek, brushing her fingers on the gauze. "What happened, Draco?"

Studying her carefully, he smiled at her question and leaned in to kiss her gently. "It's fine. I cut myself when we were doing a potion for you."

"Potion?" She started to sit up, letting her gaze down at him. "What for?"

"Madame Pomfrey and I were working on another potion that might help you stabilize the flashbacks for now. She was worried that the Restingere potion wasn't enough to contain them anymore. It's much stronger now and definitely not good tasting." He smoothly explained, even if it was an outright lie. He hated every second of lying to her, but he was grateful that he was good at it. "When it's ready, Madame Pomfrey will deliver it here."

She frowned at his comment and swallowed, imagining how bad it could be. "Does it taste worse than a flu medicine?" He laughed at that, making her wince.

"I'm sure you'll manage. I'll buy you some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to make your taste buds feel better."

She winced at that too and sighed. "I was never lucky with those beans. I'd get snot, earwax, or mud flavour every time."

He sat up with her and shrugged. "A box of chocolate isn't as adventurous, but it's safer."

She smiled at him in agreement. "Your wound is cut so deep." She muttered, now studying his hand and deciding whether she should remove the gauze again. "I think the gauze needs to be changed."

He watched her get up from the bed and rummage through her drawer for her kit. Madame Pomfrey could easily take care of his wounds for him, but he knew Hermione wanted to take care of him, do something for him.

"I think you'd need some stitches. But since we're in Hogwarts, using a little spell won't harm anyone."

"Lucky me, then." He had to beat himself up over the fact that he let her feel unneeded, when in truth, he was merely not used to someone wanting to take care of him. It may take a while for him to get used to that.

Sitting right beside him again, she opened a little bottle and dampened its contents onto a clean cloth. "This will sting a bit. But it will help it heal quick—Oh god."

His body jerked straight and jumped right out of the bed when she dropped the bottle and had her hands over her mouth. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and stayed still a moment, slowly shaking her head at him. "I'm..." She gagged for a moment, her eyes suddenly sheened with tears. "I think I'm going to throw up again."

He immediately swung her into his arms and carefully carried her to the bathroom, grabbing a glass on the way. "I'll get you some water."

"No no no no no no no. Just—" She had to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep her head from spinning. "Just stay in bed. I can take care of my..." The moment he settled her beside the toilet, she gagged and threw up her breakfast into it.

He calmly rubbed her back to soothe and held her hair away while she cringed, hiding the fact that his nerves went haywire with worry. "I really don't mind staying with you while you... empty your stomach."

She winced at his comment and sighed deeply, trying to relax her burning throat. "This is not a pretty scene to watch."

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, handing her a glass of water. "But you're still my pretty wife. It doesn't matter what scene you're in."

Rolling her eyes, she slowly sipped the water, feeling parched but queasy. "I'm the one who should be taking care of somebody right now." She glanced at his hand, still sitting on the floor to make sure nothing was coming up her esophagus again.

"A cut's nothing compared to a pregnant woman's woes." He chuckled, digging up something from his pockets. "I reckon promising the likes of a box of chocolates, but perhaps a stick of gum would do for now?" He was kneeling beside her, handing her a stick of mint gum, relieved that she smiled at him and even chuckled at his offer.

"Very thoughtful." She nodded knowingly and hastily unwrapped the gum. She couldn't stand the vile taste of her mouth and the unsettling grumble her stomach was making. She could feel her panic and gut wrenching worry clouding her senses, but she forced herself to rein them in. Knowing she was starting to apprehend him again, she tried to sound cheerful and ignored the sudden fatigue overwhelming her body. "Well, since I practically emptied my stomach, perhaps we should devour the feast you brought me for lunch?"

He could still see her hands trembling from the nausea, though he was comforted with the idea of her having an appetite. But as he studied her for a moment, his hand reaching the side of her face, he knew food wasn't at the top of her list right now. "Hermione." He knew she never wanted him to worry, but he couldn't stand seeing her pretend. Watching her hazel eyes glaze over with raw terror, he idly caressed her cheek, wishing he could remove all of her fears. "Are you afraid?" He finally asked, noting every detail of her glorious face—her slightly furrowed brows and the way she was biting her plump lip nervously.

Knowing he could read through her right now, at her most vulnerable point during her pregnancy, she finally gave up and told him the truth. "Yes." She whispered it, but her voice shook with distress. "I am afraid. To my deepest and darkest core. I can't fathom or imagine..." She stopped, her throat suddenly throbbing, still burning from throwing up. "I can't lose our son."

Moving closer to her and facing her, he lifted her into his arms, placing her on his lap, rocking her back and forth to soothe her. "I'm sorry, my love, for not even thinking about how it would make you feel when we figured it out."

She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes, his warmth wrapping her and comforting her. "It's just that the first trimester is the most vulnerable period of pregnancy..." She frowned now, her hands caressing her stomach, as if to soothe her baby. "Knowing that, and the fact that the potion can harm our son... it's just overwhelming."

He couldn't agree more with her, knowing that he himself was clutched with fear in his heart. But he knew he should avert her thoughts and keep her calm before she gets stressed enough to trigger a flashback. Getting up and carrying her back to the room, he kissed her forehead before settling her to a chair beside the dining table. "I tell you what. Why don't we eat tonight until we can't eat no more, and maybe go out with Ron tomorrow morning just to relax and have fun?" He took the seat beside her and faced her, holding both her hands and kissing each of them. "What do you say?"

She smiled at him, realizing they never had the time to go out and just relax. "That would be really nice. But first." She muttered, this time pulling his hands to her lips, giving them a kiss too. "I have to fix your hand."

He chuckled at that and let her walk off to grab her tools. But when she grabbed for her wand instead of her med kit, he raised a brow and eyed her. "I thought I should experience the slow healing process of nature like all people do?"

"Don't be such a smart arse. Be grateful you're in Hogwarts and thus I can use healing spells on you." She snickered at him and grabbed his hand, carefully removing the gauze. Studying at the cut, she furrowed her brows in worry, knowing well that it is indeed a knife cutting through skin.

Seeing her face, he held her hand with his good one and pulled her to his lap. "Stop worrying about me." He whispered to her ear playfully.

Brushing him off, she pulled at his wounded hand closer to her face. "This is not a mere scratch, Draco. This is knife going through skin." She pointed out, looking at him this time. "What potion did you say this is for?"

"A stronger potion than the Restingere potion." He lied again to her, kissing her shoulder to distract her. "It was just a stupid accident."

Innocently believing him, she muttered a spell and watched his torn skin repair itself. "Much better?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you." He brought her hand to his lips and set her wand aside, suddenly yearning for her full attention. It had been a while since he could just bask in her presence and enjoy it. He knew they'd been fighting since they arrived. He couldn't help it but miss just being with her.

Noticing his eyes roaming all over her and studying her, she paused for a moment before garnering the guts to finally speak up. "Draco."

"Hm?" He mumbled, his arms now playfully wrapping around her waist, his face buried in her beautiful mass of hair.

She smiled at his sweet gesture, feeling his breath brush the side of her neck. "I know you already told me this story. I just want to hear it again."

"What story?" He muttered, his lips now skimming her neck and up to her ear.

She felt goose bumps all over her body, but she just shrugged it away and faced him, making him stop. She held his face between her hands and studied him for a while, before speaking up. "The story of how we met again. After all these years."

He beamed up at her. "I don't mind retelling it."

"I just... I don't know." She shrugged at first and played with his hair, still surprised at how smooth it is to touch. "Maybe if I hear it often enough, I'd remember it."

He frowned at her this time. "You don't have to worry about remembering it, Hermione. Because you will."

"You say that because you're determined to bring back my memories." She pointed out, gauging herself. She knew if she continued with her current line of thought, she could start another argument. Thinking about it, she blew a breath and shook her head. She didn't want another argument with him. But she knew she had to say her point.

"Just trust me." He reminded her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "This will be all over soon."

Though he meant that to comfort her, she couldn't help it but suddenly feel worried. "I know. And I really do." She admitted, leaning her brow to his. "But regardless, I want you to know it's fine with me if I don't get my memories back."

He pulled her back this time, holding her by the shoulders. "Hermione, we already talked about this—"

"I know I know. Still, you're worried about me and all the implications of lost memories, but I don't mind it. I really don't." She interjected, cutting him off.

She could see his jaw muscles constrict with her statement. "You say that now, Hermione. But believe me it will be difficult. You lost memories of a lot of people. Removing ten years of your life is not something you can just set aside."

"But don't you see? That's going to be my problem, not yours." She blurted out, her voice raising a degree higher than she intended. Baffled with her own reaction, she pushed back from him and got up from his lap, pacing away from him. She couldn't help the emotions now running from her chest, agitating her whole body.

Watching her pace the room, he couldn't help it but feel insulted with what she said. "Your problems are my problems, Hermione. That's what marriage is." He corrected her, his temper starting to flare up. But when she didn't speak, he stopped himself and blew out a breath to calm down. Dejected, he leaned to his knees and propped his elbows, running his hands through his face. "Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you." She just stood still, her back facing him. "But I won't let you suffer just to make things convenient for me."

"But I'll let you suffer so it would be convenient for me? How is that fair?" She retorted back.

"It is fair because it wasn't you who caused all of this."

"You didn't cause this either, Draco. Narcissa Malfoy did."

"She was aiming for me and I could've stopped it."

"She was in _our_ house and I could've stopped it."

"You don't know her the way I do, Hermione."

"So is this a matter of knowing more about the subject?"

He didn't speak now, knowing she decided to be difficult about this. He wished he could tell her more, assure her that she has nothing to worry about. But even he was afraid... for her and for himself. Slipping his hand through his pocket, he grasped at the vial that would be the key to save her. She may not be able to forgive him about it, but it was the only thing that would save her and his son. It was only a matter of time now before he used it on her. If only she could see the fear that was engulfing his being, knowing that this may be the last time that he could spend with her, that he could see her. He couldn't even let himself think about not seeing his son.

Noticing his silence, she took a moment before she turned to face him. Looking at him, she saw the pained look on his face, breaking her heart. "I don't want another fight." She admitted, her voice clearly revealing how tired she was.

"I know." He answered, brushing his thoughts away and standing up, taking a few steps toward her. When she didn't back up, he went to her and held her in an embrace.

Closing her eyes, her arms circled around his neck, just holding him. "We really are so married, aren't we? Fighting like there's no tomorrow." "Hm." He hummed in agreement, his hands reaching up from her back to her hair. He wished he could remain like this for the rest of his life. He knew he didn't belong anywhere else, but in her arms. "No matter what happens now, I want you to remember this." He whispered to her, holding her tighter.

Though she forgot most of their memories together, she couldn't understand how or when it happened. But she knew he was her home. "I won't forget it this time."

He smiled at her now, his hand tilting her chin to face him. "I love you." He said it so sincerely, so simply, that she couldn't help her throat from constricting with tears suddenly threatening to fall. "God... I missed you." He mumbled, his breath brushing through her lips.

"You have no idea how much I missed you too." She admitted, her hands climbing up to his face, her thumb brushing through his lips. "I hope you know, even if I have my memories or not, that I can never blame you."

He closed his eyes this time, shaking his head at her gently in denial.

But she held his face tighter, holding him closer. "Believe me." She almost pleaded, her heart breaking with the fact that he couldn't even accept what she's saying. "You told me all about the things you did. The war. And now this." She could feel his body turning rigid, not moving a muscle. Leaning closer now, their lips centimeters apart, she shook her head at him this time, her lips curved into a smile. "But nobody blames you for them. Not one soul." She felt his brows furrow in frustration against hers, his breath now in quick blows.

"I killed so many." He hissed at himself, his heart breaking into so many pieces with all the memories of death and suffering. "And now... My son." He shook his head again. "I cannot live knowing that I am responsible for the death of my own son."

"Don't say that." She whispered to him, caressing his face. Watching him closely, she noticed a thin streak of tears escaping through his closed eyes. Catching them with her finger, she leaned closer and claimed his lips.

She felt it, the desperation, and all his pain that he had locked up in his chest. He devoured her lips, his hands suddenly grasping at her legs, forcing her to wrap them around his waist. He pushed her up a wall, his mouth exploring hers, his body pressing against hers. She could her body suddenly tingling with a new heat, as her hands grasped at his muscled back and into his hair. Sweetly ravaging her, his lips left hers and trailed down her neck, adoring her taste inch by inch. He never felt this much need of her, this much drive to take her and be with her.

"Draco..." She almost whimpered, her body turning fluid under his touch.

"I can never forgive myself if anything happens to you and our son." He whispered to her, tracing her jaw with his mouth.

She gasped as she felt him nip at her skin. "I know."

His hands were running all over her body as he trailed her collar bone with his lips. "I cannot and will not lose you again, in any way."

But even as blinding pleasure overwhelmed her, she forced herself to speak, knowing that she must tell him now or she may not have the chance for it again. "But please." She breathed out, her hands clamping on his shoulders for dear life. "Just... please promise me one thing."

"Anything, love." He promised, brushing his lips into her ear, his hand stroking the side of her cheek.

"Do everything to save our son." She turned her head to look in his eyes, raging desire and despair evident in them. "But the moment he's safe, then let's stop."

He paused for a moment, merely staring back at her, as if he was digesting the things she was saying. He knew she was suspecting something, and she's starting to worry about him. But she could never know. "Of course I will put our son's safety first, above all else." He told her, watching her carefully, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "But, Hermione, there is no other way to keep him safe unless we completely remove the danger." His eyes seemed to drill into hers. He wished he could say more, anything to make her understand. "Only by dealing with the spell can we assure ourselves of our son's safety."

She studied his face, knowing he was being sincere. From the things she read from her research, she knew he was telling the truth. The only way to fight a dark arts spell is to counter it, and nothing else. "I know, but still." She insisted, still hoping even if hope was lost. "If there is a way to save our son without the need of breaking the spell, then let's do that and leave."

"But your memories..."

"They can be remembered. You can tell me our stories again and again until I remember it. You guys have pictures to show me and places we can visit again." She pointed out, hoping he would agree. "I may have forgotten how we came to be. But you are right. You made me fall in love with you again. I still am who I was before I forgot everything else." She smiled at him, her finger trailing his brows, his cheek, his nose, his lips... "I have many more to learn about, but I am not afraid to tackle them and absorb them again. As long as you're here with me."

He smiled at her, knowing he loved her even more, if it was still possible. "Alright." He whispered, cherishing her warmth. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and again, her sweet lips. Even if he knew that wouldn't be necessary, he humored her, knowing it would bring her peace. "We'll make new memories, and maybe remake some." He jested, kissing down her neck again, pulling her from the wall and moving to sit down on a chair near the dining table, letting her straddle him. "God knows I have a lot of memories with you that I want to relive." He winked at her, leaning closer to her.

"Of course." She laughed, pulling his face back by his hair before he made her breathless again. She studied him this time and felt relieved that there was a certain brightness to his face. She could still see the shadows under his eyes, and the way his cheekbones seem to protrude more than she got used to, but she knew she cheered him up, even just for a little while. "But before all of that, we must eat. You haven't been eating enough lately."

"So do you." He answered back, pinching her chin lightly. "But I'm really starving for a lot of things right now." He suggested, pulling her back into a kiss, playfully biting her lower lip before she could move away from him.

Heart racing and face turning beet red, he laughed at her as he watched her gingerly pull back from him and sit on the other chair. "I was pertaining to food, for your information." She clarified, cursing herself for blushing so easily.

He was still laughing when he took a plate for her and filled it inch by inch with so much food that she couldn't even finish. She felt relieved that they're finally eating together, and that he's actually eating this time. She noticed he'd been running with bread and coffee all day long ever since they arrived here. It was a new scene to see him eat normal food with so much enthusiasm as he had now. But as she watched him eat, she couldn't get the nagging worry off of her chest. She knew he wasn't telling her everything. And the fact that he'd do anything... everything... just to save her and their child scares her witlessly more than anything she could ever fathom that she didn't even realize the strange taste on her pumpkin juice where Draco added the potion he made for her.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm a little rusty with writing, I noticed. It's been years since I last wrote. HAHA!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
